


Abduction: The Daniel Masters Story

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Abductions [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancients, Business, Dating, Daughters, Descendants - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fate & Destiny, Forgivness, Friendship/Love, Genetic Engineering, Growing Up, Health Issues, High School, Kidnapping, Kids, Language of Flowers, Legal Drama, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Parents and Children, Protective Parents, Racism, Religion, Resurrection, Reunion, Revenge, Romance, Sons, Soulmates, Spoilers, Symbiotic Relationship, True Love, Truth, Voice Acting, Who am I?, cloning, faith - Freeform, holograms, novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 133,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: We all know the story of Vlad Masters, but what if Danny "Phantom" Fenton believed he was Vlad's son, not knowing he had been kidnapped? Not just to get back at Danny's father, but to get to his mother as well!





	1. The Letter That Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> We are finally at the current story I'm writing. So I'll post this, eat my lunch, watch my movie and if the sun still shining go for a walk. Okay? Let's do this!

The Letter That Changed Everything

It was a typical day for the world loneliest cheesehead billionaire Vlad Masters. He was the billionaire owner of an enormous multi-billion dollar corporation that did have quite an extraordinary start-up capital. Although he had following that done everything legit since getting things started in ways that were not attainable by means justified by the laws of normalcy.

He always did have the intellects for business, and he'd acquired after getting out of the hospital for the most bizarre reason the most excellent business associate anyone in the world could ask for — a gentleman by the name of Ian Kent.

Ian Kent was from good stock. Furthermore, he could wheel and deal with the best of them. Not to mention, he played the stock market, as well as a concert pianist, played the piano. He had the right amount of attraction and charisma to deal with people on a personal level.

Ian Kent was a native of California, San Francisco, to be exact. Vlad was incredibly impressed when he read Ian's resume when he first applied to work at his corporation. Mr. Kent had been an honor student and graduated as class valedictorian both of his high school and at Stanford. That alone would be enough to catch any future boss's eye.

On all the personal biography that was required of all of his employees to fill out. Vlad desired to know a bit of their history with their families and growing up to appear to be a more sympathetic boss. It surprisingly did work out quite well and turned out to have more pros than cons. Furthermore well, it was an immeasurable strategy; moreover was serving him well in countless ways.

Ian's tale certainly touched a man who several had imagined didn't have a heart, yet he did. He wasn't wholly heartless, just vastly unloved and misunderstood. Consequently, he did have quite an emotional reaction when reading Ian's autobiography section of his job application.

Not only did Ian's parents Jay and Elaine Kent, operate a prosperous bed and breakfast, but he also supported them with his younger sister, Piper, who was mentally and physically handicapped from being born prematurely. He'd hoped by gaining employment with Vlad's company. He could ease the difficulty of his parents caring for his sister as they got older. After all, taking care of her wasn't cheap, and they would not live forever.

All his credentials along with his family man background furthermore friendly face that helped him rise so swiftly in the company to the point he was now Vlad's right-hand man. Presently he'd left Ian in charge of handling the day to day matters of the business, including going over the company's currencies furthermore taxes. Vlad had required a much needed personal vacation from work.

Still, he was sitting in his enormous living room after watching the latest Packers game on a giant flat screen, video chatting with Ian to make sure everything was okay. After all, one does not become "Billionaire of the year" and operate such a thriving enterprise by running a slipshod operation. He may be on vacation; however, he never let his business go to pieces ever.

"Hello, Ian, just checking in. How is everything going?" Vlad probed nonchalantly to the handsome African-American gentleman on the laptop screen before him. Like the rest of Vlad's possessions, this laptop was also Green Bay Packers Themed. Consequently, it was green and gold, and the screensaver was different historical moments of the team, and the background was them holding the Superbowl Trophy.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the screen, Ian Kent was discreetly fixing his light cerulean tie on his suit and smoothed his short raven black curly quiff hair. Though his stylish hair didn't hide the scar on his forehead, he'd gotten defending his high school girlfriend from a drunk. Still aside from the injury, his light amber eyes, and light chocolate skin, he made him the ideal poster boy for a young businessman.

"Everything is in tip-top order, Mr. Masters. Workplace efficiency has gone from 48% to 54% thanks to the marvelous ideas from the work environment improvement conference we had last month. That conference extraordinarily improved a great deal here with the company as well as everyone who works here," he replied promptly in a crisp well practice business tone.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Furthermore, I'm fortunate you were able to use your innate charm to uncover what everyone demands were at the conference. Moreover, we were equipped to find a way to accommodate what they all were without going over budget and still work effectually," Vlad replied in a satisfied tone.

The young man stopped perspiring a little before continuing with the update. "Well, Mr. Masters, if we come to work with positive energy furthermore feeling vigorous, then naturally we will work harder, and then only good should come from it. We should have another work improvement meeting once a month."

"Are you saying we should either have a traditional suggestion box, or would email be better?" questioned the billionaire to his younger partner. It appeared the young man was thinking rather thoughtfully before choosing how to phrase his answer to the biggest cheesehead in the world.

"It might be better if we had both, actually, sir. We have numerous businesses as you have so many different companies and businesses that make up the whole company. Plus, you keep accumulating more each day. It sometimes hard to remember what you're not involved in and what you don't own actually. Since it seems you part of everything that can make money in some manner of fashion.

Also, I think it would be a beneficial idea to have some future events that everyone could get together to blow off steam and bond. More than a company picnic but things along those lines." Ian finished giving his statement to his boss, who gave him a sly smile.

"Well, I shall think about it. But how are things going for us in the stocks department?" he asked in a slightly more demanding tone to which the handsome man gave a rapid-fire answer.

"We are doing well in the stock department and should make a quarter-million profit by the end of the year."

"That's excellent to hear, Ian. Now, are there any irksome legal matters that I'm currently not aware of?" It was apparent Vlad was not in the mood for unwanted surprises and was testing his partner to see just how good he was at his job. He was not going to be disappointed at all.

Blushing furiously, Ian shook his head. "No, of course not! You know Stacey would've dealt with them before you even went on vacation if there was! She's the best lawyer in the country! Undoubtedly you already know that? I mean, if you require it, Mr. Masters, I can read to you her employe file for if you need me to remind you just how qualified she is!"

Vlad laughed amusingly, thinking of the gorgeous and alluring Ms. Stacy French, his Lawyer of all Trades who also happened to be Ian's girlfriend. Chuckling, he decided to do some friendly little teasing that only a boss could do to his employees.

" Ian, relax, I already know for a fact how qualified Ms. French is. Why do you think you two are both my most valued employees? I would be lost without either of you. You two are by far the most qualified people I know in the world," to which Ian was again blushing at his boss's compliments. However then Vlad decided to do a little reminding of his own.

"Now, Ian, you do remember quite distinctly that I've nothing against workplace relationships, correct? That is as long as they don't impede your workplace performance? Furthermore, your personal lives are kept out of it, correct?" he reminded him while still grinning at the way the man on the screen was starting to sweat. Oh, how fun this was teasing him about his love life when Vlad didn't have one of his own.

"Mr. Masters, me and Stacy, I mean Ms. French, and I do keep our personal lives out of the workplace. It's strictly professional during work hours and at the offices. We would never drag our business onto the job!" he stuttered to which Vlad just chuckled amusingly again.

"I know you two won't give the office any soap opera drama, Ian. Still, as your boss, I've to make sure to remind you and every one of the rules. Now make sure she does her job, and you do yours and not of your lives outside of work gets dragged to the office, okay?" he became severe once again with one of his two best employees.

"Understood, sir. Well, enjoy the rest of your vacation, sir. Chat with you another time, or you won't get much of a vacation. See you later. Good day, Mr. Masters." his partner signed off in the most respectful manner of a well-bred gentleman.

"Good Day. Mr. Kent," as Vlad's laptop screen went blank. He lamented loudly as he closed and pushed it to the side. He looked around his huge castle and felt even more miserable.

So far, he spent the two weeks off from his multi-billion dollar company in what was his version of the Star Trek's holodecks. A chamber that had such advance holograms you couldn't tell the distinction between what was authentic and what was just a hologram. Vlad kept the best tech and other advancements to himself to improve before letting his company sell them or anything of that matter.

Therefore he'd been spending the last couple of days living out his most intimate fantasies of being with his one true love Maddie Fenton who that IDIOT Jack Fenton stole from him.

His blue eyes flashed dangerously red, and he almost charred a hole through the wall, thinking about the person he hated most in the world. Every time he thought of him, he just started to fume, and he wanted to blow up like a bomb.

Jack Fenton, what a curse that man had been! He was beyond a nincompoop! That was the understatement of the millennium! No one had fewer brains than that man. Or the fact he was so thoroughly stupid he never realizes when he'd done anything wrong that he didn't even know he should at least APOLOGIZE!

Not once in all this time had Jack Fenton ever once acknowledge it was his damn fault for the stupid portal accident back in college that not only gave him ecto-acne but also ruined his social life and stole Maddie!

However, he never even CONSIDERED. He did anything wrong! The imbecile didn't get if you had no social life. You had no life! Moreover again apologizing for any mistake goes a long way. Not that apologizing would do him any good now, but it would've been the right thing to do!

Although it was also the unintended result of the accident was giving him ghost powers, which now made Vlad half-human and half-ghost. Sometimes a curse and other times a blessing. Either way, he vowed one day to get his revenge on Jack for all that he had done, and when he did, Jack would suffer ten times what he'd done to him.

There was a soft click, and that told Vlad the mail had arrived. Vlad never really liked getting the mail. It was mostly junk mail, bills, and never anything personal. After all, he had no family and no friends, so it wasn't like he has anyone send him letters or care packages.

Hence yet again, as he scooped up the heap of letters, he saw three were bills, two were junk for free coupons to a local gas station, and then a letter. A letter addressed to him FROM JACK FENTON.

He nearly burned it with his ghost powers because of his anger of WHY WAS JACK FENTON WRITING TO HIM? AFTER ALL THIS TIME WHAT DID THAT IDIOT HAVE TO WRITE HIM ABOUT?

Still, he slit open the letter and began to read, and as he read, his blood only boiled more as did his anger.

Jack was going on and on like they were still best buddies. Fool. But the contents of the letter were that Jack was talking about he and Maddie were thrilled that they were expecting their second child. They just found out it was a boy. Since Jack got to name their first child, their daughter Jazz, Maddie got to pick the name of their son, and they planned to call him Danny.

The further it went that he just felt telling him about his exciting news and when Maddie's due date was and hoped he was well. And then at the end, he had now to fight both ghosts and Maddie's morning sickness and said goodbye.

Vlad was super enraged at the letter and about ready to burn it when his insidious mind realized Jack had just given him the perfect way to get his revenge and at the same time, finally get what he had wanted all his life.

The way to get back at Jack and Maddie for what they had done to him! Was to take the one thing they never should've had. His master plan was already forming in his mind.

Jack Fenton would never get to have the joy of having his son. Vlad Masters, on the other hand, would get the pleasure of having the perfect half-ghost son and revenge on Jack and Maddie for both Jack ruining his life and Maddie's betrayal.

Danny Fenton would never exist, but Daniel Masters would.

It is too perfect. Too perfect.

Ian Kent- Vlad's human business partner.

Pretend Voice Actor Jackson Hurst One of the Main Character on Drop Dead Diva. Played Grayson Kent on the show.

Stacy French- Vlad's lawyer.

Pretend voice actress April Bowlby. One of the main characters on Drop Dead Diva. Played Stacy Barrett on the Show.

This story is being written with a lot of collaboration with Specter14, who also did the cover shot. We both came up with many ideas to be used, and some are her property that she is allowing me to use. She is going to be a big help. Enjoy the story!


	2. abduction

Abduction

It was a week later, after receiving that fateful letter from his ex-friend Jack Fenton and Vlad was presently in his concealed lab that was underneath his castle. The one no one knew about, well correction, no human knew about.

He had more than a few of his ghostly associates down here quite a few times. Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, wasn't just a billionaire in the human world; he was also one in the ghost world, better known as the Ghost Zone.

It wasn't long after becoming half-ghost that Vlad had discovered the Ghost Zone and its various citizens. Furthermore, he was promptly introduced to the Ancient Laws of the Ghost Zone that applied to every ghost. In his case, that meant even those who were half-ghost.

There was a council of ghosts known as the Ancients, who each represent an element or a concept. They both dominated these aspects as well as maintained order within the Ghost Zone, so it wasn't absolute anarchy.

One of the oldest was the Ghost of Time called Clockwork, and surprisingly the Ghost of Time was married. Yes, to most people who had only the perception of ghosts based on what films exhibited, it may appear ghosts being wedded was a peculiar one.

However, Vlad had discovered from being half-ghost that ghosts were far more complicated then what humans assumed they were. Furthermore, even those ridiculous paranormal investigators plus Hollywood screenwriters didn't yet come remotely resembling understanding who and what ghosts actually were or how they truly existed or anything at all.

The point was when Vlad was in the hospital for his ecto-acne and realized his powers for the first time an exceptional lady visited him. He at first thought she was a nurse, except she wasn't. Who she turned out to be was far more remarkable, and encountering her was life-changing.

She was the Ghost of Life and Death and Keeper of the Spirits. Her name was Lilith, and she was Clockwork's wife. If you saw her, you might confuse her for Princess Jasmine, that is, Princess Jasmine was a ghost with glowing neon green skin, pink eyes, teal locks, and wore a skirt, not pants and the colors were magenta and lavender. Otherwise, she was a dead ringer for the Disney Princess, pun not intended.

She had come to him and promptly explained the world he had now inadvertently become part of and what rules and laws he was now bound too. It had been a lot to take in for the acne-ridden college young man at the time who was still very bitter about his current situation at the time, to begin with.

Nevertheless, Lilith was composed enough to explain to him everything and answers all his questions. As she's Ghost of Life and Death, she also kept in her way records on everyone who existed in the Ghost Zone.

Therefore her main job was keeping records on who-who in the Ghost Zone. What they could and couldn't do and where they are at all times. As a result, that's how she spent the majority of her time. Furthermore, she, in her way, could punish those who don't follow some of the Ancient Laws that must be upheld by every Ghost and "Half-ghost" of the Ghost Zone.

After receiving this first visit, Vlad had been granted citizenship to the Ghost Zone and begun his part-time life there and made more or less 'friends' with some of the Ghosts but did respect the laws.

But right now, he needed to think exceptionally carefully how he was going to proceed with both his plan in both the human world and the Ghost Zone to pull off his plan as he didn't want to be on the receiving end of the laws of either world.

Going over to the most high-level computer in the world, he pulled up the master plan that he had outline step by step — carefully going over it. It was a ten-step plan that seemed to outline everything he wanted. On the computer screen before him, the program read as followed.

Step 1. Secretly obtain Maddie's DNA and make a clone of her with slightly alter DNA just enough to supply the world with a Mom for his son.

Step 2. Hack all of Maddie's records and medical records again altered them enough for the clone to have a false pregnancy for the public and history download into her.

Step 3. Insist on a home birth without any medical attention as "Magdalene Fen" wants a natural birth without doctors or modern medicine.

Step 4. Just before "Magdalene" is due to give birth pull of the perfect storm to kidnap Danny using Ghost powers and leave no evidence behind thanks to said ghost powers.

Step. 5. Clone dies a natural death due to the birth complications it was designed to have.

Step 6. Give Danny his first Ghost Serum injection to start making him half-ghost and to alter his DNA to make him his by DNA.

Step 7. In the morning, call the city to report the death and have Danny checked out.

Step 8. Get a legal birth certificate and Social Security number, thanks to the plan and already being to alter DNA.

Step 9. Have the clone cremate and spread her ashes. Then say to everyone her family is dead.

Step 10. Raise Danny as the perfect half-ghost son and never get caught.

"It is a fool-proof plan if I make certain to use the right resources both humanly and ghostly possible. No one will ever know. The first step will be creating a clone to serve as a 'mother' so no one will question a woman having my child. Getting some of Maddie's DNA won't be hard. After all, people disregard their DNA everywhere they go," he was speaking out loud as his fingers were flying across the keyboard.

"I'll get Ian to assist me with making a life for Magdalene. With the upcoming review performances, he won't be suspicious of me asking for several employees' files. The randomize selection for my hologram suits can easily mix up all the data and then play out an entire lifetime for me to implant in the clone's consciousness.

Thanks to some rather generous donations to a few different colleges. Plus, new software programs I got courtesy of Technus, it's not gonna be hard obtaining paperwork and background information to back up the clone's existence," as he continued to plot out step by step his plan.

Leaning back in his chair, he smiled and yelled, "Hey, you birdbrains get over here!"

"You called, boss?" three ancient vultures wearing fez came flying into the secret room.

"Yes, I did, I want you to go to this addresses and collect their garbage," as he gave them the address that had been written on the letter and the leader looked him foolishly and in skepticism.

"You want us to fly our weary old wings halfway across the country to go to someone's house to get their trash? What up with that?"

Vlad glared at them dangerously. "Do I pay you to think, or do I pay you to do what I ask?" he asked in a low voice.

"You don't pay us at all,' they retorted.

Growling, he reached into his back pocket and opened his Packers wallet and withdrew some funny looking money. "Here, I'll give you each $100 EVPs a piece which you can go spend any way you like in the Ghost Zone. Just bring me the Fentons' trash, okay?"

"We can totally go that resort and maybe meet some girls for the Old Timers weekend in two weeks," the ghost birds agreed as they accepted the money and flew to do their task.

"Ugh, you just can't find anyone even a good ghost who you don't have to pay to get the trash simply." he groaned loudly as he ran his fingers through his long hair. "Well, while they're getting the trash, I'll send a quick email for Ian to send me those employee files asap and have the data sent to the holo suits to start being processed. In the meantime, it's time I got a haircut."

Vlad called for his chauffeur to come and get him and take him to his favorite hair salon. The place was packed with customers as it was half off day, and there were so many people the floor was almost a carpet of hair clippings.

Vlad didn't seem to mind it was busy. He honestly looked rather happy there was such a mess of hair on the floor as he was eyeing the barrel of hair clippings in the back corner. So while he was waiting his turn, he sent an invisible double to collect a large handful of hair clippings.

Two hours later, Vlad left with his hair and beard cut the way he liked it and a baggy bulging with random people hair. When he got home and back to his lab, he found the vultures had indeed returned with a black trash bag.

"You sure you went to the right house?" he demanded, not wanting them to mess up like they usually did.

"What other house has a UFO attach to it?" they asked as if it was impossible to mess up this one.

"Point taken. Now to find what I'm looking for," as Vlad put on latex gloves and started sifting through the trash. Anyone who ever watched a cop show should know people disregard their DNA everywhere they go.

Your clothes, food, cups, cigarettes, etc. Cops wanted your DNA. They'll get it, and the trash is a great place to get it. Vlad was looking for something he knew for sure that Maddie had eaten from or worn that her disregard DNA was on. He finally hit pay dirt. It was an empty pint of Maddie's favorite flavor of ice cream. No doubt from cravings due to being pregnant. Everything was working out so far.

"Okay, step one has been achieved. Now I've enough DNA to make a clone that will be 50% Maddie Fenton's DNA, and then we mix the other 50% from the hairs from the hair salon. Together they will make a unique woman.

Now I use the DNA recombination fused the DNA to create the clone, download the implanted memories that are being formed right now in the holosuit, and then we just let the rest of the story unfold from there." He looked half-mad with insane glee.

"Are you sure this is gonna work out for you, boss?" the trio birds wanted to know, and he glared at them. "Go pack for your little vacation!"

Which they did, and one week later, the clone "Magdalena Fen" was ready. Now have to the rest of the acting to be done and make sure the right people were told the story and then the plan could move along.

The Monday after the clone was finished, Vlad was getting ready to return to work when the door to his castle was knocked, and he opened it to see who to anyone else be a stranger. It was the clone, but he was going to play the part to the hilt. He looked over the clone and said, "May I help you miss?" he asked respectfully to the young woman.

"Umm, I'm sorry..." she faltered as she apprehensively played with her hair, and Vlad then took the time to admire what he'd created. She was incredibly gorgeous and extraordinary in her own right.

Magdalene had waist-length wavy auburn tresses with four inches dyed plum. Her eyes were large blue-violet with a straight nose, heart shape face, tan skin, tiny waist with voluptuous hips, and small feet.

Unlike where 50% of her DNA came from, she wasn't in a hazmat suit. She was dressed in a buttercup yellow shirt-dress, faded blue jeans, and worn sneakers. "I'm so sorry to bother you. I should leave," as she did try to leave, but he caught her wrist, and she looked back at him.

"No, please come in. You look like you haven't had a meal in a few days. Is there anything I can get you, Ms?"

"Fen, Magdalene Fen."

"Okay, Ms. Fen." as they walked into his kitchen and shared an excellent breakfast, still playing the roles out even if the woman before him had no idea what she was yet, he was treating her as kindly as possible.

"So Ms. Fen, how can I help you?" he asked as he ate some sausage, and she was nervously playing with her scrambled eggs.

"Well, Mr. Masters, this is embarrassing. Um, you see, you and I know each other. Not very well. Um, about three months ago, I was assigned by a temp agency to work as a gopher for one of your companies," She was rambling looking like it was pretty hard for her to speak as she was blushing so bad and having a hard time, not hyperventilating.

"So technically I wasn't a true employee and didn't have to fill out an application. I was down on my luck at the time. I've been down on my luck for a long time. It seems my whole life been one road of bad luck, to be honest."

"Well, I would love to hear your life story, Magdalene, but I feel you have something more important to tell me?" he asked in a calm and collective tone.

"Yes, I do. I don't know if you recall about three months ago you had an office party?" she asked in a nervous tone.

"Yes, it was on the suggestion of my right-hand man Ian Kent. He thought it would be a good idea to better relationships in the company."

"Well, I'm not much of a party person, and even if I was only a temp, I went anyway. Do you recall anything particular about that night?"

"Not much other then I woke up with a hangover. I am not a party person. Seeing others with friends and their partners makes me, most of the time, drink to excess. So I left the party and drowned my sorrows."

"Well, I was also drowning my sorrows, and well, we meet on the veranda of your main company building, and well, one thing led another, and well, it was only one night!"

"You're not saying?" he asked in the correct tone for such a time as this.

"Yes, I'm sorry! I didn't say anything about it before because I didn't want the gossip, and I thought nothing would come of it. It's now only something did come of it."

"What exactly are you saying?" again playing the part he was supposed to be playing although it suddenly didn't feel like acting. This almost felt real to him, so it was a more realistic response to an acting one.

"Mr. Masters, I'm not here to sucker you for millions, I'm only here to do the right thing and tell you that I am pregnant and it's yours. You can do your own test if you wish, and you can be discreet about it, but yes its yours from a drunken one night stand," the pretty young lass insisted while turning the color of an overripe tomato.

Vlad had the right reaction and said they needed to talk to his two best employees. Ian and Stacey and do it in secret, which they headed to do immediately.

Ian immediately blamed himself for the fact the temp services didn't do a better job with making sure even temporary people were accounted for. Since there were no records of her working there due to a temp job, there would be some problems.

Stacey walked in, and she just had a lot of legal questions. She was again a somewhat attractive and intelligent woman. They're currently in her workplace office talking this over. There were family photos on the wall of her home in Albany New York and her Degree from the New York School of Law.

She pushed her burgundy glasses up her nose and looked over everything in the files before her. Her rosy pink eyes moving at the speed of light and her sunburst yellow hair didn't even fall out of place as she read everything.

"Okay, let's talk about this. You are not here to sue, Mr. Masters, right?" she asked as she sat up straight, looking at the woman who said she was pregnant and back at the doctor's information in front of her.

"Yes, I'm not here to sue anyone. Look, I didn't mean to get wasted and end up having a one night stand! That wasn't my plan at all! Look, I'm not here to sue and reach millions of dollars.

I didn't even want to go to the doctor to find this out to begin with. I have got a phobia of doctors and hospitals due to being so sick as a child. I avoided finding out I was pregnant until I was at the end of my first trimester when I couldn't avoid it anymore!" the young woman virtually was screaming now she was so fearful.

"So what is it you want? And please try and relax, Ma'me. We don't need you to get your blood pressure up."

"To do the right thing. Tell Mr. Masters he's going to be a father and let him have a chance to know his child. Look if you give me a real job here. That's all I ask. I've been without work since basically leaving home! My parents died when I left my hometown of Median Idaho, and I tried to start over going to college in South Dakota.

But that was such a bad idea. Because after scarcely graduating, I was fundamental without anyone or any money since college took it all. I wasn't accepted at any job I applied for and frequently stayed at motels or slept at homeless shelters.

Consequently, I just wandered from place to place, getting by on temp jobs and charity. However, even if I am carrying a billionaire's child, I'm not seeking to make a fast buck. I'm not the kind of person that I make someone pay to have a chance to know their child. That's not how I was raised."

"So if we give you a job and Mr. Masters would give you room and board, you'll be satisfied?" Stacy clarified what Magdalene was saying she wanted.

"That's all I ask, yes."

"Is there agreeable with you, Mr. Masters? We don't want a big scandal or anything. We have to think somewhat of the company image." Stacy implored to him.

"I can make sure she's got an easy job that won't affect her pregnancy, and everything will be taken care of at your house to prepare for the child. Don't worry about it, sir." Ian insisted. He wanted to make up for not having people like this poor woman not adequately taken care of and of course, make sure his boss child was provided for.

"Well, I'll admit I'm shocked by all this, but I'll do the right thing myself and own up to my duties being a father, and we can work out the details as we go. And as for Ms. Magdalene Fen?"

"Yes, Mr. Masters?"

"Please call me Vlad, and please let me treat you like a queen."

"Okay, Vlad, and I guess a little pampering would be nice. Just don't overdo it," she chuckled while still blushing crimson.

While Vlad had correctly set up what he needed to do to make sure the right people in his life knew a woman was expecting a child supposed to be his. During her 'pregnancy," he could start working on getting ready for the rest of the plan. Back in Amity Park, the Fentons were busy preparing for the arrival of Danny.

"Jack, sweetheart, I don't think the baby gonna need a mobile that doubles as a sonic wave blaster," Maddie informed her man child of a husband as they're setting up the nursery for their future baby.

He was messing with his latest invention — the Fenton Mobile, which had lots of green ghosts hanging from it. Jack's 'brilliant' idea to have them instead of singing a lullaby to blast sonic waves to prevent ghosts from getting near the baby.

"Oh, come on, Maddie! How else will the baby be protected when he's alone?"

"Jack, we are just down the hall, and besides, we do want little Danny to sleep. How is he gonna sleep, or we for that matter if every time he moves, we have got a sonic blast going over and destroying the room?" Maddie tried to be reasonable with her husband, which often didn't work.

She loved him with all her heart, but sometimes he needs to get his mind off the ghosts for a little while. She felt a kick in her belly and smiled. "Okay, settle down in their young man," she whispered as she sat down in a rocking chair.

"You okay, Maddie?" asked Jack in an anxious voice, finally stopping for a moment from blathering about ghosts to look at his wife. She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, Jack. He just kicked me was all.

Now don't forget, I've got an appointment tomorrow with my OB Dr. Wyler, and afterward, we promised to take Jazz shopping. She wants to help us buy some clothes for her new brother, and I promised we get her a new outfit too."

"Okay! I won't forget! I promise!"

Maddie gave her husband a look and said, "Jack, you have forgotten the last three appointments since you always get wrapped up with some project with building some ghost thing. Please don't get distracted this time. Please, I need you for this. Please?" she begged him, and he promised he wouldn't.

Unfortunately, yet again the next day, Maddie and Jazz were left by themselves at the doctor's office because Jack was too occupied yet still devising a new ghost proof crib and had overlooked the appointment.

"Mommy, is Daddy gonna meet us to shop later?" Jazz asked her mommy. Jazz was only two but already proving to be quite intelligent and more grown-up than most toddlers.

"I don't know, sweetie, I don't know. Please behave when the doctor comes to get us, and we will see what happens, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy!"

"Alright," as Maddie wished her husband would remember little things like this that he would change just a little at times.

Suddenly the door to the back room opened, and a young woman came out called for her, and Maddie holding her daughter's hand walked back. Maddie walked behind a screen to undress as Jazz played with Bearbert, her teddy bear.

Once Maddie was changed, her OB walked in, who appeared to be at first glance of Indian ethnicity if not for her hair being the color auburn and eyes electric blue. Then you realized if you weren't a bonehead evidently by her last name, the woman was biracial.

"Hello, Maddie. Hello Jasmine. Nice to see you both today. How are you both feeling?" the doctor wanted to know to look up from her chart.

"Just fine, Kate. We are both fine."

"Okay, I'm glad to hear that. How are your symptoms? Did changing your diet help the heartburn go away?"

"I've changed my diet a little, but the heartburn remains."

"Okay, have you been taking it easy? Not doing anything that could cause stress?"

"Dealing with my husband and his child antics aren't exactly easy to avoid, Kate."

Laughing, she wrote that down on her chart. "Okay, have you remembered to take your prenatal vitamins?"

"Religiously."

"Good, good."

"This little guy been kicking more lately. He seems to be getting very restless inside of me."

"Some babies are more active than others."

"Shall we do the ultrasound? I know Jazz wants to look at her brother."

"Sure, roll up your shirt, and let's see how things are progressing." as they proceeded with the rest of the exam and it was going quite well, and it looked like for a two-year-old Jazz was understanding everything.

"Well, I don't see any problems. It seems like everything is progress and forming properly. I'm pretty sure you should have a very smooth delivery. Again judging from all this, your due date should be about February 2nd."

"Sounds all so wonderful. Thank you, Kate."

"Think nothing of it. I'll go script for more prenatal vitamins and be right back." she left Maddie to go change and headed back to her office to get her script pad. In the young doctor's office, you could see where she came from.

All of her photos showed she was not only undoubtedly half-white and half-Indian, giving the pictures of her with her parents on the walls. But it also showed locations that anyone who knew anything about famous cities in the USA would recognize as Indianapolis.

There was one photo, though, that distinctly didn't have anything to do with her family or hometown, though. It was her with another woman with short honey-blond hair with darker highlights and big chocolate-brown eyes who looked like a police officer.

Just then, her office phone rang, and she paused for a moment before answering it. "Hello, Dr. Kate Wyler speaking," she paused and spoke in a rather cheerful tone. "Jackie! Hey! How are you doing?" there was a pause, and she sighed contentedly.

"Yes, I'm doing excellent. Yes, being with mommies and babies all day is a fun job. Does it ever make you want one for yourself?" there was a pause, and Kate got a little miffed,

"Oh, come on! Look, I know they're always gonna be a stigma on both of us for many reasons, but that shouldn't mean we can't have a family of our own one day!" she listened patiently for a few more moments.

"Okay, Jackie, I get it now. It's not the right time to discuss this. But promise me we will discuss this. Okay. Good. Now, why don't you catch some bad guys and show up all those stupid men that women can play with the big boys and kick their butts?

Okay, oh, what? Okay yeah, I'll remember to stop at the store after work and pick up those for dinner tonight. Okay, see you later. I love you so much. Bye!" she then put the phone back on the hook and picked up her photograph of her and the woman and kissed it. Then she went back to her job and started to get busy with the rest of her day.

Many months passed, and things seemed to be going well for everyone. In Wisconsin, Vlad's company was flourishing as he did treat Magdalene as if she was the Queen of the Earth while they prepared for their 'son," and he still worked late at night on his master plan.

And in Amity Park, the Fentons continued with life as usual. Well typical for a family as abnormal as they were. Again who lived with a UFO attached to the house or ran around in hazmat suits? Is any wonder some people thought they needed a rubber room?

Finally, it was nearing Maddie and Magdalene's due dates, and things were set up in both Amity Park and back at Vlad's castle in Wisconsin. Since it had been well established with everyone in Vlad's circle that Magdalene had an intense phobia of doctors and hospital, she was going to have a home birth.

That he'd been training for months to help deliver his own child naturally, and they'd promise to go the doctor after the child was born. That they had tried to change Magdalene's mind, but she was within her right to have her child born the way she wanted it and to refuse to go to a hospital.

Vlad had treated her like a queen for the short life she was to have. So naturally, something unexpected in his plan had occurred. He had developed strong, genuine romantic feelings for her. He much wished she didn't have to die now. However, he couldn't alter her fate.

Magdalene's body was designed to shut down and die by the time her 'pregnancy' was to end looking at natural causes. There was no way to alter it. Consequently, he'd done the next best thing. He'd download her consciousness into the holosuit, so everything she was in her short real life would be forever preserved.

That way, both he and Danny would forever have someone to interact with, and she lives on forever. Furthermore, Daniel would always know his mother. It was the least he could do and how she wasn't just a pawn to him anymore but a living breathing person with a soul.

"Is everything okay, Vlad?" she asked him days before she was due to die, and he couldn't look her in the eye.

"I hope everything works out when Daniel is born. Why did you pick that name?" he asked morosely.

"Because that was my favorite story in the bible. How he was saved in the lion den, and I want to feel like my son will be saved in the same way in life. Save you and me in the same manner from whatever life lions are," she replied sincerely

"Well, please go to rest. You know your due date only about three days away. You really should save your strength for the labor. It will be a labor of love, you know."

"I know," as she started to walk away, pausing she turned around and said again, "Vlad?"

"Yes?" and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for giving me the best life possible out of a horrible situation, and just so you know, no matter what happens, I know I've been blessed. And I know our child will be blessed." and with that, she left the room.

"Now I wish I thought of a better plan then what I thought the first time. Don't worry, my love. You'll never be forgotten," he whispered to himself as he had to go and get ready for his final stage of the plan.

He made sure Magdalene was sleeping peacefully before he flew off with his vultures to Amity Park to collect what he came for. Once they arrived at the town where the man he hated the most lived, he turned to his vultures.

"You know what to do. Go to the power station and wait for my signal," he ordered the green vultures who nodded and flew off to the power station.

Vlad flew instead to the hospital and turned invisible to lay and wait. Maddie had given birth earlier in the evening to a healthy baby boy, and right now, the whole family was in Maddie's recovery room as she held her newborn son in her arms.

It was a disgusting sentimental perfect family moment. The way everyone was oohing and ahhing the new baby. For a moment, the family was complete. Well, they better appreciate it while it last because they would only get this one moment.

A nurse came in to take newborn Danny back to the nursery, and Maddie was going to go to sleep while Jack and Jazz were about to head home. It was then Vlad enacted his plan. He gave his signal to his vultures and prayed they didn't bungle this.

The vultures miraculously didn't bungle the job. They hit the power station and relay stations all at the same time, causing a city-wide blackout. All of Amity Park was without power, and you could see the stars and moon.

Predictably things in the hospital were in chaos, trying to get the backup generators running to help the patients while outside the rest of the town was in turmoil without power.

In the ensuing chaos, Vlad was quickly able to slip into the nursery made even easier with his ghost powers. Again he could walk through walls, disappear and fly. But the added chaos only help him more. He quickly found the newborn Danny and smiling, lifted the sleeping newborn from his tiny bed, and pulled him close to his chest.

Then grinning wickedly, he flew out of the hospital and head at super-speed back to his castle where Magdalene await him. He quickly made it back home, and using his ghost powers phased the newborn into a protective sac so he could be 'born' again.

It was both astonishing and unbearable watching Magdalene give birth and let her hold her son. She kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. "I will always be with you, my son, Daniel. I promise," as she started to bleed out.

And even though Vlad knew this was to happen, he attempted to stop it. He used everything from blood to ectoplasm. Indeed, it was a Hail Mary effort to try and change her fate, but it was no good.

Still, though he was rightfully mourning her, there was one thing left to do before going to the hospital. Taking the small baby, he went over to a small table and got out a syringe filled with strange glowing green and red substance.

"I apologize for this, son. I swear I never hurt you intentionally," as he injected the serum into the baby who cried loudly. Vlad took away the needle and waited, and for a few minutes, nothing happened, then something happened.

The baby's blue eyes flashed green for a second, and his tuff of black hair also turned snow white. Vlad then carefully plucked one small hair and put it under a high powered microscope.

It showed both black and white then the computer analysis showed up just as quickly. According to the data, readout his own mid-morph DNA had successfully bonded with Danny's.

Thus now Danny was half-ghost, and it also meant that over time with further injections, it would be possible to rewrite his entire DNA code as even with that first tiny bit of DNA, there were already changes beginning to take place. He estimated it would take by the time Daniel was about 14 for his DNA to be thoroughly rewritten to be that of his and Magdalene. But for now, it had at least already done enough of a change his fingerprints shifted.

Feeling satisfied but also deeply sad, he called the hospital to move on to the next part of the plan, which was to get a birth certificate, Social Security card and also have Magdalene cremated.

Back in Amity Park, it was five hours later, and the power had been restored to the city. It was only now that they realized a much more severe crime then looting had been committed during the unexpected blackout.

A child had been abducted from the hospital. A newborn snatched from the nursery. Because of the blackout, there was no CCTV. They were also striking out on forensics. Not to mention, with the chaos of the outage, the kidnapper could have easily escaped. It was indeed the perfect storm to get away with a child for sure. Right now, the same woman from Maddie Fenton's OB's photo was taking her statement.

"Now, please, Mrs. Fenton, I know this is difficult, but I need you to tell me anything that could be useful in finding your son," the policewoman was asking the distraught mother.

"I only got to hold him once! My son! My son is missing! Gone! Just gone! He's gone!" she was weeping hysterically. It was clear she wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk.

"I'll give you some time to collect yourself," the detective told her. She walked away for a few moments and then was caught by the arm by Dr. Wyler. "Kate? What are you doing?" she asked her, surprised.

"Look, I already feel guilty about this, Jackie, but this child who was kidnapped? I delivered him. Maddie Fenton? She was my patient. I feel so guilty she is suffering. Like how could this happen? Like why did it happen?" the poor doctor also was looking on the verge of crying.

The blond cop turned to make sure no one was looking at them, "Listen, Kate, this isn't the time or place. But its not your fault. You're still a good doctor, and it's like no one could've predicted we have a blackout or a child be stolen. No one could have foreseen that."

"But what are you gonna do about it? I feel so awful. I always give all my patients time, love, and tenderness, and I feel so protective of all the lives I deliver. This makes me feel like I failed in my duties."

"Well, your job is to help and heal the sick right?" she nodded, "Well, it's my job to serve and protect. So I'll do my best to find out where that child is. I mean, there got to be some clue somewhere. Just got to find it."

"Okay, just be gentle with them, please."

"I promise I'll do all I can to help them find their child. I made that oath when I became a cop."

"I just wish this hadn't happened."

"No one wishes these things to happen, Katie."

"Okay, please don't work too late tonight."

"Just make sure we have strong coffee when I get home in the morning."

"Okay."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know, I know, Jackie."

"Good. Now before I get sassed by my work partners for being with my true partner, I better go talk to the family again,"

"Give those stupid men hell, Detective Devlin."

"Sure thing, Dr. Wyler."

So Detective Devlin did her best to get statements and again promised the Fentons she would do all she could to help them find their son.

While hundreds of miles away in another state in another hospital, doctors examined a newborn whose mother had died from a home birth gone wrong. The distraught father was doing his best to keep it together despite everything going on.

But they did have the birth certificate for one Daniel Vlad Masters and only hoped for the grieving father that things would turn out all right.

Vlad, on the one hand, was very sad about the loss of Magdalene. While on the other, he had gotten his revenge, and now he planned to raise his son to have the most fabulous life possible. Yes, things would get better. From the ashes of despair, joy would finally arise.

Dr. Kate Wyler- Maddie's OB:

Pretend voice actress Sandra Bullock:

Detective Jackie Devlin- the one assign to try and find Danny.

Pretend voice actress Brooke Elliot star of Drop Dead Diva.

Lilith Ghost of Life and Death- Linda Larkin- Princess Jasmine-


	3. Baby Steps

Baby Steps

Dawn was gradually ascending on the eastern horizon. A lone individual was standing on the lakefront of Madeline Island in the Wisconsin State Park of Big Bay State Park in Ashland County. He was holding in his hands an artless ceramic jar the size of a heart and gazing at the rising sun over Lake Superior.

Just as the sun started to rise, he opened the jar and began to spread the ashes. They danced in the morning breeze over this gorgeous realm that was as close to heaven. At least it was in his mind.

Magdalene deserved that much; to have her ashes enter heaven by being sent up by meeting God when he bestowed his daily symbol of hope for the world to see. In this exquisite piece of paradise.

"My beloved Magdalene, your journey was a brief yet arduous one. However, your bravery and love will always be there to guide me in the days to come. Our voices, feelings, and souls are eternally intertwined and transfixed now in the magic that is our son.

I wonder if I'll either be haunted by your memory, or will you watch over both of us and mean no harm to befall either of us? You continually felt frail, and yet you had an unbridled boldness that couldn't be seized nor tamed, and I hope you passed that onto our son.

I only hope now you soar above the world into the light, and nothing will ever hinder you. That your soul will be carried to untouched lands, far, away from this place, know you've left a lasting legacy, and your strength emboldens me.

Furthermore, I know we only knew each other for a short time, but I did love you. Now rest in peace, Magdalene, you shall not be forgotten," as Vlad finished reciting the eulogy he'd composed for Magdalene.

Vlad was silent and melancholy for a long time before his attention was drawn to a newborn crying. Looking up, he saw that both Stacy and Ian the only ones he trusted to come with him for this waiting back with his son by the limo.

They'd at least been courteous enough to let him be alone when he spread Magdalene's ashes. They also comprehended this would be a challenging time for him. Therefore as their boss, who they now considered as their friend, came closer, they offer their condolences.

"We're sincerely sorry for your loss, Vlad. We could unquestionably see you and Magdalene were falling in love. We would've preferred that it didn't have to turn out this way. She would've made a noble wife and mother. If only there were something more that could've been done," Ian bent his head sorrowfully.

"What more could've been done? I mean, the only thing that might have helped is if we had access to her medical records, which would be essential for your Daniel here. But still, we couldn't force Magdalene to go to the doctor.

Still, if we did have those records, it could help. But alas, I've been incapable of obtaining them. Too many years have passed, and well, I presume she indeed did have a lot of bad luck." Stacy looked pretty pessimistic as she adjusted the baby in her arms.

Vlad took his son and tried to calm him down as he was getting fussy. The little boy soon was calm down. Seeing him calming down, Vlad smiled before turning to his most trusted employees and the closet two people he had to friends.

"Well, even if Magdalene's medical records were misplaced a long time ago, she did tell me what was amiss with her as a child. She revealed to me what kept her in the hospital so much as a child. She was born with a weakened immune system as well as anemia."

"Wow, a double whammy, it's no wonder then she didn't survive the childbirth. She should've been in the hospital with a blood transfusion and on an iron supplement. Didn't she do anything to manage her ailment at all?" inquired Stacy. Vlad shook his head, regretfully with tears in his eyes.

"After her parents died and she left Idaho, she lost her insurance to compensate for the medicine to treat her conditions and again all her money was spent trying to pay for college. Then even after getting her degree, she was destitute.

Consequently, she spent years just getting sicker and was too fearful of seeking medical treatment. I fear Daniel has inherited his mother's immunity and anemia problems as the doctors already said something in the blood isn't quite right."

"So what are you gonna do?" his lawyer wanted to know anxiously.

"Well, I was already attempting with a few of my specialists in the genetic division of the company to make a treatment for his mother, and unfortunately, they came up with it too late to save her life. But they've come up with an immunotoxin that, if administer every 24 hours along with a blood transfusion once a week, should manage Daniel's symptoms.

Also, I'm gonna have to make some serious changes to the castle to filter out toxins and decontaminate everyone and everything that comes in and out of that place to protect him."

"Don't worry, Vlad. I'll get right on it. I'll contact the best medical and contractors to get your home prepared for your son's unique needs within the next ten days. I promise you." Ian vowed to his boss. He already had his handheld device out and was working like crazy to get everything to get this done as quick as possible.

"In the meantime, I'll handle any lingering legal matters as well as any future matters you need for yourself and your son. You know, setting up a trust fund, making him an heir, and all the things that fall under those lines."

"Thank you, for now. I do have a few pre-filled syringes with me. It's time for his next injection, and then we can eat lunch. Then I've to worry about finding some to help me care for him at home."

"Everyone at Vlad-co will be by your side, Vlad. Don't worry about it. We will take care of you and your son's needs. Let's go find a more sterile place so you can give your son is medication, shall we?" suggested Ian as they went to a nearby visitor center with clean restrooms, and Vlad gave Daniel his next injection.

While all this was going on in Wisconsin back in Amity Park, things weren't going so well. At the Amity Park Police Station, Jackie Devlin was getting into work. She had taken a great deal of care that morning when choosing her work clothes.

She was sporting her favorite outfit, a tailored to fit Bleu de France jacket and matching slacks with a chartreuse shirt and matching heels. She felt it both proudly showed off her French lineage while at the same time showed she was a force to be reckoned with.

Being in law enforcement was a family thing for Jackie given as far back in her family's history they'd been in some the law enforcement in their native country of France. Her parents were part of the UN and after both serving faithfully for many years, retired to the States in Shreveport, Louisiana, where she grew up and graduated from college there.

She'd come to Amity Park seeking adventure and independence. Plus, they had had an opening at the time for a detective. She had jumped at the chance to start somewhere new and make a name for herself.

Unfortunately, not everyone had liked her when she showed up. Of course, there had been hazing, but there was one person who loathed her to no end at work, whom she was currently seeking to avoid as she went to her desk. Setting her coffee mug that had a picture of her parents kissing at the top of the Effie Tower, she started to go over her workload for the day, and then two people had to show up. One good and one bad.

"Good morning, Ms. Devlin. I see you once again are making a mockery of the police department," vocalized an annoyed voice from behind her.

Gritting her teeth, she tried to remain composed before she turned around to face her workplace tormentor. 40-year-old Garry Martin; he was one of the highest-ranked guys on the force, but he was also one of those people who were religious zealots. In other words, that made him also a sexist, homophobic, racist, narrow-minded, and didn't like anything that didn't fit his definition of what was 'correct and normal."

Given the fact that Jackie was a 20-something female cop who was also a French-American who was in a relationship with a biracial woman, he thought she was the demon and wanted her exorcized from the force. More then a few times, Internal Affairs had to get involved with him for trying to get rid of her on trumped-up charges. She honestly didn't like dealing with him, but she just had to deal with him every day nonetheless.

"Good morning to you too, Garry. Now that we've exchanged the normal morning pleasures, why don't we both focus on what Lt. Demery is gonna assign us for the day during the briefing?" as she quietly got up and headed to the briefing room.

One Lt. Thomas Demery oversaw Their division. He was a rather laid back kind of a guy. Though he treated everyone fairly and equally, and he would give out assignments based on who he'd felt was best for the job.

As their division walked in, they saw the tall, lean well-dressed chestnut-haired ivory skinned man who walked all who worked under him come in and a seat at their assigned seats.

After a few minutes, he began to speak in his commanding tone. "Good morning, everyone. I want to call your attention to the most critical matters that we need to deal with.

As you know, the citywide blackout we experienced a week ago has still caused the city and the police department numerous problems. The power company still isn't sure what caused the outage, and we need to make sure this wasn't a planned event and merely a regular occurrence.

Therefore I'm assigning Hayes, Mitchell, Thompson to investigate the blackout further. I want Fuller and Martinez to go finish collecting statements to find out the total of how much property was stolen during the outage.

As for the one major crime of the infant abduction? We have had an Amber Alert out, but that hasn't helped so far, and though the chances are slim, we still have to hold out some hope for this grieving family. Therefore I want Martin and Devlin to work on this together."

"What?!" both exclaimed in shock as if they misheard him. Most of the room looked like the Lt. had lost his mind pairing these two as everyone knew they hated each other with a vengeance. Why pair them up on such an important assignment?

"You two heard me. And I don't want any BS from either of you. Whatever issues you have with each other, leave them out it. Try and find that kid. Dismissed."

"This is so wrong! I'm working with an abomination!" grumbled Garry as they left the briefing room. His scowl was so evil it looked like his face may soon be permanently stuck that way.

"You know I can hear you. And I'm not an abomination. Now the best idea we can work with is to gather what CCVT footage we do have available, talk to the family, and ask the hospital staff if they notice any strange people around the time of the abduction."

"Do you think I'm gonna take the advice of unholy being?" he demanded to her incredulously. It was taking all her self-control not to say what she honestly wanted to speak to the bastard. Instead, she replied to his question peacefully to her tormentor like he was a regular partner she was working a case with.

"No, I think you take the advice of a fellow cop. I consider locating a missing baby who I've got a gut feeling is alive, and returning him to his family is more significant than your issues with me. Now I'm going to go and do my job. Why don't you go do your job?" she told him as she headed outside to her car to go do her job.

While there were issues with the police task force at the Fenton House, they were dealing with their loss the best way they knew how. Jack ate a lot of fudge and continued to blather on about ghosts, and Maddie tried to distract herself from working on making ghostly inventions.

Only Jazz was allowing herself to cry, though she did it in the privacy of her bedroom. She didn't understand why her mommy and daddy weren't complaining. They were upset one night, and then after that, they froze up.

"Bearbert, what's wrong with Mommy and Daddy? Why won't they cry? Why won't they talk about Danny?" she asked her teddy bear in her bedroom as she laid flat on her stomach.

"I mean, it's not like he's gone forever, right? The cops will find him soon, and we'll be a happy family. So why are they acting like nothing wrong? Shouldn't they be acting like more upset, Bearbert?" the two-year-old just wondered.

Sighing, she walked out of her room to try and find her mommy and daddy, but they were nowhere to be found. She kept looking till she found them in the basement fighting. She hid under the stairs as they were screaming about what she didn't know.

But eventually, the fight broke up with them both just walking out in a huff upstairs, and she heard the front door slam shut. She wandered upstairs and saw that her mother was at the table with her head down, looking like a piece of glass ready to break, and it must be her father who left.

"Mommy? Is everything okay?"

"Jazz? Jazz! How long have you been standing there? Where have you been?!" her mommy exclaimed as she scooped up her daughter tightly.

"I was in my room playing with Bearbert and went looking for you and Daddy. Why were you two fighting? Where did Daddy go?"

"We just had a...disagreement, sweetheart. He needed to leave for a while to get all of his bad feelings out, so he didn't take them out on you or me. He'll be back later."

"Okay. So when do you think Danny gonna come home?"

Maddie looked like her heart was gonna break as she held Jazz even closer and whispered, "I hope soon, sweetie, I hope soon."

Back at Vlad's castle in Wisconsin, they had just finished with making sure the castle had everything to fit Daniel's needs, and Vlad was putting Daniel to bed. He was sleeping peacefully after he had read him his favorite bedtime story from when he was a child.

Smiling, he kissed his forehead and tucked him in tightly and whispered, "I love you, son. Sweet dreams." He left the nursery when a red smoke came out of his mouth. Instantly he was on his guard, and two black rings went up and down his body, and in their place was Vlad Plasmius.

He was ready to fight to the death when a familiar voice spoke from down the corridor. "Really? Is this how you greet all your guests, Vlad? Especially the ones who are expecting? You gonna blast a pregnant lady?" the familiar voice responded from down the hall.

It took a few moments to place the voice as well as the silhouette, and he gasped, "LILITH? What are you doing here?!" he asked in astonishment as the Ghost of Life and Death and Keeper of the Spirits came waddling down the hall. She was unquestionably pregnant herself, so he got her a comfy chair.

"Thank you, Vlad. It wasn't easy to get here due to my condition, my husband said I should've waited till after the baby was born to come, but I can't shirk from my duties."

"Duties?"

"Vlad, please don't tell me you already forgot? I'm the Ghost of Life and Death! I know exactly when everyone will be born, die and who will become a ghost. Or in your and your son's case half-ghost.

It's my job to know that and keep accounts on all Ghosts, so there is order in the Ghost Zone. Consequently, I'm here to begin the record on your son. As well as familiarize you with some crucial knowledge regarding his future."

"You felt the need to do this now?" as it was pretty late in the evening.

"Well, my husband, the Ghost of Time, and he's got all the time in the world, but I like getting things done right away. Um, now that you mentioned it, I'm starving. This baby of mine has me craving the oddest things."

"You're lucky I've got a thoroughly stocked kitchen. C'mon." as he lifted her tenderly in his arms and they phased into the kitchen. He then asked her what she wanted, and she informed him what she was craving was spicy chicken wings, lemonade, and a pack of Skittles.

"Don't ask me why. That's just what this baby wants. Do you have any of those things?" she wanted to know impatiently.

"Yeah, sure do. You're fortunate I always watch the Packers with spicy chicken wings and got plenty of lemonade. Though honestly, I prefer M&Ms over skittles but grabbed them by mistake," as he got a large plate filled with everything she wanted, and she began to devour it at a fast rate of speed.

"Wow there, do you need some napkins? You're usually a lot more ladylike," as he was taken aback by how she was eating. The last time he'd seen her, she was much more well-mannered.

"Sorry," she weakly apologized as she wiped her rosy lips, "This baby is driving me crazy. I've been married for over two millenniums, and FINALLY, we get pregnant. Clockwork is ecstatic to be at last a father," she informed him with a glowing smile.

"Well, it would surprise humans to know some people are just born ghosts, that they don't just become ghosts when they die," Vlad replied as he sipped some of his drink.

"Well, I'm sure it would shock them even more than a ghost can technically 'die" again. Or at least our version of death is if we are fatally injured to the point our life-force energy is expended, we temporary 'die' again.

Then we wake up the next day again. Only its the most agonizing pain you'll ever feel, and every time you rise, again, it will hurt worse than the last time. So yes. Ghost keeps dying again and again, and each time hurts worse than the previous," the pregnant ghost lady answered back to him.

"True enough, so how are things between you and your husband?" he asked casually.

"Excellent. Though those pesky Observant still won't leave us alone! Ancients! They won't even leave us alone so we can set up the baby room! It's so infuriating!" Yep, raging hormones didn't go away even when you were a ghost. Pregnant ladies were the same living or dead.

"So when are you due? What are you having?" he asked as he took the plate over to the dishwasher to be cleaned.

"Oh, my due date is October 23rd, and it's gonna be a little girl. We plan to name her Prima Lily Tempest. I mean that is technically the last name we have is Tempest give my husband again is the Ghost of Time," she explained for lack of a better term.

"Sounds like she'll be a lovely little girl. I'll bet she'll be as beautiful as her mother," he compliments her as he turned on the dishwasher and it started humming. He sat down so they could finally talk properly.

"I sure hope so! When I was alive my beauty was a curse, though I think it wasn't as much my beauty was a cruse as it was my 'gift' of knowing who live and die and what I was just born to do in life and death," she recalled her life before she became a ghost.

"Lilith, we don't always ask for the gifts we are bestowed, you know that, and I know that," as he gave her right hand a reassuring squeeze.

She smiled at him for his comforting of her "No, we can't always choose our abilities, just like we can't choose whose family we are born into. We can CHOOSE who we think of as family, but not who IS family," she agreed.

"So, again, you came here because of my new family member?" he asked her, bringing her back to the point of her showing up unexpectedly at his home in the middle of the night.

"Yes, give me a minute," as her hand disappeared, and all of a sudden, like the Goblin King from the movie Labyrinth, she was juggling glowing green crystal balls. "Let's see which one is it?" she spun them around till one with a glowing D with a P inside lit up.

"Ah, here we go. This one has his Mark in it. This one is his," as she stopped spinning the crystal balls, and they all vanished except the one with what she called Danny's "Mark."

"So that's his Mark?" Vlad's red eyes seemed to widen in wonder at it.

"Yes, that is his Mark. As you know, each Ghost has his or her own Mark. And they are significant. But we don't need to go into the long speech about them now. All you need to know is that is his Mark, and when he's old enough to understand about them, he'll be informed like every other ghost child."

"What do you wish to know about my son right now? And you said you had a lot to tell me?"

"Well, as he's the firstborn half-ghost child, I figure I better inform you of some of the things to expect from a ghost child and also things that would help when he's older."

"Such as what exactly?" Vlad asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, like any child ghost children grow up with their unique biology. Our DNA is different than Humans, but the basic principle is still the same when a ghost child is born. Meaning you have to grow up.

You start as a baby learning the basic as any human infant while your primary powers begin to emerge at random times. And of course, different emotions and tantrums can cause a slew of different reactions to occur.

Then when a ghost child turns five, it's when they can start attending school..."

"What a second you have schools in the Ghost Zone?!" Vlad asked flabbergasted, and Lilith raised a single eyebrow and told him. "Vlad, you are already conscious we have a bank run by the Miser, aka the Ghost of Scrooge who you happened to be partners with. You know we've got a currency system of money, and you have the most significant bank account in the Ghost Zone.

Plus, you also know we've got The Therapist, aka Sigmund Freud, who operates the mental health clinic in the Ghost Zone and is the Ghost Zone Therapist to make sure everyone in the Ghost Zone is mentally okay.

Therefore tell me if we have a bank and mental health needs are taken care of why you so startled to find out the fact we have schools?" she asked him to which he looked like he was foolish.

"Okay, you made your point. It's just people in this world would never believe that ghost gets married to have children or anything like the Ghost Zone is. Can you blame me for still getting used to it?" he countered back to her.

"No, really, I can't. And again, you are half-human. But yes, we've three schools. In that case, the schools are named after the Ancients or at least a few of them. Enchantra Elementary, Dynama Middle, Harmony High."

"Who are the teachers at these schools?" he wanted to know curiously, and Lilith smiled and answered like she was hosting a game show.

"Why the greatest minds who ever walked the earth, of course! Do you think they wanted to kick the bucket and not go on to share their genius? Nope, all the famous names and brains became ghosts and teach at the schools. Along with a few teachers who help the children learn to control their powers."

"So you're saying when Daniel gets old enough to go to school, it is better to send him to a Ghost Zone school?"

"Yes, I think he'd do better among ghostly peers then humans as they understand his ghost powers. Also, you wouldn't have to worry so much about exposure and things you can't explain away."

"Well, as long as he's getting an education and proper help for his powers and I won't be doing this alone. Plus, if he has friends, I'll be happy."

"Well, I'll make sure to bring my daughter around after she's born for play dates so he'll have one friend for sure. But I still have to start my file on him. And also, I can recommend one of the best ghostly nannies for you to help you here."

"Well, I could use a housekeeper and nanny, but can she pass for human? In case one of my employees show up unannounced?"

"Well, you know I have got a gemstone in my headband that allows me to pass for human, this lady has a clasp that works in an emergency for such a thing. I'll bring her over for a formal interview in a couple of days. But for now, can I please start my file?" holding up the crystal ball.

"He's sleeping, so please be gentle and quiet." as they made their way back up the nursery as she let the crystal ball gently graze his forehead and small green smoke whisp out and into the ball.

"That will do for now. I'll be back in a few days with that nanny for you. And I'll keep you up to date with anything else you might need to know. Also, I suggest you come with us to a parenting class for other parents in the Ghost Zone. Might help you a lot."

"I'll think about it. See you later, Lilith."

"See you later, Vlad Plasmius."

While Vlad and Lilith had had their late-night discussion in Vlad's castle in an apartment back in Amity Park, Jackie and her partner Kate were talking about how the case of finding Danny Fenton was coming over dinner.

"How did things go today with the case, Jackie?" Kate inquired tentatively as she served her lover hush-puppies and bouillabaisse, Jackie's favorite. They remind her of home in the south and her home country of France.

Kate always did the cooking because her mother, Amma, owned her own restaurant. Her mother, Amma, had been a non-traditional woman. Consequently, when she had married her father, Burr. A Swedish architect instead of who they had chosen for her the family had disowned her.

Her mother had been hurt at first. For her family caring more about their cultural ways instead of what made their daughter happy. But eventually decided if people were forced to let their culture dictate their lives just to be accepted, then what was the point of having free will?

So that's why her parents had moved to Indianapolis to start over. They then had her. It was why they'd been even accepting of her when she realized she was a lesbian and found Jackie. Still, stigma was always going to be there as well as ignorant, stupid blind, deaf people.

"I wish I wasn't partner with that bigot, Garry! Ugh, why Thomas thought that was a bright idea, I don't know. But got push through it and do my job. I got as much CCTV footage as I could before the blackout and start going through it. But it could take a few days to go through it all."

"Well, you are always very through with your job. You're better than Nancy Drew or Sherlock Holmes."

"Well, I don't think I'm good as Holmes, Katie, but I'll figure this out."

"So, what are your theories on this case?"

"Well, typically, this type of crime is committed by a woman seeking a child either because they can't have children, they have been in a failed relationship, or trying to save a failing relationship.

That's what the profiler says we are looking for — a woman of childbearing age who either been recently pregnant or has faked a pregnancy. So again trying to investigate any leads. If there anyone that was seen around the hospital or your patient Maddie Fenton encounter."

"Sounds like a sound theory. Are any neighboring counties doing any searches of cars or things like that?"

"We do have our police departments still looking. So it's not like we aren't trying to find Danny and we've his picture on TV and in the newspaper across the three counties. Something got crack soon."

"Let's pray that something happens soon. No one likes to be a member of a missing child club."

However, gradually months passed and soon it was Danny's first birthday. On his first birthday, his nanny, Nanny Anna, who the Ghost of Anna Leonowens, who anyone who watched any movie based on the "King and I" would know who that was getting him ready for his party.

She was vastly different then she was depicted from her movie portrayal, of course, given the real woman had done a great deal more, then just what was featured in a movie or musical.

Nanny Anna was a hard-working, no-nonsense, patience, intelligent, well-mannered, serious, firm. Furthermore, she wouldn't be intimidated by any man or pushed around by one either. Her outfit was in the fashion of the 19th century the century she was born in with her skin being palatine purple with her hair being pistachio green.

"How is everything coming along with my son? He's not too fussy, is he?" asked Vlad coming into the room dressed in his best suit.

"Young Daniel has been very well-mannered for a babe of a year, Mr. Masters. He's not thrown a single tantrum today at all. Nor has he had any accidents with his powers."

"That's good the first few nights with him phasing through the bed, and then flying around in his sleep was not enjoyable."

"Nor were getting zapped by ghost rays when he was in one of his moods when he didn't want to take a bath, or things weren't going his way. Overall he's a good boy, but still, you need to be more careful with it being cold and flu season again. Human germs are dangerous enough for a human infant. Him already having a weakened immunity system with developing ghost powers? He shouldn't get sick."

"That's why he sees both a human pediatrician and the one at the Ghost Zone Hospital. Second vaccinations and his daily injections and blood and ecto transfusion are all required to keep him healthy.

"It seems the only natural does it? Being half-human and half-ghost, his blood and ecto-type be what they are?"

"Meaning?"

"Well in humans Type O-negative blood is called the universal donor type because it is compatible with any blood type. Type AB-positive blood is called the universal recipient type because a person who has it can receive the blood of any type

But in Ghosts our ecto-types are X XY- XY+ and XYZ- which are the counterparts to A, B, AB, and O. X is the counterpart to O. XY is the Counterpart to A, XY+ is the counterpart to B and XYZ- is the counterpart to AB+

In your son's case as a human, he is O+ the universal donor type meaning his blood can go to anyone. Still, his ghost ecto type is XYZ- the Universal recipient, so like what that says, he can receive any ecto type." she recalled the astonishing fact about the young infant in her care.

"Yes, it is quite astonishing. Still, I don't want to keep the birthday guests waiting. It's not easy to manage to have two parties in one day. The first is with people from my company, and then some of my ghost friends are coming."

"Well, I think its nice some of his ghostly playmates are coming this evening for his party. Its his first birthday truce day then."

"Yes, I know that. Still, that won't be till after the humans have left. Now please use your jewelry's power to appear human for my human guests, please?" he requested, and she touched her purple brooch and instantly appeared to be her youthful human self once more, just dressed for this century.

Taking the birthday boy down to meet his guests, everyone who could make it from the company was oohing and ahhing to see how much their boss's son had grown in a year and how cute he'd become.

Again before they'd come into the castle, they had to go through decontamination. So as not to risk carrying in anything dangerous. Everyone could see all around their boss's castle. There were as many pictures of him with his son as there were Packers memorabilia now.

Ian, as Vlad's right-hand man, was recording the whole first birthday party for his boss while his girlfriend, who had taken a photography class in high school, was also taken pictures for him and to post on the company webpage.

There were what you expect for presents for a one-year-old. Toys and clothes. Vlad's present to his son was a stuffed badger wearing a Packer's jersey, which everyone could see was Daniel's favorite gift as he was hugging the thing to death.

It was clear that father and son had a strong bond and that Daniel was his father's pride and joy, and he was genuinely delighted. The party ended at about 6:00 clock, and Anna assured everyone she would clean up, and they all again congratulated Vlad for his son turned a year old.

At seven was when the ghost from the Ghost Zone came for half of the birthday party. Yes, it was very late, and yes, year old babies should be asleep, but Vlad couldn't swing this any other way.

He glad to see the other parents with their children. They'd all become quite good friends at the parenting class they'd all attending, and because their children were all around the same age, they'd all be future classmates when they became school age.

For now, he was happy to see everyone. He greeted everyone one by one. Clockwork and Lilith with their daughter Prima. Skulker, and his girlfriend Huntress, who honestly looked like a ghost version of Laura Croft and their son Hunter. Technus and his wife Pixel and their daughter Techna. Penelope Spectra and Bertrand and their daughter Vanity. Desiree with her daughter Desire.

They let the children play a few little games that only ghost children could play at their age, then Daniel got a few more gifts and then a little more cake, and finally, it was a genuinely fruitful birthday all around.

When all was said and done, and it was time to put Daniel to bed, Vlad was hugging him so tightly. "You know you're the most important thing in my life, right son? That I love you more than life itself, right?"

He babbled some still, not talking correctly quite yet. "Well, I do love you, and I'm so happy you had a happy birthday, and this has been the best year of my life. And here's to many more to come. Happy birthday, Daniel."

Danny looked up at Vlad while holding his new stuffed badger tightly and said: "I luv Dada."

"Oh my god! You just said your first words! This a moment I'll remember for the rest of my life! I love you too!" he hugged him ever tight as did Danny.

It was raining back in Amity Park to reflect the broken and shattered hearts who were mourning the loss of a son and a brother who would've been a year old today.

To Jazz's disappointment, they didn't celebrate her brother's birthday at all. Also, they had locked up what would've been his room. Her parents seemed to have shut down and given up hope but not Jazz.

She would not give up that come hell, or high water one day she would be reunited with her brother. No matter how long it would take. One day she would find Danny. One day.

Prima- Ghost of Destiny and Fate- Spector14

The Miser (Scrooge's Ghost) David Tennant Scrooge McDuck 2017 reboot

Nanny Anna-the Ghost of Anna Leonowens- Jodi Foster

The Therapist- Freud- Dennis Miller

Techna- Sadie from Steven Universe (Kate Micucci)

Hunter- Robbie from Gravity Falls? (T. J. Miller)

Vanity-Chloe from Miraculous Ladybug xD (Selah Victor)

Desire- Alya from Miraculous (Carrie Keranen)

Garry Martin- Richard Grieco- Tony Dracon- Gargoyles Lt. Thomas Demery- Played by Tom Wilson- did Matt Bluestone on Gargoyles


	4. growing pains

Growing Pains

Vlad loathed having to go to work these days. On the other hand, he did have to bring home the bacon. He did have to make an honest living for himself and his son. Even if their lives were anything but ordinary. He just despised leaving because it was so hard to leave for work because Daniel was continuously looking at him with those large sky-blue eyes pleading with his Daddy not to leave him home alone.

He especially was attempting to circumvent it today. He had a significant conference today with some abroad investors. He'd asked Ian for a lot of help preparing for. He'd been too occupied the last few days helping Daniel master his powers and making sure there were no monsters under the bed.

For a half-ghost, his son was still a typical 3-year-old child who was terrified of the dark and even wet the bed on occasions. Furthermore, he didn't like the idea of 'monsters' lurking under his bed.

He was getting his briefcase packed when his red ghost sense went off, and he knew it was his son. They usually didn't set each other's sense off except only when his son was in exceptional distress did it trigger as if to respond to his emotional pain. Looking up, he saw the three-year-old standing in the doorway looking ready to cry. He was holding his favorite toy, the stuffed badger in a Packer's jersey he had given him for his first birthday. He never went anywhere without that thing.

"Daniel? What's the matter?" he asked in a concerned tone looking at the little boy who was his pride and joy.

He was crying and ran up to him and hug him tightly cried. "Don't leave me alone, Daddy! When you go away, I'm all alone! Please don't go!" wailed the little boy.

Daniel was already looking a lot more like Vlad, thanks to his periodic injections. Seeing how his raven black hair was already in a short ponytail and his behavior and mannerism were like him. Though he didn't partake in his daddy's love of the Packers as he wasn't dressed in green and gold, instead, he was dressed in black and white. All of his outfits were black and white. But to each his own.

"Daniel, please, I'll only be gone for a couple of hours. I promise it won't be like last time when I was gone for a couple of days. That was a business trip. This is just going to the main office. I'll be home in time for dinner," as his father crouched to hug him tightly to comfort him.

"Who gonna read me stories? Finger paint with me? Play hide and seek?" the three-year-old wanted to know as he looked up at his father again with pleading sky-blue eyes.

'You know Nanny Anna will be taking care of you and the house while I'm gone. I expect you not to cause trouble for her. Let her get the housework done, and you behave," he reminded his son in a firm voice.

"She can be mean!" countered the little half-ghost.

"Well, she did work for a king and his many children when she was alive, remember? She is the same woman from "The King and I?" he snickered as they had just watched the video last week.

Nanny Anna hadn't been delighted by that portrayal of herself. The dramatization of her life she said was a far cry from how she lived. Not to mention, she did plenty of other achievements than work for a king in her life as a human.

"I know, the cartoon version is better than real people," his son gave his opinion on his nanny's life even if that would've made her super mad to hear that.

"Everything better as a cartoon," chuckled his daddy as he patted his head, " Now please behave, and I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll bring a surprise back when I get home."

"Okay," the boy yielded. Kissing his forehead, he smiled as they walked out of the master bedroom into the woman in question they'd been discussing.

Nanny Anna was a fantastic nanny and housekeeper and came highly recommend though she did have in her contract every other weekend off, along with holidays as well as two weeks of paid vacation twice a year.

When Anna wasn't working, and he needed a babysitter, he turned surprisingly to Pandora in the Ghost Zone. It was unexpected to discover the Ancient Greek Ghost was remarkably good with children. This is why numerous other ghost parents with young children turned to her for babysitting purposes when they needed a night out.

She, of course, asked to be paid and had her own rules for her services, then again what babysitter didn't? Plus, she was still from Ancient Greece, so you had to take that into account how the Greeks were. Still, she was the top-quality babysitter in the whole Ghost Zone nevertheless.

After a final goodbye and Anna reminding him her check was due at the end of the week, he bid them adieu and left for work but not without thinking of the sad eyes of Daniel in his mind.

Vlad was driven to his main company offices where he was greeted instantly by his right-hand man Ian Kent who, for some reason, looked out sorts today. He usually was dressed impeccably and looked calm and confident, but today he was anything but that. Truth be known, he seemed slightly frumpy and absolutely in a state of panic.

"Ian! What's the matter?" Vlad demanded as he walked into the leading company.

"What?" he looked like he was coming out of hyperspace.

"Ian? Is something wrong? Because this would be the wrong time for you to be out of sorts seeing how we are going to have our overseas meeting in a few short hours, and I need my right-hand man to be in top form for it."

"I'm sorry, sir. I've everything ready on your desk, waiting. I'll make certain that the represented from the robotics, genetics, chemistry are present. Also, you just acquired rights to a publishing company and a music studio that you wanted further knowledge on how to market their merchandise, correct?"

"Yes, I've some silent partners who are in the writing and music business, and if we can turn a profit with up and coming authors and musicians with my silent partners, we should do that. I would say it's a particularly wise expenditure.

Now, I was also to desire to look into branching into other areas to invest in and help them enhance their commodities, including also at the same time improve the company model by going in a more green direction.

This is one of the significant issues we must address at today's conference. Now, do you have all the charts, diagrams, and everything I'll need to explain for all this?" he inquired to his right-hand man who for once wasn't firing back immediately. It took him a few minutes.

"Umm, yes, I do. Let me find them," he looked even more frazzled, and after twenty minutes, Vlad stopped him and asked, "Ian, I know you better than anyone else. What is bothering you?"

"Bothering me, sir?"

"Please, get it off your chest now. So we can get it out of the way and move on with the meeting without further distractions?"

Looking around, he asked, "You sure no one gonna walk in on us?"

"It's the boss's office. I've had this room wired and guaranteed 100% privacy. Now, what's on your mind, Ian?"

Making sure the door was closed, he reached into his suit's left pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to show a truly magnificent diamond ring. "Wow, that is one serious rock you got there. I know I strive to pay my employees decent wages, but how did you afford that?"

Blushing, "It was my mother's engagement ring. She kept it in a safety deposit box back home. I told my parents I was planning on proposing to Stacey on our anniversary this weekend. She overnights it to me, and if Stacey says yes, my parents say they will pay for the wedding."

"Really? That's generous of them, considering they have to spend so much taking care of your sister Piper."

"Well," he sighed, "My parents always promised they pay for their children's wedding and had a special account set aside to pay for their children's weddings. I mean, they're already a trust fund for Piper we keep putting money in, but the wedding fund also been built up for years as well."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck and know both me and Daniel will be at the wedding because I've no doubt Stacey gonna say yes."

"Thank you, Vlad, for the vote of confidence."

"You're welcome. Now Saturday is still five days away. So, for now, worry about how your going to pop the question after work. Right now, help me get ready for our important meeting with the oversee investors, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Vlad couldn't help but feel some excitement for Ian as they went into the meeting and kept smiling as the monotonous meeting played out. It was in that frame of mind, being happy for Ian and thinking of his son at home that made the conference so prosperous.

When Vlad got home, he was greeted by his son flying into his arms. Daniel was turning out to be a super-fast flier. He was having a lot of trouble with turning at random time intangible, but he was wicked fast at flying.

"Wow! You sure are getting faster! I don't think even I could go that fast when I first got my powers!"

"It's so much fun to fly, Daddy! Other kids ride Big Wheels when they want to go faster. I can fly!" he squealed as he spun him around.

"Yes, but you do know those gifts come with a price right, son?"

'Yes, Daddy, I know," he was frowning now.

"I know you don't like getting them, but it's the only way to keep you healthy and keep you from falling apart. After all, no-one else in the world is like us. Furthermore, you know what would happen if anyone would find out about us?" he asked his son, who replied instantly.

"Bad men would come and take us away and do all kinds of bad things to us, like those bad people on TV. They cut us open and stick us in jars or something," Daniel replied as he shivered at the thought.

"Yes, they would, and you know who is to blame for that? And who be the first in line to rip us apart for being who we are, right son?"

"Yes, the dummy Jack Fenton. The bad man who hurt you back in school. And if he ever found out what his dumbness did to you or me, he hurt us, and we never see each other again, and it is worse then death," the child answered obediently.

Vlad smiled at his son's answer as he had told him as soon as he was old enough to understand who the bad guy was and who had hurt them both. He also made sure to remind Daniel of this twice a week, so he not forget.

"Good boy. Now it's time for your shots."

"No! Please, Daddy, they hurt!" he cried as his father scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"There, there, Daniel, I know you don't like them, but again you need them to be healthy. I promise after you get your shots, we can go pig out on ice cream and watch your favorite cartoons all night long."

"Promise?" he stopped crying, and his daddy nodded.

"Okay," as they went upstairs to a room that was Vlad's private medical room. This was sealed off from the rest of the castle, so only he and Danny could get in. It was full of all kinds of medical equipment and other unusual items to assist with Danny's ghost serum along with different medical needs.

He set Danny down in the comfy medical chair and made sure he was holding his favorite toy tightly as he went to get the daily injection for the day. He filled up the syringe with the serum and made sure Danny's tiny arm was ready.

"Remember Daniel, think sunny thoughts, so you don't feel this as it goes in, okay?"

"Like, stars, the moon, and Neptune?" he was asking as his father injected the serum into him without a problem as Daniel kept talking about space for a few more minutes.

"All done, son," as he put a space-themed band-aid on his boo-boo. Kissing it, he sent Daniel to get ready for dinner as he slides the rolling chair over to the computer, where he kept his son's medical records.

"Let's see. Everything is progressing well. There have been no ill side-effects from the serum, such as serum-sickness. It seems his immune system is growing slightly stronger, and other then he does need a little more iron, things are turning out well for the human half.

He should make sure his ectoplasm antibodies and his white blood cells are still peacefully co-existing in case of infection. Need to do some blood test to see how they work together to fight a human illness or a ghostly virus to know how to treat it.

But that can wait for another day. Right now, ice cream and cartoons are on tonight's agenda as well as arranging a play-date for this weekend," smiling he saved the data and went to go pig out on ice cream and watch cartoons.

That Saturday, Vlad's castle was overrun with ghost children for Daniel's playdate. He hoped he hadn't bitten off more then he could chew agreeing to watch all the ghost children so their parents could do their errands today.

Right now, all the children were in the living room watching a Disney film on the giant flat-screen TV and eating baked apples. He hoped this would keep them entertained for a while while he worked on his laptop for work.

"Why did your Daddy have to choose "Snow white and seven dwarfs?" pouted Hunter, who would've liked something with a little more action than a ridiculous dull fairytale. "I mean even the Huntsman not even a real hunter!" he whined loudly from his spot on the living room floor as he ate his baked apple. He wished they'd been allowed junk food and not this disgusting thing also.

A dainty hand hit Hunter's tiny cyborg body. His mother Huntress, who again looked like a ghost version of Laura Croft, if she had flaming orange eyes and hair that was a full body ghost.

Meaning, unlike his dad Skulker who was just a blob using an exoskeleton to get around, she was a full-body kick-ass sexy huntress like her name. Therefore the result was he was a bit of a cyborg, but not in the disturbing sci-fiction way in the old movies. His face was like that of his father's face with his mother's eyes and hair, and it looked like he got both his parents' thrill of the hunt and violent aggression.

"Be quiet, you numskull! The Evil Queen, who is prettier then that stupid Snow White, about to concoct her evil plan to do away with her!" a little girl with vivid red hair, bright green eyes in a shocking pink outfit yelled at the cyborg rudely.

"Hey, Vanity, no need to be more of a meanie then that Queen who could be like your mommy!" said the green skin Arabian-like ghost in the lilac outfit sitting on the fluffy pillows on the right side of the room.

"Oh, be quiet, Desire!" Vanity snapped back at her.

"Would you like me to grant your wish?" she retorted snippily.

"Do you two ever not fight? Even when we watch something mediocre in terms of technology?" asked an azure skin pink hair girl as she wiped her glasses.

"Why don't you stick a sock in it, too, Techna!"

"Hey! Can't we all watch the movie in peace? I may be the Ghost of Time's daughter, but even I can't rewind the tape without breaking it!" Prima warned them from her seat next to Danny.

"Yeah, can't we watch the movie in peace? Please, guys?" Danny asked his friends, who all sighed and went back to watching the movie.

If dealing with three-year-old ghost children just for a play date was hard enough, try giving a half-ghost a time-out.

It was a year and a half later when Danny was four and a half. Nanny Anna was gone on her two-week break. Danny would be starting kindergarten in the fall in the Ghost Zone, but for now, he was making the most of still getting to have fun making mischief around his home.

His Daddy was unavailable right now. He was in his home office doing boring work stuff, talking with who he called his "Uncle Ian" and "Aunt Stacey." They had a baby of their own now; a little girl called Brooke, and she was ill. So they couldn't be at work and his father feeling bad for them, and he stayed at home to be with him. But first, he had to get through the tedious paperwork.

His father had promised once he was done with his work, they play chess, but waiting for him to be done was so hard! Moreover, being four years old, he had no patience at all. He wanted his daddy, and he wanted him now!

"This isn't fair!" he pouted as he wandered to the main foyer of his home where his dad kept all his football stuff. He didn't understand why his daddy loved this stuff so much.

Sure he loved it when they spent time together watching the big men fight over the football and play because they spent time together, yet he wasn't as big a fan of it. He'd much rather be playing with his rocket ship and spaceman toys then watching the green and gold men all day.

Still, they were his daddy's favorite thing, well next to him, that is. Even, he just wished his daddy finish up work so they could play. He then realized he was right in front of the dumb football that his daddy said was his most prized possession.

He didn't think some old football was any big deal. It looked like a regular old dumb ball to him. So what was the big deal? And other kids were allowed to play with all kinds of balls why wasn't he allowed to play with this one?

Feeling mad that his daddy was still busy working and just annoyed that he wasn't allowed to touch the darn thing, he deiced to play with it anyway. Of course, for an average 4-year-old, it is too high up to get to, but he wasn't normal. He still hadn't perfected going from human to ghost quite yet. But he had a least mastered how to turn his legs into a ghost tail and fly.

Hence he just flew up and grabbed the ball and started playing with it. Like always, his emotional state caused his powers to react in unexpected ways. The giddy little boy raven hair turned snow-white, and his sky-blue eyes turned brilliant green. It seemed his black and white t-shirt and shorts were striving to transform into a different outfit but weren't succeeding as they kept fizzling.

This went on for about twenty minutes till a wisp of blue smoke came out of the boy's mouth, and he stopped what he was doing and looked up at the angry face of his father. He'd his arms crossed and his eyebrows in a V-shape with a huge frown.

"Daniel Vlad Masters, what do you think you are doing?" he asked in a calm voice, though it seemed he was screaming all the same.

"Playing?"

"With my autographed football? The ball you know you're not supposed to touch?"

"Umm..."

"Young man, do you know what happens when you break a rule?"

"You say you're sorry?"

"Well, there that, and it's good to apologize for a mistake, son. However, every time you misbehave, you'll have to face the consequence of your actions. And depending on how bad they are will determine how I see fit to punish you."

"You are gonna punish me?"

"Yes, you broke a rule deliberately, and you shall face the consequence of your actions, young man. You are gonna be in a time out for 15 minutes."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh, believe me, son, you're not gonna enjoy your time-out. Follow me right now," as the little boy shamefully followed his father upstairs to his father's upstairs lab, and he pointed to a corner that had a chair waiting for him.

Danny went to the corner, and then his father turned to the wall were a computer counsel was and hit a few buttons, and a timer glowed 15:00 minutes. All of a sudden electric green energy walls went up around the corner, forming a box keeping Danny in.

"What?! What's going on?!" he asked fearfully and in response, tried to use his ghost powers only to find they weren't working, and now he was extraordinarily afraid.

"This is a time-out young man. You are currently in a spectral energy neutralized space. Anything ghostly within the confined space is rendered null and void. In other words, son, you're human for the next 15 minutes.

I hope this will give you time to reflect on your actions and correct your behavior. Because every time you misbehave, you'll find yourself in "Time-Out," and till the countdown timer finish, the walls will not come down."

"So, I'm trapped in here?!"

"For the next 15 minutes. I'll be back after time-out over to see if you learned anything from your actions," and he walked out, leaving his son to reflect on his actions.

The next 15 minutes were the longest of young Danny's life, and he felt helpless and petrified. He realizes how hard it was to be human at the same time thinking about why he was in time-out, to begin with.

Finally, his father returned just as time-out ended, and he was free. His father did hug him after the walls came down and dried his sobbing eyes, "There, there, little badger, you're okay."

"That was so bad!"

"Well, if it was so bad, do you think you'll repeat your mistake?"

"No, I won't touch things I've not supposed to again, Daddy, I swear!"

"Good, now let's go play chess and then start working on you fully transforming to ghost so you'll be ready for school in the fall, shall we?"

"Yes!"

September came rather suddenly that year, and soon it was the beginning of the new school year. This brought as much joy for some as it brought sorrow for others. 7-year-old Jazz was being driven to school in her family, profoundly disturbing, and weird car.

She was buckled into her seat with way too much overkill. But that the way her parents were ever since 'it' happened. Today was harder on her mother Maddie then her father, who by all means, need to stay focused on the road and not thinking about it or ghost!

Jazz often worried about her parents and their refusal to seek professional help. She was only in second grade and yet already was reading up on everything to do with psychology.

She had been reading big word books for 'adults' since she was four and was already feeling like she wasn't a child. Sooner she had to be the adult and parent because her parents wouldn't get help.

It wasn't like what transpired five years ago wasn't affecting her too. But they do better as a family IF THEY TALKED ABOUT IT. She knew it was just eating at her parents, and them using their sick obsession with a ghost instead of going to therapy wasn't going to help matters.

Not dealing with a problem or avoiding never made the problem go away. It only made it get worse. She'd been tempted more than once to try and figure out how to lure her parents to a therapist's office and force them to talk about it.

Five years since Danny had been kidnapped. Five years without any development in finding him. Five years neither of her parents had ever really talked about it.

From her books, that could only mean severe mental health problems like PTSD, depression and could lead to delusions. Even possibly drug and alcohol addiction or even suicide, and she didn't want to lose her parents.

But again, she was just supposed to be a little girl. How could she make them talk to the people they needed to talk to? Or get the help they needed to deal with something no one wants to deal with? The fact their child was kidnapped and disappeared without a trace?

Jazz just wished she could help but again didn't know-how. She figured how the cops had tried everything to find her brother, and the lead detective had become pretty much a family friend.

It had seemed odd when she was two for her to understand that her mother's doctor and the kindly policewoman who was trying to find her brother were in a relationship. Still, now at seven, she was again smarter furthermore wiser than most children her age.

She'd even taken to calling them Aunt Kate and Aunt Jackie since they'd become so close to her family and their adopted 5-year-old daughter Dominique was pretty much Jazz's only true friend. Jazz honestly didn't have any other friends as everyone else in town shunned her. Either because of her parents being the weirdos of Amity Park with their ghost hunting. Or because they didn't know how to deal with someone as intelligent as her. Also, everyone believed if they did associate with her, they disappear too, given what happened to her brother.

Consequently, Jazz was extremely alienated most of the time, and if it weren't for Dominique, she wouldn't have a single friend at all. Still, she knew today she should've been enjoying Danny going to his first day of kindergarten, furthermore, seeing her parents excited about their son on the first day of school. Only they were just so out of it.

Dropping her off at school, she made her way to where the kindergartners were to wait for Dominique as she promised too. The little girl wanted her 'big sister' there to take to the school and make sure she was okay.

She quickly saw the little girl she was looking for. She had creamy skin, long braided auburn hair, large turquoise eyes with a beauty mark under her left eye. She was dressed in a long-sleeved mauve shirt, khakis, and tan boots.

"Jazzy! Jazzy! Hey!" she called out as she saw her approach and ran into her open arms.

"Hello, Dominique, how are you today?"

"Je Le fais bien!"

"You're doing great?" Jazz translated the little girl's french.

'Yes, sorry, I know I should use English," she flushed, and Jazz shook her head, "You should be proud you can speak so many languages at such a young age. That means you're quite intelligent to know how to speak English, French, Hindi, and Swedish. Be proud of that. Be proud of your family."

"Thank you. You sure other people are not gonna be nasty to me because I have two mommies?"

"Well, my mommy and daddy fight ghost, so not like I'm 'normal' either. But I'll be here if you need me. Come on, let's get you to your classroom, and then I've to get to my class. But I'll see you at lunch and recess."

"Okay!" taking her hand, and she led the little girl to her classroom and silently thinking, "Danny, wherever you are, I hope you are having a good first day of school."

Danny was currently attending his first day of Ghost Zone School as his father took him to kindergarten at Enchantra Elementary. It looked exactly like what you expected a regular school to look like. Except for a ghostly version, and the school was floating in the middle of a green swirling energy landscape.

But all the other parents were holding their children's hands who were dressed in their best clothes and holding paper bag lunches. Pictures were being taken, everyone gushing how grown up their children were, how they couldn't wait for them to come home, and tell them how their first day of school was. The kindergarten teacher was a plump, friendly-faced woman with curly red hair, cyan skin, and in tartan pattern dress and spoke with an Irish accent.

"Don't worry about anything. The wee ones will be just fine. I'll make sure the little darlings will be just fine," she assured the parents as they all left even though Vlad was extraordinarily concerned about Danny.

He had only just finally gotten transforming into his ghost half right. Right now, as a ghost, his hair and eyes were snow white and green, and his outfit was a black t-shirt under white overalls with a D and M on the chest. Still, like every other parent, he just had to hope for the best for his little badger and wish him a good first day of school.

"Okay, children calm down. Everyone calm down!" called out the teacher, and presently everyone settled down, and the Irish Ghost smiled widely at her newest students. It was always a joyous moment in her life to see fresh minds to start filling with knowledge. Therefore the first day of the school year was her favorite day of the year.

"Thank you. Now my name is Wilful Ashurst, and I'll be your teacher for your first year of school. Now the first thing we are going to do is appropriately get acquainted with one another.

Then we are going to learn the Ancient Laws that you will now be bound too far that you are of school age. And from there, we shall learn what you need to know for the basics. So everyone, please get in a circle."

Circle Time went pretty well given they all were friends already given their parents already knew each, and thus they knew one another. Still, it at least helped their new teacher learn about them.

Then it was time to learn about the Ancients along with the Ancient Laws they were bound too now they were able to be held accountable for their actions.

This was almost like learning the Pledge of Allegiance as children learn in human schools. As they were made to recite the names of the Ancients and their laws in both songs and games.

The Ancient Ghosts were the following.

Name: Vida

Element: Life

Gender: Female

Color Scheme: White, yellow, green

Special Item: Staff of Life (can bring anything it touches to life)

Abilities:

Personality: Thoughtful, caring

Name: Cronos

Element: Death

Gender: Male

Color Scheme: Black, Grey

Special Item: Scythe (kills or destroys anything it touches)

Abilities: Make sure souls make it through when they die

Personality: Bleak, negative

Name: Dimensie

Element: Dimensions

Gender: Non-binary

Color Scheme: Green, purple

Special Item: Portal Staff (can open a portal to anywhere in the universe/multiverse)

Abilities: Watches over the multiverse and other dimensions

Personality: Mysterious

Name: Dynama

Element: Energy

Gender: Female

Color Scheme: Orange, yellow

Special Item: energy staff (is an endless source of energy if stolen)

Abilities: Telekinesis, can control kinetic and potential energy

Personality: lively, happy

Name: Cognite

Element: Wisdom

Gender: Non-binary

Color Scheme: Dark blue, Grey

Special Item: Book Staff (can bring up any text/knowledge that ever existed)

Abilities: Knows every language, knows specific facts and figures

Personality: Serious, wise

Name: Discord

Element: Chaos

Gender: Male

Color Scheme: red, black

Special item: crow staff of chaos (dark staff with a black crow at the tip)

Abilities: causes chaos, balances out peace, can turn into a crow to visit earth

Personality: cunning, hyper

Name: Harmony

Element: peace

Gender: Female

Color Scheme: white, light purple

Special item: dove staff of peace (beautiful staff with a little white dove on the tip)

Abilities: causes peace, balances out chaos, can turn into a dove to visit earth

Personality: calm, gentle

Name: Tempest

Element: air, water, earth, fire (elements)

Gender: Male

Color Scheme: blue, orange

Special item: weather staff (can cause natural disasters/change the weather)

Abilities: controls weather on the earth, causes seasons to change

Personality: intelligent, strong

Name: Enchantra

Element: magic

Gender: Female

Color: pink, purple

Special item: a magical wooden wand that can levitate objects and allow her to teleport anywhere in the ghost Zone or on earth

Abilities: keeps the world in balance, watches over magical items (such as reality gauntlet and infinity map)

Personality: Stern, lonesome, introverted

After being read from pop-up books and sing-along about the history of the Ancients. It came time to understand Ancient Laws. There were many of them. But they had to remember them all for their entries lives were bound by these laws.

The Ancient Laws of the Ghost Zone.

1\. Everyone will respect each other boundaries. Meaning everyone has their own home and space that their own and the other ghost will respect their boundaries and space. Like how here on Earth we can't trespass or things of that nature.

2\. Every Ghost is allowed a certain amount of Ghostly Money per month, and it's illegal to steal money or exceed that amount by any means not approved by the Ghost Bank and the Miser. Like how we are supposed to obey our own financial rules and not commit fraud.

3\. All Ghost Children are required to attend each of the ghost schools and follow the rules of their schools.

ghost kid can be out after curfew which is the Ghost Zone hour of 10:00

5\. Birthday Truce. Same rules on a ghost's birthday as Christmas. Meaning on that ghost's birthday, no one can harm them or do violence, and at their birthday party, they must be treated as a guest of honor.

6\. Christmas Truce we know that one

7\. All Forbidden Locations are forbidden for a reason. They are made well known from the earliest age and why people aren't to venture there.

8\. Love Laws. All relationships are accepted in the ghost zone, and marriage is legal to anyone, unlike earth, and wedding days are also truce days.

9\. Zero Tolerance- can't bring illegal human stuff like drugs, alcohol, or smokes or other hazardous items back to the ghost zone from the human world.

10\. Ghost Children become Legal adults like humans at age 18.

11\. There is a Ghost court of justice which is used in extreme cases but again only in severe cases if the ancient laws are broken only.

Their teacher informed them they would go over these laws and the Ancients every day till they had it down by heart. But they would also learn other things as well just like any other person in kindergarten. But these things were the most critical thing for them to learn.

So that's what Danny's first day of school was like. Pretty much going to Ghost Zone school was a lot like human school other than instead of P.E. The young ghosts were taught how to control their diverse capabilities, which were different for every ghost.

The rest of Danny's childhood was relevantly average as one could anticipate apart from the ghost powers. He and his friends did a lot of ordinary things. They learn to read, write, and other routine school topics while they master their unique capabilities.

They played video games, read comics books, played sports, went on outings with their parents, saw movies, and hung out. They got in and out of trouble. They had a few vacations. Discovered the joys of what the internet could do for them. They were all ecstatic when they were old enough to have money of their own to burn and tried to do their homework.

Plus, his ghostly friends also worked on various ways they could pass for a human to come to visit him in the human world for short periods and hang out at the castle, which had all the things a rich kid would be spoiled with.

The only human kid Danny knew was Brooke, and while she was a friend, he wanted a friend that didn't happen to be someone he already knew because of she the child of his dad's best employees.

Also, as Danny grew up, his powers only got stronger as he too masters them though he still had to extremely careful if humans who rarely came to the house were around.

All in all, Daniel Vlad Masters' childhood was delightful, one all around, and he wouldn't have traded it for anything. He had no way of knowing other people weren't having such joyous childhoods. No, not at all.

Brooke Kent- the preteen daughter of Ian and Stacy. It is about 11 ½ by the time Danny meets the Fentons. Voiced by Erin Fitzgerald- Juleka from Ladybug

Dominique Ananda Wyler-Devlin- the adopted 12-year-old daughter of Jackie and Kate. Voice by Reba Buhr - Rose- Ladybug


	5. Ghost Zone High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention to the novel mention in this chapter and really consider buying it and reading for yourself. I did get the author own copy so I could give him a critique on it and gave him a full on interview. I'm doing my best to help him promote it so he can get more sold so he can publish the rest of his series. Please, it's a really awesome book and I'm sure you'd love it! So please consider buying it so the few who have read and follow him can find out what happens next! Thanks!

Ghost Zone High

Danny knew his entire life; he wasn't like other kids. After all, ordinary kids didn't require to get injections of a serum, made of their father's DNA infused with Type O- Blood and Type XYZ+ ectoplasm, every 24 hours to stabilize their DNA. Nor did they require a weekly full-body transfusion of both again to maintain them from being born half-human half-ghost.

Their mothers hadn't perished due to carrying such a child and then had to be cremated to circumvent an autopsy that might expose both father and son abnormal status to the world. Which was a direct consequence of a stupid furthermore imbecile college classmate who didn't realize he had ruined two lives from his ignorance?

There were loads of upsides to being half-ghost except it had cost Danny his mother. Furthermore, his chance to be a normal kid. Plus, he was more vulnerable to humanly related microorganisms, which is why he wasn't allowed out among humans most of the time. For both for fear catching something, he couldn't fight. Plus, the danger of involuntarily exposing his half-ghost nature, which even 14 years later he still hadn't master complete control of.

That why felt more at home with the ghost of the Ghost Zone-A parallel world to Earth. This is why all of his friends were ghosts, including his best friend, who was also his girlfriend.

Not every boy is fortunate enough to have one of the Ancients' only children as their best friends plus girlfriend. However, the Ancient Ghost Clockwork the Master of Time and his wife Lilith the Ghost of Life and Death, who was a backup Ancient, daughter Prima was Danny's first friend, and since they're 11, his girlfriend. They had their first kiss when they're 12 on his 12th birthday.

It was a typical day getting ready for school, which for Danny meant yet again he had nearly overslept after spending last night stargazing with the most excellent telescope on the market since there been a meteor shower. He loved anything and everything to do with space and couldn't resist watching last night even if it was a school night.

"Daniel! Daniel, are you up yet? You have school in an hour and a half!" shouted his father from downstairs as Danny was still dreaming about quasars and constellations.

Sensing his son wasn't up and remembering the astronomical phenomenon from last night, Vlad transformed into his ghost form and went through the floorboards and then woke up his son by overshadowing him, which isn't a comfortable experience.

"Aww! Dad!" screamed his son when his father had removed himself from his son's body.

'Daniel, how many times have I told you not stay up past ten on school nights?" his father reminded him his arms crossed, and red eyes narrowed.

"Enough times that last time you grounded me with that belt previous time! I had to go for two weeks wearing a spectator neutralize belt that you specially designed for grounding me.

That is only allowed me to go ghost to attend school. Otherwise, I was stuck being fully human for two weeks plus without any cash, credit, internet, cable, or my cell phone!" he winced at the recollection.

When he was a child, he had to spend time in a particular "Time Out Corner" that was a space that was fixed with a spectral neutralizer force field again to strip him of his powers for an allotted amount of time.

His first time with this was burned in his memory forever as it was because he was caught playing with his dad autographed football and spent his first 15 minutes ever being human. It was an experience that he would never forget. That was for sure.

"Well, I don't want to have to ground you again. So please get a shower, dressed and downstairs for breakfast and to school on time. Also, make sure you pass your big test today in Math Class, and I won't have any privileges taken away."

"Understood. But again, most kids math teachers aren't the ghost of Albert Einstein, you know. Do you know how hard it is to pass ONE of HIS MATH TEST, Dad?" his son asks him as he hurriedly started to get ready for school.

After getting ready for school on time and hugging his dad goodbye, he left through Ghost Portal to head to his high school in the Ghost Zone and prayed nothing made him late for school.

He quickly met up with his girlfriend at their usual midway mark, which was halfway from her house and half a mile from his home portal.

Prima Lily Tempest was jumping for joy to see him. She was a stunner like her mother, given her mother was almost a dead ringer for Princess Jasmine, one of the most attractive Disney Princesses.

Prima looked pretty much like her mother in terms of where she got her good looks from that was true. However, her fashion style made her a dead ringer for the Super Virus Daemon from the computer-animated series Reboot. The outfit and hourglass necklace were identical only instead of maroon color with the eerier green that the computer virus had in the show. It was hot pink and lilac.

"Hey, how my favorite Phantom? I swear again you look more like an anime character than a ghost!" she teased as she looked over her sexy boyfriend who did resemble that remark.

Admittedly Danny's ghost form would no doubt remind one of most likely Yu-gi-oh as Prima relentlessly teased him countless times. She often said his whole ghost form was cross among the sensual Atem and Yugi with the jackass Kaiba.

The 14-year-old ghost boy found he couldn't argue with her too much. Given the fact, his ghost form extraordinarily did make him look like a sexy anime boy. With his shoulder-length snow-white hair and bright glowing green eyes, neither looked natural.

Although he also got where she referred to the main characters of that particular anime with his ghost form. His black cape, white belt buckle collar with the skintight sleeveless black shirt, and black pants with white pinstripe extremely reminisced of the characters Atem and Yugi.

Though they never wore knee-high black and white boots or elbow-length white gloves either, the belts around his biceps and thighs unmistakable did make him look a bit like Kaiba. Except he wasn't wearing some ancient artifact on a chain around on his neck. On his chest was his initials "D. M" in white. Still, all in all, it made him smoking sexy hot.

"Why do you always call me "Phantom" Destiny?" he couldn't help but turn crimson and try to tease her back in a loving way — just typical everyday banter between the two of them. His attractive girlfriend danced around him as she played with his hair and cape some while laughing gaily before she spoke.

"Well, Danny, why do you call me "Destiny"? she teased back to him with her long eyelash fluttering over her beautiful pink eyes.

"Because I only allow you to call me Danny as everyone else calls me Daniel Masters or Daniel Plasmius, Prima," he answered back as he adjusted his leather backpack.

'And I like calling you Danny since its charming and not so formal. Plus, I don't think "Plasmius" fits you. I think Phantom does," she explained to him her reasons as she adjusted her magenta backpack.

"Come on either way. This isn't the time to talk about pet names! We got to get to school, or The Genius is gonna make today's math examination even harder for us!" he groaned loudly, just thinking about how he despised math!

"Or you worried that Ms. Hauntly gonna get angry with you?" speaking of their principal, who seemed to have a soft spot for him as they started to fly quickly towards their high school.

"That too. Though I never knew the school principal ever to hate her students even when they are breaking the rules. Or she would've chewed out Hunter and Vanity a long time ago. Or even worse all the trouble last week that Johnny and Kitty caused with that unlucky shadow of his."

Prima sighed quietly as she thought about all their friends they'd know since they're babies. It seemed they had all taken on traditional high school roles now, and she began to list them as she ticked them off her hand.

"Hunter's just the school jock and Vanity, the school popular pretty girl who full of herself. Johnny and Kitty are the bad boys with his bad tasted girlfriend. Ember the rebel-rousing rocker girl.

Sidney, the class geek, Techna, the brainy techno girl with a slight rebellious streak and Desire, is a blogger, friend, and keeps the other girls grounded." Prima recounted the classmates and their status quo in the school food chain.

"Yeah, well, let's get to school and pass that midterm math exam so neither of us gets ground and can out to the movies for spoiler night this Friday!" Danny reminded her of what was relevant right now.

"Yeah, let's start zooming!" as they picked up the pace though Danny was the faster flier of the two. He always beat her when they flew, and she never liked that but would have hated it if he let her win.

Quickly they're at school, which was Ghost Zone Harmony High, which again was as big and regular looking like any other high school you see in any city, state town any place you go. It was just a flip side version of it floating around in the Ghost Zone, and all the students were a bunch of teenage ghosts with old ghosts as teachers were all!

They quickly shuffled down the corridors and presently saw who was once again too occupied staring at the mirror in their locker and not getting ready for the first period, which was Philosophy with The Philosopher, aka Plato. He was one of the oldest ghosts, and he had no patience for students who didn't show up on time or didn't pay attention to his talk.

However, Vanity certainly lived up to her name. Again she was the spitting image of her mother Spectra only as a 14-year-old. Danny was pretty confident that Spectra especially spoiled her daughter, given Vanity not only lived up to her name but honestly acted like a brat.

He and Prima frequently questioned if this had something to do with the fact Vanity Spectra's family drew their powers based on the emotions of others. Her mother needed the misery to maintain her good looks. Vanity drew her capabilities not just from depression but also just what her name meant in general.

It seemed the vainer someone was, the more her own beauty increased, though she was already vainer then her name. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall which the fairest of them all? Me, of course!" she giggled as she blew a kiss to herself.

"Ugh, can she be any more in love with herself?" Prima whispered in objection to her boyfriend as they cruised past her. She made the gesture that she was trying to throw up, and he laughed.

"I wish she cover up more. I mean, how many times has Ms. Hauntly told her she's not following the dress code? I mean that's way too much skin," he whispered back, referring to Vanity's fuchsia crop top and extremely skimpy miniskirt.

The crop top showed too much cleavage then what was right along with her midriff, and again the miniskirt was WAY too short. If Vanity were seen walking like that on the streets of Earth, they would haul her in assuming she was a hooker.

"Watch out! Coming through!" shouted a voice. Both of them were knocked off their feet by someone on rollerblades. The person slammed into a water fountain in front of them to stop.

"Sorry! I was seeking to enhance the speed on my blades, and well, I couldn't stop them!" the pink-haired teen girl apologized as she helped them up.

"It's okay, Techna, but why didn't you just phase through us instead of plowing through us?" Danny asked techno genius on rollerblades.

Her azure blue skin turned the same color as her medium length hair, and she smacked her forehead. "I can't believe I didn't think of that! Ugh! How is it my parents are ghosts of technology with genius IQ, and I don't have common sense when testing out an invention of my own?"

"Because frankly common sense never works when it's supposed to, Techna," Prima replied as she picked up her schoolbooks and returned Techna hers.

"Thanks. Ugh. I thought I was getting somewhere. I mean both for my need for speed and tech!" she gestured to her outfit, which was a skintight lilac-purple gear. Something you might see in extreme sports athletes wear in competitions. Only lustrous cerulean binary codes were going up and down it.

Also, instead of wristbands, she had on both wrists supercomputers, which hooked up with her fashionable glasses. Techna was an odd combo of a techno-geek with a bit of a rebel in her.

"Well, Tech, I'm sure one day your ghost blades will give you the speed you need to go faster than even the fastest internet connection," Danny said to her, which she smiled thankfully at him.

"Hope so. I've multiple graphic art designs that I want to share with the world! I mean, I can only do so much on the Ghost Zone side of the internet. It would floor those humans to know we get excellent service here.

I mean, it's strange but with the Ghost Zone being the flip side of Earth and connect to all parts of the earth and time and space not being an issue with us due to all Ancients and their powers we have a lot of things those humans could never dream of."

"Well, you're certainly right about that, Techna. Between how our world runs and our extraordinary objects, we do have it better in many aspects then humans!" spoke up a new voice joining the group.

They all turned to see a girl who looked like precisely a 14-year-old version of the 2012 redesign of Princess Jasmine, only everything she wore was in varying shades of purple. Though there were a few other differences that made Desire different from both who she looked like any other ghost. Things that stood out.

One a Disney Princess never carried around a smartphone and laptop because they were the school blogger. Two while it wasn't known why half the Disney Princess were missing a parent, they sure weren't born because their mother had granted her own wish, by looking at a mirror and wishing for a child.

"Hello, Desire. How are things going for your blog?" Prima asked their friend thoughtfully, who smiled radiantly.

"Oh, everything for "Haunted Lovers Unite" is going splendidly. I mean, it's so beyond perfect. I mean not only again because of our excellent service here in the Ghost Zone. I never have to worry about losing a connection, but by having this blog, I can find out about how humans see us and know what's going on the other side."

"Well, humans have always been curious creatures. Though they portray us so inaccurately in those movies, we see at the movie theater at the Haunted Mall movie theater." Techna pointed out sensibly what the general opinion was on most humans.

"Are you saying that I'm peculiar?" Danny asked in a slightly angry voice, and everyone winced. It was so easy to forget he was half-human.

"No, we aren't saying that, Danny. Is it just you know humans can well? You know how Spoiler Night can be when the Omni-Cameras gives a weekend of future hit movies that humans won't see for years," Techna tried to apologize but knew she was digging a deeper hole for herself. Danny decided to save her from digging herself six feet under.

"Okay, I get it those stupid horror movies don't portray us in the best of lights. But they don't know us and listen to fables and stupid bull for years. But don't like to think my lifelong friends are racist or something," he explained his feelings on the subject. He knew about humans and their ideas of racism and narrow mindedness, but ghosts had a different kind, and he had to deal with both sides of each world.

"Hey, Plasmius, no one got anything against you or your Dad. You two are both cool, and you never treated any of us in a bad way. Besides, you both do tons of stuff to help the Ghost Zone. So why would be prejudice against you?" called out another voice as they turned and saw their favorite cyborg jock walking over to them.

Yes, Hunter had grown up to look like your typical high school jock, right down to the school jacket, and having the buff body. However, the surprising thing was he was instead laid back even if he was still competitive. Also, he wasn't a bully and was extremely friendly to people.

Therefore it was still rather strange he and Vanity were boyfriend and girlfriend. But then again maybe opposites attract. Or at least he was the only one who kept her in check. Plus could make her not act like a spoiled brat all the time.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy to hear you all say nice things and talk about our world. But the bell will ring in a few moments, so we better get our books and get to class, or our teachers will be super mad at us!" Danny reminded his classmates, and they all cut and run.

So the first period was listening to an incredibly old and famous philosopher who was pretty monotonous in most regards. Even though he was trying to ask each of his students to figure out what was their unique philosophy and how they fit into the strange world, they lived in. For homework that day, they each were assigned to figure out their philosophy within themselves and do a paper on it, and it was due next Friday. All the students were grumbling about it.

"Crazy old coot! He lived a bazillion years ago and still thinks this stupid stuff matters to us? Really! I've got better things to do than wonder about this stupid stuff!" Vanity whined in a high pitched voice as they left the classroom.

"Like what exactly? Your next Mani-peti at Scratches?" Desire quipped about the Haunted Mall new nail salon. She didn't like the assignment either as it meant she wouldn't have time to upload to her blog tonight because of the task, but she wasn't whining about it like she was still three years old either.

"And what if that's what I got to do? Don't tell me your silly blog is more important! Besides, I doubt you get enough EVPs to even shop at the designer stores like The Chasms, Defeat Secrets, and Grave Jewelry! You and Techna likely can only afford to go to R. I. Peace and Painless Shoes. Or do you hang out all the time at the food court?"

"Can we not all fight right now about where we shop or spend our EVPS and K2s?" Danny asked the group in a pleading voice as they got nearer to the second period.

"Yeah, guys. If you failed to recall, the second period this semester is Music! Furthermore, it's taught by The Composer, aka Mozart's Ghost. He also not a guy to tick off. He relishes reveling in his lasting legacy on Earth. Moreover, the guy doesn't take any crap in music class from those not listening to his 'genius." Prima warned everyone about yet another old guy couldn't take any 'disrespect' around here.

Again the adolescent ghosts moaned. Sometimes it did suck all your teachers your whole school life just happened to be considered "The Greatest Minds to Ever Lived." These guys or women occasionally had massive egos because they had been named such after they had died. Consequently, they felt almost like they were gods in a sense. Therefore they were virtually insufferable.

Still, it was part of this ancient deal the Ancients had made long ago with Earth; that the great minds and heroes would be forever remembered; and earn a place of 'honor' somewhere in the Ghost Zone. It's just sometimes for several ghosts in more recent centuries didn't like the old-timers.

Again there were a significant number of factors that would determine if a person became a ghost or if they ascended into whatever afterlife that person believed in. It was incredibly intricate and irritated a lot of people's brains to think about it.

It was also unhappily one of the first things they had even talked about in Philosophy Class, which no one been happy about. There were just some things no one likes to think about.

Like no one liked to try and strain their minds in Science Class with The Inventor or Edison Class as he taught everything to do with science, biology, and workshop. Or even worse again was Math, which was taught by Einstein! Try dealing with him some days as a teacher!

Still, neither of those guys had to be dealt with till the afternoon. Right now, it was dealing with the famous Wolfgang Mozart as he was teaching them to make "Beautiful Music" It could've honestly been worse they could've gotten Beethoven.

Mozart again was a man comfortable in his own time and didn't like what he considers "Nonsense Noise," in the classroom. Meaning he wasn't up on what was current or other genres of music.

Therefore while all the students were secretly big fans of the human band Dumpty Humpty, which they would all go to Danny's house to listen to and watch on TV, they sadly didn't get to play any of the music they liked at school.

Instead, they'd been forced to learn classical instruments and classical singing in school and then convert into more new things when not at school. As a result, Danny was a gifted concert pianist, Prima a master violinist, Techna was more of DJ than anything, Hunter rocked at playing the bass guitar, Vanity sang, and Desire played the keytar.

They actually would do real band stuff off school like ordinary teens. While Danny knew how to play classical piano and his girlfriend violin, it didn't stop them from spicing it up when the need arises.

Finally, they're let go and could get to their next class. "Ancients! I wish that guy get with the times and listen to what people are listening to know! Classical music sucks! I don't want to sing like that again! I've got a great voice! I should be singing for adoring crowds!"

"Vain, please let's not get carried away again. Try and rein it in a little?"

"Fine, Hunter. But still, that guy is way past old school! And what does our next teacher want us to do now? Read yet another old book? I mean if we got to reread one of his books, I don't care if it gets me detention, I'll make a scene!"

"Really? Aren't you already making enough of a scene as it is? You already broke the record for detentions in a week of school, Vanity! I can run all the stats on my wrist computer!" snapped Techna as she skated past her in the hallway. She was trying to annoy her, hoping by being more annoying, she shut her up. It wasn't working.

"Okay! Okay, everyone, cool it! None of us want detentions! So let's cool it! We do have a school dance in a week and a half, remember? So let's not make a scene, okay?" Prima sought to play peacemaker between her bickering friends.

"Yeah, so can we all calm down? So The Storyteller, aka Charles Dickens famous for a "Christmas Carol," which has been done to death," Danny added thinking how many times that thing been made into a movie, "Usually makes us read old books for English. But I'm pretty sure I heard that Mrs. Hauntly say something about trying to get these old farts about trying to get us something more up to date."

"Well, they better, Dan, I'm so done with things that are beyond last century!" as the class took their seats in a circular classroom and met with yet another old guy who was yet again stuck in time.

"Hello, children, I've heard from a variety of sources that many of you are not happy with the current curriculum and would like something a bit more up to date," as he was met with death glares.

"Well, Ms. Hauntly listening to both her students and their parents told the other teachers and me we really should make an effort. So I'm here to inform you I talk to the part-time school librarian, the Ghostwriter."

Everyone ears perked up at that. The Ghostwriter worked at the high school part-time as the librarian and then the rest of the time at his home that doubled as the Ghost Zone's library.

It was your standard library except there was one section called "Future Releases" meaning books not yet written on Earth. These were books that would be written one day, and either they are successful series or be writers with potential. Either way, it was like the Omni-Cameras who let them see movies early, so it was a complete and total spoiler section. And these were kids who loved spoilers.

"Now the book I've chosen from Ghostwriter's library won't be published till 2017 and will need a lot of help if the series is to be published. However, the writer has exceptional promise, and hopefully, we can help him in the future when he writes it so he can release his whole series.

The book we will be reading is called "Karyana's Journey Upon a Star: Tome 1" The author of this future book is a young man named Sebastien Busque. And this is his first novel.

So I hope as we read this for the rest of the semester and discuss, we shall influence the odds, so in the future, when it does get published, it will lead to the rest of the series being published. So shall we begin?"

"Yes!" they all cried joyfully to read something from the future and something more modern-day. Finally, something modern and awesome was occurring! Yes! Thank you, Ancients!

"Then let's open to the prologue, and Daniel, could you read the first paragraph aloud to the class?"

"A common belief among the practitioners of magic is that the universe is but one of many; that one world can be mirrored to infinite different dimensions, where time, space and people are the same, yet different in simple ways..." Danny read aloud from the book in front of him.

Shortly the class was immersed in the astonishing world of Medierth and about people called Planar, a star named Karyana given mortal form to redeem her true love Demyan, as they both tried not to get killed by the evil Planar Xelnos.

The class was thrilled to get to chapter 3 by the end of the class. That their homework for the night was to do an analysis paper one what they thought of the book so far, and they would continue with it till they finished it.

Desire was wishing the book was already available so she could do a blog on it, but since it wouldn't be released for more than a decade, that was a bummer.

Techna was going on how she so stimulated by the book her genius mind was going a mile a minute. Furthermore desired to see how she could take some of the author's ideas and see if she could make fiction into reality. She was already thinking of graphic art designs, including ways to also make tech work based on concepts from the book.

Even Vanity was enthusiastic about reading more about the book and wasn't talking about herself for once. She said she couldn't wait till they got to the next chapter to find out what happened next because it was so descriptive and detailed. Plus, she said the main character was so gorgeous as were all the descriptions of the world in the book.

Hunter just adored all the elements in the book and whole concepts of the different aspects of characters, the prophecy, and this entire thing with destiny and love and trials. That was the kind of books he did like to read, and the idea it was based on some role-playing was also fun additionally.

"Now that was fun for once! I mean, that was such a thrilling book to read! I'm happy, and from the sound of the gossipers, so is everyone else. So just one more class then we face the Lunch Lady at lunch and then it's that blasted math test. Ancients, I hope I study enough."

"You don't do so well in math, do you, Danny?" Prima noted as she smiled happily, also still on a trip of euphoria from reading a good book for a change.

"Never made much sense to me, Prima. I mean, I understand outer space and to infinity and beyond perfectly don't get me wrong. But numbers and figures like that? Just don't make sense to me," he confessed honestly to the love of his life.

"Well, we all have our struggles. I, for one, can't hear phonics, so though I love reading, I'm such a terrible speller," as she patted her boyfriend's shoulder as they headed to their next class holding hands.

The rest of the day played out pretty typically till it was study hall, and Danny was summoned to the principal office. Wondering if he was in trouble, he headed to Ms. Hauntly's office.

Ms. Hauntly, despite her name and job, wasn't scary or mean principal, nor did she rule the school with an iron fist. If you had to describe her personality? You have to use the words kind, understanding, serious when the need is, doesn't like troublemakers. Polite and sweet.

She looked like a standard principal between the ages of mid-30s early 40s. Her dark purple hair was up in a bun with a skull hairpin and had a streak of dark red through it, her version of gray he supposed. She wore simple green glasses and tombstone earrings with a navy blue suit that went alright with her bluish-green skin tone.

"Danny, could you please come in here?" she asked in a caring voice as he opened to the door. Not sensing a problem, he came in and sat down in front of her desk. Still, he looked down at the floor, wondering what this was about.

"Danny, please don't worry. You're not in trouble, I just felt we should talk all," she spoke in a reassuring calm voice.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, looking up at her, still wondering what kind of game this was.

"Well, I know high school isn't easy for anyone, and neither is being a teenager, and I wanted to know how you were doing."

"Isn't that why we all go see The Therapist? Is he who we spill all that too?" he replied sarcastically.

"Danny, please don't be like that. Please, I'm trying to help you," she said in a patient voice.

He sighed loudly and thought, "Here we go again."

"Ms. Hauntly, you and a lot of other teachers and my old school principals my whole life have tried to 'help me.' I've told them all I'm fine. There nothing to discuss." he stressed through clenched teeth.

"Danny, please, don't shut down and not talk about it. Teenage years are an especially hard time because we all are going through both physical and mental changes, and again high school, no piece of cake for any student.

I want to make sure your okay. Again you are different, and there no getting around the fact what been different has never been tolerated well on Earth or either here in the Ghost Zone.

So again, I ask, are you okay?" she asked while putting more emphasis on her words and tone.

He played with his cape and hair and finally cracked a little. "It's hard, okay! Being two worlder. I mean yes, sometimes not sure what and who I am. The only person who is like me is my Dad. But he got his powers due to an accident, and he was already grown up.

Me? I was born like this, and I've had to grow up in a rather unorthodox upbringing. With minimal contact with humans, I spent more time with ghosts. Then I do humans. About the only humans, I do know my "Aunt Stacy and Uncle Ian" who just my Dad's two most trusted employees and their daughter Brooke who considered my adopted cousin.

But even Brooke not normal, and she and I? Well, let's say we can talk about things she could never share with her parents. But as for a regular human friend my age? No, I don't have one of those," he finished giving her what answers she was looking for as much as he was willing to spill anyway.

His principal took a deep breath and seemed to be trying to think of the right words to say. She seemed to be trying to empathize with him and want to make things better. "Do you ever think you're not exploring your human half enough? That you depend too much on your ghost half?" she asked him cautiously.

"I don't know. Again limited contact with humans and the rest of the world. Low risk of exposing my powers. Plus making sure I don't get sick. So I don't know," he replied in a curt voice.

"Well, I think you should try and make a normal human friend. And explore your human side a little more — just food for thought. Till then, I expect you to keep up your grades. And if you need help with math, I will find you a math tutor," she replied in a helpful and thoughtful tone.

"Thanks. But need to get home. See you later, Ms. Hauntly. And this is kept between us, right?" as he got to the door to let himself out.

"Yes, what I say to one student is not repeat to another," she promised him.

"Okay. Thank you." as he left and everyone started leaving school for the day.

"So you're coming by my place later, right to do our homework?" Prima asked him as they left the school.

"Yeah, I need first to go home and get my daily injection and check in with Dad. Then I'll be over, and we can tackle our homework. So I'll see you in about an hour?"

"Sounds wonderful. See you in an hour, Phantom!"

"See you in an hour, Destiny!" as he zoomed home and transformed back into his human self, which he looked very stylish. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail. He wore a black t-shirt with white cuffs with a white vest with black pockets over it — black jeans with a white pinstripe, black and white ankle boots, and wrist-length fingerless white gloves.

"Dad? I'm home! Dad! Where are you?" he called as he climbed the stairs to the main floor of the castle and started looking for his father.

"Please don't tell me he got held up late at the office again. I hate having to give myself those shots," whispered Danny to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a ham sandwich.

He was piling on stuff to his sandwich when his ghost sense went off, and he quickly transformed being on his guard waiting for an attack when all of sudden someone pounced on from behind and began to tickle him to death.

"Dad! Dad! Stop!" he said through his hysterical laughing.

"Just wanted to see if you were still ticklish. It seems you are as still ticklish as you were when you were four, even if your ten years older now," as he helped his son up. Then he also added thoughtfully. "You also needed to be more aware of your surroundings in case your attacker isn't a tickle monster, you know."

"Dad, I know! I don't get why you insist on doing all these weird training exercises when we are home alone. Don't I get enough at school in P.E.?" Danny asked his dad as he started to eat his sandwich.

"You can never be too careful, son. We are targets for many reasons."

"I know, I know! Because you're worth twenty-four point nine billion dollars. I am not exaggerating either Dad. I know how wealthy we are. You've companies and businesses all over the world and are involved in many things. It's no wonder your like the second wealthiest man on earth!"

"Yes, and you know a great deal of that money gone to help the less fortunate of this world too."

"Yes, Dad, I know you've helped many third world countries, made advances in medicines, given free operations to those in need and helped many homeless people, and saved others after natural disasters or things of that nature. You are a very generous philanthropist and humanitarian. And I'm heir to all of it. But because of the health issues that put me at greater risk if I was held hostage by any number of people."

"And then we have to think of those ghost hunters."

"Yeah, those who are racist against all our friends. Not liking thinking about those people."

"So, can you understand why I've been doing my best to train you?"

"I understand, Dad, I do. But I think I can take care of myself if the need arises. Now can we please get my daily injections over with? I've got a study date with Prima I need to get too."

"Your not going over there to do any funny business, are you, young man?" his father asked sternly, and Danny cringed.

"No! We have homework to do honestly! I swear there is nothing physical going on! Please, Dad, you and Prima's parents know we hold hands and kiss sometimes, but we aren't so stupid to do anything else like fooling around!"

"You better be that smart. Come, let's get your injection done with so you can get your schoolwork taken care of."

So they went to the medical room and got the injection taken care of, and Danny hurried off to the Ghost Zone to go to his girlfriend's house. He didn't hear his father say to himself, "Only a few more injections, and it will be done. By the end of the week, it will be done finally. Magdalene, finally, everything will be completed. Then everything will finally be over with. At last."

When Danny got to his girlfriend's house, he was greeted by her mother, Lilith, who was holding his girlfriend's pet cat Exspiravit. Exspiravit's name was Latin for the spirit, and she was the female spirit of a witch's familiar.

She'd been Prima's birthday present when she was six and been a loyal and faithful pet. However, she also had a loyalty to Prima's mother, Lilith, when it came to making sure Prima was behaving after she and Danny started dating.

"Hello, Mrs. Tempest, how are you?"

"Hello, Daniel, I'm fine, just training my prodigies today. I've never seen two young girls with such potential. But then again, Danny. I don't think anyone been born with a Ghost Gene with such power since I was born."

To anyone else, the world "Ghost Gene" would make no sense, but to Danny, who already was half-ghost and knew about biology, DNA, and physiology of ghosts, he already knew this.

Ghost Genes were sort like the X-Gene in the X-Men universe. Random genes that popped up at random times that caused a mutation that result in what humans called "psychics, sensitives, seers" or whatever term you wanted to use for anyone who had some connection to a ghost.

It had nothing to do with the brain or third eye or any garbage like that. They just had a random flux of DNA to have a gene that wasn't human but ghost DNA instead. These humans also had to be kept accounted for and were under special witness protection by Lilith.

She was assigned to find them and train them and make sure they're protected and not harmed. Since there were always evil and renegade ghosts or people who wish to do these unique souls harm.

It seemed she had found two prodigies with powers equal to her and felt they could even succeed her one day. One was his adopted cousin Brooke who is why he said early she wasn't normal. The other was this girl named Dominique. They came here through specialized portals under the guise of going to special after-school programs for the gifted that Lilith had told their parents about in her human disguise. Then they'd been sworn to secrecy, and well so far they'd done an excellent job.

"So you and Prima will be upstairs doing your homework, and I'll be in my classroom with my two prodigies, correct?"

"Yeah, and I know no fooling. Um, am I suppose to take Brooke home today?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, if you could, please. I know she and Dominique are the best of friends and all, but since Dominique lives in another state, I can't drop them both off, and well, Brooke is close to you."

"Okay, no problem."

"Great. See you in two and a half hours."

So he flew up the stairs to Prima's bedroom and opened the door. Prima's room had a lot of things showing what made this girl tick. All her windows were exact replicas of the stain glass windows from Beauty and the Beast.

Her alarm clock was a replica of the Phantom of the Opera's music box from the 2004 movie, and she even had the masks from the song "Masquerade," decorating her walls, which were painted fuchsia and lilac. It also appeared she was an avid Doctor Who fans likely because of her dad, given the items relate to the show in the room.

She was lying on her twin size canopy bed, sipping a soda and looked up to see her boyfriend had entered the room and squealed delightfully.

"Yes! You're here at last! Now shall we get down to the mind-numbing homework?"

"As long as your little familiar doesn't rat us out to your mother," he pointed to the bejeweled silver cat in the corner.

She sighed and looked at him. "She gets so damn overprotective whenever Daddy has to go attend one of those boring meetings with the other Ancients, and he's going to be gone for TWO weeks!"

"Well, sorry to hear that. So shall we tackle our philosophy homework first?" he suggested in a slightly exhausted tone. He always felt somewhat tired after getting his daily injections.

"Okay, sure. That was going to be a bit of a doozy to do anyway. So how does one determine their philosophy and how they view themselves in life?" she asked him curiously.

"Aren't you suppose to be the Ghost of Fate and Destiny? Shouldn't you know that answer?"

"Well, to be fair, Danny, fate can be changed. Nothing is truly written in stone, and free will does determine a lot in life. I think it was stated pretty accurately in "Forrest Gump," what going in is both."

"What? That we all do have a destiny, but there is an equal amount of free will as well?"

"I think that would be the fairest assessment, to be honest. I mean again, like the old metaphor of a butterfly beating its wings can change the weather, but how can it know when to beat its wings?"

"I guess in life. You don't know what's going to happen. So you deal with what is and live in the moment."

"Well, for my dad, time is truly irrelevant. But he always sees things from all angles, including above. All the twists and turns things might or might take. So for him, he sees a whole realm of possibilities and knows they are infinity as the stars."

"What about your mother?"

"Well, she knows again there no guarantee you'll even have tomorrow. She always tells me to appreciate what you have because it can be gone tomorrow. That you should learn from the past, make better today, and you'll shape your own future according to how you live."

"Anything else?"

"Only no-one should know the future. Sometimes I think they are just trying to prepare for when my full powers arrive, and I must watch over the fate and destiny of all and act as a Spirit Guide to one and all."

"So, what do you take from all that in your life?"

"Well, I say it's all excellent advice and that my parents make up a part of who I am. But that's not all who I am. That part of who I am is determined by my choices in life and the consequences of those choices."

"I think you should roll on that bit and see how you can use it for your homework."

"What about you, Danny Phantom? What do you think about your lot in life?" she asked as rolled over on her bed and passed him a soda. He popped it open and took a long swing thinking hard.

"I'm not sure what to think," as he instead picked up the book they were reading for English class and looked at it pensively.

"Suddenly, I feel like I have got a connection to this more than philosophy," holding up the book.

"How? We only read three chapters so far."

"Well, again, the guy who will write this in the future uses a lot of role-playing for inspirations. But this use of magic, shapeshifting, different sides of personality in one person?

I mean, we left off with the main character this girl Karyana split into two girls. Two halves of the same whole. I'm kind of like that. I'm half-human half-ghost. So what happens if you split me?

Also, if you think about this even further, how far does the split go? Heart and Mind? Body and Soul? I mean, if you did think about if we all have different sides to ourselves and they were split, what would each half get?

And how would you become whole again? Also, what is the value and worth of each side? Is it higher or lesser? What makes you-you?"

"Hmm. That's a lot to think about. I think of all the symbolism. Names hold power, and they give you an identity, but again, does it also define you? Also, what motives someone to make the choices they do in life?"

"Yeah, I'm still not fully clear quite yet what motivating the antagonist, but again from what we do understand about any living thing human or fictional is this. We are not meant to make sense."

Now Prima looked at him, really confused. "Okay, Danny, explain what you mean by that one."

"It's just in most stories or in life; in general, I've learned one thing. Human, ghost, or in this case, even book characters? No one is ever completely straightforward. Living creatures are not bound by logic and reason. Therefore someone's heart cannot be bound by logic either."

"So you're saying you connect with the story characters because they are emotionally complex and feel the character development is something we can all relate to as we grow? Since we don't make logical sense?"

"I think why I love my life so much is because its so illogical. If you had to bind everything in an analytical, logic, and reason, I mean, how could you live? Thoughts, feelings, and the body itself are so far more complex than that."

"Well, I think we just did both our philosophy and English homework at the same time," Prima chuckled as they finished typing up their papers on their laptops.

Soon it was time for Danny to leave, and he went to collect Brooke from the classroom she was in with her best friend, Dominique. Brooke was 11, and this other girl was around his age only a few months younger.

Brooke was the average size of a girl her age with cinnamon-brown skin, sunburst yellow hair in a bob-cut with lovely amber eyes behind stylish glass. She was dressed in a dark red jacket, a heliotrope t-shirt with a gold star on it, salmon slacks with leather ankle boots.

Her best friend and classmate was a pretty thing also of average height for a girl her age. She had long auburn hair in a long braid down her back, turquoise eyes with a beauty mark, and she dressed in neutral colors, including one those hats French people are famous for. The rest of the outfit was a long shirt dress with a vest, khakis, and boots.

"Nice to see you, Dominique. How was your class today?" he asked the young girl politely.

"It was excellent today. We practice far sight today after completing the concentration exercise. I was able to see what's going to happen next week at school. We are gonna have a pop quiz in English about poetry!"

"Well, at least you'll be able to study. Your sister gonna help you study for it?"

"Yes, my big sister will always help me study. She's my best and only friend as I'm to her back home. I wish other people weren't so mean to her. I wish she weren't so sad all the time."

"Well, I'm sure you'll cheer her up somehow."

"I wish I knew how to cheer her up. I'm forbidden from speaking of this part of my life to her or my mother. So it's not like I can share with her something so amazing!"

"Well, it's not like my adopted cousin can tell her parents either."

"But she at least can talk to you about all this."

"True. But you know the rules exist for a reason. Especially given you both are prodigies."

"Yes, we know that, Daniel. Why won't you let us call you, "Danny?" Brooke wanted to know as she was done collecting her stuff.

"I never said you couldn't. You all assumed you couldn't. Well, see you all later. Gotta get home for dinner, and you Brook also got get home for dinner."

"Well, they are making my favorite. Ribs," she said thoughtfully as she dug in her book bag for a moment and went over to Dominique. "I want to give you this before we leave since it will be another week before our next lesson," as she tied a woven colorful friendship bracelet around Dominique's left wrist.

"Wow! It's all the colors of flags that make up my mom's heritage!"

"I know I did the research. Here's mine, and it's got my ancestry colors woven in it. So we are now best friends and sisters too!"

"Thank you! I'll treasure it! Hey, maybe I should make my big sister a friendship bracelet! Maybe that will cheer her up!"

"Brilliant idea!"

"Well, we can talk more about this next week. Time to go."

With that, everyone went there separate ways. Danny got Brooke back to the castle where Vlad soon called her parents, saying her teacher dropped her there from her after a particular school class. They quickly came and picked her up as well as dropping off important work-related stuff at the same time. Then he and Danny had dinner and got ready for bed. But for Danny, there was one more stop before bed that night. He went to the holosuit and punched in a code number then walked in.

He entered a piece of paradise. The golden sun was shining, and the sky was bluer the bluest blue. Rolling hills of green were carpeted by gorgeous wildflowers and a substantial azure lake with a giant tree on the north side. It was so stunning, peaceful, and sublime here.

"Hello, Danny, it's been a while since your last visit. As you can see, the Firewheel, Thimbleberry, Scarlet Catchfly, and Leopard Lily are thriving since you last came. Also, the birch tree is growing taller and stronger since you were last here," came a melodious voice from behind him. Turning quickly around, he saw his mother dressed in chartreuse and blush pink sweater, faded blue jeans, and hiking boots.

"Hey, Mom. Sorry, I've been too busy to visit," Danny apologized as he ran, hugged her tightly, and she was able to hug him back.

"Well, I can imagine why you've been too busy. School just started back up only two months ago. You and Prima are getting closer, and of course, your father's getting more worried now that your a teenager," Magdalene laughed happily, and her son grinned up at her.

Again Vlad had done all he could to save Magdalene, including downloading her consciousness into his holosuit. Since she hadn't become a real ghost, she was now a literal ghost in the machine. Following the 14 years since her death, she had evolved in her time in cyberspace and now was a scientifically as 'alive' as she was gonna be without a flesh and blood body or a ghost body. As long as there was a computer system or WiFi connection, Magdalene literally could follow her true love and son anywhere. However, for a particular time, one on one or family time, this was 'their' space — this little piece of paradise they had created for themselves.

"So what's going on, Danny? Why are you here tonight? Something on your mind?" his mother asked him concerningly with her blue-violet sparkling with love and her smile glowing. He felt so loved at that moment.

"Just thinking about a lot. I mean things I can't talk about with anyone else but my mom, you know?" he explained in a hedging way to her.

"Well, your father and I've private talks, and yes, I keep what we talk about private too. So what is so heavy on your mind, son?" in a way only a mother could do.

"It's something my principal said. Do you think I ignore my human side too much? That I'm too involved with my ghost side and powers that I don't know what it means to be human?" he asked his mother as they sat down under the tree and looked out at the beautiful cobalt waters of the lake.

She ran her fingers through his long hair, which he could feel, and she sighed. "I knew I was carrying a special child. I didn't realize you be this different."

"Mom, it's not like Dad could've told you the truth. You never would've believed him. I mean, it sounds like something from out of a B-rate movie!"

"I know, but if I just overcome my fears of the doctor, then he might have felt more comfortable telling me the truth, and then we could've done something for both you and me."

"You mean get rid of my powers?"

"No, I mean, we all three be together. Honey, I know you don't get a lot of chances to explore your human side, given how complex your DNA is. And my illness has done nothing but complicate things for you, as well."

"I know it's limited my contact even more with humans, but if I'm not a human and I'm not a ghost if I'm not alive or dead, then what am I?"

"You are a bridge between worlds, and one day you'll find your propose. One day you'll bring the worlds together in ways yet to be seen. You'll change many lives, my son. I know you will. You'll heal many wounds and help both worlds in so many ways. What you are is a strange and beautiful miracle. But even a miracle takes time to grow."

"What do you mean by that?" he looked at her perplexed.

"The world is full of miracles, Danny. Big ones and little ones. Ones that happen all at once and others that take time to grow. Those are the hardest ones to recognize. The long miracles you need to protect and cherish more than ever," she told him as she held his face in her hands and looked him in the eye.

"I guess this is sort of stuff I'll figure out when I'm older and wiser, huh?" he laughed.

"When the time is right, you'll figure out what it means, son."

"Well, is there any other advice I need to hear tonight?"

"Well, tell me a little more about your day, and I'll see what other advice I can give you afterward."

So he told her about the school, his friends, what he had studied. About the excellent book, he was now reading in his English class. How it was going between him and Prima and all about what he and his father were doing.

"I'm happy to hear your life is going so well, and again I know you don't get to experience a lot of your human side, but never forget you are human, son. I never want you to forget who you are, son. I mean, you'll always know what you are but never forget who you are."

"Great, I'll always be a freak."

"No, son," his mother corrected, "What you are is a miracle, don't ever use the term 'freak" but who you are? Don't ever forget who you are. No matter how things change or what the future throws at you because life has a way of turning everything upside down when we least expect it, Danny. Just promise me no matter what happens or where you go in life, you'll never forget who you are."

"Okay, Mom, I promise I won't forget who I am."

"Good. Now get off to bed, young man. It is a school night." as she kissed and hugged him.

"Love you, Mom."

" I love you too, Son."

And with that Danny left the holosuit and went to bed. He was feeling that his life was going to be alright. Not knowing in only a few short weeks, everything would come crumbling down.

First of Danny's school teacher at Ghost Zone School

The Genius- Albert's Einstein's Ghost- Tom Kane- eccentric genius- Math and Science

The Storyteller- Charles Dickens's ghost- Nicolas Cage- very intent on grammar being perfect.- English Lit

The Stargazer- Galileo- Robert De Niro- Astronomy

The Artist- Da Vinici- Tom Hanks- Art

The Philosopher- Plato- Michel Caine- Philosophy

The Composer- Mozart- Viggo Mortensen- Music

The Actor- Shakespeare- Keanu Reeves- Drama

The Inventor- Edison- Tim Gunn- Science and workshop

Inferno- One teacher who trains students in their powers- Chris Hemsworth- Huntsman from Huntsman and Huntsman Winter War

Icy- the other teacher who teaches students in their abilities- Emily Blunt-Freya- From Huntsman Winter War

Ms. Hauntly- Marina Sirtis famous for Deanna Trio on Star Trek Next Generation and Demona of Gargoyles the school principal

Secondly, the book mention is a real book. I know the author, who is a friend on Deviantart. His screen name there is YurixTheWanderer. This is his first book, and he's been trying extra hard to sell it so he can get the rest of the series published.

I told him I read it and give him a book critique since people have sought me out for personal reviews and opinions on the work before. So he mailed me a copy of his book, and he had to send this from Canada where he lives to me, and I read it and then gave him both the critique and a full-on interview.

So again, I'm trying to help him get his book further notice because its good. I mean if you like fantasy, role-playing, magic, romance and those kinds of things you'll love this.

So yeah totally advice to buy it and so he can get the rest of the series published because I want to read the whole series. Although that would cost me money to have to buy it. However, it would be worth


	6. The Revenge Plot

The Revenge Plot

Two weeks had transpired since the class had begun reading the wicked cool book from the future for English Class, and everyone was just hooked. Danny was currently in his bedchamber rereading chapter 11 they'd study that day in school, so he could adequately do his homework.

He was getting to an extraordinarily good part. Where the two split halves of the main character Karyana now called Kaina and Laurinya, were in their dreamscape world bickering again. Their friend, who was also their destined true love Demyan, about what Laurinya's intend actions were.

"Laurinya shook her head. "Legends and stories do not interest me," she replied, her tone as hard as the ring mail Kaina wore. "Volkram's notes spoke that if a person of great power can find the shards of the First Star and place them around the crater where the White Lady landed, that person could tap into the powers of the Planar-Goddess herself and make her grant their deepest wish."

He was just about to reread that Laurinya's deepest wish was for ultimate freedom. However, he ultimately was denied getting to that part in the chapter. The reason being his father started beckoning for him and said if he wasn't downstairs in five minutes, he comes upstairs and overshadow him again.

"Coming, Dad! Ancients! He couldn't have waited till I finished rereading the chapter?" he grumbled as he placed a bookmark in the pages before setting the novel on his desk. Then he went ghost, which was the swiftest way downstairs and met his father in his office.

He immediately changed back to human when he was in the study and took a seat opposite his father, who was sitting at a customized polished marble desk. Sometimes it was pleasant to indulge in what extravagances they could afford.

"So, Dad, you called me down here? What's up?" Danny questioned his father as he slumped in the chair.

"Daniel, will you please correct your posture?" his father requested of him, which Danny did as he was asked. His father had done his best to raise him right and liked him to be satisfactory. Danny had despised it when he was a kid and had to undergo an entire summer with an etiquette ghost teacher because of his father desiring him to have proper manners.

Still, his father had insisted that Danny would know good manners and be a gentleman for when he did take over the corporation one day. Therefore, knowing good manners were vital of the essence, even if it had been the worst summer of his life when he'd been seven.

Opportunely all his other friends had been sent to the same summer of Ghost Zone Finishing School, so at least he not been the only one to suffer. Still, that was one summer vacation they all wish they hadn't had to deal with, but hey, they all at least passed.

"Better, now we are here to have a particularly serious discussion of what is to happen in two and a half weeks in our home," his father began as he strained his tie to make himself look compelling and presentable.

"Okay, Dad, what is it you want to discuss?" Danny asked in a dull and indifferent tone. He would rather be back up in his room and not down here at the moment.

"As I'm sure you are well aware, my 20th college reunion is approaching, and being the generous man I am, I'm hosting it here in the castle."

"What?!"

"I see you are confused."

"Well, yeah!" his son was now at full attention and a lot more enthusiastic with his responses that he heard his father's news. " We seldom have humans over! For plenty of good reasons!" he practically screamed. It would've likely trigged a new power. It seemed to be on the edge of being released but not quite there yet.

Danny then started counting off his right hand the reasons why they didn't have people over. "Like we have got several valuables here that could be stolen. Extremely advance tech that we don't want any competitors to have access to. Rooms others don't need to find out about. And most importantly, the fact we are HALF-GHOST, and I COULD GET VERY SICK!" he screamed all the reasons they ordinarily didn't let humans over.

'I'm well aware of the risks of having the reunion here, Daniel. However, there are several reasons WHY I'm prepared to risk it," his father said in a calm and relaxed way that made his son look at him like he was demented.

"Why? Why would you put us in danger?" his son demanded to him like he was insane.

"Well, for one thing, son, it will do wonders for the business image. It wouldn't look particularly good on my part if I didn't host the reunion, son. Me? The second wealthiest man on Earth didn't share my wealth and good fortune with my old college classmates?"

"Ugh, I sometimes hate that as stupid as it is the image is essential and that we can't give Vlad-co a bad name," Danny groaned in disgust, knowing his dad had a point with that ridiculous reason. It was silly but necessary nonetheless. " Yes, Dad, your reputation and approval ratings would take a drastic hit if you didn't do this. Okay, I get that reason. But why would you take the other risks?"

"Don't agonize about the other things, little badger. I've been working for weeks with Ian, along with a few of our ghostly friends. To give the castle a total upgrade on the security systems as well as the system that filters out contagions and decontamination people who walk in to protect you."

"So with the upgrade, everyone and everything should remain entirely secure? Nothing can be stolen, walked into that shouldn't be trespassed, and I'll remain healthy?" he questioned his father, who had always been overprotective when it came to his health.

"Yes, I've taken every precautionary step possible, son. I swear on your mother's soul. I've done everything to make sure you're safe," his father reassured him with conviction, so his son knew what he said was true.

"Okay, then why are you willing to risk everything, including we are half-ghost?" he desired to know the genuine reason his dad was jeopardizing everything. There had to be a significant reason he risks everything. He was right.

"Simple. Revenge."

"Revenge? I don't understand," the 14-year-old boy asked in confusion to his father's answer.

"Who do you think is coming to the reunion? Who do you think will be likely to show up first and act like we are still the best of friends? Who do you think gonna ruin the reunion as he ruined our lives?"

"Wait!" Danny shot up from his chair, his eyes blazing dangerously green. "You're saying that JACK FENTON, that buffoon who precipitated the accident that he never even apologized for is coming here?!"

"Yes, he and his family are coming here, Daniel," Vlad replied, and he could see his son getting even hostile than he already felt towards the man who wrecked their lives.

Danny got so furious and shot a ghost ray through the wall. "I HATE HIM! IT'S HIS FAULT MOM DIED!" he spat at the floor he was seething with so much hate and anger.

"Yes, if only that idiot understood the full consequence of his actions. Because of his actions, both you and I will always be caught between life and death. Never truly human or ghost. While there have been some blessings to the accident, it doesn't change the fact he caused as much pain."

"Yeah, the fact neither of us will ever be normal! I can't have any human friends! That because of your secret, you couldn't tell Mom the truth about yourself. Which only put more strain on her already weakened body!

If only you could've told her about your problem, then I know for sure she would've believed you. Then you could've used all the fantastic resources at your disposable that would've saved her life!

Then I'd have a flesh and blood mother! She wouldn't have had to die! Or only exist as a ghost in a machine! Nor would I have had to spend my whole life getting those injections or blood and ectoplasm transfusions!" Danny was getting so irritated the room was starting to freeze with his recently discovered ice powers.

"Daniel, you need to calm down now. It does us no good right now to both lose our tempers and remember teenage ghost powers are more unpredictable than adults. So calm down."

He took a few deep calming breaths, and gradually his powers receded, and he was able to compose himself but not much. Just thinking of that man and his wife made his blood boil.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but you know they are the biggest racist ghost haters there are too. I mean, Desire gotten messages from them on her blog about them talking about wanting to dissect us! Rip us apart molecule by molecule!"

"Precisely the reason why I have hated them for 20 years, Son. Jack Fenton has no idea of the agony and misery he's caused us. While I felt at first, the worst he did was make me a freak, and steal Maddie from me who I thought was the love of my life. It wasn't till I met your mother and had you, I realize just how what that man stole from me."

"So how do we get payback?" Danny wanted to know with hatred still in his voice.

"That I've not thought about yet. We will need to think about this extremely thoroughly as we cannot expose ourselves. Nor can we get in trouble with either human or Ancients laws. So we will have to think quite delicately how we plan to get back at the man who caused us so much pain and suffering."

"Well, I want him to hurt as we have suffered! Make him feel our pain ten times worse!"

"Well, we can address this later. I want you, for now, to finish your homework. Plus, I need to have a video chat with Ian about things to do with work. Therefore let's deal with our normal business before we deal with the revenge business, shall we, son?"

"Okay!" as they both left to go do as they said. The only thing that calms Danny down from his anger after that conversation was getting back to the novel and reading about someone who was angered then him.

How the character seeking ultimate freedom, for they had felted they'd been used and abused their whole existence. Which was they were trying their eventual freedom. But at what cost this selfish wish would come? What did it mean ultimate freedom?

After finishing chapter 11 again, Danny pulled out his laptop and began typing about themes and questions to do character motivation. He did note that how one grew up and was treated did affect one mindset and choices. He also again remarked that growing up in varying circumstances, furthermore lifestyles certainly influenced how an individual developed as a person.

It did beg the question in your mind what would have occurred he wrote if the Kaina and Laurinya's lives had been turnabout? How would they had turned out different? If when Karyana been split into two people, each hadn't ended up looking and being the way they had?

Would their fate and aspirations be altered? One action? One choice? One incident had just occurred; otherwise, would they have turned out differently? How did life get so intricate that it end up in such a turbulent conclusion?

Two people who made one whole person and yet could be so unique at the same time? How do you relate so well to two different people who were still two halves of the same soul? It was mind-boggling as he finished his English homework for the day.

Then he dialed his cell phone and chatted for an hour with his girlfriend. Although he didn't mention anything about the imminent reunion or his or his father's plans for retribution. Instead, they just talked regarding typical teen stuff and that they loved each other before they hung up, noting their parents were calling them for dinner.

People may find it surprising that a billionaire knew how to cook, yet Vlad had wanted both himself and his son to be able to be self-sufficient and ready to do for themselves. Not just be fat and lazy. Consequently, he'd taken some cooking classes with a few of his employees and learned how to cook.

Danny also wasn't a spoiled brat either. He also knew how to be self-sufficient. So he could do chores around the house and provided for himself. So yeah, he may be heir to the second wealthiest man on Earth, but he was fully capable of function on his own. So tonight's dinner was a humble home-cooked meal of meatloaf, mash potato, corn on the cob, applesauce, and milk and for dessert some cheesecake.

"You know I think most people be surprised again to know you can cook, Dad. Or that your meatloaf isn't that bad," his son chuckled as he ate his second helping of it.

"Well, it keeps us humble and more like every day people to know basic skills that everyone else does. Besides, I rather have a more normal son than a spoiled brat."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a spoiled brat, Dad. I mean, I want to be as normal as possible given the circumstances. So yeah, I know that's why I've got to do my share of the chores once I was old enough to do them, and we had to dismiss my old nanny."

"Yes, Nanny Anna was good for when you were young, but once you were old enough, you could do your fair share around the house. Just remember not to cheat with ghost powers next time."

"Understood. Pass the butter, please," as his father passed him the butter for his potato.

"Now that we have talked about what is normal about us, do you want to go back to discussing how we are gonna deal with the person who made us not normal?"

'Well, there are a million ways to get revenge, Dad. You've seen enough movies and read enough books to do. All I know is there one question I've got to ask as it's the one thing we got to think about. One that would put us in the crosshairs of both the human laws and the ghost laws."

"What's that, Daniel?"

"Well, we can't exactly murder him," Danny admitted in an angry voice as he wriggled in his chair.

Vlad looked a little frustrated and then thought about it. Yes, murder would be out of the question for numerous reasons. He didn't need to go to prison even if no jail could hold him; correction no human prison.

Vlad was pretty positive. There were specific prisons the Ancients had for unique souls like him and his son who dared cross that line. There were the 11 Ancient Laws that everyone learned back when they started school. Just like Danny had learned back in kindergarten.

But there was one unspoken rule of the Ghost Zone. It was a Taboo Rule so ancient it didn't need to be spoken; it was one integrated into the fiber of living being and the very soul of every ghost. Because murder was the greatest act of evil as its a violation of nature, as its robs one of their humanity, it went unsaid no-one human or ghost escaped punishment if they committed murder.

If a ghost committed murder, they would 'die' the instant they caused the death of another. Then they would rise the next day but only then feel the excruciating anguish that Lilith had spoken about so long ago.

So far, both Vlad and Danny had been fortunate that neither had experienced their first 'death' a ghost. They had frequently wonder what death did mean for them being half-ghost. Would they just be resurrected? Would they become a full ghost? It wasn't a question they were eager to find out the answer too.

Danny had asked his friends if they ever experienced their first 'deaths,' and none of them had. But they all had at least one member somewhere on their family tree who had at least 'died' a ghost death once.

They said all of them used the same words when they'd risen the next day. That when they woke the next day, everything sounded louder, their mouths were bone dry, their heads hurt like someone took a jackhammer to it, and they felt weaker than a newborn.

"Okay, your right, offing him is out of the question. We don't want to find out what death does truly means for us. No need to find out what that means. Nor do we want to face human justice or the Ancients."

"Yeah, somehow I don't think they be extremely lenient with us. I mean humans would either send us to a science lab like at Area 51 or the Ancients who knows what they do to us? I mean, we never met anyone other then Clockwork, but let's not test our luck, Dad."

"Excellent point, son. So what can we do? That's not gonna get us in trouble with the law on either side?"

"Death by humiliation?" Danny suggested, "I'm sure we can do something that can get our revenge and make him so degraded that it can go viral or something."

"Yes, that would be a nicer way to go about it. We shall think of a way to humiliate him, tear him down, and as bonus humiliate Maddie to realize how wrong she was to marry such an imbecile in the first place."

"Well, this will be so sweet to plan! But it's getting late, Dad. And as you've pointed out before, I need to get to bed earlier as its a school night. So I'm off to get ready for bed," as he pushed himself away from the table. He walked over to his dad to give him and hug and kiss. "Love you, Dad," as he turned into a ghost and flew upstairs to get ready for bed.

Vlad came into Danny's room later that night to see him sleeping peacefully. He was delighted to see that Danny had grown into such a bubbly, lively, cheerful child over the past 14 years. He had all he wanted, and he couldn't ask for more. He noticed in his sleep Danny was reaching for something missing and couldn't find it. Smiling, he bent down and retrieved from the floor, Danny's stuffed badger, and tucked it under his arms.

He tucked Danny in tighter and kissed him on his forehead and whispered, "I love you, Daniel. I love you more than life itself. I'll never let you go, and I promise nothing will ever hurt you ever again. Sleep tight, little badger."

As Vlad made his way to his bedroom, he got the shock of his life when he entered his room when he found a woman standing there. It took him a few moments to catch his breath and realize it was Magdalene.

Again as she was a 'ghost in the machine' lived in the computers, she could project a hologram of herself anywhere in the house, not just in the holosuit. Although she infrequently did this. She must have strongly considered something was an emergency if she was leaving the holosuit to communicate with him and in the privacy of his bedroom. It must be important.

Tonight her hologram self was attired in a raspberry belted tunic shirt, jeans, tan leather boots with amethysts accessories. It was quite a charming look, and Vlad suspected as she had admittance to the entire internet she relished in downloading fashionable clothes from online photographs as well. Either way, she was forever a gorgeous, caring, and thoughtful woman. But right now, she looked quite concerned and terrified, notwithstanding the chic fashion she was dressed in.

"Magdalene, what are you doing here? Why did you leave the holosuit?" he wanted to know as he walked into his bedroom. She didn't even give him time to disrobe before she launched into her reason for leaving the holosuit and making her presence known to him.

"I came to a stop you and our son from making the biggest mistake of your lives," she replied in a blunt tone. She gave him a death glare with her thin eyebrows narrowed into an angry V and her blue-violet eyes blazing dangerously at her true love, which was honestly scared for his life.

"What are you talking about, Mag? We aren't making any mistakes..." he started to say when she furiously cut him off.

"Oh, don't give me that line of bull, Vlad! I may only exist inside the computer now. However, I can still perceive and understand everything that goes on in this castle! I am hooked up to all the devices and the security system!" she reminded him furiously with her arms crossed, and he winced as he recollected on how the castle mainframe operated.

"Okay! Okay, so your not dumb. You were always an intelligent woman when you were alive. Consequently, tell me what going on?" he questioned his holographic true love who seemed extremely pissed off, and she exploded on him.

"The fact you and our son are planning revenge?! That you were so casually talking about things like murder? Or other immoral conduct?!" the color was rising in her holographic cheeks.

"Now, Mag, calm down. Let's talk this out. What you need to understand is..." he tried once again to justify himself. Only for her once again to cut him off at the pass. The Packers didn't have anything on Magdalene when it came to her game plan. She could be as aggressive as a football player when it came to her family, but she played a hell of a lot harder than one.

"You think I don't understand? Oh, that's rich! I understand more then you think, Vlad!" she barked out, laughing at him with her eyes narrowed at him.

Vlad turned even paler then he was when he was a ghost. He gulped audibly. What did Mag know? "What do you understand?" he asked in a small voice trembling in fear of the woman who wasn't there but sure as hell was real to him at that moment. Her anger was substantial enough to encompass the entire room, and he didn't want to piss her off more. Therefore he was a good boy and shut up and listened to what she had to say.

"I understand you've been letting for two decades your anger at this man fester and boil. That kind of passion is like poison. It courses through you and destroys you from within.

I understand how that this kind of anger does nothing but further perpetuates an endless cycle of hate, anger, violence, and vengeance that begets nothing but even more, and its a cycle that never ends.

Furthermore, you pass it from one generation to the next, and they give it to the future, and it never ends! I understand that its eating away at your otherwise pure heart and beautiful soul!

So I'm here to give you the antidote to this poison before you and our son get yourselves killed, and you lose everything that matters to both you and me!" she informed him straight up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a trembling voice still in terror of his true love and wondering what her 'antidote' was.

'It's straightforward and yet at the same time, the hardest thing a human being is ever asked to do, Vlad. But let me explain what both you and our son need to do. And no, it's not revenge!" the gorgeous holographic woman spoke with enthusiasm.

Taking a moment to compose herself, she allowed herself to glow like how the angels did on that old show "Touched by an Angel." By manipulating her hologram because what she had to say was rather self-righteous, and also, her name was biblical.

"Vlad Masters, I know this maybe sound a bit hokey and stupid right now. And yeah, you may not be into the whole "God loves you" bit, but right now, you need to hear that and heed it!

Because right now, what you should do is ask for forgiveness. Ask God to take the anger and hate out of your heart and allow love and light to fill it instead. Ask him to break the cycle of vengeance here and now. Do it for both yourself and our son. Let your anger out and let it go! Let God handle it all. Let his love fill you up, and he will give you peace.

What good will come from holding onto to this bitter anger from one who is so human? Vengeance again begets nothing but more, and it's not up for you as a human or half-human and half-ghost to judge Jack Fenton.

Let God be his judge, for God is a good judge, and he will judge everyone for all their worth. God is a good judge Vlad, and he will punish the guilty not for what they did right but what they did wrong. So you want him to judge you. Do what is right and good and forgive Jack Fenton, and do not seek vengeance! Listen to these prayers that I shall be praying, hoping they will be answered!

"Be angry, and do not sin": do not let the sun go down on your wrath. Ephesians 4: 26.

"Father,

You help me overcome my angry thoughts and emotions. You are patient with me, and You help me to be patient with others. You don't ask me to deny my anger or pretend it away, but You give me the courage I need to face it honestly and forgive. You encourage me to seek reconciliation with those who have offended me. Thank you for the peace that comes from doing things. Your way. Amen."

She paused for one more moment before she went into another prayer he needed to hear from her.

"Forgive us our debts, As we forgive our debtors" Matthew 6: 12

"Father,

You teach me forgiveness.

Its so easy to hold grudges. I often find myself adding up all the things that others have done wrong, forgetting all the things I have left undone. But You teach me that forgiveness is not an option, but rather a Kingdom necessity. And when I forgive those who have trespassed against me, I realized that I have opened the doors of my heart to forgive myself. No longer weighing and measuring who did what to whom, I love others in freedom and joy. Amen."

Vlad looked at his true love, which should've been his wife in disbelief and asked her a simple question. "You make it sound so easy to let go of my anger and forgive the idiot. What about justice? What was done to me? Daniel? You?" he demanded to his true love, who didn't even seem to back down. She looked ready for this question of his.

"The Lord has an answer to that one too, beloved," she assured as she recited another scripture and prayer for him about justice.

"He makes His sun rise on the evil and on the good and sends rain on the just and on the unjust" Matthew 5:45

"Father,

You are an impartial and patient Judge.

You give me time and space to make my choices. You never coerce, threaten, or bully me. You are just, and You deal justly with Your children. Because Your plan is greater than I can imagine and Your ways are not my ways, I often wonder why You allow evil to have power over the good in this life. Nevertheless, I trust in You and Your infinite wisdom. In that, I find my peace. Amen."

"And my love, if you are looking for healing from the wounds of the past 20 years? These are the words I offer to you also from the one who can heal all.

"The Lord will strengthen him on his bed of illness; You will sustain him on his sickbed. Psalm 41:3

"Father,

I find strength in You.

My spirit is willing to receive Your healing, but my flesh is weak. As I cope with illness, I learn to find my strength in You. You fill me with Your love and sustain me in times of pain and stress. You are also faithful to send others to help me when I am too weak to help myself. You strengthen my faith and help me work with my body to bring it the healing it needs, Amen."

Magdalene had now moved so close to Vlad she was embracing him. Due to the advanced technology he had, he could feel her since with his holographic technology. It was impossible to tell the difference between what was real and what wasn't.

"Are you listening to me at all, my beloved? To anything, I've been saying? For you need to heed it all? We could lose everything if you choose to follow the path of darkness and hate.

Please heed the words of the Lord this time. Please listen to me on this. Let your anger out, let it go. Give it to the Lord. Don't destroy everything you've gained in the past 20 years for the sake of something that will only bring you a moment of pleasure.

Please, you've done so much good in this world and think of our son! Please, if nothing else, think of Danny! Please! Please think of him and his happiness. So please think of forgiveness and choice forgiveness. And grant this man forgiveness and mercy. Seek justice, love mercy, walk humbly with your God. Don't let all that is good in your life be destroyed by your anger that you can let go of.

Grant this man your mercy, please, I beg you, my love! "Through the Lord's mercies, we are not consumed, Because His compassions fail not. They are new every morning. Great is Your faithfulness. Lamentations 3:22-23

Think again of the happiness we all seek in our lives. What will be stolen if you go through with this! "They are abundantly satisfied with the fullness of Your house, And You give them drink from the river of Your pleasures. Psalm 36: 8." she finished pleading with the words of the Lord and Jesus Christ, hoping she had knocked some sense into her hardheaded true love.

Vlad looked at his true love deeply and hugged her even again if she was just a very lifelike hologram. He felt she was in the room with him. She lifted her head and was crying.

"When did you memorize the Bible? When did you become a woman of faith?" he asked her curiously, and she looked up at him with those shimmering blue-violet eyes and whispered in her beautiful angelic voice.

"Spent a lot of time these past 14 years learning anything the internet had to offer. Questioning one existence as a soul inside a computer, one starts doing a lot of research in the fields of theology and philosophy.

I've spent a lot of time in the last 14 years, letting my heart and soul grow in my peculiar state of existence and found peace and wisdom in God and my strange life. You both have your unknown existence, and so do I.

Either way, I figured it doesn't hurt to have at least one parent thinking of the Lord and what he gives us. In a family where the father and son are half-ghost, and the mother is a soul inside a computer.

I figure having some spiritual values with the creator of heaven and earth would do this family some good. We do know Heaven is for real, after all. That not everyone becomes a ghost and goes to the Ghost Zone. Those souls to ascend to either Heaven or Hell. At least one of us should be in the other -in between to keep the other two ground spiritually!" she informed him of why she was such a woman of faith in her strange death.

"So what you're telling me to do right now is let my anger go, forgive Jack Fenton for the good of myself and Daniel? And to save our family?"

"Yes! And for you soul's sake! If we don't want to lose everything we have gained in life and don't want to mess up with whatever God does have planned for you as much as those Ancient Ghosts have prepared for you forgive the poor man!

I want you at least to TRY! Promise me, my love. You'll try it! I know it can seem impossible, especially since you've had this anger build in you for 20 years! But promise me both you and Danny will try not a seek vengeance!

Please, if you genuinely love me and want to honor me and do right by me and love our son, you'll not seek vengeance! I'm not asking you to forgive Jack Fenton all at once! Just for the reunion, please don't seek revenge!"

"What about Danny?"

"I'll have this same talk with our son tomorrow in the morning. Let me do my duties as a mother and tell our child what he needs to do and hear! But I want your word that both of you will not seek revenge!"

Looking in her eyes and feeling her love, he felt her words penetrated him in a way nothing else ever had. No one else had ever made him think of giving up his anger or rage against the Fentons or wanting Jack's head on a platter. But his true love Magdalene his angel had.

"Okay, I'll do everything in my power to do as you said. When the Fentons arrive, I'll do as you say. I shall not seek vengeance. And you talk to our son and persuade him not to seek it either."

"Okay. But please don't go back on your word. No matter how angry he makes you. Please don't give into temptations! I'll be watching it. Please don't let your anger get the better of you, my love!"

"I promise I'll do my best."

"Okay, I'll be watching in my own way during the reunion. I'll do everything in my power to prevent you from making a mistake. But please use all your self-control not to give in to temptation and go back to revenge! No matter what."

"I promise, Magdalene, on my love for you and our son. I'll do everything in my power not to give in to temptation and honor my promise to you. And you can make sure Danny doesn't either."

"Good. I'll have this same talk with him tomorrow. Now get some sleep. Again we will all have this talk together tomorrow night at our little patch of heaven. Sleep well, my love," as she kisses him before she disappeared.

"Sleep well, beloved."

And with that, for now, the revenge plan was thwarted question was, could it be prevented for good?


	7. Meeting the Fentons

Meeting the Fentons

Right now, the Masters family was once more in their slice of paradise within the holosuit. They'd been spending all their free time here. Since Magdalene was resolved to drive her true love and son away from the path of wickedness. She wishes to show them the way of righteous. No matter what it took, she would come hell, or high water accomplish this feat even if it 'killed' her.

Consequently, ever since that first night of preaching the Gospel to her lover in his bedroom, they again met here in their slice of heaven. She would proceed to read distinctly various sections derived from the Bible. As well as work with them on therapeutic tools they could use for the forthcoming reunion. She had been doing a magnitude of the gathering on psychology data to assist her with this dilemma. For it matters to her so significantly.

Magdalene may not have grasped the truth about her origin, although she unquestionably wasn't a clone of Maddie Fenton. Despite the fact even if 50% of her DNA had originated from that woman. Moreover, her name had only been a variation of Maddie's name. Maddie and Magdalene were not the same, not at all.

Magdalene had been in life and in her unique afterlife, become her own soul with ideas, beliefs, and a personality all her own. She was absolutely a conscious human who could make her own choices, had a free will, and was self-aware.

Even if she now was a soul living within the machine, she was still absolutely alive merely lacking a body was all. Danny would often joke Data from Star Trek The Next Generation's creator, Noonian Soong, would've created her the perfect body as he did for his wife Juliana if his father could've hired him.

However, unhappily while they were half-ghost and that opposed logic and reason. As well as this holosuit was proficient as the Enterprise Holodeck, they still were far from getting all the tech from Star Trek, although it would've been utterly incredible if that all was plausible.

Unfortunately, they were just a few decades or so short of possessing what they would've desired for Magdalene to have existed as. Nevertheless, they still made do with what they did have. Yet again, they had family time as Magdalene back; obviously, her unique person was once again chatting to her family.

"Shall we go over again tonight lessons?" she was asking them as they sat in a group around a campfire. They had decided to have the ideal summer night, full of stars and the full moon, just for Danny. He always desired to go camping, although he never could because of his health issues and being half-ghost.

He was getting a kick out of how his parents were dressed up for this pretend camping trip. They pulled out all the stops for it. They had a real campsite with everything you need to go camping with. They have all dressed the part and making s' mores. He never contemplated he'd see his dad wore a flannel shirt, faded jeans, or hiking boots. Or the way his mom also dressed in flannel, denim and Doc Martens. It was so delightful to have this kind of bonding experience even if it was just in a super-advanced holographic environment.

"Can we have some more to eat first before we go over the lessons again, please Mom?" pleaded her son with big adorable eyes. She laughed merrily that sounded like the tinkling of Tinker Bell.

"Okay, okay. Let's enjoy the food: freshly caught trout, some hot dogs, and trail-mix. Vlad, I'm so exhilarated you are preparing the food and plan for this night," as she watched her lover handled the food as if he had done this a dozen times before. He just chuckled at her while flashing his pearly whites at her.

"Of course I did, Mag, I never plan a vacation for the family without planning for everything in advance," as he served the food. It was terrific, but even Magdalene had a way to simulate eating. She appeared to put the food in her mouth, but then it was merely incinerated inside her holographic body.

The beautiful sounds of nature filled the air, and all was peaceful and wonderful for the tiny family of three as they enjoyed the food from the campfire. After they had eaten their fill, Magdalene brought out her prayer book again and started to reread some prayers and passages.

"Now again, let's do another pray dealing with our anger. "Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good." Romans 12:21 NIV.

Together they all bowed their heads and said, "Father, with Your help, I can overcome evil with good. When I am angry and overwhelmed by hurt, my first response is to lash out, fight back, and get even. But I know that You are pleased when I seek Your peace and trust You to help me focus on unconditional love and forgiveness. Give me a heart big enough to choose good, to bless and not retaliate, and to look for the hidden blessing in the midst of every difficult situation. Amen."

"Now, what are the tools we use when we get angry? How do we calm down and manage our anger?" Magdalene asked her family encouragingly, and she could see her almost-husband and precious son were thinking hard, and she was relieved they were thinking at all. That was a lot in terms of progress.

"We start doing deep breathing exercises. Squeeze a stress ball. Think sunny thoughts." Vlad replied to his love's question. She flashed her pearly whites at him to show she was satisfied with his answer. Then she gazed upon her son with a hopeful smile. "Good, good. Danny, what do you do when you start to get angry? What are the signs to show you are getting angry?"

"My body tenses up. I get racing thoughts and start obsessing. My whole body language shifts to show me getting defensive," the teenage answered as he played with his long raven black hair.

"Good that you both recognize what the physical signs are. Now again, what can you both do to get rid of your anger or work it off?" She questioned them about what they had discussed what led up to this special night for them.

"Leave the room where the source of anger is. Go for a walk or do some other form of exercise," Danny replied promptly as he made a cats cradle with ectoplasmic energy in his hands.

"Write out all the bad feelings or listen to my favorite songs. Wash my face or take a shower as water as music and water are very therapeutic," Vlad also answered promptly, and Magdalene beamed extremely satisfied with their answers.

"Both are excellent answers! Furthermore, I'm delighted that you both comprehend what tools are accessible to you. Have you been practicing them when we've not been together?" she questioned her family, and they both nodded their heads to her making her feel even more thrilled and happy.

"Yes, Mom/Mag. We've been doing our homework. We've not shirked from our responsibilities to you," both father and son told their almost wife and mother. They would not disappoint the one they loved so much more then she knew.

"Good, very good. Now let us revisit another passage on forgiveness, shall we?" as she flipped the little yellow book in her lap. She stopped on a page and began to read clearly from it.

"Love your enemies, do good, and lend, hoping for nothing in return; and your reward will be great, and you will be sons of the Most High. For He is kind to the unthankful and evil" Luke 6: 35

Again the Masters bowed their heads in prayer and began to recite the prayer from the book in Magdalene's lap. "Father, You are kind to all of us. When I feel that I have been sinned against, I need only to look into my own heart to see that I struggle with the same sins. Father, I thank You that You are generous and forgiving to us all. You forgive those who trespass against me. But even more, you forgive me when I am at my worst. Because of Your mercy, I choose to be merciful too. Amen."

"Now is there any other prayers we need to do tonight? Do we need one for conflict? Doubt? Frustration? Guidance? Help? Mercy? Patience? Stress? Suffering? Temptations? Tragedy? Truth? Wisdom? Worry?" listing some of the subjects out of her book "Everyday Prayers for Everyday Cares."

"Well, maybe not the prayers. But could you read the passages for those things, beloved?" Vlad requested, and she nodded. "Sure, I can do that.

"Let's see here's the passage on When I need help amidst conflict. "Owe no one anything except to love another, for he who loves another has fulfilled the law." Romans 13: 8

For doubt, "So we may boldly say: The Lord is my helper: I will not fear. What can man do to me?" Hebrew 13:6

Frustration "For this is the will of God, that by doing good you may put to silence the ignorance of foolish men." 1 Peter 2: 15

Guidance: "Your ears shall hear a word behind you saying, "This is the way, walk in it," Whenever you to the right hand Or whenever you turn to the left." Isaiah 30: 21

Help: "God is our refuge and strength, A very present help in trouble." Psalm 46:1

Mercy: "Blessed are the merciful, For they shall obtain mercy." Matthew 5:7

Patience: "The testing of your faith produces patience." James 1:3

Stress: "Then they cried out to the Lord in their trouble, and He saved them out of their distresses." Psalm 107:19

Suffering: "I will ascribe justice to my Maker. Be assured that my words are not false; on perfect in knowledge is with you. Job 36:3-4 NIV

Temptations: "No temptation has overtaken you except such as is common to man, but God is faithful." 1 Corinthians 10:13

Tragedy: "Upon the upright, there arises light in the darkness; He is gracious, and full of compassion, and righteous." Psalm 112:4

Truth: "You shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free." John 8: 32

Wisdom: "Wisdom is better than rubies, And all the things one may desire cannot be compared with her." Proverbs 8:11

Worry: "Search me, O God, and know my heart; Try me, and know my anxieties; And see if there is any wicked way in me, And lead me in the way of everlasting." Psalms 139:23- 24," and with that, Mag closed her prayer book and looked at her family to see if the words of God had done them any good.

"So did any of the words of the Creator help either of you?" she inquired in a voice that made her sound just like she was a messenger from the Almighty herself.

"It has given us plenty to reflect regarding these last couple of days for certain, Mom. A lot to consider about that's for sure."

"Has any of this, my prayers, my reading from the scripture moreover the therapeutic tools done anything, whatsoever to assist in getting you two to straighten up and fly right? Are you both presently not going to seek revenge? But choose love, light, and forgiveness?" she questioned seriously.

Vlad took her hand in his and kissed it and again with the hologram being a hard light construct, and like you see on some cartoons these days and so advance, he could touch her. "Yes, Mag, we shall not harm anyone.

We shall be the bigger people and not seek vengeance. We will control our anger and let it go. We do not have to like the Fentons that is true. But we do not have to harm them either."

"Good. I'm so relieved to hear you'll be the bigger person Vlad and that you've embraced forgiveness. Would it help if I went over one more time on how best to restore a shattered relationship?"

"If you feel it's best, beloved. Though I'm not interested in fixing my relationship with the Fentons, I said I would work on forgiving Jack Fenton. I didn't say I desired to be his friend again."

"I understand that sweetheart, but these are just tools that just as essential for the next few days to come. These ten tools are crucial to remember. Consequently, they are as followed.

1, You need to acknowledge the problems in the relationship. Even if you don't want to hear the problems in the relationship or that someone else has problems with you. You need to hear what they are not happy about and you need to listen to them because they can't be resolved unless you listen and acknowledge they are there in the first place

2\. Don't run away or avoid the issues. Putting off the problems or blowing them off only makes things worse, and delays are finding solutions and mending things while they can be mended.

3\. Listen to the other side. Don't just hear them and repeat them. But listen and feel their emotions and understand where they are coming from and why they see and feel the way they do.

4\. Don't make the other person do all the work. It takes two people to make a relationship work. So do your part and put forth the effort on your side.

5\. Accept responsibility for your half of the problems. Work on solutions with the other person on how you are going to change your behavior towards the other person.

6\. Be respectful at all times while working things out and give each other the respect and kindness they deserve and don't discount what they say. It may not be what you want to hear about yourself, but don't try and deny what others have to say, either. We can't see how others see us, and other people may see us in ways we might not want to see ourselves.

7\. Good communication is key and again working together and not shutting down or making one person's fault. Again it goes two ways. You both have to work on mending the relationship. But don't tell the other what they should've done work together to find solutions that will work to solve the current problems after really listening to what the other has to say.

8\. Apologies go a long way. And it has to come from the heart and not be an excuse in any shape or form. Understand what you did wrong and truly be willing to correct the behavior. Understand you hurt this person in some manner, and they deserved at least an apology and one that is sincere

9\. Be ready for the long road and know it won't be fixed overnight but stay committed and don't get frustrated. Try and keep calm while working it out.

10\. Take breathers, but again remember it will take time, patience, and effort on both parties to fix a relationship, but both have to be willing to try."

It was shortly after that the family went to sleep, all dreaming peaceful dreams. The next morning Magdalene promised she still keeping watch over them. After all, she was, in a sense, omnipresence given again she was a ghost in the machine. As a result, she would keep an eye on things as well as the both of them. She would exclusively intervene if she only if she unquestionably had to. Otherwise, she trusted both of them to behave and keep their promise to her throughout the reunion.

Consequently, now there was zilch to do besides waiting for the people to show up for the reunion. Magdalene, who again as a ghost in the machine. She could trace anyone by taping into their cell phone and where it was pinging. As a result, she notified her family that she was able to deduce from the Fentons' cell phone data, and from the way it was pinging, they'd be arriving four days before the reunion at precisely 10:15 in the morning.

On the appointed day that they were due to arrive, both father and son were ready as they'd ever been. With deep breaths, Vlad answered the door to his castle and greeted the family of three.

Danny had to acknowledged he was thrilled at the idea of finally after 14 years meeting a normal human kid. After all, Brooke Kent wasn't ordinary as she had a Ghost Gene. Therefore she didn't count, and neither did her friend Dominique again as they had Ghost Genes. So even if this kid he was about to meet were a Fenton the sworn enemies of his father and himself, he wouldn't deny his glee at finally meeting a normal human kid his age!

Plus, he also remembered how his school principal Ms. Hauntly had expressed her concern that he wasn't embracing his human half enough and need to make a human friend" Now he had a chance to do just that!

He stayed upstairs at first while his father greeted the Fentons, who came early for the college reunion. He let in Maddie Fenton and a young teenage girl who must be her daughter. But promptly slammed the door in Jack Fenton's stupid face, which Danny couldn't help but smile about.

Okay, his mom may not be entirely pleased with that as they were supposed to be forgiving him. But baby steps here. A lifetime of hate and anger wasn't just going to go away. Furthermore its not like anyone not had the door slammed in their face at least once.

He stayed upstairs a few more moments until he heard the redhead ask about his father's taste in decor. He laughed and shook his head at that comment. He knew his father's obsession with the Packers all too well. They were the only thing he couldn't buy with his money! Still, he was eager to make a friend, so he ran fast he tripped down the stairs they fell on top of each other causing both their parents to exclaim their names and ask if they are alright.

Then after both kids said they were okay, it was time for awkward introductions. "Well, Maddie, who is this lovely lady of yours?" Vlad asked tactfully, and Maddie replied warmly.

"This is my daughter Jasmine. She's 16 years old, and she's quite the genius, and I've no doubt she'll get into an Ivy League College with how brilliant she is. After all, she got the highest score on the C.A.T. Ever!"

"Mom, please, it was just a simple test. I only did what I should've done. I studied hard, did my best. I work incredibly hard to achieve my goals is. You put the time and effort into any goal you can accomplish anything. And it's not Jasmine, it's Jazz," the redhead replied while cringing with an embarrassment which matches her hair and the red on her cheeks.

"So, Vlad, are you gonna introduce us to this young man?" inquired Maddie, her old college friend who smiled.

"Oh, yes, of course. Maddie, I'd like you to meet my son Daniel Vlad Masters. Daniel, this is my old college friend, Maddie Fenton."

"Hi. Nice to meet you both. Dad talked about you and your husband before. Whenever he talks about his old college days, it's always about Maddie and Jack Fenton."

"Well, I hope it's good things," Maddie replied hopefully as she shook the teenage boy's hand but looked uncomfortable, and he wondered why she was embarrassed. He had heard the expression "Seen a ghost" before, but they had no idea he and his father were half-ghosts. However, both Maddie and Jazz were acting like they had seen a ghost when looking at him.

"So, Jazz, is it?"

"Yes. No one calls me Jasmine."

"Do you want to go hang out? I mean, I've never really had much of chance to have many kids over. It'd be nice to have a chance to have fun with someone for a change. So would you like to have some fun? I mean, can we, Dad? Is it alright, Mrs. Fenton? I mean, you're going to be a guest at my house for the next three days! Let's have some fun! Please?"

"Umm..."

"Jazz, I think it's a good idea if you and Danny play together while your father and I get caught up with our old college friend. You could use another friend. And it sounds like Danny could use another friend."

"Yes, my son doesn't again get a lot of social interaction for a multitude of reasons. Again we rarely have guests over, and he never had a friend his age around here. At least not someone who doesn't go to his special school. I think it is a good idea if you two spent some time together," agreed Vlad.

"Okay, I guess I could see how a rich kid spends his day in a huge castle in the dairy capital. So you don't mind being called Danny, or is it, Daniel?"

"Danny fine. Normally only my girlfriend calls me that but I don't mind it. Now come on, let's go to the game room!" He grabbed her wrist and hauled her out of the room and down the hallway.

Once the kids were out of sight, Vlad went to open the door for Jack. "Sorry about that, Jack. The door gets away from me sometimes," he apologized only to be knocked to the ground by the man.

"Vladdy, nice to see you again! Still, see you got the old moves!" the overgrown man child said. He was again acting like a total ignorant thoughtless child. Vlad had to mentally think about Magdalene and remember what she said to not yell at him.

Fortunately, Maddie managed to get Jack off him. At least she had some common sense that one doesn't tackle someone to the floor. And not in their own home where you are a guest.

Vlad attempted to remember sunny thoughts plus counted to ten before speaking. "Jack how...nice to see you again. Been 20 long years, hasn't it? I do hope the trip wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, Vladdy! I just got to test out all the upgrades on the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle! We also have tons of other contraptions I can't wait to show off to everyone at the reunion!

So do you got any ghost in this here castle that maybe I could test them out on? Maddie and I've not had many ghosts back home in Amity Park to test out the tech on, and we thought on this road trip we see if we could find any. So any ghost around here?"

Vlad was perfectly composed and said, "No, Jack. There are no ghosts in my castle. I've to be extremely mindful of what is in my castle on account of my son. And his health problems."

"What no ghost? You have an enormous castle, and it's not even haunted?! What kind of castle doesn't have a ghost?!" Jack said in a dumbfounded voice as if hearing the fact the castle wasn't haunted was like saying Christmas was canceled.

"Jack, honey, please!" Maddie could see Jack had utterly missed the fact that Vlad had just informed him he was a father and his son had health problems.

"So um Vlad tells us a little more about your family? Like are you married and about your son?" Maddie was attempting again to be friendly and trying not to think about her own son Danny who had been kidnapped and how, by chance, Vlad had a son the same age with the same name.

"I'll tell you all about my family over some hot chocolate and homemade cinnamon buns we can have in the parlor. Follow me," Vlad offered again, doing his best to keep his temper in check.

Danny was currently occupied, showing off all his rich kid stuff to Jazz. They're now in the castle awe-inspiring game room where he got to beta test top of the line games from one of the gaming companies his dad owned.

They're playing one of his favorite games, which unmistakably Jazz wasn't particularly good at playing video games. All the same, she did play with him as he talked about the other things he had in the castle and about his father.

"So we've got the most magnificent library you've ever seen! Given my dad owns a few publishing corporations, furthermore helps tons of new and upcoming authors, we get brand new books before they hit the stores, along with autograph copies from the best selling authors!

We also have an impressive indoor swimming pool, the indoor movie theater, and because I love space so much, my dad got me the best telescope on the market. He's even built a few things for space before!" Danny regaled to Jazz passionately as they selected their avatars for the game and began to play.

"So I know your Dad been named "Billionaire of the year" for the last 14 years in a row. What exactly does he do to earn that title? And how much is he worth? And is there anything he can't do?" as she attempted to play the role-playing game Danny had selected, but she was failing miserably at it. Danny was unquestionably a champion at these things the way he played it.

"My dad's company pretty much into everything you can think of. If it makes money or has to do with helping people, he's got investments into and made money in it. We've got companies and businesses worldwide.

Vlad-co is on every continent except, of course, Antarctica. We've improved billions of lives and helped both people and the planet in so many ways. Dad worth twenty-four point nine billion dollars. And he's a self-made man. He treats his employees like they are members of one big family. Everyone is treated fairly and equality. Everyone needs are taken care of, and well, we are a very successful and happy company for it. Jump!"

"Jump?"

"Jump now, or your avatar gonna gets killed!" he clarified, and Jazz then realized he was talking about the game, and she pressed a few buttons on her controller. Miraculously her cheetah warrior woman stayed alive.

Danny's avatar was a handsome long-haired panther male warrior as they were battling in a mystical war world. He had a scimitar as a weapon, and she had glaive. Mystical hybrid animal warriors on quests was a thing he was into as he was pretty much acing this game. "Okay, we are coming up to the next level, and we need to do this as a team. We've got to remove the Blade of Chaos and restore peace to the land while avoiding all the dangers in the Land of Liquid Fire. You ready?"

"You like playing these games?" she asked him, and he looked at her in confusion.

"What? Don't you? Like what do you do for fun?" he thought all normal kids played video games or things like that. What did a Fenton do that was normal? Well, besides being a racist ghost hunting hater? Though looking at Jazz from first glance, she didn't appear to be like her parents. Could he be wrong, though?

"I read books on psychology. Write journals or hang out and do things with my adopted little sister," she explained to him, and he felt relief. None of that sound like someone who hurt him or his friends in the ghost zone.

"Hmm," he thought it over a few minutes before replying to her, "I sometimes do things with my adopted cousin Brooke. She's the daughter of my dad's right-hand man and his wife, whose dad lawyer. She's one of my few friends, you could say. She's only 11, and she goes to a normal school. I've to go to a special school."

"Why do you have to go to a special school?" as they started on the next level. Jazz was finally getting the hang of the game, and as such, they were finally both having a good time. It was getting fun now. They were playing together and bonding as they played and talked about their lives.

"Well, they're about two things my dad can't buy. One he can't buy his favorite football team. The Packers which has always been a sore spot for him. And the other thing he couldn't buy was the fact I inherited my mother's sickness, and he couldn't buy a miracle cure," Danny replied as they started to fight a two-headed jackal warrior on the screen.

"Your mother? Illness? What do you mean?" she managed to grab a unique bonus item to increase her powers. Danny led their avatars through a shortcut to the next level as he continued to multitask by talking and playing at the same time.

"Dad's overprotective of me because my mother died giving birth to me. She had both a weak immune system and chronic anemia. She grew up in Idaho with my grandparents Roland and Lorelei, and they weren't rich at all. They were people who worked paycheck to paycheck.

So the fact they had a sick child who was frequently in the hospital because of being born with two illnesses? They didn't have the money to treat put a strain on them financially till they couldn't help my mother anymore," as they started to work together to solve some riddles to earn new weapons that would help them defeat the boss at the end of the level.

"My mother Magdalene Fen had to go the majority of her life without proper treatment for her illnesses, and her parents died shortly before she left for South Dakota for college. She had to work to put herself through college.

She was bankrupt after barely graduating but didn't get any jobs after graduating and was a destitute afterward. She wandered around living in motels and homeless shelters getting by on charity and temp jobs."

"So how did she and your dad meet and have you? And how does this affect your health?" Jazz asked as she figured out the answer to the riddles before Danny and got them some magic healing potions that would come in handy later, and they continued with their current quest.

"Well, it's kind of the only thing that hurts my dad's image even though the only ones who know the truth are me, Dad, and Uncle Ian and Aunt Stacy. But Dad's company was hosting a company party, and Dad's not one for parties.

Especially when he's lonely, he went to drown his sorrows alone, and my mom, who was not a party person who only had a temp job at the time, was drowning her sorrows. Well, two lonely hearts and a few drinks lead to you know..." he let it hang there, and Jazz didn't need him to elaborate further what happened.

"Oh..."

"Yes, but my mom didn't want to sue him or anything. She tried to do the right thing and let him know me as I was his son, and all she wanted was a job and a place to stay. Still, her health problems and fear of doctors are the reason she died giving birth to me.

But I inherited those health problems, and it was my dad working with a specialist that found a treatment. If only he found it in time, maybe my mother still is alive. He was trying to develop in time to save her, but it came too late."

"What sort of treatment?" as right now, they were mixing a magic healing potion to heal their avatars from a deadly poison on the big flat screen in front of them.

"Well, I can't tell you everything as it would be exposing things for the company, but I guess I could say its great leaps and bounds in the fields of genetics, DNA and stem cells, and other advancements in the field of medicine.

He's used what he came up for me to help treat other people with chronic illness or genetic disorders or diseases. But I've needed injections and blood transfusions my whole life to address my health problems."

"So that's why you don't get out much or exposed to many other kids?" as they succeed in solving the riddle to make the healing potion and could continue to the boss.

"Only the kids that go to an extraordinary school. And why the house is fitted with equipment to filter out toxins."

"So, you've been pretty lonely, I guess?"

"I've had some friends and my girlfriend from my special school. Plus, I've got Dad. He's always loved me and taken good care of me. Don't you have lots of friends and loving parents?" he asked her as they defeated the level.

"I only have one friend. Most kids in town don't come near me because well, I think from first glance you can see my parents aren't exactly normal."

"Yeah, Dad mentions the last time he saw your parents. They built a "Ghost Portal," and it gave him a weird case of acne."

"Yeah, and well back home, it's not cool to be known as the town weirdos kid. Everything thinks I should be as much a crackpot as my parents. And even my house it's so embarrassing!"

"What about it? I mean, I know not everyone grows up in a castle, but what's embarrassing about your house?"

Jazz sighed loudly, and for once, kicking the ass of some big monster video game boss felt like an excellent way to vent. "My parents are thought to be crackpots and nuts, they run around like they are ghostbusters or something and wear hazmats suits and we got a UFO attached to the house.

I could never be thought of as average or treated typically. Then because I'm the smartest kid at school and always since I was a little girl had to be an adult? Most kids also don't want to hang out with a teenager who acts like an adult," she explained her frustrations as they kept trying to kill the chimera on the screen, which they were almost halfway through killing.

"So, you never got the chance to be a kid given how you grew up?"

"No, I've had to be the sane one in the family. Plus, I've to be a good role model and sister to my adopted sister. She's a family friend who gets teased enough because she's the adopted daughter of a lesbian couple. And you know the stigma people have for people like that."

"Oh yeah, I know all too well about racism and narrow-mindedness. I have dealt with that plenty of times in my life. Don't like any of it. My adopted cousin Brooke I told you about? Her father is black, and her mother is white. I've felt protective of her because of that. You know how some people still feel about interracial marriages and all that bullshit the world involved in."

"Well, my little sister? One of her mothers is French American, and her other mother is half Indian and half Swedish, and so she's got to deal with that too."

"Yeah, I wish the world wasn't so stupid and just accepted people for who they are and judge them for their character and not other petty shit like they do."

"Are you allowed to cuss?"

"No, but my dad not here and hopefully my mother up there didn't hear me either. I don't like thinking I'm disappointing her. Yes! Victory!" as they defeated the chimera and claimed victory in their quest. They gave each other high fives in being successful and smiled happily at one another. That had been a lot more fun than either had anticipated.

Just then, Vlad appeared in the doorway. "Hello, kids, I hope you've been having a good time together. But it's dinner time, and so you best fresh up some. Daniel, can you show Jazz where the bathroom is?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good. After dinner can you show her where she'll be staying for the time she'll be with us too? I would think the guest suite known as the White Lady room would suit Ms. Fenton just fine."

"Sure thing, Dad. That's an excellent choice. Come on, Jazz. I'll show you to your room first, and then we can go have dinner," as Danny led her to her room.

As Jazz was led to her suit, she was thinking a few different things. One, she was wondering what her room would look like given the rest of the house: two, the overall state of her life. Three, her missing brother was never far from her mind. Four, she wanted to be a good friend to this Danny without confusing him for her brother but couldn't help but feel there something about this kid that was familiar. But what it was she couldn't figure out.


	8. Compromises and Deals in the Night

Compromises and Deals in the Night

Jazz followed the attractive 14-year-old boy down the endless corridors of his castle home. Not that Jazz was crushing on him or anything. She had to be honest with herself. That there was no denying the teenager in front of her, was both profoundly handsome and extremely fashionably dressed.

When Jazz considered her parents, she didn't comprehend what her mother saw in her father when it came to appearances because no one would ever describe her father as attractive whatsoever.

The expressions that came to mind when she thought of her father when you wanted to describe him in physical teams? Freakishly large man child. Jack Fenton wasn't physically attractive in any sense of the word. He was the opposite. Not that he was ugly, just a rather absurd and physically unattractive character who did not know style.

Next, she started regarding her mother, likewise. She had yet to see a photograph of this Danny's mother; however, she was willing to bet given the boy in front of her she was truly magnificent. Maddie Fenton was good-looking. However, she'd look prettier and more satisfactory if she well behaved 'normally.'

Jazz just shook her head dismissively regarding another disappointment in her life. She recognized at least she was physically attractive furthermore at least, behaved normally. Moreover, if not for her family's reputation for being Amity Park crackpots, she might have gotten to go out on a date by now with someone.

But no because of her irregular parents and their unhealthy fixation along with, of course, the unfortunate thing that occurred to them she never has an average life or the things she yearned for in her life. Not unless she could escape and go to someplace where no one ever heard of Fentons and start over. But then who could grant that wish for her? Who'd liberate her, and likewise, if it did come right, would she take it?

"Um, Jazz? Hello? Jazz, you home?" called out a voice from far away.

"What? What's going on?" she asked, suddenly coming out of her thoughts and looking into Danny's sky-blue eyes.

"I was telling your parents are going to be on the other side of the castle in the west wing in the stander guest room, and you'll be in the east wing in the White Lady room. You should consider it an honor," he explained to her again what he had just said.

"Why? And why are my parents in another wing of the castle? And in a 'stander' room and I'm getting a particular place?" she wanted to know, and the long-haired boy looked at his feet and played apprehensively with his gloved hands.

"Umm...let says there um some not so good feelings my dad has for your dad. Did your parents tell you how they parted ways in college?" he asked hesitantly, hoping that she at least knew about the accident.

She blew some stray orange bangs out her eyes. "He told me about it at the rest stop we spent the night before we got here. That he and your dad were best friends until as he put "the fat fingers of fate stuck right in your father's face" and something about stupid port-ghost portal rubbish that caused some bad case of acne."

"Yeah, well, did your father happened to mention he also never apologized for his actions?" Danny asked her as he was now really fiddling with his hands and looking like he was waiting for a bomb to go off.

"Are you kidding me?" Jazz looked at him if he was asking an obvious question with an obvious answer before she went on. "Like my father is ever aware of his actions. He's never remembered his anniversary. Let alone apologized once!" she informed Danny as he blanched at that.

"Wait for a second! Your father is so damn clueless he never thinks his actions or lack of thought ever affect other people in his life? Whether directly or indirectly? Is he that damn thoughtless? And he treats you like that?" he started to get enraged at hearing just how thoughtless the man was.

Jazz just started lecturing regarding just how weak her father's conduct was and didn't seem to notice how it was affecting Danny. She just felt like sharing as it was like she ached to tell someone this for years. Now someone was listening to her.

"I've kept journals for years on my parents and done comprehensive psychological profiles on both my parents. I could write several books on what they are clueless on or three books worth alone on their faults or how just what their fatal flaws are," she informed him with her arms crossed looked slightly annoyed with her parents.

"Do they treat you inadequately? Like, are they defective parents or disregard you or not take care of you?" Danny abruptly demanded to her, looking extremely concerned for her.

Jazz was taken aback by his unforeseen concern and how he seemed suddenly protective of her. No one except Dominique ever really cared about her like that. "Well, to be honest, they never starved me if that's what you mean. I mean there always been food in the house, had clothes and all that if you mean those things. But..."

"But?" he pressed.

"But they can well be not such good parents in other ways. They have perpetually been obsessed with ghosts and these absurd cockamamie contraptions that are like something out of science fiction.

Also, again, my Dad is exceptionally social impaired furthermore pretty blind when it comes to his words and behaviors. My mom? She can be at times very loving, but at the same time, she can get so wrapped up in work too. They both forget little things at times. So it's half and half.

Honestly, I don't know how we truly have food or pay bills when neither of them has actual jobs. I mean, I don't know where they get half the stuff they do for these crazy things they produce, which I don't think they have any legal authority to own or build.

I've frequently wondered how we even have the basics. They don't bring in any income of any kind. Or what do we do for insurance again as to where is our money?"

"Do you feel your parents are putting you in any danger?" Danny asked, aggressively.

"Sometimes, Danny? I genuinely question if they are gonna blow up the house with one of their crazy ideas in the basement, which is their mad scientist lab."

"Have you ever told anyone this? Like a school counselor or someone like the police?"

"Well, kinda," she admitted, and he raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you know how I said I've only got one friend? My adopted little sister?"

"Yeah."

"Well, one of her mother's is a Detective on the Amity Park police force. I call her Aunt Jackie. Her wife, yes, they got married."

"Hey, I'm accepting of all people. I'm not a racist or narrow-minded or judgmental."

"Well, her wife is an OB, and I call her Aunt Kate. Their adopted daughter Dominique is my adopted little sister. Again if weren't for the three of them, I think I went crazy years ago."

"Dominique?!" he looked startled at hearing that name. He was starting to put two and two together. He knew where Prima's mother, Lilith's students, lived. He knew Dominique's full name was Dominique Wyler-Devlin. She was from Amity Park. Furthermore, she had an adopted older sister. He'd never guessed it was this girl!

"Are you okay, Danny? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Pardon the expression. I don't like using it. For obvious reasons."

"It's nothing. My adopted cousin Brooke just got a friend at this after-school program she is also called Dominique is all."

"That's quite a coincidence. Dominique in special honors class after school too, and she knows a Brooke too."

"Yeah, but stranger things have happened. Anyway. Here the room. Please enjoy it," as he opened the door, and Jazz stepped in and gasped. This wasn't merely a guest room. This was room fit for royalty!

Along the back wall was a series of windows that displayed a magnificent garden of wildflowers and fruit trees within a glass atrium that she hadn't realized was attached to the rear of the castle.

The windows were open, and a delicate breeze flowed through the room, keeping it at the perfect temperature. You could hear songbirds singing and butterflies flapping their wings while the sunlight streamed in just perfectly. The room wasn't too bright. Neither was it too hot or too cold.

There was a king-size bed with soft, white, cotton sheets with dark stained headboard. The mattress gave the impression one would feel as if they were sleeping on a cloud. There was a dark wood closet and a huge full-length mirror across from the bed.

Hardwood floors with fluffy light colored carpets with the walls painted sky blue. Then you had the attached master bathroom! The one with the biggest bathtub she had ever seen with sold gold tabs and other spa-like luxuries within the toilet.

Furthermore, she notices in the bathroom were vases full of fresh cherry blossoms, lilacs, and white roses, moreover throughout the bedroom where green roses, purple hyacinth, and forget-me-nots.

"Wow, this room...I don't know what to say other then it's stunning and magnificent! I mean, it's fit for royalty! Plus, I didn't realize you guys even had an atrium! I mean, I could tell from the drive up you had that ridiculous football field but not that!

I mean, are all the guest rooms like this? I mean, wow!" she gradually was turning to take in every little detail meticulously.

"No, the White Lady room is truly unique. It's almost a shrine." Danny admitted in a somewhat somber tone, and he looked for a moment like he wanted to cry.

Jazz picked up on the sadness in his voice, and her psychologist's side kicked in, and she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This room has a lot of memories. Sentimental value? It's different from the rest of the castle, isn't it?"

He nodded slowly and sighed. "It's my mother's room. It's where she lived when she was pregnant with me. Dad had it especially designed just for her. It's one of a kind; there are no other rooms like it in the entire castle."

Jazz was taken aback. She is allowed to spend the next three nights in such a big room and was about to object when Danny held up a hand. "It's okay before you object, I believe Mom would find only you worthy of the honor of staying in her room."

"Me? Worthy? Why?" Jazz asked in a bewildered tone at that.

"Because of the kind of person my mom was. Dad made sure for the short time they were together to make a lot of videos and take even more photos, and she kept a diary. So it's not like I don't know who she was or is."

Jazz fumbled for a few minutes and then asked. "Okay, tell me about your mother then, please. What kind of woman was she? How would you describe her?"

"There are many adjectives to describe who Magdalene Fen was or her what she likes to do. I'll give you what most people who knew her for a short time while she was alive and lived here and worked at Vlad-Co," Danny paused for a moment as his eyes grew distant, and he seemed lost in another time.

He then spoke in an almost ethereal manner as he began to talk about his mother. "Magdalene Fen was a trustworthy, charitable, altruistic, modest, merciful young woman. She had more compassion and empathy than most people ever learn in their lifetimes.

She was an unbelievably a good listener. She had the enduring patience of a hundred saints. She was one of the most understanding people you'd ever have the chance to meet. She was fearless in ways you can't begin to imagine.

Furthermore, she was also one of the most open-minded people when she was alive. She was infectious when it came to making friends and realized the value of friendship and family. She cherished the earth and everything on it with all her being and was a firm believer in Christ.

She was such an astounding horticulturist she could've regrown the Garden of Eden! Extremely knowledgeable beyond her years and continuously gave excellent guidance.

She had a soul who could see the good in others when no one else could see any good at all. She had strong morals values. Believed everyone deserved a second chance and that no one was beyond redemption.

She was the kind of person who lived in the moment and had a half glass full mindset. She didn't try to think of how bad her life had been in the past. She was just thankful for the good things she did have and hope for good things, no matter how small to come in the future.

While she was deathly afraid of doctors, she still yearns to live life to the fullest. She was always giving to those who had less than herself despite her rotten luck and wished to work hard in life.

She lived merely caring not for material wealth growing up but things for her soul. So she didn't care for fancy things, which was happy to wear simple clothes and not elegant garments.

Though she still liked to wear more beautiful clothes, Dad bought her. She helped him become a better person and helped him overcome his flaws and weakness during their short time together, and he did love her, and she loved him.

He had planned to marry her after I was born. They are why he tried to save her with all he had. He had Hail Mary to try and save her when she was dying after giving birth to me."

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's how much he loved her," Danny said as his gaze looked at the gift his father gave her. "She knew the language of flowers and desired to be as close to God and Heaven as she could be. That atrium was his gift to her.

He meant it to be like an early wedding present. She loved it so much and would spend hours in there. She enjoyed tending to her plants. Breeding her birds and butterflies, all she knew by name.

He's taken very excellent care of it since her passing as have I. All the animals have biblical names, and I too learned the language of flowers as my mom was pretty big into symbolism. That's why we have got these flowers here."

"What do the flowers mean?"

"Well, in the bathroom, we have cherry blossoms, lilacs, and white roses? They mean in order. In China, cherry blossoms mean female beauty and dominance. In Japan, they mean Life, Death, and Renewal.

Lilacs depending on the color, have many meanings. White is pure and innocent. Violet means spirituality. Blue symbolizes happiness and tranquility, magenta symbolizes love and passion, that actual color symbolizes first love.

White roses mean purity, innocent, sympathy, and spirituality. Again all things reality to who my mom was and to honor her life and in death.

The flowers in the bedroom, you see? Green roses, purple hyacinths, and forget-me-nots? Well, green roses mean is about fertility, abundance, richness, and bounty. Purple hyacinths mean sorrow, I'm sorry, please forgive me. And forget-me-nots mean true love and good memories."

"So, each of the flowers is here in honor of your mother? Do they symbolize some aspect of her and your father's relationship with her? That's neat."

"Thank you. So I guess I've told you about who my mom was. I guess all that left to do is show you a picture of her then. But can that wait till after dinner?"

"Yes, it can."

So he let Jazz get her things settled, and they left the room. After the door was closed though Magdalene appeared in her old place, and she was smiling. "Well, Jasmine, you seem like a wonderful young woman.

You do seem to live up to qualities of what your flower means. You are full of love, beauty, and purity. It looks like you do have a lot of appreciation and will bring about good luck in young Danny's life.

Though I will not say anything yet about sensuality given, you are only 16, and that is not appropriate for a girl your age. Still, you live up to your flower in many ways. And I will admit I do feel a lot of sympathy for how your life has played out so far I'll be praying for you."

With a delightful smile twitching on her lips, the holographic woman vanished, returning to the computer so she could use the security cameras to watch dinner. She was ready to use subtle hints to her lover in case something started to go south, which was highly likely to happen.

Magdalene had to use her holographic abilities to help throughout the dinner to make sure Vlad didn't lose it, given both Jack's bad table manners and his constant insensitive remarks and him blathering on about ghost.

While it appeared Maddie was trying to have a somewhat more normal conversation and Danny and Jazz were involved in their talk at the other end of the long table, Vlad was not holding up well.

So Mag created first a distraction messing with the lights to get Vlad's attention. Jack thought for sure this was ghost activity, not that he understood the lights had just turned off and on in Morse Code, and Vlad excused himself to find the circuit breaker. He left the room, and they're waiting for him was Magdalene. "Mag! Please tell me you've been watching and now can see my point!" he said while gashing his teeth.

"I can see why he exasperates you, and I did listen while his daughter was talking with our son. Therefore I understand he's flawed in a way he doesn't understand his actions are inconsiderate, disrespectful, and just downright thoughtless. But you have to get through four more days of this. Please, my love. For our son's sake?"

He looked ready to explode, and she started to hum a hymn that soothed him. "Okay, okay. But how can I make it through dinner with that..."

"Vlad no cussing! I already overheard Danny doing it, and I don't approve of him knowing those words," she warned him. She wasn't a woman who would abide by a devil's tongue in her house.

"Okay, okay! But how can I get through dinner?" his veins were popping out of his forehead.

I will use my abilities," as she gestured to herself, "To give you a basic script to follow, okay? And if you get mad or think your going to lose it, I will play your favorite hymn. Okay? That should help you get through it."

"Okay, good plan. Let's do this." as he walked back into the room, and Mag disguised herself as a cat, so she is better able to whisper to Vlad what to say or how to respond.

When Danny saw his father returning to the dining room with a kitty with reddish-brown fur, blue-violet eyes, and a flower collar, he knew things were already getting pretty bad.

His mother wouldn't be using her holographic abilities like this unless she genuinely felt her true love was going to lose it. Jazz looked up from her chicken they'd been eating and noticed the pretty cat now sitting in Vlad's lap.

"Oh, you have a pet cat? She's gorgeous. What's her name?" she asked Danny, who started to panic, not prepared with an answer to this question.

"Um, Maggie! She was my Mom's cat. She's normally incredibly shy so you won't see her very frequently," Danny fabricated, striving to keep a straight face as dinner continued. Danny attempted to remain focused on his discussion with Jazz and not be rattled by the fact his mother was currently in the holographic form of a house cat to prevent his father from losing his cool.

At least everyone slept well that night, and everything went well. The next morning Jazz woke to a surprise, which was Danny bringing her breakfast in bed. He'd made her French toast, rainbow melon balls, scrambled eggs, and sausage with freshly squeezed orange juice. There was a bouquet of yellow roses on the tray.

Jazz was surprised as he laid the tray on her bed. "What's all this?" she asked in puzzlement, and Danny was squirming a bit as he tried to explain. "Um, breakfast in bed?"

"Well, I can see it's breakfast in bed. I want to know why?"

"Just trying to be friendly? Trying to do what my mother would have wanted me to do. Yellow roses mean friendship," he was looking extraordinarily uncomfortable, and Jazz wondered if she had hurt his feelings.

"Um look, I'm sorry if I said something rude. I appreciate you trying to be my friend and being so nice to me..."

Danny then blurts out. "I've got no experience with this!" and Jazz blinked in confusion by those words. "What do you mean, 'you got no experience in this?"

Danny sighed loudly and tried to phrase his words in a way that didn't give away his secret. "Normal every day, regular people. Normal kids. I don't have much experience with people who don't go to a specialized school for people with similar conditions to me and Brooke well?

She is the daughter of my dad's closest friends and best employees, and she's my adopted cousin! So I've never had a chance to make a regular kid friend! I don't know how to do this!" he exclaimed in frustration as he plopped down on the bed and played with his ponytail.

Now Jazz understood what he meant. He was sort like her. With his health problems and the fact, he was the son of pretty much one of the wealthiest men on Earth. He didn't know how to socialize with people who were normal and was wanting to make a friend with a more reasonable person.

"So I guess you are in the same boat. My parents aren't normal and your father as well..."

"Well known, and I'm both delicate and affluent, not a good combo. I wish at times like you. I was a bit more reasonable. I was hoping for a couple of days I could get to know a normal kid and have a friend.

My school principal at my particular school even told me to make a regular friend. But I'm screwing that up!" he put his face in his hands, and Jazz pulled his hands away from his face.

"Hey, you're not doing anything wrong, Danny. Other than maybe trying a little too hard. I do like you just fine. I think it's more my fault right now," Jazz acknowledged.

"Yours? How can that be?" now he was the one confused.

"Well again, I'm so used to having to an adult and the sane one in the family. I'm not sure how to be a kid. And again, I've only had one friend, my adopted little sister. Therefore let's just both spend what little time we have left together just trying to become the best friends we can, okay?"

"Sounds good. So after breakfast, would you like to go swimming? We have some spare bathing suits. One should fit you."

"Okay, sounds like fun. Then can we go do some reading in the library?"

"If you'll go with me when I've to attend to my mother's atrium."

"Sure, you got yourself a deal!"

Over the next two days, Danny and Jazz spent every waking moment together, becoming closer and bonding. They told each other more about their lives but again, leaving out specific and private details.

It wasn't till it was the day before the reunion that something occurred that would cement their relationship. But at the same time only drive a further wedge between their parents and make things go extraordinarily south.

They were both currently in the atrium, and Danny was performing on the spare grand piano located in there. He explained to Jazz his mother was also a gifted piano player, and she would regularly play music to help her plants flourish moreover to accompany her animals in song.

So at the moment, he was playing one of his mother's favorites, "Ode to Joy" by Ludwig Van Beethoven, and she was thoroughly impressed by how well he was playing it. He was like a prodigy in her mind the way he was playing it.

He was just in the middle of playing it when he started to have what appeared to be a seizure, and Jazz began to panic. He fell off the piano seat and was jerking around uncontrollably.

"Danny! Danny! What is going on?! Are you okay?! Oh my god! What is going on?! What do I do?!" she cried out in a panic as she had no idea where the adults were and no idea how to handle this. Suddenly Jazz realized she wasn't alone. She felt someone behind her and instantly turned around and was jolted. There was a woman behind her that wasn't there a second ago.

She looked somewhere between 5'6 and 5'8 and appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She was beautiful. With her waist-length cascading auburn curls with four inches dyed a gorgeous shade of plum. Underneath thin arched eyebrows were almond-shaped eyes with long luxurious lashes with affectionate enormous blue-violet eyes that could see into one's soul.

She also had a straight nose with an adorable heart-shaped face with lovely full lips that seemed forever at the ready to smile, which were a beautiful shade of carnation pink.

Her flawless skin seemed to be a natural tan as if she never had to sunbathe. She had a waist most woman would envy along with voluptuous hips and very tiny feet that even Cinderella likely didn't have.

Right now, she was dressed somewhat casually. Just a pinkish-orange t-shirt, jeans, work boots, a simple necklace, and a butterfly headband. Although her features were in great anguish and she looked like she was scared to death.

"Who? Who are you? Where did you come from? You know it doesn't matter! You have to go for help! He's having a seizure! We got to get some help!" Jazz informed the unfamiliar woman who looked at her with a helpless look.

"He missed his injections two days in a row. His father's been too preoccupied, striving to keep his rage in check to remember to give it to him. Then there this foreign agent in the air I can't identify only pushing his immune system over the edge," the woman replied in a rather melodious voice.

"Wait! What? What are you talking about?" Jazz only looked more frustrated as the unknown woman revealed in a desperate voice.

"The freakishly large man was spraying something from an aerosol can last night while everyone was asleep. He sprayed it all over the castle. I don't know what it was except the castle filters haven't been able to identify it or eliminate it as a toxin because they never encounter it before. However, it's jeopardizing Danny's life. You've got to get him to the medical lab and give him an emergency injection of his medication, or he'll die."

"ME?! Why can't you?! Who are you?! You're the adult in the room!" Jazz screamed at the woman who shook her majestic head dejectedly and looked her blue-violet eyes into Jazz's teal eyes.

"I can't explain it right now. Please, I'm begging you to help him. I'll lead you to the medical lab and provide you access. Then tell you how to get his medication into him. But you're the only one who can save his life right now. Please, we don't have much time. No one else can do this but you!" the woman begged her with big tears in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll do what I can." as she picked up Danny, who had to stop seizing even if she didn't think this was a good idea.

"Okay, follow me and quickly," as the woman led the redhead out of the atrium. Jazz was too frantic to notice the woman made no sound either as she ran or made any sounds like she was breathing hard.

They finally came to a door which Danny had told her was off-limits. She expected the woman to tap some keys or something of that nature. Instead, she just stood there, and Jazz thought she could hear something that sounds more like the sounds you associated with a computer than anything else.

The door whooshed open in a very Star Trek way, and instantly it was like walking into some sci-fi movie set this medical lab. "What is this place?" Jazz demanded as she was out of breath as she still held an unconscious Danny in her arms.

"Vlad's private medical lab. Put Danny on the medical chair over there. Then go over to the medical cabinet on the right wall. You'll find some syringes." the woman explained to the young teenage girl who did as she was requested.

"Okay, got one. Now what?" she asked, holding up one.

"Go to the medicine cabinet and type in the name "Magdalene." It will open it. Take the large vial on the top shelf third from left."

"Okay, got it." holding up the correct vial looked still bamboozled what to do. "Okay, now is the tricky part. Are you familiar with how one measures out insulin for diabetes?" the strange woman asked hopefully to the teenager.

"Surprisingly, yes. We had to learn about it in health classes along with other illnesses in case of a classmate's emergency." Jazz explained that she was, informed in that area. The woman looked extremely relieved to hear this.

"Okay, give him 14 units of his medicine. Trust me, that's what's needed."

"Okay! God, I hope this is the right thing to do!" as she loaded up the syringe and then walked over to Danny and looked at her. "Do I put this in his arm or what?"

"Did they show you how to do to it if you developed diabetes?" she questioned, and Jazz nodded. "Then do it as they showed you in class."

So Jazz again at least grateful for her health teacher showing them how to do this again with the upswing of people getting diabetes and other illness along with her Aunt Kate demonstrating to her how to do these things successfully gave Danny his injection.

Almost immediately, he looked better. The color was returning to his skin, and his breathing got better. All signs showed he was improving. The medication was doing its job. Jazz finally could take a breath, knowing the young teenage boy was going to be okay. She felt like a balloon deflating as the adrenalin rush was wearing off.

"Wow! I never thought I have to save someone's life! It was a..."

"Life-changing experience?" the nameless woman spoke behind her, and she turned around to face her and wanted some answers.

"Yes, it was." the redhead teen psychologist admitted. She smiled gratefully before speaking again." Thank you for talking me through it. But who are you? Why, if you know all this stuff? Why couldn't you do anything? I mean obviously, you could get to this room and get his medication and give it to him. Why did you need me to do it?"

"Because, Jazz Fenton, I'm both here and not here at the same time. My love did everything he could to save me and keep me alive. But alas, I still died," the woman started to explain, and Jazz started to get creep out.

"You're a ghost..." as she started to back up and slammed into the medical cabinet quite pale.

"No, at least not in that sense. But yes, I'm dead, or at least my body is gone. If you haven't figured out who I am, then it allowed me to introduce myself. I'm Magdalene Fen. Danny's mother," the woman introduced herself as she held out her hand to be shaken, but Jazz didn't take for the apparent reason of being scared stiff.

"Your Danny's Mother?! And you're a real ghost?! I'm talking to a ghost?!" now she was freaking out and wondering if she was insane.

"Again, I'm not a ghost or at least not what your parents chase after. Before I died, my true love, Vlad, who I did want to marry, uploaded my mind to the castle's computer mainframe," Magdalene slowly and calmly explained to the teenage girl before her. Gradually Jazz was calming down and relaxing.

Seeing the young girl wasn't going to have a heart attack, Magdalene finished explain who and what she was. "I'm merely a "Ghost in the Machine." I exist as a living soul in the computer. I appear to you in my hologram form. I've lived in this existence for 14 years. I'm alive in every sense of the word except without a body."

"So, Danny does know his mom." Jazz was a bit calmer momentarily. She was still a little weird out she was chatting to the hologram of a dead woman. Nevertheless, at least it wasn't a ghost. Always better to deal with science fiction than horror. At least technology dealt with logic and reason and not things that didn't exist.

"Yes, and I'd prefer it if you didn't mention this to your parents. People have the right to their privacy." She saw Jazz had come around to the idea of who and what she was. Furthermore, accepting she wasn't insane and was dealing with this reasonably well. She was delighted she wasn't screaming like a chicken with its head cut off over this.

'I promise I won't tell them anything about this. I don't think they believe me. I mean, it's a little hard to swallow, but I'm cool with it. I can deal with this. It might take a little while to accept it completely honestly. But I can get used to this eventually."

"Alright, Jazz, I'm glad you're not afraid of me and can accept me for who and what I am. Also, I can trust you with my secret. Now please take Danny back to his room and then get his father and your parents. I'll be with you in my cat form, which again is just a highly advanced hologram. Vlad gonna need someone to keep his temper in check for this one."

"Okay, I can do that. But again, this is weird, but then my whole life been weird. So I should be used to this," as she finally felt comfortable and accepting of this whole idea. It was amazing how quickly she could receive the concept of a living hologram, but she manages to do it.

Jazz got Danny back to his room, and with Mag getting the adults and with Mag's cover story told most of the truth without letting her parents know that it was a Ghost in the Machine that helped her save Vlad's son.

Vlad was having a bit of a nervous breakdown as he was looking at his child, who was still not fully concussions. He was very emotional and just thankful his little badger was alright.

"Thank you so much for saving him. But how did you get into the medical lab again?"

"Um, Danny told me where his meds were kept in case of an emergency and how to get in. So I knew just what to do. I think what triggered it was not just the fact he missed his injections was this strange scent in the air. We both smelled a strange scent before he seized." Jazz lied as she didn't want Vlad to know that his true love had revealed herself to her.

"Oh, you must mean the Fenton Ghost-be-gone spray! It works like a charm! I wanted to make sure the reunion was free of any spooks that might show up. So I sprayed the castle with it last night while everyone was sleeping. No need to thank me, Vladdy! Just doing my part for the reunion." Jack said in a jolly happy voice as if he was expecting a thank you, and Vlad looked ready to kill.

"Thank you?! Thank you?! You nearly killed my son! Did I not tell you he's got a weak immune system?! That he got chronic anemia?! Did I not explicitly tell you the WHOLE DAMN CASTLE IS 24/7 FILTERING OUT TOXINS AND DECONTAMINATING EVERYTHING TO KEEP HIM HEALTHY AND SAFE?!"

"Jack, I think maybe you should leave the room and go to our room for now," Maddie suggested quickly and pushed him out of the room before Jack could say anything. Maddie then promptly looked at Vlad very apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, Vlad. I had no idea at all. Jack sprayed an untested chemical throughout your house last night. I'm so sorry. I know it sounds hollow, seeing what almost happened. I'm sorry, and I can't begin to express how sorry I am that this happened."

"Well, thank you, Maddie, for apologizing. At least someone is apologizing. That's an improvement. Just keep Jack away from my son and me for the rest of the evening, please," as everyone left father and son alone.

That night Jazz couldn't sleep anxious about what was going on with Danny and just how enraged his father was. Slipping out of bed, she went to check on Danny when she heard voices coming from a room she was not familiar with.

It was another room Danny had said was off-limits. She put her ear to the door. She was able to make out some of what was being said. But not everything. She got from the tone. There was a lot of rage in that room.

"He almost died, Magdalene! And you still expect me to forgive him?!" some muffling and a woman's sounding like she was trying to be calm even if she was extremely unsettled.

She then caught the end of what she was saying. "we should be grateful that Jazz was there to save him. If she hadn't, there no way, he'd be alive. I wish we could do something for her."

She then heard Danny, whose voice sounded weak, but he was talking, and she again couldn't get everything, but he seemed she got a cross between angry and desperate.

She then got some of his talking. "Aunt Stacy could do it, Mom! They are unquestionably unqualified to be parents! Furthermore, this carelessness that nearly killed me would unquestionably work in our favor. Not to mention everything else she said, and we have confirmation of would only benefit us in..."

The female voice that Magdalene spoke with love and concern. "Are you trying to be a hero, son? Is that why you want to do this?"

Jazz was then surprised by what Danny said next. "I want to save her because she's more than just a friend to me or someone who saved my life. I love her like a sister, and I won't let her be treated like that or live a miserable life any longer!"

Then she heard Vlad said, "We shall discuss how we shall hopefully do this 'rescue' mission later. If we get enough, we can do this and save the young girl. Still, let's get through the reunion tomorrow and worry about the next step after that."

"Okay, let's pray and see you both tomorrow after that."

Jazz couldn't make out anything after that, so she didn't hear what they were praying or understand what they were honestly talking about. What was that all about? Where are they trying to save someone? And who was it?

The next day at the reunion, Danny was back to full health, and he asked Jazz to join him upstairs while the reunion went on downstairs. "Come, let the old fossil dance to Pogo to new wave music in peace. We'll keep out of their way."

"Are you feeling okay, Danny? I mean, you nearly died yesterday!"

"I'm doing okay. You know I never said it yesterday, but thank you, Jazz. You did save my life. I owe you big time. My mom always said one should pay their debts back. So I'll try to pay my debt back as well as forward."

"Okay. Um, Danny... Let us talk."

"About what?" as they got upstairs and started to head off somewhere. Jazz didn't know if this was the right thing to say or not, but she couldn't keep it in.

"I know what happened to your Mom."

"Yeah, she's dead. I told you that."

"No, I mean, I know what happened to her. She helped me save you."

Danny stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "You mean she showed herself to you?"

"Um, yes?"

"Wow! She must have felt like I was going to die to trust you enough to reveal herself to you and help you save my life. Or trust you with her existence. You've been honored. No one, but Dad and I know she's still alive."

"Isn't it? I don't know if this right word to use, odd to have your mother exist inside a computer and only appear as a hologram?"

"Not when you grow up with it. It's very normal for me. Besides, my life is anything but normal," he laughed with a grin.

"So, where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." he opened the door to his dad's lab.

"What is this place? It makes me feel like I'm in my parents' basement."

"It's my dad's private lab. All his goodies and stuff he keeps for himself to improve on before they go to the company. We do get to keep a few things for ourselves that haven't gone to the company."

"Your father's not into the black market or anything, right?"

"No, Mom keeps him on the straight and narrow. So, no, he's not into anything illegal. I mean yeah like everyone else my dad's not perfect, and he's done some things he's not proud of.

But both Mom and I have forgiven him for whatever past sins he's committed. Since he's done all he could to atone for every sin, he's confined by doing every act of repentance he could to make up for it."

"Hmm. Well, are you here to show me a few toys?"

"Some of them. Let me show a few of my favorites..."

While Danny and Jazz were enjoying a few toys upstairs, things downstairs were going smoothly at first only to started to go south extraordinarily swift.

While most people at the reunion were acting well like respectful adults and of course, made something of themselves since their college days, it turned out Vlad wasn't the only one to have a bone to pick with Jack Fenton.

Jack Fenton, it seemed everyone had the same opinion of him. That he was entirely oblivious to just how stupid, ignorant, and highly inconsiderate, he was. That his childlike mind and actions were altogether outrageous, not mention profoundly discourteous, furthermore beyond embarrassing.

Right off the back, he insulted and disrespect his old classmate Harriet Chin who was now a successful reporter by one calling her an insulting name and two by being disrespectful by not showing interest at all in what she had to say.

He also invaded personal everyone's space and knocked them over without apologizing on his way to the dance floor again, not even aware he was embarrassing his wife and had rudely shoved everyone to the ground.

He was beyond disrespectful being boisterous, loud, and obnoxious. Then say something stupid and blather on about ghosts or shove one of his ridiculous ghost gadgets in their face.

Everyone was getting fed up with him as they had gained with him back in college and could see he hadn't changed in 20 years. Then things took a downhill spiral.

Vlad was finally getting some attention and time away from Jack and talking to a few other old college people when Jack did the most stupid thing he had ever done in his life since the accident.

Before Maddie could stop Jack, it happened. Vlad had been talking with some college classmates about their last college dance. The one before the accident, Jack had to intrude.

He then stupidly had to remind everyone Vlad had struck out on finding a date for that dance, and the guy never seemed to have much luck with the ladies. Especially after the accident, all the girls had left him alone as who wanted to date a guy with ecto-acne?

That did it. Vlad couldn't keep it in any longer. Twenty years of hostility and nearly losing his son the day before ultimately made him forget it. Vlad didn't care about his public image. He didn't care if Magdalene got furious with him. He utterly didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to explode on Jack Fenton and finally tell him what he'd wanted to say to him for 20 years.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD IT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" he slammed his drink on the table and turned to face Jack Fenton with a wild look on his face. He was barely keeping together and not going ghost.

"Vlad, what's wrong? Why you are so mad, buddy?" Jack asked cluelessly.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT'S WRONG?! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?! HOW OBLIVIOUS ARE YOU JACK FENTON?! ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN COMPREHEND WHEN YOU'VE INSULTED SOMEONE?

WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN BEYOND THOUGHTLESS OR NEED TO APOLOGIZE? OR THAT YOU'VE RUINED SOMEONE'S LIFE?! BUT NO YOU MUST BE FREAKING BRAIN DEAD FOR ALL IT'S WORTH YOU STUPID MAN CHILD!" he was seething and took a breath before going on.

'YOU NEVER EVER EVEN APOLOGIZED FOR THE ACCIDENT 20 YEARS AGO! IT NEVER EVEN CROSSED YOUR MIND YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG! YOU DON'T EVEN GET YOU HAVE CROSSED LINES ALL NIGHT LONG WITH EVERYONE HERE AT THE REUNION!

AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND AT ALL YESTERDAY! YOU NEARLY KILLED MY SON! HE NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDY! HOW MUCH OF A MORON ARE YOU JACK FENTON?!"

Silence filled the air as if all it was sucked out of the room after Vlad had finally said what he'd been longing to speak for 20 years, and soon, everyone else was adding in what they wanted to say to Jack as well. It just took one person letting out their anger, and now everyone was letting loose what they thought of the man.

"You know Jack. I never did like the fact you called me Harry. It was downright disrespectful, and tonight all you've done is shown me NOTHING but disrespect." Harriet told him with her arms crossed. She was glaring at him angrily, and she wasn't the only one the whole room was giving Jack and Maddie disapproving of and angry looks.

"Yeah, all of us, you've been highly insulting too, and Maddie, how can you stand being married to this guy? From what little we heard, he doesn't even remember your anniversary!" shouted someone from the crowd.

"Besides, what have you two accomplished since college? By the looks of it, you've only gotten weirder. If those ridiculous gizmos and your car are anything to go by? How do you even have a house?" said another.

"Yeah, I even looked up info on everyone before coming. You don't get much other than being in the Top Weirdest People in America."

There was more talking going about Jack and Maddie. But the general talk was about how offensive Jack was. How could Maddie marry such a dumbass and how weird and unaccomplished the Fentons were.

Upstairs in the lab, Danny and Jazz were enjoying themselves when Magdalene appeared to them. "Hello, children. You enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh, hey, Mom. Yeah, we are having a great time. I was just about to show Jazz this cool invention Dad was building that can turn thoughts into 3-dimensional pictures so people who can't talk verbal can still communicate."

'That's gonna have to wait. We are about to have a riot downstairs. And I wanted to make sure you two are safe."

"Riot? What happened?" Jazz wanted to know.

Magdalene sighed. "Do you want the long or short version?"

The two teens looked at each other. "Short."

"The inevitable confrontation of your fathers came to a head. And even though I've done all I can to persuade your father away from the path of revenge, he let loose his anger at your father Jazz. But I don't think it's gonna end there."

"Mom, you don't think Dad is gonna?"

"Yes, I do because I've done enough research myself on psychology and been studying our guests since they arrived. Even if your father leaves the room, Jazz's father will follow him, still not understanding his actions, and your father will lose it. This will only end badly."

"But do you think he'll..."

"I hope he doesn't cross a line he can't undo, Danny. But he's going to risk exposing you and himself. It's time for emergency measures. I don't think we should endanger Jazz here."

"Are you asking me?"

"No, I'm telling you."

"Okay. Jazz, please go to the corner."

"What? Why? What's going on? Please tell me, Danny!"

"Please, just do what I ask."

"Okay," as she walked over, and he hit a button, and green walls went up, and she found herself trapped. "Wait, what's going on? What did you do?"

"I'm trying to keep you safe. I'm trying to save you. I don't want you to get hurt, Jazz. I do care for you. I love you a lot."

"What you got a crush on me?"

"No, I don't love you like that! I've got a girlfriend!" he looked insulted at that idea. He sighed, "I love you like a sister, and last night, my parents and I were talking about ways to save you. Since you saved me, we only felt it was right to save you."

"Save me? What do you mean? And what does that have to do with putting me in a box?"

"You don't understand Jazz! If you knew the truth, the whole truth about who and what I am, well, you wouldn't be my friend or love me. It's just if I could do one thing in my life I could be proud of it was save someone from having an unhappy life."

"I'm missing something here. Can you please tell me what I'm missing?"

"I feel so sorry for you. With you having to be the daughter of my family sworn enemy. The sworn enemy of all my friends. That you had to live such an unhappy life, I wanted to give you the experience you deserved.

A life where you didn't have to be mocked all the time. With parents that weren't an embarrassment and ruined your life. That you didn't have to live with parents that didn't pay enough attention to you. Parents who took away your right to be a kid and have a normal life.

That you didn't have to live in a house with a UFO attached to it. All the things that make your life unbearable. I want to give you the life you always dreamed of. My parents wanted to find legal grounds to have you removed from your parents' custody and placed with us.

And my Aunt Stacy could do it. She's the most exceptional lawyer ever! And just based on your parents and the fact your father nearly killed me? And all the other evidence is enough, and I thought it makes you very happy.

I know I'd be thrilled to have a sister in my life. I've always wanted a sibling. Being an only child gets very lonely. So I've always wanted a big sister."

"So that's what you were all talking about last night? That's what I overheard last night?"

"You heard us in the holosuit?" he was surprised to hear that.

"If that's the room you were in last night, then yes. But Danny as much as I wish for all that and yes I would want that myself, I can't do that to my parents. They already lost one child. They can't lose their only other child."

Danny looked confused at that. "What are you talking about?"

Jazz sighed and explained her secret. "I have a little brother. He was kidnapped 14 years ago. We never found him. My parents? They sunk so deep into their obsession with ghosts after he was abducted, and they NEVER talk about it.

They never got help for it either. My Aunt Jackie and Aunt Kate? Aunt Jackie was the detective on the case, and Aunt Kate was the doctor who delivered my brother. That's how come Dominique, my adopted sister, and only friend."

"Wow, I'm sorry you lost your brother. I can't imagine how hard that must be for someone to lose a child like that. What was his name?"

"That the strange thing. His name was also Danny. I guess that why I'm so attached to you. You remind me of him. But how could you be him? I mean, that's impossible! You have a mother, and it's not like your birthday is February 2nd."

"That is my birthday."

"What? That's strange. But still, my brother likely dead after all this time."

"Well, I'm sure I would've met him if he was a ghost!" he joked.

"Why would you know him if he was a ghost?" Jazz wanted to know.

"Well, I guess I could explain. If I have to stop my dad from exposing ourselves, I might as well explain EVERYTHING. If anyone has a right to know you do. You have already told me your deepest secret, and Mom trusted you with her secret, so I'll trust you with mine."

"What secret?"

"This." and to her shock, two rings of white light went up and down Danny's body, and suddenly, he looked completely different.

"I've got a few things to explain to don't I?"

"Yes, you do."


	9. Daniel Plasmius

Daniel Plasmius

Jazz had had several peculiar occurrences that occurred to her in the last 24 hours. For example, finding out Danny's mother was a living hologram. All the same, she wasn't sure precisely what she was dealing with right now as she lay confined within a box with an eerie virescent energy force field keeping her captive inside it.

All she knew at that moment for sure was she was trapped beyond this unearthly green energy barrier. Moreover, Danny Masters, the teenage rich boy she had befriended, had transformed from an attractive, fashionable dressed lad into now looking a lot like a sexy white-haired anime boy with glowing green eyes.

Jazz wasn't one to follow cartoons or anime or traditional things. A majority of adolescent kids were into. On the other hand? She wasn't so dense that she'd be that far removed from pop culture either. Just because she preferred to study psychology plus had to be the sane adult in the family, she did have some general knowledge of what most teens were into.

Maybe she didn't have the complete encyclopedia knowledge numerous other kids had on ordinary teenage pop culture or of what common interests were. Although she was still a teenager herself despite having to act like an adult, so she would have desired somebody to give her more credit then they did.

"Are you okay, Jazz? Is this a little too much for you? I mean, I know this isn't something your expecting..." Danny was talking a little nervously on the other side of the force field.

"What? That you somehow changed your appearance to look like a Yu-gi-oh character?" Jazz asked in a matter fact way that was funny the way she phrased it.

He looked at her for a full minute and then broke out laughing, and he was floating in midair as he did that. Danny was laughing till he was in stitches and tears coming out of his glowing green eyes.

"What? What's so funny?" she failed to see what was amusing here.

"Well, one you know something about anime. And two, you sound just like my girlfriend Prima because she is constantly teasing me about looking like a cross between Atem, Yugi, and Kaiba! I guess it shows great minds think alike!" he subsequently stops laughing only to grin happily.

"What is funnier here? That I do know normal teen stuff or the fact you did transform into what are you exactly?" Jazz was getting a little annoyed and tapping her foot in annoyance

"Well, I'm sincerely amazed you do recognize natural teenage material granted what you told me about yourself. I suppose I should have given you more credit," the white-haired boy admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, you should've. So should the rest of the world. Now back to the question. What are you exactly?" she asked in a direct voice in no mood to beat around the bush anymore.

Sighing, he floated back to the ground and sighed again. "What am I? Well, I guess I'm a paradox. I mean, Mom calls me a miracle. But I guess I'm a paradox and an oxymoron," he was talking in circles and playing with his hands, hair, and cape all at once. He was most unquestionably nervous without a doubt. She got the feeling he never shown himself like this to anyone else before.

"Can you just tell me a straight answer please?" she asked him as delicately as she could to try and calm him down.

He sucked in a deep breath and tried once again to clarify who and what he was. "I'm both living and dead. I'm both a human and a ghost at the same time. I'm a living limbo. I'm called in the Ghost Zone a "Halfa" I mean, I'm a hybrid really," he was still rambling at this point, and it was getting confusing.

"Huh?" Jazz was still thoroughly confused; therefore, Danny just told her flat out.

"I'm half-human and half-ghost. I was born this way," he said in a rush with his cheeks burning as red as her hair.

"How can you possibly be born half-ghost?!" she exclaimed in a flabbergasted tone. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that.

Danny studied at the alloy tiles apprehensively before he took a deep cleansing breath. There was no going back now time. "This isn't an easy story to tell, and I only hope I can explain it entirely before the riot gets out of hand also before Dad makes the biggest mistake of his life. But so that you know this is all your dad's fault!" he roared at Jazz fiercely with his arms crossed and his green eyes burning vividly, and she appeared visibly taken aback.

"My father? What did my father do to make you like this?!" she was floored. How was her father accountable for this boy ending up like this?

"The accident. The one from 20 years ago is why I'm like this! And why my mom is DEAD!" Danny was scarcely able to contain himself, and his gloved fists were radiating with some green energy. He seemed ready to erupt but was able to calm down though it was narrowly.

"No, I can't tell you all this and make you understand by blowing a hole in the wall. Need to be calm. Nor do I have the time to set off a new power inadvertently. I know one on the verge of coming out, and this would be the worst time for it to emerge," he murmured to himself.

He took a few deep breaths then proceed to recite the Serenity Prayer, which is what his mother did whenever she got furious. Doing all that, he ultimately calms down him down.

After a few more moments, he gazed up at her and comfortably spoke to her again. "I apologize for that. It's extraordinarily hard to think about what precipitated my father and me to end up like this, and your father devoid of either of us aspiring to go off like a bomb."

"Why don't you go slowly? And please take your time. I do want to understand, Danny. But don't blow the roof off the castle, please." Jazz said in a sympathetic tone, and he seemed to trust her more when she spoke that way. Hence he commenced his tale from the beginning because, honestly, where else do you start?

"Okay. Twenty years ago, thanks to the accident your father caused that pronto-portal, which gave my father ecto-acne, it altered his DNA. He became half-ghost as a direct result..." he began to explain when Jazz rudely interrupted.

"Mutated his DNA? How is that even conceivable? Aren't ghost deemed to be the spirits of dead people? How can they possibly have a DNA structure?" she inquired in bewilderment at his story already.

Danny didn't appreciate being interrupted but already figured he was going to be interrupted a lot. Consequently, he took another deep breath, then he started to explain the answers to her questions slowly and expected Jazz would be gracious enough to be quiet and listen. Or at least hope she sits back and listens.

"Ghosts are not as humans assumed they are, Jazz," Danny began in a powerful patient voice as he began to reveal the accuracy about his species or half his species to be more specific. " Humans don't have a clear perception at all on who and what Ghost are. Or where they come from. Not all of them are the spirits of departed souls, Jazz. Some are BORN ghosts. All my friends were BORN ghost.

Consequently, yes, ghosts are sentient living beings with their unique genetic structure, physiology, and biology. However, that would take WAY to long to explain at the moment. Just trust me here, and now ghosts DO have DNA, okay?" and seeing her nod and that she wasn't interrupting, he continued.

"Okay, so now that you understand THAT understand this part. Ghosts? They exist in their own universe called the Ghost Zone, which is the flip side to Earth. It goes on for infinity. Furthermore, the fundamental laws and physics that govern the Ghost Zone are both immensely diversified than those that bind the Earth together. Time, Space, Logic, and Reason are thrown out the window when it comes to the Ghost Zone. Thanks in part to the Council of the Ancients."

"Who are the Council of the Ancients?" Jazz inquired respectfully.

"Well, they are patrons of the Ghost Zone, and each embodies a different aspect of the universe and governs it. We learn about them and the 12 Ancient Laws we are all bound to when we first go to school. Similar to how you study the Constitution and Presidents? That's what we study in Grade School!"

"Wait a second?! First, you say Ghost are living sentient beings who have DNA. Now you say they go to school?!" Jazz sound so much like how his father did when he was first introduced to his whole new world. Then again, so would anyone find this whole new world. So Danny cut her some slack.

"Yes, please try and keep up. I'll start by telling you about the Ancients, and then I'll tell you more about the Ghost Zone, plus some of the things that will surprise you. IF you promise not to interrupt," he added in a heated tone.

"Okay. Please explain, and I'll hold my questions to the end," she promised, and Danny hopes she keeps it.

"Okay. Alright, you have a whole line of asinine unsightly white men who have governed the USA for the last 200 years? They get voted in even though the votes never really seem to count? Like from what I can tell from the human government, it's screwed up and rigged, and no one gets helped in the end," Danny voiced his viewpoints on politics, which are hard enough to try and understand.

Furthermore, personally, it did seem every time there was an election, it was nothing more than an exaggerated high school popularity contest about who could slam the other more with people thinking about who had the empty promises.

When they should be focusing on the candidate character and conduct, that would determine what kind of leader they'd be. Not what they could promise but by their actions. After all, actions speak louder than words. And if a person shows their real character and its downright an ugly, even human-like demon, then that will tell you what kind of leader they will be.

Still, Danny didn't desire to speculate about human politics at the moment. He was only 14 anyhow plus too young to vote. And beside unlike some other billionaire, at least his father was truthful about his taxes and didn't do illegal criminal activities when it came to his company. Getting out of his brain fog, he went on explaining about the Ancients that he learned as a child.

"So anyway the Ancients are the following. And this is how we learn about them.

Name: Clockwork

Element: Time

Gender: Male

Color Scheme: blue, purple and red

Special Item: Time Scepter and Time Medallions

Abilities: Complete control over time.

Personality: Fatherly, Wise, Cryptic

Name: Vida

Element: Life

Gender: Female

Color Scheme: White, yellow, green

Special Item: Staff of Life (can bring anything it touches to life)

Abilities:

Personality: Thoughtful, caring

Name: Cronos

Element: Death

Gender: Male

Color Scheme: Black, Grey

Special Item: Scythe (kills or destroys anything it touches)

Abilities: Make sure souls make it through when they die

Personality: Bleak, negative

Name: Dimensie

Element: Dimensions

Gender: Non-binary

Color Scheme: Green, purple

Special Item: Portal Staff (can open a portal to anywhere in the universe/multiverse)

Abilities: Watches over the multiverse and other dimensions

Personality: Mysterious

Name: Dynama

Element: Energy

Gender: Female

Color Scheme: Orange, yellow

Special Item: energy staff (is an endless source of energy if stolen)

Abilities: Telekinesis, can control kinetic and potential energy

Personality: lively, happy

Name: Cognite

Element: Wisdom

Gender: Non-binary

Color Scheme: Dark blue, Grey

Special Item: Book Staff (can bring up any text/knowledge that ever existed)

Abilities: Knows every language, knows specific facts and figures

Personality: Serious, wise

Name: Discord

Element: Chaos

Gender: Male

Color Scheme: red, black

Special item: crow staff of chaos (dark staff with a black crow at the tip)

Abilities: causes chaos, balances out peace, can turn into a crow to visit earth

Personality: cunning, hyper

Name: Harmony

Element: peace

Gender: Female

Color Scheme: white, light purple

Special item: dove staff of peace (beautiful staff with a little white dove on the tip)

Abilities: causes peace, balances out chaos, can turn into a dove to visit earth

Personality: calm, gentle

Name: Tempest

Element: air, water, earth, fire (elements)

Gender: Male

Color Scheme: blue, orange

Special item: weather staff (can cause natural disasters/change the weather)

Abilities: controls the weather on the earth, causes seasons to change

Personality: intelligent, strong

Name: Enchantra

Element: magic

Gender: Female

Color: pink, purple

Special item: a magical wooden wand that can levitate objects and allow her to teleport anywhere in the ghost Zone or on earth

Abilities: keeps the world in balance, watches over magical items (such as reality gauntlet and infinity map)

Personality: Stern, lonesome, introverted."

"So they are they immortal or something?" Jazz asked for clarification to which Danny answered with the ready answer of what he learned back in kindergarten.

"They've existed since before time itself came to be. Furthermore, they are the absolute and undisputedly leaders of the Ghost Zones. They've kept it from being complete anarchy since it came into existence. On the other hand? Almost no-one has seen them in person in about the last ten thousand years or so. The Ancient Ghosts don't permit themselves to be witnessed as they work more behind the scenes and in secluded locations. The only more public appearing one is Clockwork. I know him well, and everyone knows his wife."

"Ghosts get married?!" the redhead asked with her jaw opened wide in surprise. She could've caught flies with it open like that. That amused Danny but quickly answered the question.

"Yes. Again we fall in love, get married, and have families. We can even die again. But a "ghost death"? Well, it's not quite the same as human death. But if a ghost is fatally injured and loses its life force energy, they will temporarily die.

But they will come back to life the next day. It will just hurt like hell, and each time you die and rise again will hurt worse than the last time is all. So far, none of my friends and I've had to deal with our first "Deaths."

But all my friends have had a least one relative who has died once. Prima's parents, of course, gone through it many times in their long lives together. And they've time-danced quite a few times together. That means they've traveled through the timestream many times," he added to explain what the term "Timedancing" means to Jazz.

Jazz had one question answered and decided to ask another. "And Prima is who?"

"My best friend and girlfriend, daughter of Clockwork and Lilith, who is the Ghost of Life and Death and Keeper of the Spirits. She sort of a record keeper who, when she was alive, was born with the most potent Ghost Gene ever.

She was a prodigy with her capabilities, and it generated for her several predicaments when she was living — cursed to be as beautiful as a goddess plus having supernatural gifts at the same time? Not a good combination. Especially not two millennia ago with all the racists' supernatural nutcases who like to assassinate souls for being different or things of that nature," he added bitterly.

He looked quite hostile moreover odious at that concept for a few moments. Jazz was terrified for a few seconds. Then it passed as he went on explaining Lilith's life story to the young girl kept behind the force field.

"Clockwork discovered her and brought her to the Ghost Zone and instructed her in the use of her powers. They fell in love, and after she died subsequently became a Ghost, then the Ancients gave her her mission in her afterlife.

To use her inherent capabilities to keep track of everyone and also to tutor others born with Ghost Genes. Furthermore, keep them under something comparable to witness protection. Therefore both humans and renegade ghosts wouldn't do them wickedness, and they all be protected from persecution."

"What's a ghost gene?" Jazz was getting more incredibly frustrated. When Danny seem to answer one thing, he only left her with more questions than answered, and he appears to be frustrated trying o explain things that he lived with his whole life. Still, they were working together to get this story out even if both were not good at this communicating this particular subject.

He thought for a few moments how to explain this, and only one idea came to mind. "Think of it like the X-Gene from X-Men. It's a mutation in humans that results in giving them supernatural abilities that are related to ghosts. You may call them psychics, sensitives, or seers. Though in reality, they are almost like a sub-species of ghosts. You know one."

"I do?" she blinked in surprise.

"Your adopted sister. Dominique. I do know her. She and my adopted cousin Brooke? They are both the first two prodigies since Lilith and Lilith lived 2000 years ago! That's what those so-called "After-school Honor Classes" are. They are being trained at my girlfriend's house in secret to control their endowments. Both of them are the first prodigies since Lilith herself. As a result, she's got to work extra hard with them, and they require extra protection because of how influential they can be."

"This is too much. Give me a moment to absorb this, please." Jazz held her head as her rational brain was seeking to wrap around all this irrational absurdity into it. Yet her teal eyes were looking at the young teenage boy before her who was currently performing a few small tricks with his powers she knew seeing was believing.

"Okay, so ghosts can do all of it? Walkthrough walls, disappear and fly?" she couldn't help but ask about essential ghost powers that any idiot knew about.

"Well, again, we'll get to that in a moment. You need to know the laws we are governed by so you know what we are allowed to and not to do. Again we have our own set of laws, and they are punishable by the Ancients, and all ghosts, even myself and my father, are bound by them.

There are 11 Ancients Laws and the 12th Taboo law. The 11 Laws of the Ancients are as followed.

The Ancient Laws of the Ghost Zone.

1\. Everyone will respect each other boundaries. Meaning everyone has their own home and space that their own and the other ghost will respect their boundaries and space. Like how here on Earth we can't trespass or things of that nature.

2\. Every Ghost is allowed a certain amount of Ghostly Money per month, and it's illegal to steal money or exceed that amount by any means not approved by the Ghost Bank and the Miser. Like how we are supposed to obey our own financial rules and not commit fraud.

3\. Ghost Children are required to attend each of the ghost schools and follow the rules of their schools.

4\. No ghost kid can be out after curfew which is the Ghost Zone hour of 10:00

5\. Birthday Truce. Same rules on a ghost's birthday as Christmas. Meaning on that ghost's birthday, no one can harm them or do violence, and at their birthday party, they must be treated as a guest of honor.

6\. Christmas Truce we know that one

7\. Forbidden Locations are forbidden for a reason and are made well known from the earliest age and why people aren't to venture there.

8\. Love Laws. All relationships are accepted in the ghost zone, and marriage is legal to anyone, unlike earth, and wedding days are also truce days.

9\. Zero Tolerance- can't bring illegal human stuff like drugs, alcohol, or smokes or other hazardous items back to the ghost zone from the human world.

10\. Children become Legal adults like humans at age 18.

11\. It is a Ghost court of justice which is used in extreme cases but again only in severe cases if the ancient laws are broken only."

"What is the 12th Taboo Law?"

"It's part of the Ten Commandments and part of human law and written into the very fabric of the universe and the human soul? Thou shall not kill? Even a ghost is not allowed to commit murder, Jazz," Danny was deathly dangerous when he said this, and she was struck how serious a 14-year-old could be when he was speaking about this.

"A ghost will instantly suffer death if they kill another ghost or human, and then they have to face the Ancients. Murder is an act against nature and splits the soul in two. Even Ghosts frown upon murder. If you heard what, like before, the Ancients implicated the Ancient Laws? And the 12th one against murder? The days of true anarchy in the Ghost Zone? Well, it wasn't pretty, and it was closer to hell than any war on Earth. Even WWII didn't compare to it!"

"So what is the Ghost Zone-like? You said Ghosts weren't like people thought they were?"

"Again, we live like humans in countless ways. We do have an actual economy. Our currency is called EVP Dollars, and our coins are K2 coins. Your paranormal investigators took our copyrighted money terms for their equipment," shaking his head and then actually showed her some ghost money he had on him.

"Here a $1. Vida $.5 Cronos $ 10. Dimensie $20. Dynama $50. $ 100 Cognite. K2 coins. Yellow-penny- Discord Orange-nickel-Harmony Green-dimes-Tempest red-quarters -Enchantra."

"Do you have a bank for all this?" she asked a somewhat naive question, and he rolled his eyes and quickly nodded his head.

"Yeah, the bank run by the Miser, aka Scrooge. Yeah, he was an authentic fellow, not some feeble-minded character that Charles Dickens made up. My dad works with him at the bank and as the most significant account at the Ghost Bank.

A lot of famous people became ghosts and live and work in some capacity in the Ghost Zone. Like the Ghost Zone, Mental Health Clinic is run by The Therapist, aka Sigmund Freud."

"Wait, you mean the Sigmund Freud? He's a ghost and runs a mental health clinic in the Ghost Zone?" Jazz looked like she faint at hearing that the guy famous in psychology was a ghost and had his clinic.

"Yeah, every ghost sees him at some point or another. I see him every other Friday, along with Dad, at 4:30. My appointments are from 4:30 to 5:30 and his from 5:30 to 6:30. My friend Vanity's mother, Spectra, is apprenticing under him with her husband as her assistant."

Also, my nanny as a child, Nanny Anna? She was the same woman from the movie "The King and I!" Moreover, all my school teachers are the greatest minds ever to live on Earth! Let's see? My current teachers at my high school?" he thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, their names are as followed and who they are. The Genius- Albert Einstein's Ghost. He teaches Math, which by the way, is my worst subject.

The Storyteller- Charles Dickens's ghost English Lit and it's so refreshing since we are reading a book right now that won't be released for over a decade from now!

The Stargazer- Galileo- Astronomy, which by the way, is my best class since I know everything to do with space.

The Artist- Da Vinici- Art, which my friend Techna does remarkably at since she's so fabulous with graphic arts. I mean, for a techno ghost, she is fantastic with visual arts designs. You really should see them some time they'll blow your mind.

The Philosopher- Plato- Philosophy, which is a snore-fest. Everyone finds him so monotonous we instead hibernate through his class then pay attention.

The Composer- Mozart- Music, He's stuck in the past in a bad way! However, my ghosts friends and I do normal band things with more modern-day things off school campus. Also, we all are fans of the human band Dumpty Humpty, by the way.

The Actor- Shakespeare- Drama, which is Vanity's favorite class and where she excels the most at. She gets all the leads in all the school plays. The girl may be a spoiled brat, but she is an extraordinarily talented actress.

The Inventor- Edison- Science and workshop- Hunter loves this class. A right way for him to work out his aggression and he's entirely book smart for a jock

Lunch Lady Ghost- runs the Lunch Room. Don't ever try to change the menu, or you'll raise hell!

Inferno and Icy are "P.E." Teachers. But it's not "Physical Education." it's Powers Education. Its where we are trained in the use of our powers. That's more of a workout than any gym class!

Technus- Computers and he's Techna's dad. Her mom, Pixel, works writing computer software to protect highly dangerous and sacred items to the Ghost Zone. Like the Reality Gauntlet, Infinity Map, and a few other things, but they are unmentionable.

Also, my friend Desire spends more time in this class, updating her blog than actually doing what the course is teaching. She's gotten detention a few times for updating her blog and not doing school work.

Ghostwriter, he's the part-time school librarian. His house is the Ghost Zone library and has a section where you can get books that will be released in the future. Best Sellers or books from authors that have the potential to be great.

It came from his future releases, and now we are reading it in English Class. It not due to be released until 2017. It's called "Karyana's Journey Upon a Star: Tome 1" by Sebastien Busque.

It is mind-blowing awesome! I honestly hope when it is released in the future, he sells enough to write the rest of the series, and we find out what's next for Karyana and Demyan! It's way too good for it to be just one book!"

And last but not least there, Ms. Hauntly, my school principal. Amiable lady and she's a charming woman and continuously nice to me."

"Wow, that must be amazing being taught by the greatest minds that ever lived! You must learn so much! I find it be so cool and educational and thrilling!" Jazz sound so excited, and Danny snorted and tossed his long hair over his shoulder before correcting her.

"Well, you think that at first, but it's quite the opposite, Jazz. These "great minds" are so far behind the times! They've got ENORMOUS egos and are frozen in the times they'd died in!

It's almost impossible to get them to get with the current century! It took life and limb along with coming hell or high water just to read a more modern-day book for English Class!

My friends and I are sometimes just thankful that we do have Spoiler Night Weekend at the movie theater at the Haunted Mall or that we do have cable and internet, which by the way, is way better in the Ghost Zone then Earth."

"Hold on a second! Do ghosts have malls? Along with cable and internet? Why? And how?" this was one of the most shocking revelations yet of the night.

"Again, we are not so different in some aspects of humans. Again we've got our unique physiology with our own DNA. Instead of blood, we have ectoplasm, which comes in ecto-types. I'll get to in a minute," Danny took a moment to catch his breath because it wasn't comfortable talking so much and he needed a breather. After he got it, he picked up where he left off.

"But again, we've got a lot of the corresponding locations you do, along with countless of the same things you do as well — banks, Mental Health Clinic, Schools, Hospitals, and yes Malls.

Though our store names are parodies of your stores, the list of stores at the mall included the following. Instead of The Gap, its The Chasm, instead of J. C. Penny, its R. I. Peace, Sears is Sneers, Starbucks is Triangles Coin Coffee.

Deals and Disloyal would be your Barns and Nobel. Painless Shoes would be Pay-less Shoes, Defeat Secrets- Victoria Secrets. There the Scream Food Court complete with Tombstone Ice Cream.

We've got a Grave Jewelry rather than a Kay Jewelry. There is the Haunted Theater Movie Theater, where all the ghosts related to show business make movies and special weekends we've spoilers of future movies using the Omni- Camera that can show hit movies from Earth's future.

We also have Cold Spot rather than a Hot Topic. Grave Snips not a Great Clips Scratches is the Nail salon, and lastly, Spectral Pets is our Pet Store instead of Pet Smart. Due to having the Ghost Zone bend the rules of reality along with time and space? It's why we get such great cable and internet service. Or again, get 'spoilers' for things not gonna be seen or online for years or decades!" he exclaimed with excitement and passion at having the ulimate spoiler at his fingertips.

"Do all these spoilers play a small part for your dad's success?" questioned Jazz with an eyebrow raised, and Danny flushed, confirming her suspicions.

"Sometimes it's come in profitable. But how anyone gonna charge him with anything since no one believes we've had an occasional glimpse into the future or the whole half-ghost thing?" he asked her, and she had to concede he had a point.

"You said before you explain a little more about ghost physiology," returning their talk to an earlier part of the conversation.

"Yes, again, we've DNA, and our genetic makeup and bodies are radically different the humans. That's true. And instead of blood types, we've got ecto-types. And yes ghost needs to go to a ghost doctor for both ghostly illnesses, medical treatment and need ecto-transfusion or operations.

We aren't immune to any of those simply because we are ghosts. We can and will get hurt. So we need doctors and nurses. So we've ectoplasm drives and yes even as odd this sounds our own version of organ donors.

In my Dad's company, we've got monthly company-wide blood drives and its' almost company policy. You've to be a donor in some capacity. Money, blood, organs. Something to give to others."

"What is ecto-types?" she asked curiously, wanting to understand everything in Danny's life.

"In Ghosts, our ecto-types are X XY- XY+ and XYZ- which are the counterparts to A, B, AB, and O. X is the counterpart to O. XY is the Counterpart to A, XY+ is the counterpart to B and XYZ- is the counterpart to AB+

For me? As a human, I'm O- the universal donor type, meaning as a human, my blood can go to anyone. But my ghost ecto type is XYZ- Which is the Universal recipient so anyone can receive any ecto type."

"Can you tell me a little more about your friends and their parents?" longing to know who made up the people in his life, and he seemed happy to tell her about his friends and their families.

"Well, again their my girlfriend and her parents. Prima the Ghost of Fate and Destiny. Or at least she will be when her full powers kick in. She's still too inexperienced for her full capabilities to have developed yet. All of us are. We all still have ways to go before we reach our full potential and abilities.

Yet she's destined to one day become the ultimate Spirit Guide and help guide everyone Ghost and Human alike to their fate and fulfill their destiny. Though right now, her real powers aren't yet awakened."

"What 'true powers?"

"Her mother Lilith knows that Prima full powers will one day included when she touches someone she'll see their whole lifetime. Past, Present, and Future. Along with the high potential of persuasion. Plus, showing people what their lives could've been for a short time.

She's already gradually mastering her hypnotic capabilities, which are still a significant struggle for her. Although she did master telekinesis by the time she was ten. Her offensive power is she able to shoot her fingernails with deadly precision, and they can temporarily paralyze someone if they break the skin.

She's also a black belt, though to be fair all my friends and I are black belts. Besides, to be taught in P. E. how to control our powers, we are also thoroughly trained in self-defense. Just in case we encounter renegade ghosts or worst those racist ghost hunters, and need to fight our way out if they disable our powers somehow," he explained as he hissed out angrily that last part.

Jazz was surprised Danny used the word "racist" again. It seemed since he used it twice that even ghosts held some ideas of what racism, prejudice, and those concepts in their culture were. Though she didn't understand what constituted it. And he didn't go back to the subject either. Instead, he finished telling her about his friends and their parents.

He went on to explain the importance of Prima's mother, Lilith's job of Keeper of Spirits. She had to keep all ghosts accounted for, their powers, their location, and make sure there was no unauthorized traveling between rules. While at the same time still training humans with ghosts genes and being a wife and mother.

His friend Hunter Skulker's parents who were in a common-law marriage as they were currently too busy to make it legal used to be hunters but had changed from being hunters to protectors.

Hunter's father Skulker now hunted other hunters who wish to harm endangered creatures both here, and for Danny's father on Earth, he'd helped lead a team to catch poachers.

His common-law wife, Huntress, who Danny said, looked and acted like a ghost version of Laura Croft, used her skills to hunt down the most dangerous and elusive fugitives both in the Ghost Zone and again on Earth.

He already told her about his friends Vanity and Techna's parents. So he said his friend Desire's mother Desiree, who now had complete control of her powers, had her own charity foundation and granted people wishes for purely good reasons. Again both in the Ghost Zone and for Vlad's company.

Jazz was taken aback that Ghosts would want to help people on Earth or do what seemed like double shifts, but they didn't seem to mind. Danny said since he and his father were both human and ghosts, they had changed things in the last 20 years, and it was for the better.

Everything Danny was saying he was unbelievable and she couldn't believe this world of his existence, and yet he was living proof. Plus, he was still showing off his abilities while he was telling her this story as he wanted to make sure she understood.

"So um this my class picture," he said as he went over to the corner and came back with a framed photo. "Some of the technology that is in here is actually from the Ghost Zone. My friends and I tinker with it occasionally," explaining why the photo was in here.

Jazz was able to see quite clearly even with the green energy walls the photo. It was pretty much your stander class photo. Danny pointed out who was who in the picture, though it wasn't necessary. Jazz was able to guess based on names and the few clues alone who was who.

"They mean a lot to you, don't they? Your friends?" she asked him, and he nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, we grew up together. Birthdays holidays the whole shebang. Know each other since we were in diapers. We all got babysat by the same ghosts when my Nanny had her vacation, and all our parents wanted a night out. Pandora," and he raised a hand to cut her off at the pass.

"Yes, she's not a Greek myth. She a real person and lives in the Ghost Zone. As long as you don't touch her box, she's a lovely lady who very good with children. The only ghost was stupid enough to touch the box some 22 years ago was a dumb ghost named The Box Ghost."

"The Box Ghost?"

"Yeah, he's more of a nuisance than anything. He was a guy who worked in a warehouse in life and died by having a bunch of boxes fall on him back in the late '80s. All he does is try to be scary. He says, "Beware!" a lot. Again he's an annoyance more than anything.

He gets a lot of citations for disturbing the peace for being more of pest. Twenty-two years ago, in an attempt to be taken seriously, he stole box and caused a near-apocalyptic event. The Ancients had a hell of a time cleaning it up, and a lot of people with Ghost Genes had to do a lot of minds erasing to cover it up. He was sent to Walker's Ghost Prison for ten years for that," Danny recalled that particular event in Ghost Zone history.

Jazz looked very taken aback by the story and also uncomfortable about something he mentioned. Therefore she asked a chilling question about something he said."What do you mean mind erasing?"

"Well, all people born with a Ghost Gene have many endowments Jazz. As I'm sure, you heard what Psychics who broke the law and used their powers publicly, instead of staying in Witness Protection say they can do.

To put the answer to your particular question? Individuals born with Ghost Genes have the power to remove any memories of anything related to ghosts from a person's mind unless there has been a specific circumstance that prevents that grant human from having their mind being wiped."

"You mean all you just informed me of? People like Dominque or like the Men in Black could use something to wipe my memory just with a flash of light?"

"Well, for ghosts, we worry about Guys in White, but it a little more technical than that, but yeah. Though I'll make sure you don't forget what I'm telling you."

"How? And why?"

"I won't explain the how but the why is I love you like a sister."

Jazz then realized something. "You have been longing your whole life to tell all this to one other person, haven't you? Let someone know the truth about you? Haven't you?" she asked him as she placed a single hand on the force field, which didn't get burned or anything. He touched the hand with his own, and they shared a moment. He gradually nodded, looking sadly at her then at his feet and was crying almost uncontrollably.

"It's not been an easy life, Jazz. I love my parents. I love my friends. I love Prima. I've had a great childhood, and I know I'm lucky in so many ways," he whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him as he bares his soul to her.

"But it's still so lonely. To be different, to be alone, to not have anyone genuinely understand what you're going through. To have no one to confide in. Someone who truly loves and understands you.

Again I've always wanted an older sibling. Someone to love and watch over me and help and guide me. I always felt there was one piece in my life missing, and that's what I felt was missing.

Someone to be my protector at the same time be my friend — someone who loved me in a way no one else could. To have the special relationship siblings have and, so I will never be alone. I just felt all my life that's what I was missing," he finally confessed his secret feelings to her.

Jazz sank to the ground on the side of the green energy wall and cried a little herself. She had felt the same way her whole life. Slowly she whispered to him. "Even if I was only two at the time, I was so thrilled to find out I would be a big sister. I didn't know what that would mean. Or if I would be a good one.

I would imagine maybe there would've been times my brother and I would've fought, or we might have grown apart, or he might have gotten annoyed with me. But I would've given anything in the world to have had one day with him."

"Is that why you tried to be the perfect big sister to Dominique?" Danny asked her if her adopted sister was like what his adopted cousin been to him. Someone to fill a void they didn't want to admit was there, but the person they needed to fill it was missing.

"I guess so. I think sometimes I tried to hard or might have pushed her away at times. I notice she wasn't always open to me or didn't know how to talk or act with me." Jazz admitted as she pulled her knees close to her chest and cried a little.

"Well, she had a part of her life she couldn't share with you, and it's not like I could do everything for Brooke either. I mean the end of the day, Brooke and Dominique are each other best friends." Danny was acknowledging that both girls had each other as best friends, and both he and Jazz were still missing someone they needed.

"True enough. They do have a special bond. I'm glad they do have that bond of friendship." Jazz acknowledged herself though she at least wasn't bitter about it.

"Me too. So care to tell me what exactly happened to your brother? As I've told you pretty much everything and the ins and outs of the Ghost Zone?" he asked curiously, wanting to know more about Jazz and her pain and wanting to comfort her. Jazz slowly started to recall her painful childhood memories, which had been locked up so many years.

"My mom had a typical pregnancy. Dad was his usual childish scatterbrain self. He was coming up with several ghosts related to dangerous items that were not safe for a baby. He did forget many times when Mom needed him to come to the doctor.

But that's just how the relationship works, and that's just how my dad is. He's human, and he's flawed. You got to remember Danny. No one is perfect; we are all flawed."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes at that, and she frowned but continued. "Danny was born around 5:58 that night. We had only one moment with him as a family before he was returned to the Nursery.

At precisely 6: 17, a city-wide blackout happened, and by the time the power been restored to the whole city 5 hours later, we discovered Danny had been abducted. There was no forensic evidence and no CCTV. They put out an Amber Alert, but nothing ever came off it. He just disappeared off the face of the Earth. And well, I told you the rest. What about you? How did your birth go down?"

"My birth wasn't an easy one, Jazz. It has again given my mother's illnesses and my unique DNA. Plus, the fact it was a home birth and the complication that followed. She was in labor for over an hour before she dilated enough to have me.

So I was born at 8:57, and my mother officially died at 9:13. Dad was so caught up in his grief and all the emotional trauma the doctors said he was in shock. That's why he didn't call the hospital until an hour later when he finally came out of it."

Jazz seemed extraordinarily sad for a moment, then looked at Danny with a grim expression and took a deep breath. "Danny, can I ask you a question, and do you promise not to take this the wrong way?"

"Sure, Jazz, ask me anything."

"Are you sure you are who you think you are?"

He fell out of the air at that question. Then he slammed his head into the metal floor and was seeing stars. "OW!"

"Sorry! Are you okay?" she asked with so much concern in her voice it shocked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I've not fallen out of the sky since I was three! I'm like the best flier in all the Ghost Zone! Okay, maybe not the Ghost Zone but at least at school!" he said in wounded pride.

"How fast can you go?" Jazz honestly wanted to know.

"My top speed? 125 mph! I'm also an excellent stunt flier! Yeah, I know pride is wrong to have, but I can't help, but like everyone is so jealous of my flying talents!" he again spoke in a voice with someone who's pride taken a slight hit.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wound your pride. But I had to ask."

"Sorry, but what do you even mean if I'm sure if I am who I am? What kind of question is that?" he demanded to her with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"I'm just starting to wonder if you could be my long lost brother is all," she softly admitted, and he looked at her, shocked.

"What?! Why would you even think that?!" he demanded both in confusion and incredulously

"Just all the little coincidences?" she started to present her case doing so slowly so as not to make him mad or make things worse. "The fact you have the same name and birthday and were born roughly around the same time. Again the fact your father hates my father. The fact there was no evidence left behind when my brother disappeared. How it was so convenient a blackout happened that night?" she had stated a very logical case. Neither spoke for a few moments and then she spoke again.

"All I'm saying is in life? There doesn't seem to be such a thing as a coincidence is all. And the fact you and I both seem to feel such a strong connection? Like you felt something was missing in your life? Well, can you dismiss all that?" she asked him pressingly, and Danny shook his head no.

"But how is that even possible?" Danny countered to Jazz's suggestion, " I mean, my mother did give birth to me. And we've photos and videos of her. There were ultrasounds and everything. So she was a living person.

So how do you dismiss my mother? And if she wasn't a real person, why my father would go to such lengths for her? Why give her the White Lady room? Build her the atrium? Try to save her life in a Hail Mary effort? Or all he did to keep Mom alive?"

"I don't know. Maybe Magdalene was expecting his child, and she miscarried? Or the child died, and he took my brother to get even with Dad and to make your mom happy and to make himself happy? I don't know! But I do know I can't live any longer unless I know for sure or not if you're my brother." Jazz said in a way that bore no rebuke

"I don't know what to do! I can't fight your words, and I need to stop Dad from exposing us. But to think he would've done that or lied to me? I don't know." Danny looked rattled now as well as confused.

"Danny? Honey, what's wrong?" spoke the musical voice of his mother. Danny jumped high and was clutching his heart before he whirled around to face his holographic mother. "Mom? I thought you left?"

"I've been monitoring things downstairs. Things are about to go south if you don't intervene soon. What's been going on up here?" she asked, seeing both teenagers under distress.

"I told Jazz everything, and she told me something shocking," Danny answered his mother.

"What?"

"Magdalene, please don't take this the wrong way. I don't mean to speak ill of you or your love. But my little brother was kidnapped the day he was born. The same day your Danny was born. I can't help but wonder if they are the same, and somehow, Vlad pulled off the perfect kidnapping. Please, I must know."

Magdalene looked at the two teenagers for a few moments in silence and then said something unexpected. "Behold, You desire truth in the inward parts, And in the hidden part, You will make me know wisdom. Psalm 51:6

Father,

You call me to live in truth. You know me. I may be able to fool others but cannot fool You. You know my shortcomings, my sins, my half-truths, and my evasions. You are merciful and forgiving. But You are also a just God. You will not leave me in my sins or encourage my bad habits. You challenge me to follow You from my deepest heart. You show me the way of truth is the way to life everlasting. Amen."

Jazz was much puzzled by what Magdalene just said, but Danny immediately understood. "I may not like what I may or may not hear. But the truth will set both me and Dad free. And God needs him to say whatever the truth is."

"Yes, if he's sinned, he must ultimately acknowledge it to the Lord, son. To know he knows he's sinned and he's ready to repent. I know your father has done much in his life to make up for all his sins.

However, honey, if he's sinned, he's not confessed to the Lord? The only way he'll make his peace with God and himself is if he admits. Nevertheless, again, remember this, Danny. Whatever is said downstairs, remember not to seek vengeance. To not act in anger but seek forgiveness."

"Yes, I know, Mom. As the Bible says about anger, "Therefore, my beloved brethren, let every man be swift to hear, slow to speak, slow to wrath; for the wrath of man does not produce the righteousness of God. James 1:19-20

"Father,

Your love guides me in all my relationships. Most of the time, it's those I love most who stir up my angry emotions. Thank You for quieting my heart and helping me to see the underlying cause of my anger-whether it is exhaustion, anxiety, or fear. Thank You for reminding me to consider the person I am in conflict with. When You help me in these ways, You enable me to act wisely, measure my words carefully, and preserve rather than destroy my most important relationships. Amen."

"And always remember to forgive my son." She kissed his forehead before reciting to him another passage from the Bible and prayer. "Though your sins are like scarlet, They shall be as white as snow. Isaiah 1:18

"Father,

You forgive me. My heart is heavy because of what I have done, and because of what I left undone. I have not loved the others the way You loved me. I have judged and belittled them. I have not done the things I wanted to do. I have done what I now wish could undo. Yet when I come to You, I have not turned away. Instead, You forgive me, cleanse me, and give me mercy so I can begin anew. Amen."

"Can someone please explain what with the prayer circle?" Jazz wanted to know as suddenly the walls came down. "C' mon, we've got to stop our dads from making the biggest mistakes of their lives, and then we can get your question answered," as Danny scooped her up in his arms.

"Um, what's going on?"

"We've got a mission we need to complete. I hope you ready for things to get a little weird. Warning, you are about to walk through walls, disappear and fly. So please enjoy the ride." The next thing Jazz knew they had become both invisible and intangible. Then they were sinking through the floor and zooming off as a bullet shot out of a gun.


	10. The Truth is a Beautiful and Terrible Thing

The Truth is a Beautiful and Terrible Thing

Jazz had never undergone such a mysterious sensation as she did as Danny phased them through the floor, and they cruised at 125 mph throughout his house, invisible to both prevent a disaster and get the truth.

However, they could already see they might be too late. To both the kids' horror, Fenton's RV was tearing through the castle, demolishing everything in its path. Not only causing millions in property damage but at the same time releasing poisonous exhaust fumes that would cause catastrophic repercussions both on the humans as well as Danny and Vlad ending with making them all grievously sick.

"God, do your parents ever think?! Don't they realize at all that all those biochemical materials furthermore munitions in your RV with sustain exposure or even short-term can cause a large indefinite quantity of health problems?!

Aunt Stacy is going to have a field day with all the lawsuits your parents are racking up! Your parents are going to have like 100 multi-billion dollar lawsuits against them by the end of the night!

Are you sure you don't want us to find legal ground to have you removed before that happens?" Danny demanded to Jazz, who peered up at him in disbelief. Was that relevant right now?

"Danny, lawsuits will be the least of anyone's worries if your father crosses a line he can undo! You said the 12th ancient law is a Taboo. He's already overflowing with a sufficient amount of unbridled rage. So naturally, he's already disregarded what your mother told him about controlling his emotional arousal!"

"Okay, Jazz, both you and my mother have made your points painfully clear. But speaking of Mom give me a second. Mom, can you hear me?" he asked out loud, and they heard Magdalene's voice reply.

"Yes, son, I can hear you. What do you wish of me?" her magnificent voice was full of tension and distress. She was downright panic-stricken, and they could feel her fear in every cell of their bodies.

"Mom, I hate to say this, but the time to run the GHOST protocol procedure. Initiated it right now!" Danny ordered his mother's voice, and his mother's voice replied to the two invisible fast-flying teens.

"Already on it, son, it's already doing its job! I've already transferred a backup of myself onto yours and your father's cell phone. Incase this truly goes to the worst-case scenario. Hopefully, it won't get that bad. But hurry!"

"On it, Mom!" as he flew faster to find his father before things went past the point of no return.

"What is this GHOST? And what does she mean downloading a backup of herself? What's going on?" Jazz asked as she held on tighter to the ghost boy.

"GHOST is the Ghost Human Online Security Transmission. It's a computer program that is transmitted from the Ghost Zone Security Task Force's central mainframe computer whenever there been a breach of security."

"You mean like what came about with the Box Ghost?" Jazz recalling what Danny had told her about upstairs.

"Yeah, that was one of the last significant breaches of security. But the Special Task Forces are for like whenever their been risk of exposure of us and our world. Or worse. When by that rare chance, humans were unintentionally finding naturally occurring Ghost Portals.

It takes specialized training and types of ghosts to make up the Special Task Force to do the job of protecting our world and our people. It's not a responsibility to take Jazz lightly. Not everyone cut out for it.

But at the end of the day, we do what we have to protect our people and our world. Like all countries to protect their citizens. We have to take measures to safeguard the Ghost Zone and all the ghosts that live there. That's why you need to go through proper channels to be in the Human World.

Plus, you need to pass a test to show you could pass as a human for some time in an adequate human form as not to tip off humans!" he rapidly informed of one thing he had neglected to mention upstairs. Of course, Jazz was blown away by this new information.

"Wow," as she was thinking about Ghost Zone Armed Forces and how they had passports and everything. Mind-boggling! What else went on in Danny's world? She wanted to know everything! Maybe he'd tell her more if they lived through this.

"You guys genuinely are conscientious! Then what about all the evidence all those paranormal investigator groups on all those shows on TV already got?" Jazz inquired quickly. They were still moving incredibly fast, and Danny was trying to answer just as quickly.

"That's why we've been working harder to try and prevent them from getting proof. Or have a Task Force to deal with turncoat ghosts. Outlaws, fugitives, you know criminals who don't follow the Ancients Laws or the rules?

Techna's mother, Pixel? She's been spending the last decade updating this program GHOST so that it will look precisely like a human cyber attack. Or better yet, people will presume cyber pranksters are messing with networks and phones. In truth, it will get rid of any evidence of ghostly activity."

"So, it's a way to cover your butts and keep your anonymity without people finding out the truth about you and your world?"

"Well, the supernatural never been tolerated well by humans. Plus, humans since the dawn of humans have feared ghosts. Also, humans don't even get along with their own kind. Humans fear that which they don't understand and what they fear they often seek to destroy.

It's happened throughout time, and it's the one thing that the same throughout time, Jazz. Anything that is 'different,' Jazz? It is hunted by those who make up what they deemed rational. Don't even try to deny that ain't the truth because you know it is!" he shot back at her.

And Jazz had nothing to say to that because she knew he had a point. Just look out your bedroom window, and you could see it for yourself how the one thing that remained forever true about humans. They didn't tolerate those who were different than themselves.

It started to gnaw at her again. What did Danny mean earlier when he used the terms "Racist?" What was 'racial discrimination" to a ghost? What are their eyes would be viewed as racism? Bigotry? All that stupid crap that she wasn't, but Danny had already experienced by someone. But who? Who were the people who had treated him in a discriminatory way?

"Jazz, do you have any idea where your kooky parents are heading?" Danny abruptly asked her. She scrunched up her face at the question indigenously. Like she knew that?

"Why are you asking me? This is your house!" she hollered at him, and he disputed back at her furiously.

"And that's your family RV, and you ought to know how it works! So, where do you think it's heading, and what is it's capabilities?!"

"Like I pay any attention to my parents and their brainsick ghost-related rubbish?! Do you know how many a time I've been saturated in gunk because of them? Or end up zapped by those goosey ghostbusters wannabee gizmos?!" she was fuming so much Danny felt like she was literally about to combustion.

"Danny, my parents name everything literally in the freaking house after themselves! From the toilet in the bathroom to the kitchen appliances! And then again there that anserine UFO connected to the house! What an eyesore!

Seriously! I can scarcely make it to my bedroom without tripping a trillion traps meant for ghosts or one of their wacky weapon systems. And don't get me started on how many times I had to sit through a seriously burn dinner because neither could cook as they blathered on about ghosts or their up-to-the-minute invention!"

"I thought you said they fed you!" he came to a halt in the air for a minute at her statement, looking extremely pissed. They may not be able to be seen or heard by the panic hoard of people below, but they could still somehow see and hear each other.

"Ugh! Yeah, we had food to eat, but that didn't stop the messy ectoplasm samples, or god knows what else from getting into the food! Or doing stuff from B-rated horror movies! Honestly, I would 6 out of seven days of the week eat at Aunt Jackie and Aunt Kate's apartment since Mom and Dad couldn't cook!"

"And you honestly are wondering why I'm trying to rescue you?! If we do happen to be related, I'm still gonna find legal grounds to remove you from that home!" he vowed as he then let out an earsplitting outcry.

"What? What is? What's got you so upset?" Jazz was swiveling her head left and right to see what got him so upset, and he was pointing to a room to the right of them.

"Well, now there is gonna be a murder done for sure," he said in a rather flat voice.

"Why?"

"Your parents just drove the RV through the room, that is my father's Packer Shrine! Jack Fenton is beyond a dead man!" he said in a way that sound as if the world just ended.

"I hope that is an ill-timed joke! So your dad a stupid cheesehead! He's got a billion dollars he can replace it!" Jazz shouted as if it wasn't a big deal, and Danny looked at in a way that told she didn't have a clue how serious he was.

"Hey! My first time in time out was in that same box you were in! Only it stripped me of my powers for 15 minutes! I was completely human! And that was because Dad caught me playing with his prized autograph football signed by some Green Bay Packer guy! So he's not just simply a fan, Jazz! So that's not just a joke!" Danny shuddered at that memory, and Jazz couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wait? Were you put in time out? And your father has a way to take your powers away?!" she asked in a shocked tone of voice catching the 14-year-old off guard.

"My Dad still a parent, Jazz! He may be one of the richest men on the planet and half-ghost and all that, but he again a dad and I'm his son. So like any other kid, if I misbehaved, yeah, I was disciplined for it.

He used spectral energy neutralize that negated my powers for a set time when I was a child, and he turned into a belt I have to wear now that I'm teen for when I'm grounded. Why are you surprised?" he asked her in a confounded voice as to the reason she even inquires such a thing in the first place.

"Because I never imaged one you be disciplined and two, there be a way to take away your powers," she replied as she blinked a few times. He blushed a bit and stammered.

"Well, yeah, my dad has set rules, limits, and boundaries for me just like any other parents," still red-faced before powering forward, "I'm not a spoiled brat, Jazz! So don't ever think I'm some spoiled rich kid who got away with everything."

"Okay," she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked below them, "um the hallways are getting too narrow, and the RV needs to get into a bigger room if they are chasing after your father. Dad and Mom are like hunting dogs when it comes to ghosts. They won't stop till they get their prey."

"I know," Danny growling at that and quickly thought about the layout of his home. "They likely end up in old depository library. We've two since we did some remodeling a few years ago to add some brand-new rooms. The new library is on the second floor. The older one on the ground floor, and that's where they're heading."

"So let's cut them off at the pace and stop your father. And then get our questions answered. Plus, I hope your mother has successfully gotten that GHOST thing to work."

"Don't worry about my mother and GHOST. Trust me, that is working. If we are going to do this, we are going to have to work together." They finally made it to the library and saw a dangerous situation before them.

Right now, in the vast room, they saw that half the room was blocked by the Fenton's RV, with Jazz's parents aiming their weapons at a ghostly vampire figure floating high near the ceiling. He looked very pissed off and like he was trying to attack.

To their shock, there was a third human in the room. Still, thankfully, she looked like she thought was most likely under the effects of drugs or something because she kept demanding what the two imbeciles were doing at this very moment as well as what the hell they'd narcotized everyone with.

So both Jazz and Danny breathed a sigh of relief that at least the woman who they didn't know was Harriet Chin didn't believe in ghosts. She just proceeded to rant at Jazz's parents for jeopardizing everyone's lives at the reunion that they'd ruined with their foolish shenanigans.

Furthermore, now they're pulling this anserine stunt with drugging everyone so they could pull off some bogus ghost attack to save face. And just because she happened to be a reporter, they're holding her hostage here to make them look all fine and dandy.

Well, guess what? She was yelling at them all they're getting from her, and everyone else at the reunion was a big fat old lawsuit! Everyone was so caught up in with all that they didn't notice the two teenagers phase into the room and hid behind the old armchairs. Looking out from behind their hiding spot, Jazz took a deep breath and turned to Danny and asked him. "Okay. What do you want me to do, Danny?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small disk-shaped object and gave it to her. "Here you got to get this attached to the RV. Once it's attached, then press this small clicker," as he also gave her something that was looked like a car fob.

"What all this was going to do?" asked the teen psychologist as she examined the items in her hands as they glanced back at their parents, who were getting ready to duke it out.

"Remember what I told you about time out?" Danny asked her quietly, and she nodded.

"Yes? What about it?"

Smiling, he explained his plan to take the Fentons out of the equations so they could remove the danger. So at least one part of the program would be executed. Pointing to her right hand, he explained.

"That disk is magnetized. It will be attached to the RV and sent out spectral energy neutralize pulse. It will be like an electromagnetic pulse only this one on specific frequency to knock out only anti-ghost technology," he explained to the redhead who quickly asked a serious question.

"It won't affect yours, Vlad's powers or the GHOST program?" she asked in an anxious voice, and he promptly put her fears to rest.

"The frequency is set for anti-ghost tech exclusively, Jazz. Therefore it will only nullify items designed to do ghost harm. And at any rate, the GHOST program has shielding to defend it from SENP or even EMP."

"Okay, so once I attach it and disable my parents' RV and weapons, how are you gonna take care of your father? And also, how are we gonna get my parents and that woman out of the room?"

"Let Mom take of the humans with a serious distraction. I'll make sure you, me, and Dad have a private place to go and talk. You need to get to that get to that bust in the corner while they're distracted."

"Don't tell me. Does this place have secret passageways? Seriously?"

He chuckled, "What kind of castle doesn't have a secret passageway or two? So that bust in the corner that looks like the old Dairy King? Pull down the arm, holding his staff, and the secret door will open. Get in before anyone sees you and follow it till you reach the end. I'll meet you on the other side with Dad."

"Okay, let's do this!" as the two of them couldn't help but give each other a high five and executed their plan. Jazz in true spy-like fashion managed to maneuver herself behind the RV while her parents and Danny's father kept having a verbal duel standoff, and that woman kept ranting.

She had no problem at all attaching the disputer disk to the back of the RV and then getting to another hiding spot and nodding to Danny. He smiled, and she clicked the fob.

All of a sudden, all the adults were distracted for a moment by a low humming sound. The curious hum grew in intensity. All of a sudden, a lime green energy was expelled from the device like the shockwave from a bomb.

Everyone watched as the Fenton's RV the tires snapped off as the thing start to fizz and pop till it collapsed in on itself. Jack and Maddie's Ghost Bazookas dropped from their hands instantly. Almost like there were hold burning iron! The two rocket launchers flew cross-ways across the room ahead them blowing up as if from a defect in their designing.

Jack and Maddie then proceed to use some ghostly phrases that were their equivalent of swearing, but neither Jazz or Danny could still repeat them. Vlad, Mag, and Harriet, who all been listening to all, wanted to say even their version of cussing wasn't appropriate for children to hear.

If they had even known the children were in the room, they'd be more appalled. As it was, Harriett was taken it on herself to scold the Fentons here and now. Again for all the dangerous stunts they had pulled tonight.

She was even starting to question what kind of parents were they to their daughter if they looked and behaved this way? As she was doing all this, Danny flew fast and knocked his distracted father into the next room. Jazz managed to make it the secret passageway and get in without being noticed.

Magdalene decided it was best to add to the chaos some by messing with the system by causing random problems that would look like the Fentons fault. So some rooms had the sprinkler system go off, others the lights and a few other glitches.

But also she was majorly keeping everyone distracted as they all were taking shelter in one room, which they were blaming the Fentons for all this. No one was currently looking for Vlad, Danny, or Jazz, which would give them plenty of time to talk alone. Magdalene left the computer running to do random glitch attacks and went to join her love and the kids and find out the truth.

Yes, it was true. That there were plenty of secret passageways leftover from the old Dairy King who had lived in the Castle before the Masters. He mostly used them to hide his secret stashes of cheese.

Also, if rumors were to believe the man had had a secret passion for collecting Disney memorabilia. He had had some pretty rare pieces of memorabilia that were worth a lot of money. So again, the secret passageways were a way to keep his prized collection safe.

Magdalene hadn't found out from Vlad if he had ever found out if that was true. But they had at least discovered four different passageways to the concealed cheese vault. Danny had found that at least cool, but at the time he was six years old. So at that age, why wouldn't it be cool?

But yeah, someone secret stash of cheese was hardly significant now as was getting to the truth. And she was wondering what that truth was herself as she knew whatever it was also concerned her.

"God, I do not know what is going to happen when we reach the vault. Whether Jazz is merely making a mistake based on heartache or if it's the truth. But all I know for sure is whatever the truth is, know I'm willing to trust you have a reason and plan for all this and everyone involved.

I've always put my faith in your hands, and again whatever your mysterious plan is, I trust you. Also, know I'll forgive my love for whatever wrongdoing he's done no matter how bad it is.

So please know I'm still your child, my Lord, and I again place my faith and trust in you and your plan. And you always know better than I," the holographic woman paused a moment before she sang a song from her database. A song from the 2000 movie "Joseph King of Dreams."

She'd made sure Danny, and she had watched that and "Prince of Egypt." Or any other animated bible related material as he'd grown up for that matter. He knew the songs as well as she did, and he'd play them on the piano for her.

Given that sometimes reading the Bible didn't help little kids understand God and his message. However, kids responded well to cartoons and music. So that's how she taught her son about him.

"I thought I did what's right

I thought I had the answers

I thought I chose the surest road

But that road brought me here

So I put up a fight

And told you how to help me

Now just when I have given up

The truth is coming clear

You know better than I

You know the way

I've let go the need to know why

For You know better than I

If this has been a test

I cannot see the reason

But maybe knowing "I don't know."

Is part of getting through

I tried to do what's best

But faith has made it easy

To see the best thing I can do

Is to put my trust in You

For You know better than I

You know the way

I've let go the need to know why

For You know better than I

I saw one cloud and thought it was a sky

I saw a bird and thought that I could follow

But it was You who taught that bird to fly

If I let You reach me

Will You teach me?

For You know better than I

You know the way

I've let go the need to know why

I'll take what answers You supply

You know better than I."

Magdalene finally, at last, appeared in the vault to find her almost-husband with their son and Jazz. Vlad was not happy to find out his son had spilled the beans with Jazz even has his son was explaining why he had done it.

Magdalene decided to step in. "Vlad, don't be angry with your son. I was the first one to approach Jazz and reveal myself to her to help save Danny's life. If anyone was gonna find out our family secret, it was gonna be this girl."

"Mag..."

"Vlad, my love, you always said I had a good judge of character when I was fully alive. Do you doubt that now in this life you granted me after death?"

"No! I would not trust your judgment, my love! I would never doubt you! I've always done everything I could to show you how much you mean to me! I give you the world if I could!

I did everything I would've done as a devoted husband! Yes, of course, we've had our spats over the last 14 years as we've raised Danny in this unorthodox upbringing. And I know I've made mistakes along the way..."

"Vlad, I acknowledge even I've made mistakes, and we are both human, but we've all come here on the matter of knowing the truth."

'Truth? What are you talking about?"

Jazz spoke brazenly at that moment. "The truth of whether or not Danny is your son or he's my brother! I'm sure you know my brother was kidnapped 14 years ago on the day he was born!"

Vlad didn't react to her accusation. "I've no idea what you're talking about, young lady."

"I think you do!"

"Jazz! Please!" Danny started when Mag then got in-between everyone and turned to her love.

"Vlad, my beloved. Please listen to me. And listen well. You trust me, right?"

He sighed and nodded. "Then listen to these words and listen well." She paused before again reciting passages from the Bible. " 2 Corinthian 8:21 For we are taking pains to do what is right, not only in the eyes of the Lord but also in the eyes of man.

Colossians 3:9 " Do not lie to each other, since you have taken your old self with its practices."

Proverbs 10:9 "Whoever walks with integrity walks securely, but whoever takes crooked paths will be found out."

Proverbs 11:3 " The integrity of the upright guides them, but the unfaithful are destroyed by their duplicity."

Proverbs 12: 17; "An honest witness tells the truth, but a false witness tells lies."

Proverbs 12: 22, "The LORD detests lying lips, but delights in people who are trustworthy."

Proverbs 14: 5 "An honest witness does not deceive, but a false witness pours out lies."

Proverbs 21: 3 " To do what is right and just is more acceptable to the Lord than sacrifice."

Proverbs 24:26 " An honest answer is like a kiss on the lips."

Proverbs 6:16-20 "There are SIX things the LORD hates, seven that are detestable to him: haughty eyes, a lying tongue, hands that shed innocent blood, a heart that devises wicked schemes, feet that are quick to rush into evil, a false witness who pours out lies and a person who stirs up conflict in a community. My son, keep your father's command and do not forsake your mother's teaching," Magdalene finished reciting some of the top Bible verses dealing with honesty and integrity.

Everyone could see that last one hit home with Vlad as it looked like it hit his conscience hard. Something was up. Something big. Oh boy. Magdalene took the lead and walked over to her love.

"Vlad, time to unburden yourself to the Lord. It will do your heart and soul both good to confess. Just know this is true, I will love you no matter what. I won't be angry. I will always love you."

'I won't get angry with you either, Dad."

"I can't promise I won't get angry, I'll just hear you out."

"And please remember, my love, no mistake you ever made in this life is greater than God's power to fix it. And I'm sure even those Ancient Ghosts will understand that themselves if they been around since God created the human world," reasoned Magdalene.

"I promised I would never intentionally hurt my family. I won't break that promise. I want to say this first, and foremost I never lied about how much love you both. Magdalene, you are my only true love, and Danny, you are my son."

"But, beloved?"

Vlad paced a bit but finally took a deep breath and started his tale. "My life was ruined 20 years ago when I became like this or at least I thought it was. I was so angry at Jack Fenton for cursing me like this. More so since he never apologized either.

I was also angry about losing Maddie, who I thought at the time was my true love. I was bitter, angry, and ultimately alone. I had no-one. No friends, no family. Just lonely.

I will openly admit to all of you. I did start Vlad-Co using my newfound powers to rob some banks and get a few people to sell me. But it was only a year, and I regret it quickly.

So after the company was started, I swore to do everything entirely on the straight and narrow. I would never go against the law again. This is why I've gone out of my way to create such a family-friendly company.

And why I was so thankful to find a man like Ian Kent. He and his wife Stacy were just the kinds of people who could make Vlad-Co what is to today. Full of honesty, integrity, and completely law-abiding.

I even managed to repay my debts to those I stole from. By giving a portion of my first billion to those, I took from in the beginning. So for any wrongdoing, I've done my best to correct it," he paused to look at the three faces.

"Well, I can't say I'm proud that you would use your powers for such selfish reasons and personal gain. Yet I can't say I'm not surprised either. We all give in to the lure of temptation, and thankfully you made atonement for those sins," his almost wife sighed, showing she was both disappointed but understanding.

The two teenagers just kept quiet as Vlad continued one with his story. "Vlad-co after getting its um "Unusual" startup capital was doing well, and while I had what I need worldly-wise, I still had nothing for my heart and soul.

After all, what's the point of having all the money on earth? If you no one to share your life with?" He had his back turned to them as he said this. The three of them all glanced at each other and thought it over.

There was the old expression money couldn't buy happiness, and here it was true. But then people also never consider the small little things in life that were so essential that did make someone rich.

Again too many people put value in pieces of paper and a small round piece of metal or replaceable rubbish. People never understood what was truly valuable and made you rich were things that couldn't be replaced. That can't be bought and had no worldly value.

Family and friends. Things for your heart and soul. People to LOVE. Love was the most crucial thing in the world. And if you had no one to love or love you back then, what was the point of living?

The point of life was to do more then survive. All are existing as if you just did what you need to do get by. But to live a life, you need to experience all of it. Be a part of it and all its experience. And part of that was being with other people and making connections.

For if you weren't rich with people, you had nothing. People did take it for granted family and friends because not everyone was lucky to have simple things like family or friends.

To do the simple little every day things with. Someone to just talking and have a conversation with. Some to hug you. A friend to chat about your favorite show with or go out for pizza and a movie. Someone to spend time with. Someone who just made sure you weren't alone.

There were just simple everyday little things everyday miracles that people overlooked, and even these little things could make some jealous and angry that they didn't have it. You might think someone who got a billion dollars, and all the comforts money can buy would be happy.

But they could be utterly alone and unhappy and trade it heartbeat to go to a coffee shop and be one of the guys and have a simple conversation about everyday bullshit.

"Vlad, sweetheart, I knew you were lonely when we meet, but..."

"Mag, you don't understand and what I've to say you'll never forgive me for. I already lost you once! I don't want to lose you again. I can't lose the love of my life twice."

The holographic woman was shocked by the tone of his voice and his whole body language. She again walked over to him. Due to the advancements of holographic technology, she was able to hold his hand. She made him turn to face her and kiss him long.

'Vlad, I promised you already no matter what I love you. No matter what you say, I will never stop loving you. Please get it off your chest. If you genuinely love Danny and me, you'll tell us the truth.

You also owe this young lady who saved our son the truth. You owe it to her, at least. And it will be kept just between us. Now please tell us. We are all right here. Please, my love."

"Mag, you were an amazing young woman when you were alive. Everything you were in life was indeed you. You are your own unique person, and you've only grown more surprising in this strange afterlife you've lived.

And it's only made me love you more. You are my perfect match in every way. You lift me when I'm down. You helped point out my flaws, and you balance me out and make me a better person.

That's why I went out of my way for you. I felt so guilty just after the first two weeks. Only in two weeks, I fell hopelessly, helplessly, and breathlessly in love with you. And I did everything to save you even if it was my fault you were going to die."

"How is it your fault?" and he looked at the ground shamefully.

"Mag, I played God."

"Played God? Vlad, don't tell me you've been getting the company messed up with that cloning business, you know I told you only the Lord has the right to create life..."

"NO! I mean, yes, I've tried to steer the company away anything that would be unethical because of you, but it was my guilt to due to you that made sure I kept that promise."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I played God with you, my love. I've never forgiven myself for it. How could I forgive myself for creating my true love only to watch her die due to design flaw?"

"What?!" they gasped, and he looked at the ground shamefully and explained.

"It was part of the wicked plan. I got 50% of DNA from my old love, and then I used 50% of random DNA I got from hair clipping from the local hair salon. Then a fused the DNA to create you, Magdalene.

I gave you implanted memories based on randomizing information from random employees Ian had on file from an upcoming performance review. I did use an increased amount of hormones to stimulate a pregnancy as part of the plan."

"Hold on a second are you saying all my memories before I showed up on your doorstep are not real?"

"Yes, I used the holosuit to created a life for you and implanted them in your brain. However, yes, your illnesses are very much real due to your DNA coming from so many different sources."

"So I'm still my own person and have a soul of my own? And whoever I was when I was alive was the person all of my own? I'm not a true clone I was a living breathing human with a heart and mind of my own?"

"Yes, and I fell in love with that woman, and I hated that you were going to die when you gave birth due because of your lifespan and that your body was designed that way. And when I found out about your illnesses, I felt even more horrible.

That's why I did everything to fight and change it. To create that serum, get the best doctors, give you everything I could to show I loved you. That you weren't just a pawn but a real human that I truly loved."

"You did love me. I can see it in your eyes, and that Hail Mary pass was real. I can see it both your eyes and hear it your voice. You did go out of your way to save me. That is why you did what you did with my body. Why you also gave me this afterlife. All to make up for how you gave my life and because you loved me."

"Yes. I wanted to be forgiven by you and also to be forgiven for playing God. I didn't know how else to atone for it but give you a chance to live in some capacity and experience life and be loved."

"Well, I'm not happy you played God, Vlad. I'm grateful you gave me the gift of life. That you've done all you could to save me and that you truly love me and done all you could to keep me alive."

"Thank you, Magdalene."

"Well, that's one question answered," Jazz pointed out but then said, "But why did you created Magdalene to have a false pregnancy? If you just wanted a wife and couldn't get anywhere with women, that's one thing. But why did you need her to have a false pregnancy?"

"But I did give birth, Jazz. I was pregnant for some time as I did give birth to Danny. If all my memories from meeting Vlad at his Castle to my death are real, then my birth of Danny was real. So the labor and birth were real," Magdalene pointed out.

"Yes, for a time, you had a real baby inside you, Magdalene. One inside a placenta with the umbilici cord attached, and you did have a difficult labor. But it's just not everyone is born twice in one night."

"Huh?"

"A person is not born one person, and then that child subsequently dies and is then born a few short hours later as someone different," Vlad explained as he looked at his son although he looked like it was the hardest thing he had to do.

"What do you mean, Dad? Are you saying I was born twice?" Danny asked uncertainly, and Vlad finally got out the truth.

"To answer Jazz's question? Danny Fenton only lived from 5:58 till 6:58, at which time he ceased to be. Because when he was born a second time, his DNA had already begun to change him truly into Daniel Masters as he'd been in his mother Magdalene's womb.

All his father Vlad did was stabilize his condition with what would become the daily injections that kept his mother's illness in check as well as the half-ghost side to him.

By the time he was 14 years old, all traces of any Fenton DNA would be long gone, and he'd be 100% the child of Magdalene Fen and Vlad Masters. But he still requires daily injections to keep his genetic code from falling apart."

The room was dead silent as the truth sank in what he was saying. He had just confessed that he had indeed kidnapped Danny and then genetically altered him to be biologically his son.

Jazz was about to scream at him but looked at Danny. He didn't look angry or having what she assumed to be the usual emotions one should have given what they just found out.

Before Danny could speak about what his thoughts and feelings were, there was an explosion, and to their shock, they saw Jack and Maddie had found them, how they didn't know or want to know. One thing was clear they looked beyond angry. Jazz realized the must have heard some of the conversion, but most likely out of context given their next words. They had backup weapons that weren't affected for some reason by the SENP, and they had them pointed at the four of them.

"So it seems this Wisconsin Ghost has a wife and they kidnapped our son years ago! Well, it's time you gave him back!" shouted Jack as he pointed his gun at Vlad, and Maddie cocked hers at Magdalene.

"Jazz, get away from these ghosts! Vlad's been sheltering them! He'll know where they're keeping your long-lost brother, and we can get them to talk! Once we find out where he went! All is not lost!"

Jazz didn't know what to do. She couldn't let them hurt her brother, not after finally finding him. Nor could she let them harm Vlad or discover what Magdalene was. As much as she was angry at Vlad, she didn't want him to get hurt either.

Luckily it seemed Magdalene had done something to take it out of her hands. There was a blaring alarm. It was almost like a tornado siren. It was so loud, and an automatic voice was saying.

"WARNING! WARNING! SECURITY SYSTEM CORE BREACH! SYSTEM OVERLOAD INMATE! SELF-DESTRUCT! PLEASE LEAVE THE PREMISES IN AN ORDERLY FASHION! 20 MINUTES BEFORE BEFORE SELF-DESTRUCTION! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

At that moment, no one knew what the strange thing was. The fact the computer announce the castle was about to blow up, or it wished everyone to have a beautiful day. But it was just the distraction the Masters needed to get the hell out of there.

Danny appeared to flee with his parents as Jazz's parents started to run calling for her to come, but as Jazz was about to leave, she felt someone catch her hand. "Wait!"

"Danny?"

"Here, take this!" he shoved an odd-looking cellphone into her hands. "What this?"

"It's a Ghost Zone Cell Phone! I've designed it so only you call me, and I can only call you! I'll be in touch! I promise I'll call you!"

"But when will I see you again, little brother? I mean, we just found each other!"

"We will see each other soon, I promise, big sister! But not here or now! Just get the hell out of here before you do become a ghost!"

The stared at each other for one moment then shared a crying hug before she turned and ran, and he flew after his parents leaving the house.

Everyone escaped the castle before it blew up. No one was injured, and no one was dead. But the reunion had been officially ruined. They're plenty of lawsuits, and as far as anyone knew, Vlad-co CEO and his son were missing, and only Jazz knew the full truth.

Her parents believe Ghosts that Vlad Masters was sheltering had kidnapped Danny and were determined to prove it. Jazz kept the phone hidden. Life was going to get a lot harder before it got better, no doubt about it.


	11. Six Weeks Later

Six Weeks Later

Jazz Fenton turned on the TV in the living room and immediately wished she hadn't. It was running the same news story. It has been running for nearly a month now. She groaned loudly as yet again her parents' faces were plastered on the TV screen. As well as the remains of the Masters Castle. She then listened to the TV newscasters.

"Hello, and welcome to NAA tonight. I'm your host, Della Brewster, and this is my co-host twin brother Don Brewster. So Don care to tell everyone what our tonight's top story is?" asked the young woman with the shoulder-length white-blond locks and deep azure eyes to the gentleman to her right.

The man who shared a lot of the same facial features was grinning broadly at the television camera. Then he replied in a voice that sustains some childhood trauma to the larynx to make it not clear responded.

"Well, little sister, the top story still trending online and across America is what occurred in Wisconsin, including the aftermath. Distinguished billionaire CEO Vlad Masters of Vlad-co, a corporation that is a household name in just about every corner of the world, was hosting his old Alma mater 20th reunion."

"Yes, Don, and somehow what should've been pleasant get together of old college chums, ends up with his castle home blowing up and instead of a gigantic mess. Now we don't have the entire story of what went down, although we do have some extremely credible sources!

We've with us tonight someone who can ultimately shed some light on what truly transpired after weeks of speculation. As well as a representative for Vlad-co who can answer our other questions," Della turned to face some people off-screen.

Jazz cringed when she saw it was Harriet Chin. She'd immediately filed her own story for the "Milwaukee Journal" after what transpired at the reunion, and that led to the rest of the nation quickly picking up the story.

"So we've got the celebrated Harriet Chin, star reporter for the "Milwaukee Journal" with us tonight. Ms. Chin, can you please describe to us the events of what happened at your college reunion?" asked Don, and the flawlessly fashioned journalist seemed most overenthusiastic to discuss.

"Of course, Don, Della. I'll tell you exactly what happened, as you know, in every class there that one oddball classmate. That one person, no one can stand? The one who rubs everyone the wrong way?"

"Yes, we've all dealt with those kinds of people. For my twin brother and me, when we were growing up, it was our cousin Gladstone. Trust us. He was the worst. So who was the little ho-hum pain in your rear for you guys in college?"

"A derisory man child by the name of Jack Fenton. An inconsiderate imbecile who, if you look up his name online, all you'll find out regarding him, he and his wife Maddie, they're on the list of America Top Ten Weirdest People."

"Why that, Harriet?" Don inquired the veteran reporter who threw back her ponytail and replied in relished zeal.

"Well, Don, they deliriously believe they are real-life Ghostbusters! I mean, I'm not joking around here! They run around in hazmat suits, blasting light beam guns that look like they came out of a ridicules movie. Plus, all they do is babble on about ghosts of all things! Plus, if you looked at the screenshot of their residence, it's got a UFO attached to it!"

The twins looked at each other as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing and had to try extraordinarily hard to keep a straight face. Although some hilarity broke through anyway, it took five whole minutes before they could become professional again.

"Really? Hazmat suits? Ghostbusters? UFOs? It sounds like someone been watching too many cartoons and might need their meds checked. It sounds like the two of them are a few sandwiches short of a picnic." Don snickered in his ruined voice, which got giggles from everyone in the studio.

"Oh, believe me, they are more than that. Furthermore, Jack Fenton is beyond thoughtless! He's got the IQ of mildewed cheese! The man has no concept that his words and actions affect others," Harriet was on a roll now as she continued with describing what kind of person Jazz's father was in the eyes of others.

"Never apologizes, never thinks at all! He's beyond ignorant, irrational, and discourteous! I'm not even stunned to find out that Vlad Masters held hatred against him. Jack Fenton was just far too stupid to realize it."

"A grudge? What could make one of the most influential and admired men to walk this earth have a grudge?" Della desired to know. Harriet smiled wickedly, then proceed to unveil what was known to the entire college. What had originated all the bickering at the reunion in the first place?

"Well, there was this lab accident 20 years ago that was Jack Fenton's fault. One his and his future wife's Maddie original dodgy experiments with their sick obsession with ghosts," Harriet paused to check herself in a compact mirror before continuing.

"No-one observed what transpired in the lab as no-one went to the silly thing. Nevertheless, the entire college saw the result and learned about it. Jack, in his foolhardy and foolishness, created his idea for a 'ghost portal" of all the ridicule absurdity. Which ended up blasting grotesque energy in Vlad's face!"

"Oh my! What happened next?" Della asked, now sinking her teeth into this story, and Harriet was more than happy to oblige.

"It gave him a grievously grotesque skin disorder. Plus, it also transformed his hair prematurely white. Even the physicians had a hell of time counteracting it. And the real kicker? Jack Fenton, NEVER APOLOGIZED!"

"WHAT?!" the news twins couldn't believe it. "You serious?" they asked in skeptical voices, and Harriet looked at them like they hadn't gotten this yet?

"Yes, I am. Therefore I suppose when you have twenty years to dwell on that, it eats you up. Then what else we heard him scream about at the reunion? Well, it's no wonder we all couldn't take Jack Fenton any longer, and a small riot was breaking out."

"Why what else did this thoughtless man-child do?" unquestionably the broadcasters and the viewing audience at home couldn't get enough of this story now that all these juicy inside information were coming out.

"I'll answer those questions as I represent Mr. Masters as well as all who attended that reunion. So what took place in my friend and client's home and is now a judicial matter is for me to take care of," came a crisp voice from Harriet's left side. The television camera swung to show a woman Jazz figured was who Danny called "Aunt Stacy."

"And you are?" Della asked courteously to the gorgeous and charismatic well-groomed-dressed female person.

"Mrs. Stacy Kent. I'm Mr. Masters' attorney as well as his son's foster aunt. We have a close relationship, but that doesn't interfere with our professional one. Though I'd like to make this quite clear, I'm very much enraged my friend and his son were put in peril. Especially from a dull-witted classmate from the past."

"What can you tell us, Mrs. Kent?"

"I'll start by telling you and the viewers at home that Mr. Masters and his son are alive and well. That they did escape the devastation of their home and now are currently in an undisclosed location.

They are waiting until this media circus dies down and feel its safe for them to return to the public eye. Plus of course, all judicial matters have been settled. I'm here to at least assure the public they are alive and well. However, I will not disclose where they are currently.

Secondly, I'm presently representing everyone who attended the reunion as well Vlad-co as a whole in a class-action lawsuit against Jack and Maddie Fenton."

"Wow! A class-action lawsuit? That's big! What are all the charges?" Don wanted to know.

"Ranging from property destruction to major health risk. I want to pursue them on the charge also on an attempt murder charge as well."

"ATTEMPT MURDER?!"

Jazz held her head in hand at that statement. Of course, all news reporters loved it when things got more scandalous and sensational. Of course, this story was only going to get juicier. No wonder it was staying on top of the news this long.

She could barely make herself look back at the news report as she continues to watch them talk about what happened and how it made her stomach churn as they continued to talk about what happened at that college reunion.

"Well, they did nearly cause the death of everyone in the castle, Don, and Della. But the day before because of the direct actions of one Jack Fenton, my client's son Danny Masters nearly died," Mrs. Kent was now informing the twin newscasters in a calm, collective voice as someone who was well-practiced in giving public speeches.

Adjusting her burgundy eyeglasses, she continued in her professional manner, "He was informed in advance that my client's son has a compromised immune system and other health problems. However, that didn't deter him from peppering the castle with an untested chemical substance! As a result, my adoptive nephew all but succumbed to death.

I will say he is exceedingly fortunate to be alive thanks to one young lady whose name is not to be released to the public." Stacy acknowledged which Jazz knew was referring to her actions that saved Danny's life.

"We intended with this class-action lawsuit to pursue all charges that are attainable to the maximum extent of the law. We've yet to figure out every single charge, but once they are all settled, we shall proceed with this lawsuit."

"Do you think Mr. Masters or his son will make a public appearance before then?"

" For now, they want to stay out of the eyes of the public. Furthermore, be thankful they escape the destruction of their home. Also, my client has to take care of his son's illness first from their undisclosed location.

Vlad-co is to be run by my husband, Ian Kent. He's the Vice-President of the company."

"Well, this is quite a story. And we will continue to follow it best we can. If you will permit it."

"I shall speak what I'm allowed to for my friend and client. But for now, it's time to end this interview."

"Of course. Thank you for coming, Mrs. Kent. Ms. Chin."

"Welcome, Don and Della."

"Well, that's our top story for News Across America. We shall keep you posted on this riveting story as it unfolds. We'll be back in a moment after this commercial break. This is your favorite twin new casters telling you we'll be right back." and suddenly, the screen went blank.

Jazz looked up and saw her parents had turned off the TV. "This is totally and utterly ludicrous! We helped save everyone from ectoplasm slime, and they wish to sue us? They should be thanking us for saving their lives!" Her goggles covered Maddie's face so that Jazz couldn't judge her full reaction.

"No worries, Maddie! Obviously, Vlad was harboring a lot of ghosts at his castle, and they overshadowed all our old classmates, and now they all are being possessed to do these crazy things against us! No way anyone who wasn't overshadowed by a ghost would behave like this to us!

After all, why would they say all this garbage about us on TV? They saw what we saw! There was proof, and now we know Vlad was harboring a pair of spooks who kidnapped our son! As soon as we find Vlad, we can force him to tell us were those ghosts are and get them to give us back our son!"

"Yes, darling, that would be great! Who knew Vlad was running a secret underground ghost railroad in his castle? Who knew they brainwash all these people to turn against us! It's all a conspiracy!" Maddie was ranting now.

Jazz sank into the sofa some more. Her parents were absolutely on the edge of losing their sanity now. She had been tracking their mental health all her life, and she was secretly feeling now this wasn't just a result of Danny being stolen from them. They were reasonable a bit psychologically unstable beforehand. And again, all this stuff they worked with and did couldn't have improved their mental health any. Obsession was good for no one.

"Jazz? Are you okay? Should we use the Fenton..."

"Mom! I don't need any of your crazy contraptions utilized on me! Please can't you listen to yourselves for once?" she shouted at them. They looked at her as if she was crazy or possessed.

"I'm going to bed. I've got school in the morning." and she hurried out of the room having enough of her parents and quickly retreated to the only sane place in the whole house — her bedroom.

She shut the door and locked it, and curled up in a ball, holding her Bearbert doll tightly and tried to think. "Oh, why did this have to happen? Would life be any better if Danny never went missing? Or if we just never went to Wisconsin? Oh! I cannot stand being here! I need air!"

Walking over to her desk, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number on speed dial. After a moment, someone picked up. "Hello? Yeah, it's me. Yeah, I'm sure you saw the news tonight as well. I can't stay here tonight. My parents are going insane! Seriously they are going over the edge!

Please come and get me. Look, they'll be in the basement all night long and won't know I'm not home or anything. They'll think I went to bed and school in the morning. Please, I'm desperate right now. Please! Thank you." Jazz hung up the phone and dove under her bed for a pink overnight bag.

When she was positive her parents had locked themselves in the basement, she crept to the front door and went outside to wait on the street corner. She waited for 20 minutes till a sky-blue Lexus GS mid-size sedan pulled up. She quickly got in and threw her bag in the back and buckled up. "Thanks, Aunt Jackie. I need this so badly."

"No problem, Jazz. Kate and I were expecting you to call anyway and made up the guest room for you," as the detective drove off into the night.

They drove listening to the radio for a few minutes till finally, Jackie looked at her foster niece and spoke. "So do you want to talk about what happened? I mean, I rather hear from you what went down at your parents' college reunion, not all the rumors by hostile classmates."

"Aunt Jackie, it's late, and I've not eaten dinner yet. Can this wait till I've had something to eat?"

"Yeah, it can. Kate went out of her way to make your favorites. You know Dominique's been concerned about you since you came back. Been scared about you. I hear the kids at school are picking on you."

"Well, it was bad before just being known as the crackpots' daughter or the girl whose brother got snatch. All this media circus stuff isn't helping."

"Yeah, again your right, let's talk about this after you eat," as they pulled up at her apartment and got out. They took the elevator to the fourth floor, and Jackie unlocked her front door.

"Kate! I'm home, and I've got Jazz!" Jackie called out to her wife, who they could hear was in the kitchen.

The attractive biracial woman came out of the kitchen where she'd been making a late-night dinner and smiled. Other than the two women had kept their hair and clothes to match the trends of the times, they'd only grown more attractive in the past 14 years.

Kate still kept her long auburn hair in whatever was stylish in terms of hair-bun. Her dress style was fashionable, brilliantly colored tops and skirts. Jackie kept her hair in a stylish short hairdo with highlights and matter-of-fact apparel as a plainclothes police officer, though still a chic one.

"Hey, Aunt Kate, how are things going at the hospital?"

"Just fine, thank you for asking. Jackie, can you please lock up your gun and then check on Dominique? Jazz, you know where the guest room is. Just put your stuff in there, and I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks for letting me spend the night," as she made her way to the guest room where she had spent many a night. She was unzipping her duffel bag when she heard someone behind her. She turned around, ready to fight when she heard a gasp. "Jazz! No!"

"Dominique! What?!"

"Hey! That's no way to treat your little sister!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just so jumpy! You know, with everything that happened at the..."

'Yeah, it's only been on all the news channels for a month! Really! Like the idiots at school haven't made enough jabs at you!"

"You know I don't care what the kids at Casper High think, Dominique."

"Really? You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

"Then if it doesn't bother you, Jazz. Why did you last week get so enraged at that YouTube video that Dash Baxter and his buddies on the football team made the one that was sent to everyone in the school email about your parents? You know, with the football team dressed up as them only with them adding vomit colored poke dots to your dad's jumpsuit and a big nose and your mom looking extra stupid. Then had the cheerleaders led by Paulina and her friends do a song and dance routine in the video? That didn't bother you at all?" She reminded her of the viral video that all of Casper High had gotten shortly after this fiasco.

Jazz tried to ignore her temper rising and act like it wasn't bothering her. Dominique then said. "Jazz, it's okay to be angry. It's okay to say wish that your parents weren't the way they were. It's okay to admit you don't like being the butt of everyone's jokes.

It's okay to be angry about the lot in life you got. There nothing wrong with that. I mean, why don't you just ever say it?"

"Because I'm not allowed too! That's why!"

"What? How can you not be entitled to be angry, Jazz? You and your human's entitled to feel whatever emotion you want."

"Dominique, I don't know if you understand."

"I think you'd be surprised what I do understand. You do know what I mean now. I know you know," she whispered that last part.

"What?" Jazz had almost forgotten what Danny had said about Dominique when her mothers came and got them for dinner.

As they ate dinner that night, Jazz picked at her food and didn't seem to want to talk at first, but finally, Dominique asked her. "Come on, big sis. You've said it enough times. You can't keep things bottle up. Just tell us what's going on."

"Yes, for a girl so bent on becoming a psychologist, it is best if you took your own advice right now," advised her Aunt Kate.

"Yes, please, don't make me get a court order to make you talk."

"Okay, it's just this isn't easy to talk about. It's bad enough with all the news coverage," as Jazz pushed her plate away and took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Look, I've known my whole life my parents weren't well-liked and that they had some serious character flaws. I didn't even need to become an expert in psychology to know that. I guess I didn't realize that some people's wounds run so deep. I didn't expect all that happened at that reunion."

"What happened to you, Jazz?" her Aunt Jackie asked her directly.

Sighing, she explained. "My whole life, I've lived with the horrible event of my brother Danny being kidnapped and that never being solved and having to accept the likelihood he's dead.

Then against my will, because I'm a minor, I had to be dragged to this college reunion. When I got there, I met a young teenage boy who just happened to be also named Danny and was the same age as my brother.

We bonded well, and I guess part of me was confusing my feelings for my lost brother with Vlad's son just because of the similarity. I mean there no way Vlad Masters, a famous billionaire, could have possibly known that I once had a brother named Danny.

I mean Danny Masters told me his parents both got tipsy at a company gathering and had a one night stand that resulted in him. Nevertheless, they fell truly in love throughout his mother, Magdalene Fen's pregnancy.

But I couldn't keep getting the two confused. I mean, I came to care for him, and he began to care for me. He had lived a pretty sheltered life. Having to go to a particular school due to his health problems. Having the house specialize designed and everything."

"We are following you so far. It must have been tough to deal with someone who just happened to be so similar to your long lost brother. But it was just a coincidence." Kate acknowledged.

"Yeah, but then the day before the reunion, I ended up having to save his life, and IT WAS MY DAD'S FAULT. That part of the news was true. If Danny hadn't told me where his meds were kept or how to get into a special room, he would've died!" Jazz looked extraordinarily upset.

"I wouldn't even know what to do if not for you, Aunt Kate! If you and my health teacher hadn't taught us what to do in emergencies and how to measure how things like insulin, I wouldn't have figured out how to give him his meds. They are not normal meds, but I figured it out, thank god."

"It must be giving you some post-traumatic stress from that event. I mean a life and death matter like that."

"Yeah, it is. And he is seeing his father so furious and my father so clueless! Then the events of the following night? Danny and I were upstairs in his father's lab, just playing around with some of the tech that his father's company hadn't finished testing yet.

Then we heard the riot going on downstairs, and next thing we knew, my parents had gone crazy and were driving the RV through the castle. We got separated after that. Danny ran to try and find his father, and I decided to stop my parents and somehow stumbled upon a secret passageway and got lost in it.

End up in a secret vault, and by then, everyone gotten exposed to god knows what that led to mass hysteria and hallucination, and my parents thought I was talking to ghosts. There was no one there in the room. I was just by myself! Trying to figure out how to get out of there and then well the place blew up, and all I could think of where was Danny and his father?" and now Jazz was crying.

The two women and their teenage daughter looked at each other and sighed. Now they understood what was going on with Jazz. "You felt like you lost your brother all over again, didn't you?" Kate asked her quietly, and Jazz nodded as she wiped her tears.

"Yes, " she sniffled. "All Danny Masters kept talking about after I saved his life was he wanted to save mine. Now I don't know where he is, and I feel so guilty for ruining his life, and now my life is even worse."

"So it's like reliving the trauma of the kidnapping all over again? Because you grew emotionally attached to this boy? And now your parents, after so many mistakes over the years, it's just coming crashing down on you?" Jackie concluded.

"Yeah, it is. I wish I had taken Danny up on his offer to save me. Maybe it would've broken my parent's heart, but right now, I can't take this anymore."

They didn't talk much anymore after that. Jazz quietly excused herself and went to bed. The next day Kate dropped the two girls at their high school on her way to the hospital. Dominique was quiet for a few moments before she whispered.

"You didn't tell my moms the whole truth, Jazz."

"How could I? You've not told them the truth about yourself. That you have a Ghost Gene."

"I knew it! I knew he told you! Look, yes, I've known Danny for as long as I've had lessons with Lilith, but I'm under a sworn oath not to tell anyone. I can't break the laws of the Ancients or the Ghost Zone either."

"I understand that. Danny filled me in on some of it. Said you could erase my memories."

"Well, that's ONE thing I can do, though neither Brooke or I have mastered that skill yet. But I'm sure Danny will find the loophole that makes you immune to that power and makes sure you never forget any of this."

"But when can we talk about this, Dominique? I need to talk to someone about really happened!"

"Not yet. I don't have permission yet from my teacher. Till I get word from a higher up, I can't say more then I've said already. But I know I can trust you not tell anyone about my secret, right?"

"Of course. Your still my sister."

"Okay, thanks. I got to get to class. Lancer going over another boring book today and need to pass the test. See you later."

While Jazz was at school, someone unexpected had shown up at the Fentons household, and it wasn't good news for the Fentons at all.

Mrs. Stacy Kent wasn't a woman to be trifled with at all. She came from a very wealthy and intelligent background. All of her family had very high IQ, celebrated, highly successful and vital careers going back as far as you could on the family tree.

Politicians, doctors, scientists, lawyers, mathematicians. Anything that required a high IQ and hard work and a great challenge and that someone could prove gender didn't matter her family had done and would do better than anyone else at.

Currently, that meant her parents Thomas and Mallory French, were involved in the city council back home in Albany, New York. Her older sister Natalie was a renowned brain surgeon engaged to a rising stockbroker by the name of Edward Chumming in Manhattan.

Finally, their younger brother Magnus was a brilliant rocket scientist working at NASA dating a charming and intelligent biochemist researcher named Annabeth Keen. All signs pointed to that they'd soon be engaged themselves, and her parents could expect more grandchildren.

So they did have the brains, beauty, and money to take on any challenge and rise to any occasion. When she'd been picked to be billionaire Vlad Masters' personal lawyer fresh out of law school after he saw her resume and credentials, she'd done all in her power to prove herself.

She'd handled every kind of legal thing he'd needed. Therefore this bit of trouble was no exception. She had everything, in a nutshell, ready for anything, and this she felt was almost laughable what was going on.

This lawsuit was of the most severe nature. After all, what class-action wasn't? But what these people were the claiming for their defense? That itself had no ground. From everything she'd dug up on them, they're not in any right frame of mind.

Furthermore, with all the evidence she'd dug up against them for this class-action lawsuit? Plus, what the courts would order these idiots to do? They'd make a slam dunk case, no doubt. Not only would they shame these fools, but it'd also make a lovely spectacle on TV! Plus, give her family something to be proud of.

So as she got out of her new silver Porsche, she slowly walked up to the house, giving the house one look. It only furthered her opinions on these people being mentally unbalanced. After all, who attaches what looks like a UFO to their place of dwelling?

Making sure she looked as professional as possible in the designer suit, she knocked on the door once. To her shock that she nearly got a gun that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie shoved in her face by an overgrown man-child.

"Eat my dust ectoplasm slime!" shouted the capriciously large man like an idiot.

"Mr. Fenton! Please lower that firearm right now, or I'll call the police since I doubt you even have a firearms permit!" she shouted at him. She could see he didn't even frankly understand what a 'permit' was. Great, this man didn't also get what was legal.

"Sorry, I thought you were a ghost! Um, who are you, by the way?" he asked stupidly. Never mind, he had just seen her on the news last night!

"My name, Mr. Fenton, is Mrs. Kent. I represent Vlad Master. The man whose home you destroyed about a month ago? I think this conversation would be better if we talked inside. And put that thing away!" she told him as she pushed her glasses up against her face and snatched the gun away from his hands. He looked flabbergasted.

"Tell me, do you keep dangerous weapons all around the house? That is not locked up properly? Somewhere a child could get them? Do you have any idea that you could easily be responsible for someone's death that way? Your child or someone else for such careless behavior? Especially without a permit?"

She did remember the night before the reunion that Mr. Masters had asked her to look into finding legal grounds for the removal of Jazz Fenton from home. After his son nearly died because of Jack Fenton's stupidity and only was saved by Jazz, he questioned Jack and Maddie as proper parents.

From what her adopted nephew and boss had told her, the fiasco at the reunion, and what she saw for herself, she could see why they wanted her to find legal grounds to remove Jazz from her parents' custody.

As she walked into the living room, she was giving the place the once over with a very critical eye. "Tell me, Mr. Fenton, do you always answer the door with guns blazing? What other dangerous things are in your house? I think I ought to call Child and Family Services if that's how you answer the door for a simple knock."

"Excuse me, but who are you again? And what are you doing at my house anyway?" he asked her again, not getting how much hot water he was in. Stacy was not happy or impressed by what she was seeing.

"I think you should get your wife as I want to talk to both of you right now about the class-action lawsuit my client and all who attend that reunion have filed against you, Mr. Fenton. Because I rather spare you both the embarrassment of a trial that is going to be worse than a kangaroo court. So get your wife. NOW."

Ten minutes later, Maddie and Jack were sitting across from Mrs. Kent, who was drinking coffee as she pulled out a folder from her briefcase and told them why Vlad had sent her.

"In short, I'm here to try and avoid a trial that will do neither party any good and spare both your daughter and my client's son a lot of unnecessary emotional trauma. I'm already well aware of your defense for the class-action lawsuit we are filing against you both.

So let me spell it out for you what's going to happen if you proceed with that defense. And what you are gonna do to two children who don't need to be dragged into a mess that doesn't need to happen for your ludicrous defense."

"There nothing false about what we a claiming! Vlad was harboring that evil ghost we fought! He confessed! He kidnapped our son!" Maddie shot at the lawyer who looked at her with a look that portrayed she thought she was irrational with her claim.

"Mrs. Fenton, my client isn't a kidnapper. Nor is he harboring any ghosts at what was his home. What you claim was a confession was the result of a mass hallucination effect from unknown chemicals that have all been to trace back to you."

"US?! What are you talking about?!" demanded Maddie angrily.

"My client's son has a weakened immune system, so the home was made to filtered out foreign agents and toxins to keep him healthy and keep the environment sterile. We already know your husband sprayed a poisonous substance that just about killed my client's son. There were various other toxins recovered in your recreational vehicle.

We've had all these agents exhaustively tested in an independent lab. Then compared them to the other people who attend the reunion. It was found when breathed in long enough. It causes massive hallucinogenic effects. So whatever you think you saw and heard as a result of exposure to a chemical compound.

As for the house blowing up? That is also entirely your fault, and my client says you should pay him for that. He had that arranged as a last resort. He is, after all, a very wealthy and vital businessman and single parent. He has enemies and is naturally a little paranoid about those who might threaten his family.

You causing mass hysteria and driving your car into his home created the security system to set off the self destruct system. You could've killed everyone, and that included him and his son. Not to mention you made them lose everything!" she informed them as they stood shocked, she was rebuffing everything they had witnessed even with the paperwork and proof to back what she was saying.

"This is all lies! We know what we saw and heard!" yelled the Fentons in disbelief, but the seasoned lawyer stood her ground and made her points clear.

"You saw what you wanted to see and heard. I'm not trying to be unsympathetic here. I heard that your newborn was kidnapped. But from my research? Neither of you sought professional help to talk about the issue, and then what you do do with your time? It leaves me, and it will leave the court questioning both your mental states and, more than likely, your IQ has given what I've seen."

"You think we're stupid?! Insane?!" they asked in outraged voices.

"I didn't use those words. But I do believe you both need to seek professional help," handing them some papers which they looked confused about.

"Court order to be given a full psychiatric evaluation as well both of you given an IQ test. I'm also going to call Family and Child Services, given I think it's also questionable how you are taking care of your daughter if you act the way do and from what I can tell just from sitting here. No one of sound mind would wear a hazmat suit or allow such dangerous objects lying around where a child could get a hold of them."

'But...But..."

'These are court orders you must do as they say or face jail time. So I suggest you comply with them. Also again, sorry for your loss. Also, a DNA test is going to prove my client isn't lying about his son.

With your wild claims, we knew you'd be suffering that delusion. So think again. We've done three from three different DNA labs, and all confirm independently that Daniel Vlad Masters is indeed Vlad and Magdalene's son.

It's merely a coincidence he was born the same day as your son, and they chose the same first name. As strange as that is a coincidence, do happen to believe it or not."

"But, but..."

"Now I've explained what I needed to explain and give you the paperwork. You still want to continue with your crazy and loony defense for this class-action lawsuit, be my guest. Only know you'll be laughed at, ridiculed, and be utterly humiliated in the courts.

I'll be in touch with your lawyers. Do you have one? Well, please send your lawyer to meet with me and do as the courts ordered you.

Good day. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. The coffee was good." as she left, leaving the ghost hunters struck dumb by all she said.

Two more weeks quickly passed after Mrs. Kent had stopped by the house, and well, Jazz was a little more than unsettled. Her parents hadn't done what they were ordered to do by the courts.

Didn't they get this was serious? They only had a few more days to comply and or they go to jail. But they were so damn stubborn about this. She was trying to think about how she could finally make them do as the courts said when it happened.

She heard something ringing. It was a ringtone she wasn't familiar with. It honestly sounded like theme song music. She then realized it was that cellphone that Danny had given her.

She had hidden it so her parents wouldn't find it and take it away. She hid it in the one place she knew they never look in her room where she kept her supplies for her time of the month.

Her parents were crackpots at times that were for sure, but at least they were respectful enough not to go into private stuff like that. So she dug the phone out of a package of pads. She answered it before it stopped ringing.

"Hello? Danny?!"

"Hey! Jazz! Not so loud! Man! You're hurting my eardrums!"

"Sorry," as she made sure to close the door to her room and whisper. "Danny, where are you? It's been six weeks! And nothing! And it's all over the news and..."

"That's the reason we've been laying low for now. We spent some time in Dad's summer cabin in the Rocky Mountains. I got seriously sick for a while. Since this my first big exposure to the outside world after being in a controlled environment for so long."

"Okay, are you still in the Rockies?"

"No, I'm doing much better. My body has gotten more used to the outside world. I told Dad I wanted to see you now that my immune system has gotten stronger. He said he didn't want to risk it, but I said I wanted to see my sister."

"Okay, where are you?"

"Can you get to woodlands outside town? Do you know where two old trees that are intertwined over an old bench?"

"You kidding? Everyone calls that spot Amity Park Lovers Lane. You mean you're really in Amity Park right now?"

"Yes, can you get here or not?"

"Yeah, I can sneak out. I'll be there in 45 minutes, I promise. See you soon, little brother."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

Jazz immediately got her things together and made sure to get outside again without her parents knowing. She couldn't take her car without them knowing she left. So that left her old bike. That's why it took her 45 minutes when it would've taken half that time by car.

She finally approached the spot her brother said he be at and saw no one. She felt her heartbreaking when suddenly she was tackled to the ground from behind. Danny had snuck up on her while invisible and intangible to sneak attack her.

"Jazz!"

"Danny!"

They tightly hugged each other and cried while whispering how much they missed each other. Fourteen years apart was long enough, and then the last six weeks was even more agonizing. But finally, the brother and sister were reunited.

"Danny, you had me worried sick! I thought you were dead! Do you know how out of my mind you have been making me?!" she scolded her little brother, and he blushed.

"Nice to know you care so much about me, sis."

"Well, of course, I care, Danny! I am your sister! I've been looking for you my whole life! And I love you, unconditionally!"

"Yeah, if only other people were like that," he frowned, and she looked at him and saw he looked upset.

"Danny, are you okay? I shouldn't be yelling. I mean, I should be thinking about how you are feeling. I mean, we didn't even have time to talk about what happened back at the castle. You know about you being kidnapped and then having your DNA altered.

I really should be more sympathetic here and..."

"Jazz, you are a normal sister, and I love that. But if your wondering how I'm doing, why don't you be quiet for a moment so I can tell you?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. So please tell me?"

He sighed and started. "On the one hand, I was initially angry, yes. But like my mother, Magdalene has taught me my whole life about anger and forgiveness. So I've forgiven my father.

On the other hand, I also learned shortly after we arrived at the cabin in the Rockies that this was fate. I was gonna end up like this whether my father played a part in this or not."

"What are you talking about? If Vlad played a part in this or not?"

Danny took a deep breath and gazed at his green eyes at his sister. "Remember what I told you about my girlfriend and her parents? All their powers? And how the Ancients work behind the scenes?"

"Yes, what's that got to do with you?"

"Clockwork and Lilith are husband and wife. Perfect match for each other. He's the Ancient Ghost of Time. And Lilith was a human in life born with a Ghost Gene that gave her prodigy abilities. And a ghost, the Ancient gave her the title Ghost of Life and Death and Keeper of the Spirits.

I told you they "time, dance?" Prima once told me her parents only time dance before EGS or Events of Great Significance. Both my father and I becoming half-ghost were events of great significance.

So before they time danced our whole lifetimes. Past, Present, and Future. Clockwork is not like the Observant, who only sees things like a parade one event in front of the other. He sees from all angles. All the twists and turns it might or might not take.

Lilith knows all who will be born when they will die and all who will become a ghost, which is how she can create those orbs that are her records."

It clicked in Jazz's brain. "You're saying no matter what the timeline, no matter what sequence of events you'd always end up half-ghost and your life would be in some way tied to Vlad Masters?"

He nodded. "That part of my fate can't be changed. Even Prima confirmed as part of her enhanced powers started to emerge, and she confirmed it. My fate was always to be half-ghost," as he leaned against a tree. He could see Jazz looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, Jazz, would it make it easier for you if I was well my human self and not my ghost self? I mean, if that's what you need to feel comfortable, I can change back..."

"No, Danny," she reached out and touched his shoulder. "I need to understand — all of you. I want you to know you can be yourself with me. I just told you I love you, unconditionally. I need to accept that you are a part ghost, and the only way I'm going to do it have you show me this side of you. So don't think you need to stay human to make me comfortable."

He was crying when she said that and gave her a big hug. She wondered why he was so overcome with emotion. "What? Did I say something? Why are you so emotional?"

"Because of your not being a racist!"

"Racist? Danny, I'm not racist at all. I judge people by their character and nothing else. Why would you ever think of me as a racist?" she wondered, and he looked like he didn't want to talk about this.

"Danny, you mention this a few times before but didn't want to talk about it. Help me understand. I need to understand you and everything. Like what your feeling. Where are you going? Everything if you and I are going to be together in some capacity. What do you mean, "Racist?"

Danny turned around from his sister for a few minutes, like he didn't know how to explain this. But then pointed to the bench, and they sat down and her holding his hand, he told.

"I know how humans have racism, but ghosts have their own, but it doesn't work like you think it does. It's not about ghosts viewing other ghosts as inferior. It's about how humans view us."

"I don't understand, Danny?"

"Ghosts and humans have had an odd relationship since time began. But there are times it's just been downright ugly and vulgar. On the one hand, we don't mind people who view ghosts as cool, enjoy ghost stories, and treat us with respect or think of us in a generally positive light."

"On the other hand?"

"Ghost Hunters? People, who disrespect us? Portray us in a bad light or slander us? You know when it's done cruelly and mock us. More than just a stupid movie or TV show. When people disrespectfully use us? You get what I mean?"

"I'm getting it. Like malicious pranks or things of that nature? When they use ghosts in an evil light."

"Yeah, or want us to curse someone or something? Those people we find racist. Is it just well, my friend Desire? She's got her blog to help her keep track of hauntings and people into the paranormal on earth?"

"Yes? But there something else on this blog?"

"There a list of ghosts hunters, researchers and all those people that the Special Tasks Force keeps tabs on. Some we are okay with as they don't act in a racist way. They show us respect and generally want to help deal with renegade ghosts.

But Jack and Maddie Fenton? They are classified as the most racist people alive in the Ghost Zone! They don't show any ghost respect. They only intend to harm. Nothing is sacred to them. They also wish to harm humans and the fact they wanted to DISSECT US or RIP US APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE?

All of that makes them beyond racist, but now they are wanted on a hate crime warrant."

"Hate Crime? What hate crime? What did mine our parents do?"

"Your parents nearly murdered a ghost child. That's considered a hate crime," he replied, and now it clicked in Jazz's brain why Danny had been even angrier back at the reunion as he'd just been the victim of what the ghost saw as a hate crime.

"Danny! I had no idea! I mean, if Mom and Dad had known, they would never have tried to harm their own son!"

"Jazz, let me make this clear. I'm your brother, but I'm not Jack and Maddie Fenton's son. Not now or ever. Danny Fenton is dead. Your brother lives, but Danny Fenton is dead."

"Danny, what are you saying? Are you just saying this because your DNA was changed?!"

"Jazz, it's more than just my DNA! What kind of life would I have had a son of racist parents? Having to live my life in constant fear in the conditions you described? But the knowledge that a lot of the good things that have come from me being Daniel Masters has done wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, so it's a good thing you were taken from us?"

"I don't know! I know some good things happened even if bad things happened too. Dad's not a villain. He would've just gone on to commit further acts of evil or end likely an arc-enemy in another timeline. Between my mother and me, we've made him a better person and help both the Ghost Zone and the Earth.

Other Ghosts aren't continually seeking to harm humans because Dad and I have found more productive things for them to do. So I don't know! Again as my parents say, both God and the Ancients work in strange and mysterious ways!"

"But does that mean others should suffer for some greater good? Or because it may have helped others or I don't know why does this makes your head exploded trying to think of this?"

"Maybe that's why we shouldn't think of what could've been or the what-ifs, Jazz, and just deal with what is?" her brother told her, and he looked like he was starting to close up.

"Danny, please don't shut me out. Look, I'm sorry I got angry. Please understand this from my POV. You were taken from us, and I spent 14 years without not knowing if you were dead or alive.

I can't tell you what to feel or not to feel. Or if your choices are right or wrong. I don't want to lose you again. I know that your father can't be punished by human law as there no proof in any shape or form.

So there nothing that can be done about that. I also know there nothing I can do to change this lawsuit against my parents since there is a legal ground for it. I wish...I want you wouldn't hate your former parents so much. And I hope I didn't have to lose you again."

Danny turned around and saw his sister was crying and wiped away her tears. "Jazz, I've lived my whole life in this strange existence. I am being caught between worlds, only having ghosts friends and an adopted cousin who had a ghost gene.

I don't know much about humans. I don't know about the world outside the castle or the Ghost Zone. That I would like to understand, maybe if I did it might make me understand the other side of me, I don't know so well — my human half.

I've spent so much time immersed in my ghost half I've never given much thought to my human half. Maybe it's time I did get to know my human side. And perhaps you're the person to teach that to me."

"Are you asking me to teach you to be human?"

"Sorta. You see, I want to stay here and be near you for as long as possible. My dad owns a house under an alias in Amity Park. It's in the richer neighborhood, far from where you guys live. So my family and I, along with my ghost classmates..."

"Wait, your classmates?"

"Yeah, they are already back at the house with Mom and Dad finishing the last of the paperwork and making sure they hold their human forms. Clockwork and Lilith are with them.

The plan is to pretend we are foreign exchange students from Exspiravit Zona. Tiny, relativity unknown country. That our government, known as the Veteres, wants to try making establish ties with the rest of the world. So it is sending some of its brightest young people to America to start building relationships and make them recognized with the rest of the world..."

"That's just Latin for Ghost Zone and Ancients, you know."

Danny looked at her, surprised. "You know Latin?"

"Medical terms are always in Latin. I study psychology, remember?"

"Well, are you willing to help us? And spend time with me in this way? While I sort out my life and we can figure out us?"

"I said I'd do anything for you, and I'll do just that. So yes. I'll help you learn more about being human. But how can you make sure I'll never forget anything, or we will be torn apart?

I can't live my life without you ever again! And I'm so scared of losing you still!"

"There is one thing I can do that will make sure you and I will always be together. Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Trust me. Give me your hand."

So she gave him her right hand and saw her brother's body become engulfed in a ghostly aura and felt a lot of energy. Suddenly it felt like his very essence was now forming a bridge between them. The energy burned like a fire as it snaked throughout her veins and into the core of her being. She wanted to let go but held on as Danny finished doing what he was doing. But he nearly keeled over after he did whatever he did.

He let go of her hand. She saw flashing for a moment on her palm, a glowing D with a P inside. She then rushed over to pick her brother off the ground. "Danny! What in god's name did you do?!"

He looked incredibly weak. It was like De Vu Like when he nearly died! She was wondering if he brought his medication with him, and she was wondering what to do.

"It's okay," he said between hard breathing. "I just never Marked anyone before. I only ever heard about it. I've NEVER done it before. No one ever told me it was so draining when you did it."

"Marked? What do you mean, Marked?"

"Ghost Marks," he mumbled as he tried to stand, and she got him back to the bench, and he explained what he had done.

"When a Ghost gives you their Mark, they create a symbiotic bond with you that lasts for the rest of time. You are linked forever. You receive each other strength in times of need, feel each other pain close, are psychically linked, can sense where the other one is, and know if someone is an immediate danger. Such bonds are rare and honor to those who are given the Mark."

"So you and I are now..."

"Yes, you and I are now linked. Now and forever. Together in life and death. And this will ensure your memories can't be altered. Nothing can come between us ever again," Danny was smiling happily as he said this and Jazz hugged him tightly.

"So, should I fly you home?"

"It'd be better if I went home by myself. But again, how do you plan to have no one at Casper High recognize you? I mean no offense, but your picture been plastered on the news for the last six weeks!"

"Oh, that. Maybe this will help," as he transformed back into a human, and she saw he had changed his appearance by getting out of his stylish clothes into something more mundane.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red cuff, collar, and circle in the center, jeans, and red sneakers. His long hair was still in a ponytail but now with a red hair tie. She had to admit it wasn't the most excellent disguise, but then how did Clark Kent get away with just a pair of glasses?

"Well, I better get home. School is on Monday, and you'll be joining me then."

"Yeah, oh, by the way, we are still trying to get you removed from the house. Don't think I forgot about that."

"Danny..."

"No, buts! I want us under the same roof and you out of that house if I have to move the Ghost Zone itself to get it done! I won't let you suffer any longer or be left alone with those racist neglectful thoughtless people!" he said in a firm voice.

Jazz could see there was no changing Danny's mind on this one. So she just nodded her head. So he went over to her bike, and he then touched her, and they went invisible, and he flew as close as he could home.

"See you on Monday, sis! Love you!" as he took off.

"See you at school, little brother," as Jazz walked back into her house with the new Mark on her hand glowing brightly.


	12. Casper High

Casper High

Jazz was incapable of waiting for Monday to see her little brother again. Consequently, she texted him for the location to where he was staying and then immediately traveled there. She needed to get out anyhow furthermore far away from her parents.

Under the threat of prison time, moreover, finally seeing the authorities weren't joking around with them, they're both belatedly complying with the court orders to have a comprehensive psychiatric evaluation as well given an IQ test. All the same, Jazz didn't know when Child and Family Services would show up.

Although she understood they would interrogate her parents before doing a comprehensive, detailed investigation of the residence. Therefore as she had met Danny on Friday evening, she'd be spending the weekend with him so he'd be prepared for human school on Monday.

At least this time, she could take her automobile while her parents were spending the weekend doing what the courts had decreed them to do. The district Danny was currently settled in was where the more affluent of Amity Park resided in. It was designated The Ivy and Sage Community. Jazz observed that to be a bit ironic considering the sheer amount of research she'd been doing on the paranormal ever since encountering her brother six weeks.

She had done a considerable quantity of research when it came to religious beliefs. Both Ivy and sage were strongly correlated to spiritual beliefs. Ivy meant eternity, fidelity, and secure attachment, which is why it is on so many graves. Furthermore, people burned sage to cleanse homes of evil spirits.

"I guess Magdalene did know symbolism," as she pulled up to the house with the address she had been given. 3713, which we're lucky numbers if you followed one of those nearly impossible to figure out lucky number math things.

Getting out, she was immediately fascinated with the house. It was a two-story fashionable looking contemporary home. It had a two-car garage, and the front yard had quite a majestic landscape, and she was estimating in square footage about 3000 give or take.

From what little Danny had stated in the text to give her the address, it was a company-owned house. Except for the name of who owned it wasn't Vlad Masters, it was Joshua Lazarus. That had been Magdalene's idea. Since this house was constructed for her to be her 'dream home." Danny had also transcribed that in the text.

Jazz didn't understand the reasons why, at the time, Vlad had even bothered to build such a grand house to satisfy his deceased true love heart's desire for a home. She was still attempting extremely hard coming to terms with how Magdalene Fen happened to be. It was initially hard enough to accept her as a living hologram. However, the rest of her origins were even harder to accept.

Still, she just had to see what Magdalene's dream home looked like. Also, why did the heck did she choose to say the homeowner was "Joshua Lazarus?" Jazz hadn't quite gotten yet why she'd decided that name, however. Even with all her research, she hadn't figured out why that name would be significant. Moreover, Jazz didn't like being outsmarted.

Therefore she casually strolled up to the door knocked. She was considerably astonished to see it was Magdalene who answered not that she was physically touching the door. It just swung open on its own. Today Magdalene's hologram figure was clothed in a soft coral pink V-neck long-sleeved shirt, khakis, and a comfortable pair of neutral-colored mules on her tiny feet.

"You do have excellent taste, Magdalene. Even for one who prefers to be more simplistic when it comes to her wardrobe. I mean Danny said you didn't like to be too showy. Rather your more easygoing with your dress style," Jazz perceived of the hologram woman sense of style. She crimsoned somewhat with a small grin before she answered back to Jazz.

"Well, I do like to look nice. So yes, I do like countless women's desire to make certain my accessories match my clothes, which is why my headband and earrings match. Though whether hologram or flesh and blood, I perpetually wore the same necklace."

"Really? Danny seemed to indicate Vlad gave you a lot of jewelry," Jazz replied. Again given how much Vlad showed he loved her, she was convinced he'd provide the crown with Jewels if he could have.

"My beloved did," the young woman acknowledged the teenager's statement, "But I still always had on at all times a truly unique gold and diamond cross. I had it with me when I was born and met Vlad, and it only increases my faith. Vlad still has it."

"Oh. Um, can I come in, or you want me to stand on the front steps?" Jazz asked hesitantly.

"No, please come in and see my dream home," as Jazz entered the mudroom. "So, this is your dream house? At least that's what Danny's text said. That Vlad designed this house to be your dream home?" started to look around, taking in every small detail.

"Yes, Vlad-co does have a real-estate branch. We do have a team of our own house flippers. Half the team flips houses for common reasons, and part of the profits go to them and the company. The other flip homes and give them to people in need, like the homeless, vets, disable people like that," Mag explained one branch of her love company to the young girl who was surprised to hear this.

"Wow! That's generous and amazing," Jazz said in an astounding voice. How was it a man who did so many acts of good and was so loved? Committed such an evil act and kidnapped her brother? She couldn't figure it out. How does someone who sounds like a saint commit a heinous act and get away it? Like he was? And yet it appeared he'd done everything to make up for past sins?

"Well, it was my idea," Mag brought Jazz out of her brain fog and back to reality, "I came up with a lot of the company policies and ventures during the time I was alive. I made quite a lot of revolutionary happenings in Vlad-Co. I was the one who wrote the company Code of Ethics."

"Code of Ethics?"

"It's the rules and ethics that all members of the company must uphold and what the company is will to do and not to do. Vlad's upheld it to a T. Never done anything against what I wrote."

"You must of wrote a lot if he's sworn to uphold it all. Other then this whole kidnapping thing." she pointed out, and Mag sighed before continuing.

"Well, I based the Code of Ethics to follow good morals, virtues, things against the seven deadly sins, following the ten commandments, that everyone treated fairly and equally and things along those lines and that again we don't harm others."

"You are a woman of God, aren't you?" Jazz asked the woman, who nodded.

"Yes. But again, Jazz humans aren't the ones to judge others for their actions. That alone is the Lord's job. My love will face God one day. Let God be his judge. It not for you or me to judge or punish him for his sins. We both can acknowledge he's owned up to them, tried to repent and make up for them. But in the end, it will be God who will judge him. So leave it there for now. So can I now show you my dream house?"

"If you tell me why it's own in the name "Joshua Lazarus?"

Smiling, she replied. "Joshua succeeded Moses and led the Hebrews into the Promised Land, and Lazarus was raised from the dead. Any other questions?"

"Why did Vlad build this house for you after your death. Why in this town if this is where we live?"

"For the latter answer of your question? I think a guilty conscience made him choose to build my dream house where our son's first birth took place. The former? I believe Vlad has secretly yearned for years that I could become at least a genuine ghost. Therefore he's been seeking to figure out how to bargain with the Ancients on how to do it."

"Bargain? Can they do that?!" Jazz demanded in a passionate voice.

"I don't know," Mag replied honestly. Sighing, she looked forlornly at the young girl, " There are two Ancient who command Life and Death, and who knows? But I don't think he's ever truly given up his dream of the three of us being a normal family."

"So again, this was your dream house to live out the dream in?" she asked for clarification, and Mag laughed before answering.

"Well, I didn't particularly care for the green and gold. So yes, this was MY house for the family."

"So let me see it then."

"Come with me then," as they walked further in, and Magdalene started talking about the house and all that was in it. "This house has everything you could want. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, one-half bath, laundry room, formal dining room, living room, second living space. Modern-day kitchen with everything you want it.

The kitchen has all the modern-day appliances, an island with space for bar stools and overhead lights, fabulous backsplash.

We have tons of natural light, French doors, all the electric gizmos to run security, energy-efficient windows, excellent front, and backyard. As you can see, we have a neutral-colored palled, plenty of storage."

"So, basically, it's perfect?"

"You could say that."

"He surpassed himself for you. Consequently, can you explain to me something about yourself?" as they finished examining the ground floor.

"What do you want to know?" Magdalene said in an angry voice. Jazz was not seeking to make the woman uncomfortable but still had to know the truth.

"Well, I did notice sometimes you can physically interact with others, but other times you can't. So what can you do and what can't you do?"

Sighing heavily, she explained. "Vlad's hologram technology is highly advance roughly around the level of Star Trek, though simply still not quite there. I can personally exist wherever there's a computer or WiFi. I have got a force field that specifically sculpted around my 'body'.

That empowers me to 'touch' people corporally. Plus again, due to the advancements of Vlad's holograms, furthermore the fact I'm a soul in a computer, I can at least remember what things feel like," she paused for a moment before she finished explaining about how she truly existed.

Nevertheless, though, the force field permits me to touch someone, Jazz, and I can remember what things feel like? I can't physically pick up an object, nor could I open a door. There are limits to what I can or can't do."

"So, you're almost a ghost just not quite there either?"

"You could say that. You're fortunate your here now. All the kids are still dreaming. Vlad, in the master bedroom video, conversing with Ian about the corporation. He's been truthful that he's in one of the company houses under one of his alias.

Although again till the media circus dies down, he won't tell him which one it is. Vlad got at least four company houses in each state, and all of them are in an alias. That's just the US! He's got company homes across the globe, each with a pseudonym."

Truth be told Jazz, my beloved isn't the greatest when it comes to coming up with false identities. I've come up with names for every single one of his company houses in case we ever needed to flee."

"You?!"

"I know a lot regarding the subjects of names and symbolism. I know all about names, their meanings, and anything symbolic to them. So, of course, it falls to me to come up with them."

"Wow, isn't he asking a bit much from you? Given you know he did play God and all?" she asked the woman expecting her to be angry rather then her looking complacent and accepting.

"Well, when you put it into perspective, he's not asking much more then any other husband ask of his wife. Moreover, we've been pretty much husband and wife in everything except saying I do and having a wedding."

"I fail to see sometimes you can be as angelic as Danny described you to be."

"Jazz even I've had times I've reached my limit and lost my temper. Or have days I wasn't so forgiving or the nicest person. Even I'm not perfect. Now, if you're hungry, we've got a fully stocked kitchen. And could you please make some coffee for me?"

"You can drink coffee?"

"No, but Vlad likes to have a cafe mocha every morning. I'm not a coffee drinker. The smell always gave me a sick feeling. But that's what Vlad likes to drink. Me? I'd like having a homemade blend of fruits and vegetable juice in the morning when I was alive to drink first thing in the morning. Now, if I could figure out what so many teenagers are going to want to eat in the morning."

"What does my brother typical eat or drink in the morning?"

"Well, on that front, I've been in charge of. Even after I died, I was the one to insisted on Vlad even with that Nanny Anna around that Danny eat as nutritious as possible. I didn't allow him to eat very much junk food," she spoke in a very gentle way as she said that. It made Jazz smile to know Danny had had such a good mom. Hoping she wasn't crossing a line, she asked another question.

"How long was it before you um came online?"

"About a month after my death. Vlad was extremely delicate about how he explained my new existence and why he did what he did. Plus, he even brought a recording of how he spread my ashes," she cried a little, remembering all thought. Jazz tried to change the subject to not make things go south.

"Hmm. So I'll start making breakfast, I know how to cook some since I've had to feed myself mostly given my parents," as she started to get things out of the fridge.

"I wish I could be more helpful, but I just can't..."

"Keep talking and telling me more about my brother's childhood, and that's all I need. I'd like to know more about Danny and you and Vlad. That's all I need for now while I make breakfast for everyone."

Magdalene filled her in more about what her life had been like with her love Vlad, how they'd raised Danny in his rather unorthodox upbringing.

She told Jazz a lot of funny little stories about her brother and asked if it was too painful for her to hear about things like his birthday or holidays. Jazz assured her it wasn't, and so the two young women just caught up with each other.

Finally, 45 minutes later, Jazz had made quite the spread for breakfast, and she'd gotten to know her brother's mother and the family much better. From what she could tell, Danny had had a great life and been raised right. That he'd been loved and cared for. Still, she was angry that he was taken from her family. At the same time, she was attempting to accept that his destiny would've led him to become half ghost either way. Plus, what would've his life been like he if had become half ghosts as Danny Fenton?

She was considering her parents and how the town viewed them. Then you factor in all she'd already learned about the Ghost Zone culture she could see why Danny felt happier as Daniel Masters and thankful not to be Danny Fenton.

Vlad was the first to come downstairs. He was dressed informally, which amazed Jazz as she'd only seen him in a business suit. Seeing him in a casual light blue top and faded jeans with loafers wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"Well, good morning, Jazz. Didn't realize you be joining us for breakfast," he said in a surprised voice.

Before the 16-year-old could reply, Magdalene got between the two. "Now, I want you both to promise me something here. Whatever issues you two still have with one another in this house, there will be a truce.

In this house, we have peace. Although Vlad, you at least owe her an apology. So please say it and mean it and we can try and work this out. But I will not have a war going on in my dream home!" Magdalene informed them both in a harsh voice.

For a few minutes, neither knew what to say to each other, and finally, Vlad managed to get out. "Jazz Fenton, I know whatever words I say will never make up for the amount of hurt I put you and your family through.

I also know there nothing to excuse what I did, and I know you'll never forgive me for it. I also know your angry that I can never be punished by human law for what I did or the fact Danny himself has chosen to not return to your family.

But I swear I'll do what I can to make up to you for my misdeeds and try to earn your forgiveness. And I won't get in the way of you and Danny having a relationship since you are still his sister."

"Well, you're a day late and a dollar short with the apology for your crimes, Mr. Masters. And you are right. You pulled off the perfect kidnapping, and technically speaking, my brother Danny Fenton is dead. So you can't be punished for those crimes." Jazz started and took a deep breath before looking back at him.

"But according to your wife, you did an excellent job raising my brother, and he's forgiven you. I can't make him choose who he sees as a family or tell him what he feels is right or wrong.

But as Danny also Marked me last night, that at least means according to him we can never be apart again. So maybe in time, we both shall forgive each other. But the one thing we do have in common is Danny, and he loves both of us. So at least work with that."

Seeing they had come to a truce, for now, they all sat around the island as Magdalene called for the other kids to come down. Jazz wasn't sure what to expect as she had yet to meet Danny's friends. But she was honestly surprised when Danny and his friends came into the kitchen, given they all looked like normal 14-year-old kids. She couldn't tell they were ghosts at all!

"How? How do you all look normal?!" she couldn't help but ask them dumbstruck, and they all smiled gleefully.

"I like this human sister of yours, Danny! If we can fool her, then we should have no problem fooling a whole school of boneheaded teenagers and stupid human teachers!" exclaimed a girl with bright short red hair and vivid green eyes.

"Vanity, she's only one human, and please be nicer! And we won't pass for anything if you hadn't stopped looking like a hooker! At least your more modest now. I mean, you almost didn't pass that part of the test to come here with dressing so provocatively, remember?" an Arabian looking girl in a purple belly shirt and sleek chinos with platform heels shot back in an irritated voice.

"Hey, let's not start getting fragmented before we get out of this house! Okay, we all had one part of the test that was hard for us. I mean, we are like the youngest ever to take the test to get passports to come here. So let's cut ourselves some slack!" intervened a pink-haired girl in glasses.

"I would tend to agree, with Techna. You know my parents did give us all two extra chances to pass the tests. Give all of you had some trouble with keeping your human forms," spoke a girl who was wearing a shoulderless pink top, midriff exposes, and a lilac skirt with a studded pink belt over it with matching ankle boots.

"The point is Prima. We did pass. And Ms. Hauntly says we get extra credit towards next year for doing this. So this is a win-win all around!" said a buff guy in a green Letterman jacket.

"Um, guys, you might want to introduce yourselves to my big sister? I think you're confusing her." Danny stepped in, seeing Jazz wasn't making any sense of this.

"Oh, sorry, Danny!" they all apologized, and one by one introduced themselves and explained how they were all holding their various human forms. This was also after Danny told that to come to the human world for the long term, you had to pass several tests.

A written test to make sure you knew the laws in both worlds, practical that you could pass for humans and NOT uses your powers, holding an effective human form, again signing forms for people underage and few other things. So it was an involved process. Jazz could see it was like getting a standard passport along with getting a green card. Again they took it seriously not to give anything away about being ghosts of the Ghost Zone.

She then learned that each of Danny's friends had a unique way of blending in. Hunter, as a cyborg, used artificial skin to cover up what wasn't human enough. Vanity could pass for humans as long as she didn't lose emotional control and become her shadow form, a problem she got from her mother, unfortunately. Desire only to look in a mirror and wish up her human form for a day. Techna used technology to pass for human. Prima used her hourglass necklace. However, many hours she turned it back was how many hours of humanity she had.

"Okay, well, I'm glad to meet you finally, and I'd love to learn more about you and your history with my long lost brother, but that's gonna have to wait. I've to go over the history of Casper High and Amity Park with you if you guys are gonna blend."

"Aw, you're no fun!" chided Vanity and then clamped her hands to her butt, where Danny hit her with a mild ghost ray. "Vanity, no sassing my sister!"

"Okay! Geez! You know we are still getting used to the idea you even have a human sister!"

'Yeah, Dan, you gotta admit we've known you our whole lives. The idea out of the blue you find out you have a human sister, and she's the daughter of the most racist people the Ghost Zone ever known?" Hunter let it hang there.

"Can we NOT talk about the unpleasantness of what my boyfriend's life could've been or who his former parents were? My parents went over this with him already. Fate be changed! Things are the way they are supposed to be!

It's bad enough my own enhance powers are driving me nuts over the visions of what his life COULD'VE been! I don't think we need to spend all the time talking about it!" yelled Prima powerfully.

"Can we be glad this hasn't gotten out on the whole damn internet in the Ghost Zone? I'm respectful enough because Danny, our friend, not to post this on my blog! But who knows what the Ancients are even thinking? Wherever they are lurking or whatever their agenda is in all this?!"

"Well, nothing can be done about it now! I mean, I instead not try run any of the crazy chaos theories or things like that! The fact is we are friends to the end, and what happened is what happened.

But we are still friends, and we accept Danny is our friend, and we accept his sister is now one of us, and besides, he Marked her. So we can't say or do anything one way or another!"

"How about you all stop talking like I'm not here! Look, I confided in you because your my friends and I didn't want to do this alone. Figure out about my humanity and the next point in my life.

We've been together through everything, and yes, my sister saved my life. So, of course, she can be trusted. So can we all stop acting like the end of the world or something?" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and they could all feel the edge of his new power coming again. It could've been triggered if he got any more emotional.

"How about all of you stop yelling and behave yourselves? I already told your father and sister, son. I will not have a war in this house. In this house, we have peace. That goes for all of you. Your parents are expecting me and Vlad to watch over you in the human world. So you'll abide by MY rules.

And in this house, there is no war, only peace. So we treated everyone with respect and only act in kindness and again NO WAR of ANY KIND," Magdalene empathized in a slightly raised voice, and everyone cringed.

Now Jazz could see yes even Magdalene could be pushed past her angelic nature. "Now if you would kindly listen to Jazz and all she has to say. Then we shall go over the other rules of this house along with what you'll be expected to do here."

"Yes, Mom."

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Jazz whispered as she pulled out her pink laptop and then began to educated the ghost teens on all they needed to know about being a human in this day and age. As well as the history of Amity Park and Casper High.

By the time Jazz got home, she was in brighter spirits. She had forgotten entirely about her parents and found them in an unusually irritable mood when she came through the front door.

"Mom? Dad? What's the matter?" she asked in a cautious voice.

"Where have you been all day, young lady?" Maddie wanted to know, and Jazz replied, "I was asked to help some new foreign exchange students get settled. They start school Monday, so I'm spending the weekend getting them prepared and going to help them out at school," she answered truthfully.

"Oh, that's so wonderful. That will look good on a college admission application. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't know till last night that the school chose me for this responsibility. How was your day?"

"Lousy Jazzy Pants. Those quacks don't know what they are talking about at all! Making us sit for hours and then talking all this gobbledygook to us!" her father replied. Jazz bit her lip.

"Did the psychiatrist tell you what they thought, or has this yet to be released to you or the courts?"

"The lady who saw us was a complete quack Jazz! The kind of questions she was asking! This stupid Dr. Maxine Bliss is nuts! Asking all these personal questions! All these ridiculous tests! Asking about different scenarios! It's all a bunch of nonsense!" Maddie declared defensively.

"What kind of questions or tests did they ask you to do?" Jazz wanted to know. She was fishing, but given she had spent her life studying psychology herself, she was trying to figure out what this psychiatrist was trying to figure out.

Her parents not realizing what their daughter's intents were begun to describe the line of questioning and testing. And that they both had to take IQ tests tomorrow still. Jazz sighed and went to her room.

She got out one of her diaries and started to check off the lists of symptoms and questions until she found what they'd been looking for in her parents. It all came down to one diagnosis, "Psychotic Depression."

"Of course," she snapped the book shut and fell onto her bed. "What ELSE would anyone think my parents have? Given all their symptoms and how they behave and think? Why wouldn't they fit the bill for psychotic depression? And I KNOW Dad's going to fail that IQ test tomorrow. He couldn't even pass the CAT test! Great! Just great!

Once they fail the IQ tests and the psychiatrist confirms their diagnosis with psychotic depression with what Child and Family Services find after talking with both the lawyers and sees my home situation, I'll be removed from the home.

I should be, on the one hand, happy! But on the other hand, I'm not. I can't help but feel like if Danny never been taken, my parents wouldn't be this messed up. Though part of me after following their mental health my whole life knows this highly likely could've come about anyway.

Dad inevitably would fail any IQ test, and they are just not NORMAL, and there is NO denying they do questionable things that COULD constitute child endangerment. And again poor Danny if he did become half ghosts under these conditions?

Oh, why does my head have to hurt like this! I need to sleep and think of how I'm going to deal with this all later. School is going to be hard enough! No need to think about everything else!"

Jazz felt again happier spending Sunday with her brother and his friends then she would've stayed at home. She wasn't looking forward to going home because she already knew her parents would flunk the IQ tests, and things would only get lousier.

Instead, she tried to stay as late as possible. She was even joining in Game Night with Danny's family. No one could beat Danny or Vlad at chess, yet the game of rummy went to the trio of ghost girls. Hunter won Jenga, and with Jazz's help, Magdalene won Monopoly.

As Jazz got ready to leave after they finished the Monopoly, she couldn't help but feel envious of the whole night.

"Jazz, what's wrong? Don't tell me I messed up already about being human, or this is a mistake or some..." she put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Danny, you haven't done anything wrong. I guess I don't understand how you did it or how I'm supposed to do it or live with it."

"What exactly?"

"I don't understand how did you manage to forgive Vlad for kidnapping you, and yet you still love him and see him and Magdalene as your parents? How are you just so cool with everything and act like the only thing that's changed is the fact you have a sister now?"

He looked at her and gestured for her to leave the room so his parents or friends wouldn't hear them. Once he was sure they were alone, he talked to her. "Jazz, if you think I'm not still messed up on the inside, you're dead wrong."

"So, everything not completely okay?"

"No far from it. Look, not being angry and forgiving someone? That in and of itself is extremely hard to do. But as my mother has taught me my whole life, if you don't do those things, you'll just be trapped in an endless cycle, you'll never get out of.

That to hold onto anger and never forgive someone is even worse than the deed done to you. You don't have to forgive someone all at once, or at all, you have to try. Because if you don't, all you end up doing is being caught in a never-ending cycle of hate, and you die from the inside out.

You know-how, in so many movies and cartoons, the villain suffers a speedy and painless death?"

"Yes, and some people see that as justice."

"Well, that's easy. It's easy to do nothing and easy to die. It's hard to change. It's hard to forgive and hard to earn your second chance and reform. That's why a redemption arch and reformed villain are better. Because that's much harder to do than kick the bucket."

"So that's why your willing to forgive Vlad? Because you and your mother know he's worked extremely hard to change? Furthermore, you want him to keep changing, and you need to do this also for yourselves? Or you'll die on the inside?"

"I admit I've to grow and change to Jazz. I told you I need to figure out my human self. Also feasible, the only way to forgive Jack and Maddie Fenton for their transgressions is if I know what it means to be human. But I need to do this on my terms. But nothing changes; we are family you and me. Just understand I've to go on my journey as do my parents, and so do you."

"Okay, I'll try. Let's do this in as painlessly as possible."

The next day was the first day of human high school, and to be honest, all the ghosts teens were a little nervous, but Jazz assured them she be there for them every step of the way.

She assured their principal as well as the primary teacher Mr. Lancer she be responsible for the new foreign exchange students and that she help get them settled. Still, they had to be introduced.

They did use their real names, of course, Prima Tempest, Hunter Skulker, Vanity Spectra, Techna Technus, Desire Jinn. Only Danny called himself Danny Fen using his mother's name to disguise himself as he couldn't use his last name of Masters at this time.

While the ghosts teens were delighted to deal with teachers that weren't the ghosts of long-dead great minds, they weren't exactly ready for human teachers or human teenagers either.

The first bit of trouble happened in gym class between Hunter and the school jock star Dash Baxter. Dash being the football star and bully he was felt he had an obligation to give his kind of welcome to the newcomers.

So during gym classes, the kids were divided into teams to play what was supposed to be a friendly game of soccer. Dash liked being the star and therefore got very upset when the new foreign kid quickly overtook him on the field.

Hunter had no problem scoring goal after goal attracting some attention from the girls who did like his buff body, and a few whispered his cute butt. Dash couldn't accept that. So he with Kwan decided to get even that.

During the last few minutes of the game, when Hunter would've scored the winning goal Kwan under Dash's orders hit him a sensitive spot. Though it hurt him some, it was enough that Dash got the ball and scored the winning goal.

He then added insult to injury by using what he thought was a degrading name and shoving Hunter into the mud before he and his buddies went to the locker room to change.

Vanity had her problems. She had changed her clothes enough that she wouldn't be mistaken for a hooker. However, she was still an incredibly sexy, looking young girl.

So when a few boys began to flirt with her, she couldn't help but flirt back with them. That was till the resident queen bee of the school Paulina got jealous of the attention Vanity was getting and then 'accidentally" spilled some printer ink on her.

"What is the name of the Ancients?!" Vanity screeched as the Hispanic girl just laughed at her.

"Sorry, I can be so clumsy! Sure hope that wasn't dry clean only! Well, have a nice day!" as she left the 14-year-old redhead ghost mad, and if Desire wasn't there, she likely loses it.

Prima and Danny were also encountering bullying from the popular kids. Danny, for one, got his ponytail yanked by Dash on his way to lunch, and when Prima tried to reprimand for his behavior, she too was bullied. Dash made extremely disparaging comments about the way she looked and acted like she must not understand English given she wasn't from America.

Paulina also came back and taunted the girl ghosts. Making snide remarks about how unfashionable Desire and Techna were. So the first day they all got bullied by the popular kids.

Then if that wasn't enough, they found out human teachers were just as insufferable as ghosts ones. Or at least Mr. Lancer was. The way he spouted book title and lectured in his monotonous voice, it was just so dull.

Finally, it was the end of a long first day. Sure they had homework, but at least they had survived the hell of human high school.

"This was one of the worst days of my life! I wish we could get back at those bratty popular kids!" hissed Vanity as they got outside the school.

"For once, I'm with V. They have no right to treat us like this! I mean, this type of human behavior is beyond vulgar! I mean, watching human entertainment was one thing. But seeing these kids? That a whole another ball game!" Techna growled.

"Yeah, for sure. I wanted to update my blog and add to it parts of our experience here. But what's the first blog going to be about? How shallow and mean human teenagers can be?"

"Or how much their heads need to be kicked in?"

"Daddy said humans are slow to change, and Mom warned us that kids could be mean. I didn't think she meant they be this mean."

"Guys, it's day one! And I don't know if this right to judge every human based on the actions of a few mean popular kids."

"Well, in case you didn't notice, Danny. No one other then your sister talk to us! Okay, some kids did notice us, but we didn't get any attention because of those kids that need a much-needed ass whooping!"

"Hunter, we cannot use our powers while in the human world! That's the Law. You know that!"

"Then what do we do?"

"Hey, what are you losers from another planet talking about? How to be beamed back to Planet Loser?" Dash called out to them as everyone around him laughed.

The group of teenage ghosts didn't know how to handle this without resorting to their powers. Jazz wasn't there as she'd been held up in the building, and just when it looked like their cover be blown in less, then a day help came.

"Hey Dash, why don't you get lost? Don't you have better things to do then strain your pea size brain trying to figure out geography? Seeing how you can't even remember your own address?" came a girl's voice, and they all looked who spoke.

A raven-haired girl dressed in black had her pretty purple eyes narrowed at Dash. Next to her where two other people. A young black kid glasses, a backpack hold a PDA in his hand, and a young curvy black girl in yellow and orange next to the boy.

"I thought the trash was supposed to be picked up today, but it seems it wasn't. Give your treating people who are not only new to this school but new to this country like trash. Really how low can you go?" inquired the other girl.

"Don't think this looks good politics-wise. Just running the latest data in my sweet new PDA about how much trouble you all could get with the UN and INTERPOL. You know harassing people from foreign countries," the geeky boy replied as he starts browsing his handheld device.

The popular kids all shut up and left at that point. Which by now, Jazz came out of the school, seeing that whatever the argument had been about was resolved.

"Hey, I'm sorry I got held up. The principal needed me to sort out your guy's paperwork. Are you all okay?"

'Yeah, Jazz, we are. Thanks to these three," Danny pointed to the three students who stuck up for them.

"Thanks for sticking up for my br... I'm mean, thanks for sticking up for these exchange students who are my responsibility!" she quickly recovered. She had to stick to the script of what the cover story was.

"Hey, no problem. Anyone who Dash or Paulina being a jerk too happy to step in and defeat Jazz. So maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Sam Manson," the goth girl introduced herself.

"Tucker Foley," the geek kid introduced himself.

"Valerie Grey," the young black girl introduces herself last as.

The ghosts kids each gave their names, but there was a slightly different reaction when it came to Techna and Tucker and Desire and Valarie

"So, I see you have a PDA? How my bites? What other technology do you get? Do you know how to tell jokes in binary? How are you at rollerblading? Do you want to see my graphic art designs?!" she asked excitedly as she was eyeing him with interested, and he was eyeing her back with interested.

"It's the latest PDA, so it's got much more megabits then the last one. I've got more tech than even the computer store! When it comes to technology, you find no one better than me! I've looked all my life for someone who could also understand binary humor! No, I've never tried rollerblading. Yeah, I love to see your graphic arts!"

Desire herself wasn't as blatant with her romantic interest. Her friends had always known since she had no father Desire had never sought the companionship of a male. She had always found female romantic companionship being fatherless.

"So, um you're very stylishly dressed," she started effortlessly.

"Yeah, my dad used to work for a high paying company till it went bankrupt. Then the popular kids ditch me. Was an eye-opener for me on who matters in as well what does."

"So, you only have a dad?"

"Yeah, my mom split not long after I was born. She had problems. Dad raised me alone. So I don't know what it means to have a mom."

"I never had a father. My mother didn't have a boyfriend or husband or anything..."

"Oh, you mean your mom had you by a sperm donor? That's what you mean being fatherless?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean. So I never had a male figure in my life."

"So I guess we both know what it's like to be raised in a single-parent household. So what do you like to do?"

"I'm a blogger."

"Cool. What's the blog about?"

"Just the paranormal. People are talking about ghosts, hauntings, and things like that."

"That's neat. I mean, I'm not like the Fentons, not trying to offend you, Jazz," she said, and the redhead said, "None taken."

"But I do like watching shows on the travel channel dealing with ghosts. I also don't mind bargaining hunting and taking walks."

"Well, I can't say I don't mind finding a good bargain for myself. I do love a good treasure hunt myself. And I like walking around sunset."

So the two girls kept talking a little longer as did Tucker and Techna, and soon it was apparent there were sparks between the four of them.

The other ghosts teens also did talk with Sam as well as Tucker and Valerie once the romance part had died, and they all agreed to hang out after school and get to know each other better.

After that, they all went there separate ways. It seems like things were going to be alright, after all.


	13. Sam, Tucker, Valarie

Sam, Tucker, and Valarie

It was a few days later back at Magdalene's dream home, and the ghost teens were busy chatting about what their first weekend of hanging out with the human adolescents was going to be like.

It had been hard enough surviving the hell of human high school for the first week. Ghost Zone High School seemed like a cakewalk compared to Human High School! Except right now, it was time to kick back and have fun with the trio of human kids they'd befriended. Although Mag and Vlad had made it crystal clear, the first rule was that Jazz was to accompany them as well.

Jazz had to be made aware of where they were. Furthermore, in the area in some capacity in case of emergencies. Given they desired to make certain one Danny and his sister spent time together, 2 with the court date with the Fentons swiftly advancing, they felt it was a better idea if both teens were together, and three the expression was more then merrier.

"Mom, is there anything I should know about hanging with normal teenagers?" Danny asked his mom as he was brushing his long hair. He was in his new bedroom of the dream house. He got his own room, as did his parents — the other two places his friends had to make work as roommates. His parents had done their best with this, given the rooms were large and spacious. Still, there were more girls then guys. But they were making it work.

No one dare complain that Danny had his own bedroom in his parent's house. They wouldn't risk his mother's wrath in her dream house, including her rule of no war in her home. Consequently, they just did as she ordered them. Keep the peace and help around the house with the chores they're given moreover do them without complaints. Furthermore, master them by doing them the rational way. Magdalene INSISTED the kids learn to do hard work and be self-sufficient and not use their powers while inside the residence. So far, everyone had abided her house rules.

The beautiful young mother who today was dressed lemon yellow v-neck long-sleeved shirt in billowy greenish-yellow pants and low white heels smiled at her young son excited about the prospect of this new adventure. "Just be yourself, sweetheart. If people don't like or accept you for who you are, then they aren't worth your time," his mother advised him as she threw back her alburn and plum waves dramatically.

"But I'm still trying to figure out who I am is the problem, Mom! I mean, that's not exactly an easy question to answer in my case!" he cried out in anguish as he spun immediately around to face his holographic mom standing about 3 feet away from him.

She could see visibly the frustration written all over his adorable face. Lamenting, she spoke in honey-sweet tones. "I know, honey, I know. You are unique. You're the only person in the whole world who was born twice-born, one person that subsequently died and was born again a new person. You and your father are the only half-ghosts.

You still have to live with a compromised immune system. Furthermore, chronic anemia, moreover, must still receive your daily injections. You'll always be caught between worlds. You and Jazz will always be brother and sister even with two different parents," she started to say only to be cut off by her turbulent teenage son.

"It's just HARD, Mom! Plus, I don't honestly know how to talk to humans. I mean, I can't talk about all the spoiler things I know," referring to all future fandom he knew about thanks to Ghost Zone's spoilers in books and entertainment, which before all this occurring had left off midway in the year 2019. So for him, he was over 17 years ahead of all his human peers in every type of fandom!

His mother groaned in defeat on that particular topic. She understands what he meant given how she and Vlad had also taken complete advantage of Ghost Zone Spoilers as well. The sheer number of the numerous films, along with novels she'd previously relished in that wasn't going to be created for years in this world, was extraordinary. Did that make her a sinner? Getting this kind of sneak peek before it was technically thought up even? She was often pondering this. Shaking her head, this wasn't the time or place to worry about that.

"Yeah, you guys sure loved all those spoilers, as do your father and I, son. We are all guilty of that one," she admitted. She toyed with an earring as she went on, "I mean the fact you guys got to binge-watch things before they even came out for those of Earth? Yeah, it's gonna be hard not to talk about that," she conceded in a sympathetic tone but then racked her brain.

Bitting her nails for a few moments, she then looked like she had an idea and gave him a suggestion. "You could attempt and stay with what's current. Plus, no one knows more about outer space then you, my son. Also, you are still a concert pianist and master when it comes to chess. To name a few things," pointing out what he was good at and what she had pride in him at the same time.

Danny couldn't help but blush at his mother's praises but suddenly grappled to answer her back. "Well, okay, you named a few things I'm qualified at. However, I only took up the piano because of you, Mom. Plus, Dad was the one who trained me to play chess. Space was my personal choice," he reminded her, and she smiled at him.

"Well, given my unique birth, I was a true prodigy at the piano, and so are you, so you and I have that in common, son. Furthermore, Danny, you are very skilled for a 14-year-old at chess."

"Only because of Dad being such a good teacher, and he said it would help me with my ghost powers. I know that new power with my voice is going to come out soon. I can feel it. It's fighting to come out," he was groaning and grinding his teeth as he said this, showing extreme discomfort while talking. His mother went over to hug him.

"Well, again, try not to get emotional or scream, and it should be okay. But again Danny, remembers to be yourself and things should be okay. Try sticking to the truth as much as possible," as she tried to make him feel better through his distress.

"Alright. Is everyone almost ready?" he asked as the discomfort finally left him. His mother pulled him away from her for a moment to answer his question.

"I'm sure they're getting ready after they conclude emailing their parents. Remember, son. They have to make regular emails to their parents back in the Zone being minors. It's the law you know that."

"Yeah, okay. Um, where is Dad? I've not seen him at all this morning," Danny asked as he hadn't seen or heard his father all morning, and it was bugging him.

Mag gave him a bit of a disgusted look and rolled her eyes. "Your father decided to sneak out today for a more important engagement."

Danny knew that look and sighed, "He got prime seats to the Packers away game, didn't he?"

"Yep," she grumbled bitterly. She wasn't thrilled by Vlad's actions. If her body language didn't say as much, what she next showed she was pissed off with her 'husband'. Danny rarely saw his mother act well as a wife, given she was usually again acted like an angel. Yet presently, he witnessed it for himself as she chewed out his dad like any ordinary wife would when she's not satisfied with her husband.

"They came in the mail last night. So naturally, he called Ian on one of those disposable cell phones and told him to pick him up at the train station! Telling him he'll be in disguise," she was clenching and unclenching her fists as she started her tirade. Danny wisely backed up a few steps. Then his mother started pacing as she spoke faster and more furiously around his room. "So all your father cares about is seeing the men in green and gold getting enough touchdowns today! Except if he thinks he's getting off scot-free leaving me with a house full of teenagers, he's got another thing coming! As she hit the wall and Danny knew if she could physically do damage, there be a hole in his bedroom wall.

"What are you going to do to him?" Danny cringed, thinking about what his mother was going to do his father when he got home tomorrow. His mother sharply turned to face him and spoke in a slightly heated tone he wasn't accustomed to hearing come from her lovely pink lips.

"You don't need to worry about that, Danny. As the Good Lord says when it comes to marriage. "Let the husband render to his wife the affection due to her, and likewise also the wife to her husband." 1 Corinthians 7:3

"Father,

"You teach me to love in practical ways. Today I choose to find ways to meet the needs of my spouse without expecting anything in return. Simple gestures of affection-kind words, a gentle touch, and helpful acts-are the small seeds that will one day reap a harvest of blessings that come from a strengthened marriage. I give all my expectations and worries to You. Give me the energy to love my mate in practical ways that demonstrate genuine affection. Amen," Magdalene finished reciting from memory from her prayer book. However, it wasn't said in her normal serene tones.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised a book called "Everyday Prayers for Ever Day Cares would have something for marriage," Danny replied in a hesitant tone. Seeing his mother taking deep breaths and counting to ten, he thought he better wrap this up quick. He didn't want his mother to explode. "Okay, I've got to finish doing my hair. Jazz should be here soon. Then it will be time to hang out with the new kids. Thanks for the pep talk, Mom. And please go easy on Dad," he begged her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I will," she said with a quirky grin. She flipped her locks again before converting from an enraged wife back into a nurturing mother again, " And don't forget to take your self-injecting meds with you the one that made to look like an epi-pen. You'll need it today while your out."

"Don't worry about it, Mom. I've gotten used to carrying it around with me all week. I mean, you and Dad fill them out all a week ahead of time with the correct dose of the serum. And I give myself an injection and no-one the wiser. If a human sees me do it, they think I'm diabetic or something like that."

"Just make sure you've at least two backups, son."

"Always do, Mom! Along with several emergency contacts! Plus, Jazz has been thoroughly instructed in what to do in an emergency."

"Good. Just wanting to make sure our bases are covered."

Half an hour later, Jazz did show up at the dream house, though she did have large, heavy bags under her eyes. Since it was Prima who answered the door, she was the one who said it. "Jazz, are you getting enough sleep? You look like your half-dead!"

"Is that suppose to be ghost humor?" the sixteen-year-old questioned as she waltzes inside the dream home passed her brother's charming girlfriend. Prima looked mortified with herself. She didn't want to hurt Danny's sister's feelings and chased after Jazz, seeking to apologize.

"Um, no, not really. I don't always have the best sense of humor or the best timing with jokes. Can I ask you a question while I got your attention regarding your brother?" she asked in a small but hopeful voice as they enter the fantastic kitchen that Mag had wanted so badly. Why did everyone who wanted their own home care so much about a kitchen? Made no sense to teenagers but grown-ups it did.

"If you let me get a soda from the fridge first. I need the caffeine," as she went to the fridge and got a coke and drained it. After smacking her lips, Jazz turned to the pink-eyed girl with the teal-colored hair, "Okay, Prima, was it?" Jazz asked as they sat down on the bar, stools around the island.

"Yeah, Prima Lily Tempest."

"Okay, what exactly are you wondering when it comes to my brother? Who I've only known for a short time?"

"Um, first off, I'd like to thank you for saving his life. He means the world to me. He's not just my boyfriend. He is also my best friend, and I can't imagine my life without him."

"Well, you're welcome. I'm exhilarated. He didn't die me, not just because he's my brother. But because he's divulged, he doesn't know what dying means for him. Given he's a half-ghost, he doesn't know what death means for him. Since he explained what a ghost death is but given he's only half-ghost. So I don't think he wants to cross that bridge till he has no other choice but too."

"Yeah, no one knows what that means for him. I've asked my parents what they think, but they won't tell me anything. They say it's not any of my business. I think he's talking to The Therapist about it, though."

"He's talking to this about with Freud?"

"Among other things, like all of us have. We all get mental health help in the Ghost Zone. Another Law. Not an Ancient Law but a Law nonetheless."

"Okay. All of that sound incredibly weird, but I've gotten used to the weird. So Prima? What else is on your mind?"

"Well, second, I must confess I'm worried about something else since coming to this world and the um feelings it aroused in me."

This piqued some interest in Jazz, and her psychologist's brain kicked in. She studies the teenage girl before her. She decided to get a little background information. "Prima, tell me a little about yourself. I mean, I know how famous and important your parents are in the Ghost Zone. But tell me more about you."

The teenage Ghost of Fate and Destiny took a few moments to gather her thoughts and how to answer that question. Then she started slowly and began to answer her boyfriend's sister's question carefully.

"Well, my mother may look like Princess Jasmine, but my favorite Disney Princess is Belle. I love books and reading all kinds of books. So I love that Belle is smart, got an excellent vocabulary, and not afraid to say what's on her mind. Plus that she's NOT suffering from Stockholm Syndrome as she's fighting back the whole time.

I love romance, mystery, and musical, which why I love the Phantom of the Opera. It's kind of why I call Danny "Danny Phantom," but also he's the only one who will watch "Phantom of the Opera with me and knows all the songs. We can even do the duet "All I ask of you" that Christine and Raul sing! Which is my favorite song!

And I also like Doctor Who simply because he reminds me of my father. Those are my interests.

Though back to the books? I love mostly fantasy and magic, mainly what is considered Young Adult. Adventures, coming of age, things that are really creative, full of twists and turns, and just not mundane. I'm also not into fetishes of any kind. I like things clean and decent. So that's just me overall."

"So, I'm getting your a truly creative soul with strong moral values who love adventure and loyal to those you care about."

"Okay."

"So what I'm also getting your one on hand, excited about this new adventure in the Human World. On the other hand, scared and worried about losing Danny or someone else you care about to something or more likely someone here?"

She blinked, "You did study shrink books, didn't you?"

"I did, guilty as charged," she smiled. "Prima, I don't believe Danny would ditch you guys. You've all been his friends since as far back as he can remember. That being said, I won't deny he's naive when it comes to humans. That is, he doesn't genuinely realize how humans his age act or think.

So if something were to happen, it might happen but not deliberately only because Danny again spent more time among ghosts then humans and therefore isn't in practice with human teen's mindsets or emotions."

"So what happens if another girl does try to steal him or Ancient forbid someone kisses him? I'm not stupid. I get it! He's sexy looking and got a zillion bucks in his name!"

"We will deal with whatever comes up as it does and help him overcome his naiveness. Still, don't worry about your chicks before they hatch, okay? I'm his sister, and I'll help him, okay?"

"Okay."

They heard the others coming down the stairs at that moment, and they're in the midst of a conversation. "I still can't believe you find that attractive boy Techna. I mean, I'd say feasible at least cute in a geeky way. But not attractive desirably," Vanity was telling her roommate Techna about her crush on Tucker.

"Oh, be quiet, V! Like your some expert on love! Your so focused on being superficial and vain like your name! Just like your mom, you obsess about being young forever!" snapped the pink-haired techie ghost girl.

"Hey, that was uncalled for! Just because my name is Vanity and I do act, it sometimes doesn't define me! I can be a good person too, you know! Believe it or not, I am conscious of my faults!"

"So you are aware you can be a spoiled, coincided, brat?" Desire challenged the girl, and the redhead dropped her head before nodding.

"Yes, I know I've gotten a LOT of my mother's bad traits, and my powers bring out an ugly side to me. Also, my mother naming me "Vanity" shows off her ugly side, too," she acknowledges. But I am looking at her friends with determination.

"But I want to make a change here! I don't want to be like that anymore! I want by the time we go home to be a better person! And I most certainly don't want to be like those humans who pick on us all this week!"

"Well, it seems the human world was already doing you wonders Vanity. If it makes you more aware of your faults. Acknowledging them is one thing. Changing them is another," as Mag came up to the young girl. Vanity looked up at Danny's mother, hopefully.

"If you need some words of wisdom to help with a change, here are some to help you Vanity if you are serious about changing.

"The Lord is not slow in keeping his promise, as some understand slowness. Instead, he is patient with you, not wanting anyone to perish, but everyone to come to repentance" 2 Peter 3:9

"There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under the heavens" Ecclesiastes 3:1

"See, I'm doing a new thing! Now it springs up; do you not perceive it? I am making a way in wilderness and streams in the wastelands" Isaiah 43:19. Magdalene finished quoting some of the better choice verse from the Bible on change.

Next, the gorgeous gentlewoman of faith shifted to her son and his friends and asked them. "What advice or fears do you all have for meeting your new friends or anything else that I can give you some heavenly reassurance on?"

"Well, both me and Techna are both terrified that Valarie and Tucker will not want more then friendship. We know it's early, but we already feel strong feelings. Or worse in my case that Val will think it's wrong to be with a girl," Desire revealed that she and Techna were scared of both love and fear of rejection.

"Finally, all of you, be like-minded, be sympathetic, love one another, be compassionate and humble." 1 Peter 3:8

"God does not show favoritism" Romans 2:11

"But God demonstrates his own love for us in this: While we were still sinners, Christ died for us." Romans 5:8

"What, then, shall we say in response to these things? If God is for us, who can be against us?" Romans 8:31" Magdalene offered those messages of love and acceptance to the two young teenage girls who did seem to take comfort in those words.

Magdalene's blue-violet eyes gazed up at Hunter, who had been soundless all this time and asked him. "What disturbs your soul the most, young man? What is the ailment of your heart? What words of our Creator would best sooth it?"

Sighing, he explained. "I know my parents love one another and been together for 15 years. I wish they loved each other enough to marry. Although I worry they love the hunt more then they love each other or even me. I've always just wished they'd married, and I had a stable family."

"So family and stability? Hmm," she paused for a moment and thought. Then recited the best verse from the scripture on the subject.

"We love because he loved us first" John 4:19

"Honor your father and mother so that you may live long in the land of the Lord your God is giving you." Exodus 20:12

"Start children off on the way they should go, and even when they are old, they will not turn from it." Proverbs 22:6

"My son, keep your father's command and do not forsake your mother's teaching" Proverb 6:20

"For God said "Honor your father and mother" and "Anyone who curses their father or mother is to be put to death" Mathew 15: 4

"A wise son brings joy to his father, but a foolish man will despise his mother." Proverb 15:20 Mag finished what she thought would help out Hunter the most.

"Now, have I given you all enough soulful food for thought? You think it will be enough to satisfy your needs today? Perhaps we all should have a bible study session later this evening?"

"Mom, can we hold off on that till next week? You always give sage advice. Not just from the bible or your flowers and what they mean either. But you are a perfect mother. Still, we've got to get going, or we shall be late! So we got you on speed dial, and we will back in time for dinner," her son assured her quickly as they tried to get out the door.

"Alright. I'll have the house on lockdown till you get back. See you all later. Love you!" she waved as they left.

"Love you too," as the kids left, leaving the holographic mother alone.

"Your mother seemed very lonely, I notice. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been delaying us so long with so much bible talk." Jazz pointed out to her little brother.

Danny wanted to bite his tongue but end up telling her the truth. "Dad escape solidarity. He managed to get tickets to the Packers Game two cities over. So he snuck out. He'll be in disguise as he and Ian go watch the game."

"Oh, the Packers? Is that his the most favorite thing in the world? Given that's the only thing he couldn't buy?" she chuckled amusingly.

"Dad loves the Packers, yes. But he does love his family more. But he is being in hiding for nearly two months given him a bad case of cabin fever. Though he should've told Mom, not skirt around her back. She would've understood." Danny grumbled angerly as he shoved his hands into his pockets as they walked.

"So, is she angry with him?" Jazz couldn't believe Magdalene was angry. That didn't seem possible.

"She's not necessarily happy with him. I mean, he left her to deal with a house full of kids, and again, she can't physically pick up objects. She can hug me, but she can't cook or clean," her brother replied with an edge to his voice. He said a little, which end up saying a lot more.

"Sounds like he not always a nice guy." Jazz surmised from what little was said.

"Ugh, despite Dad and me being half-ghost, Jazz, we both are humans and can act like jerks."Danny looked at his sister as if she was forgetting he was still human despite being half-ghost.

"Well again, don't let anyone else know about the ghost thing," she reminded her brother as they got closer to their destination.

"Not planning on it. So let's try to have a nice normal day. Whatever humans teens do for fun. Whatever that is!" he honestly didn't' know if they were like what he did with his friends in the Ghost Zone or if it would be different. Well, no time like the present to find out.

"It can't be that different from whatever you guys do in the ghost zone, right? I mean, what is the Ghost Zone-like?" Jazz asked curiously to her brother, who smiled happily up to her with a big grin on his face. It honestly made him look like an adorable dork.

"Hopefully, one day, you'll see it, Jazz. However, that's a big if, since humans aren't ordinarily permitted in it. Although, as I Marked you furthermore you saved my life, I'm positive they'd make an exception for you," he responded in a confident tone of voice.

"Well, I hope your right, Danny. One day I'd love to see your world. Well, we are here at the meeting place — the music emporium. We'll listen to each other music first and start going from there. Just let me know if anything is getting worse for you, okay?" she reminded him, and again he flashed his adorable smile at her with a quick hug.

"Will do."

The three human teenagers were patiently waiting outside the music store that had every kind of music as well as every kind of music equipment, both old and new inside. That was the reason why the building was named "Timeless Tunes."

"Nice of you all to show up. So time to find out what you guys listen to in what was your nation called again?" Sam asked respectfully, which was extraordinary for her, it seemed.

"Exspiravit Zona. It's so tiny as well as overlooked it's not possible to be observed on a map or heard of. Given we've essentially kept ourselves hidden and only now contemplating opening ourselves up to the rest of the world," Danny explained smoothly sticking to the cover story no problems so far.

"Hmm, well, you all have moderately American sounding accents, or otherwise you picked them up rather quickly, which is cool, man. Not trying to judge or anything!" Tucker held up his hands quickly, trying not to offend anyone.

"Well, we can talk more about your country over lunch. Let's listen to some good music first," recommended Val as she led them inside the store.

All the kids immediately rushed over to listen to the brand new Dumpty Humpty CD. Which left Amity Park Trio shocked that the exchange students knew the group. They quickly confessed their music teacher at their regular high school was stuck in the past. He was astringently classical music type, which is why they knew how to play all the classical composer's music.

Although, like any group of typical teens, they'd secretly put together a band of their own and played more modern-day music whenever they could. Though Danny and Prima still were better trained in being pianist and violinist, they could spice it up. They called their group the Ghost Kids, and they confirmed they weren't that bad that they should come over and hear them perform someday, which the trio agreed too.

Then it was about blending various styles of music for the next hour and taking turns giving opinions and posing as D.J. As they crossed the songs. Techna was capable of using her wrist supercomputer to mix up the tunes to make a highly unique but overall marvelous dancing remix soundtrack of everyone's favorite music.

After they're done at the hanging at the music store, the teens proceed to Val's favorite thrift store. 2nd time around. There was perpetually a particular attraction that thrift stores had with you never know what you'll find, their bargain prices, and just the thrill of the hunt.

Val and Desire immediately were lost looking at the clothes and finding the correct colored tag that marked them as either 50% or 25% off. Vanity was looking at all the available jewelry.

Tucker and Techna both were preoccupied with looking at what DVDs or any other available electronics were available. Prima and Jazz were busy looking at different books while Hunter of all things occupied, looking at how many different puzzles they had available, which just left Danny and Sam.

"So, you see anything in the store you want to scope out?" Danny asked her in an awkward tone, which didn't go unnoticed, and the goth girl just shrugged and replied.

"Nothing is dark enough for my taste. What about you? You see anything you like?" she replied in a dull voice, not wanting to be here.

"Well, to be honest, I'm kind of new to getting out in the real world. I've lived a very shelter life due to being sick," the ponytail boy replied honestly.

"What? You some bubble, boy?" now the goth girl was paying full attention.

"Sort of. My dad had a lot of specialist work night and the day my whole life to come up with the correct treatment for my weakened immune system and chronic anemia I got from my mother. They just made a strong enough medication that I can interact with the outside world. So this is a whole new world for me."

"So you don't get out much, do you?"

"Not till recently no. I guess that why I find outer space so fascinating. The final frontier and the vastness of it all. I can tell you anything to do with the space program or to do with space."

"Well, if I ever need to know about the moon or the solar system, I'll ask," as she tucked a stray strand black hair behind her ear.

"I do know! I'm not lying! Did you know, for instance, it was a Dutch glasses maker named Hans Lippershey who made the telescope? Although Galileo did improve on the design to make a better one that helped with astronomy? It was better than the one Hans invented.

Another surprising fact? We only can detect 5% of matter in the universe. The rest is invisible and is either dark matter or dark energy. Like for example, the energy released from the sun's core every second was the equivalent of 100 billion nukes and took thousands of years to make it through the many layers of the sun itself.

Or that black holes literally do suck in everything, including light! But a special kind of radiation known as Hawking radiation can slip away. If you ever did get sucked into a black hole, the gravity of one would pull you more at your feet, thereby spaghettified or stretching you out!" he rattled off facts the way a designer names off his collection, or she would name off dark poetry or something like that.

"Wow, you do know a lot about space, don't you?" she was much impressed.

"Well, that's not all I know. You look up at the stars every night? You see how they looked in the past because the further away something away is, the longer it took in time to reach our viewpoint. So really, if you looked at the sun, you see how it looked 8.5 minutes ago as it takes that long for the sunlight to reach Earth!" he spoke in a slightly smug tone.

"Well, you know your stuff, alright. Do you know anything else besides space?" she asked in a curious tone wanting to know more about the boy who she had to admit now was kind of good looking.

"I know how to win at some role-playing video games. A lot regarding the subject of symbolism because of my mother."

"She must be something if you know about that. What kind of symbolism?"

"I know just about the language of flowers. She was fluent in that as she was in the use of names. I also studied other symbolic meanings. But that was later in life. My mother died when I was born."

"Oh, sorry, that must have been hard on you."

"It's alright, in some ways she never left. The way people describe her, she was like a real-life angel. A woman of great faith even if she had a most tragic life beforehand. Though she had a heart of gold."

"Sounds a lot better then my family. My parents are way too perky for my taste. They are like a country club swallowed a happy pill kind of people. I'm dark, moody, and more of an individual, and I will not eat anything with a face on it."

Danny laughed and thought about it. "You're more of a Gotham girl over a Metropolis girl if you had to live in your chose of superhero cities? Or as my mom might put it. You be having a snooze feast in heaven, but you be partying hard in hell?"

"I'm not sure I go that far with those comparisons. But yeah, I'd say I'm more of a Batman fan over a Superman. Though with my luck, I end up in Purgatory. Though I'm not Christian, my family Jewish."

"My mother was a woman of great faith. She was named Magdalene. She could quote Scriptures on the spot on any subject. Though she was still open-mind and accepting of people by their choices and character."

"Hmm. Maybe we should go check out what the others are doing."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, we found some great bargains on clothes!" Desire called out as she held out a cute pair of jeans and a new layered top while Valarie had a scoop neck top and a pleated skirt. The total for the clothes given they were all the right color each item was 50% off. So it was quite the steal!

Tucker had bought a DVD copy of the cult movie "The Labyrinth" for Techna. She was talking so excitedly about how she'd long to have a copy of this movie for so long and what she loved about it. She was thrilled to find out Tucker was a secret fan of the movie too.

Hunter had found a 350 piece puzzle that was based on the work of Boris Vallejo and Julie Bell of one of their past pictures for their hot-selling calendars. He informed his friends both old and new he and his parents loved putting puzzles together. It was how the family bonded over something that was hunting.

Vanity showed off this set of Native American silver and turquoise jewelry she'd gotten for $5 which looked twice that expensive and even said nice compliments to the others about their purchases; even Jazz getting a new book on psychological disorders and Prima getting a paperback book called "The Moon Key" by J. R. Stampfl

Exiting the store, they started heading to the Nasty Burger. "So please tell us why we are getting food called "Nasty Burger?" Prima asked for the whole group.

"Well, it was supposed to be called "Tasty Burger but someone stole the "T" years ago so it was replaced with an "N" and well that's how it's been ever since. The food not that bad." Tucker explained the history of the local hangout.

"Where we are from, we have scream burgers and fright fries. Our mall has different stores too, as does most of our food. In our mall, we have stores called The Chasm, R. I. Peace, Sneers, Triangles Coin Coffee, Deals, and Disloyal, Painless Shoes. There are also Defeat Secrets, The Scream Food Court, Tombstone Ice Cream, Grave Jewelry, Haunted Theater, Cold Spot, Grave Snips, Scratches, Spectral Pets," Vanity informed the three human teens what their mall was filled with as they reached the burger joint.

They let Jazz and Sam handle ordering the food for everyone as the rest of the kids found a booth big enough for their whole group. Fifteen miniatures later, everyone was busy eating hamburgers or salads in Sam's case.

"So that's some odd names for stores. Sounds almost like a horror movie parodies, if you ask me." Sam commented as she took a big bite of her salad.

"Well, they did say their country is mostly unknown, Sam. So I doubt they connected to brand name stories. So it's not exactly odd they sound like parodies if you ask me," Valarie pointed out this fact. She was sitting next to Desire and was completely comfortable with the Arabian style girl next to her. They'd gotten the biggest booth in the joint.

So Tucker and Techna were next to each looking thrilled to be close. On the other side of Techna was Vanity and her boyfriend Hunter. Then Prima, Danny, and Jazz. Which meant Desire was on Tucker's other side, then Valarie and Sam on edge. Everyone seemed okay with the seating arrangement and enjoying the food. They ate a few more minutes before the conversation picked up again.

"I guess you are right. So mind tell us if your country so small? How do you even have a government or money things like that?" Sam wanted to know. She seemed to be very eager to know things right now, even if Sam wasn't that forthcoming with information about herself. You are seeing how she never talked about her home life and never let anyone come to her own home.

"Yeah, like how are you expecting to get established with the rest of the world. You need some source of income or something to offer to the rest of the world. I mean, I don't sleep through all my class, that I don't know how the world economy works." Tucker said with a chuckle. He seemed to be entranced by the lavender eyes of Techna, who seemed lost in his own turquoise eyes.

"Well, I can explain a bit more about the government as my parents work for it. Ten government officials known as Veteres govern our country. My mother is like an honorary one.

My father is an official one. Each of them oversees a different branch of the government. Plus, write all the laws and rules of the land. While it's my mother's job to be a sort of records keeper for all who live in the nation." Prima explained patiently. She took a deep breath, knowing they're treading dangerous waters now.

"That sounds easy enough to follow. So Prima, what job does your father oversee?" Tucker asked her, and she bit her lip for a moment and then answered back honestly.

"My father, C. W. Tempest's job, is time management. Like I also said, my mother, Lilith's job is being the record keeper for our country. Both are extremely highly respected and extremely important to our country."

"So can you tell us the other members of your government and what they do? If it's not too much trouble?" Valarie wanted to know in an innocent enough way. The teen ghosts looked at each other and decided to answer as close to the truth as they could.

"The first five are Vida, Cronos, Dimensie, Dynama, and Cognite," Hunter started when the other kids looked at him before Sam said what they were all thinking. "Those are some very oddball names, no offense. They don't sound like there, even human names!"

"Well, again, we are from a different country, so they should sound alien to you," Danny reminded them discreetly, which they again sat back and listened.

"As my boyfriend was telling you all a moment ago before you interrupted him. Those are five members after Prima's parents. Vida is in charge of everything to do with our livelihood, while Cronos takes care of all affairs that have to deal with death. Dimensie deals with locations and space. Dynama is in charge of how our energy is used and Cognite how to use and protect our knowledge." Vanity concluded describing in uncomplicated human terms half the Ancients without giving them away.

"The remainder of our government officials are Discord, Harmony, Tempest, and Enchantra. Discord deals with all the chaos in our land while Harmony steps in to restore order to the chaos, Tempest keeps track of the weather and Enchantra deals with spiritual or what some believe is supernatural threats." Desire finished explaining the remainder of their people.

"Now, if you want to know about our money? We've been silent partners for years with Vlad-Co. One of our few contacts with the outside world. Vlad Masters is great friends with our bank manager, who we nicknamed "The Miser" because he looks like the ghost of Scrooge," Danny chuckled knowing he was honest and they didn't suspect a thing.

"Our currency would be the equivalent of yours as followed. We call our money EVP Dollars and K2 coins. A $1. has a picture of Vida $.5 Cronos $ 10. Dimensie $20. Dynama $50. $ 100 Cognite. As for our K2 coins? Yellow would be a penny with Discord on it. Orange-nickel-Harmony Green-dimes-Tempest red-quarters -Enchantra" Danny continued to explain everything to do with their funds.

"Wow, so that's remarkably spooky, cool, and creepy. So your schools are likely named after your officials as well. Like we have more then dozens of schools named after presidents and all that all over the country or some famous person." Sam pointed out a well-known fact in what was the fashion in naming things.

"Yes, Danny told me the schools are named after their leaders as well. Enchantra Elementary, Dynama Middle, Harmony High," Jazz immediately spoke up. Then wiped her lips. "You know why don't we go for a stroll in the park now? I'm full, so why not let's go for a walk in the park?"

"Okay, let's get going." everyone agreed they eaten enough Nasty Burger Food anyway. As they departed the establishment, Danny hung back to talk to his sister. "Jazz, is everything okay? Are things getting uncomfortable?"

"Danny, I'm thinking they are asking too many questions, and we need to move this conversation away from things you might not be able to tell half-truths about."

"Okay, but do you things are going alright, so far?" he wanted to know how their performance so far was holding up.

"Right now? I guess your all are holding your forms, alright. Except for your emotions will no doubt give you away. Or a slip of the tongue. We need to stay focused. So be on your guard," she quickly whispered back to him as they quicken their pace to catch up with the others.

Hence they ended up at the park. Techna had brought a backup pair of rollerblades of her own design and subsequently convinced Tucker to put them on so they could go rollerblading together. She immediately realized she'd have to instruct him how to skate without falling on his butt.

Sam agreed to play some Frisbee with Hunter, Vanity, and Prima while Valarie and Desire went to find a quiet spot so Desire could update her blog. Then they could read a book of poetry Valarie had checked out of the library the other day.

This just left Danny and Jazz to play a game of chess. Sadly Jazz was extremely miserable. Danny had to be incredibly tolerant of her. To remind her again what each piece was called and how it moved.

"How do you even like playing this game?" Jazz asked him wearily as he won yet again.

"Dad taught me to play when I was three years old. We would spend hours playing. It was better then trying to care about stupid football games. Neither Mom or I cared for those," he replied as he started gathering up his unique chess set. The one, his dad, had specially made for him. The pieces were carved from alabaster and obsidian with solid gold bottoms, and tiny diamonds, rubies, and sapphires make patterns along the gold bottoms. He'd gotten them for his fifth birthday after he'd beaten his dad for the first time.

He continued to talk as he picked up his chess set. "We tolerated them for Dad's sake. But chess was Dad and mine's time like how piano lessons were Mom and mine's time. No one and nothing was allowed to bother us when I was having my alone time during those two activities.

So that's what I liked about those two things," Jazz realized two critical things about her brother. "So your a chess master because it was you and your dad's thing and a concert pianist because it was you and your mom's thing?" Jazz repeated to make sure she heard right.

"Yep. I guess Jack and Maddie Fenton never carved out any personal time for you?" as he reset the board with his beautiful and magnificent chess set.

"I wish you wouldn't say their names with spite in your voice. The court date is only a month away, and DCFS been checking enough times on me. You'll likely get your wish any day now," she told him in a half-hearted tone.

"I didn't expect you to sound so bitter about it. I thought you'd be happy about it," he said in a confused tone as he moved a pawn forward. Jazz wasn't interested in another game at all. She had something she needed to talk with her brother right now, and he needed to listen to her not think about this ridiculous game.

"Danny..." Jazz sighed and tried to reveal her feelings peacefully. "I know I can't change what has occurred to you. I know that Danny Fenton died the day he was born, and you are legally and genetically Vlad and Magdalene's son. Daniel Vlad Masters.

And again, all I ask of you is to one day to forgive your first parents as you've forgiven for your father. Because you cannot, no matter how you try to deny, cannot get around it that you were first born Danny Fenton. You cannot get around that fact.

I understand you can't escape the fact you'd become half-ghost. Or that life is a mystery to one and all in both this world and the Ghost Zone. Or that you have free will and you'll choose your own path for good or ill. Also, people and ghost likely do have some destiny, though how they achieve it again is a combination of free will and fate working together in some odd way."

He bowed his head because he couldn't look at her. He just unostentatiously listened to his sister as she resumed. "I know you've to go on this portion of your quest to realize your own humanity furthermore also understand part of yourself if you are to become complete.

I realize you, and I have a long way to go in our relationship. But again, even if my parents are in legal trouble in two worlds, don't you think both your mother and my parents would want you to forgive everyone? Love everyone? Not hold on to any hate or poison in your heart?" she pressed and emphasized the words she knew cut profoundly into Danny's heart and mind.

He was crying as she said that, and she realized she had touched a nerve as she took his hands in hers. "Danny, your mother forgave your father for playing GOD. That should've been impossible. You forgave him for kidnapping and altering your DNA. So answer my question. Why can't you forgive Jack and Maddie for their sins and acknowledge you have some tie to them?"

"Jazz, I've done a lot of forgiving, but I don't know if I got in me to do that one. I don't," he spoke in a shaking voice. He was trembling like a leaf as he spoke. She never saw him so scared. Not even back at the castle had he looked so frail and fragile as he did now.

"You've done so many impossible things. Why is this one impossible?" as she didn't understand and wanted to know why was this so impossible for him.

"Other then it's the most uncomfortable? I'm afraid, Jazz. Honestly, it's not just about forgiving them; it's what it will lead to if they learn the whole story. I'm terrified about what will happen."

Whatever Jazz was expecting, it wasn't the fact Danny was scared. "So while your here hiding in Amity Park, you and your friends are perfectly happy to see how the other half lives? Your perfectly happy making human friends? See two of your friends falling in love?

Can you live with all that? Still living this half-life trying to figure out who and what you are, but you can't go and face your past? Because your scared and it makes you uncomfortable?" she said in a way he knew she wasn't happy with him and he got mad she was doing exactly what a big sister was supposed to do. Still, he shouted back at her like the little brother he was.

"What am I supposed to say?! It was so much easier to talk to these kids and hang out with them today then I thought! Everyone is getting along, and I feel accepted! You love me unconditionally!

But the idea of telling Jack and Maddie who and what I am? What will they do to Mom and Dad? What will they do to me? My friends and family? Would they possibly do to the Ghost Zone? That's too big a risk!" he said in a stubborn and angry voice, and Jazz just looked at him, showing she wasn't gonna let this go. She gave him what he knew was the Big Sister Look, and he was in for it.

"Danny, one day one way or another, your gonna have to stop running from this and face them. And I suggest you do it before that court day. You owe it to them. They deserve to know what happened to their son.

They deserve to know he's alive and if he's happy or not. You should at least give them that. Whatever they have done or whoever they are to you or the rest of the Ghost Zone doesn't mean they should be denied knowing the truth about their child." she finished in a firm voice as she got up to leave him to mull over for a little bit as she went to check on his friends.

It wasn't long after that the gang agrees to hang out again tomorrow at the same time agreeing to a group date next Friday after that, everyone went back to their homes. The other ghosts teens needed to video chat with their parents, which left Danny alone in his room. His mother sensed he was in a mood and came in. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him without directly asking what the problem was.

"I don't know what to do, Mom. I still can't figure out who I am. Or what I am. Or where I belong. But Jazz told me something I can't ignore either," he quietly confessed.

"What did your sister tell you?" she asked in a small voice, hoping he comes out with it on his own without too much prompting.

"She said that I...I owed the Fentons the truth that I need to tell them...everything. And that I need to...forgive them too. I don't think I can do any of that."

"You don't think you can? Or you won't do it? There a difference Danny between can't and won't," his mother reminded him sternly. Great, she was acting like a mother like Jazz was acting like a sister. This wasn't going to be easy.

He turned away from his mother so she wouldn't see the confusion on his face and his eyes rapidly flashing colors. "I don't know which one it is at the moment, Mom. I can't make sense of my feelings. I really can't make any sense of them! I love you and see you as my only mother. Dad is my dad, no matter what.

But Jazz is also right that I can't ignore I was born twice and the first time was someone else. For an hour, I was someone else. Even if Prima's parents told me I'd always ended up like this," he growled again and clenched his fist.

Then he stomped over the window and opened it and yelled, finally letting lose his new power that had been building for weeks now. The Ghostly Wail. He was lucky he was aiming it at the sky, and no planes were flying by. Also, his mother had a hologram around the house, so no one spotted any ghostly activity.

"Well, we knew sooner or later that one was coming," his mother admitted sheepishly. "I didn't expect when you hit puberty that your ghost powers make your voice change like that!" she joked lightheartedly.

Danny tried to catch his breath. "That been wanting to come out for months ever since my voice started changing. It was like my voice was trying to break a second time," her son explained what he'd been feeling like for months.

"Well, I guess that's your most powerful and most dangerous attack. So please don't use it unless it's a last resort, and by all means, keep your temper under control!"

"Yes, Mom," as he looked downcast at the floor with his feet turned inward.

Sighing, his mother tried to think about how to handle the situation. "Danny, no one could possibly understand what your feeling or going through. Though your sister is not wrong with what she's saying either."

He looked up in surprise. "She's not?" he asked, confused.

"Therefore each of you must put off falsehood and speak truthfully to your neighbor, for we are all members of one body" Ephesians 4:25

"Those who considered themselves religious and yet do not keep a tight rein on their tongues deceive themselves, and their religion is worthless" James 1:26

"But the wisdom that comes from heaven is first of all pure; then peace-loving, considerate, submissive, full of mercy and good fruit, impartial and sincere" James 3:17

"Do to others as you would have them do to you" Luke 6:31

"Blessed are the pure in heart, for they will see God" Matthew 5:8

"I know, my God, you test the heart and are pleased with integrity. All these things I have given willingly and with honest intent. And now I have seen with joy how willingly your people who are here have given to you" 1 Chronicle 29:17 Magdalene finished reciting to her son about truth and honesty from the bible as she had done for his father only a few short weeks before.

Her stunning blue-violet eyes bore into her son's sky blue ones wondering if the weight of the words of the Lord got to him as they had gotten to the man who was her pretty much her husband.

She wondered if this was indeed her purpose in why she was born. To be the woman, Vlad loved and helped guide him away from the path of sinfulness to the path of righteousness. Furthermore, to help be the mother Danny needed and keep him from descending into depravity as well. Because they'd all been shown throughout their time in the Rockies a potential prospect if Danny had lived as Danny Fenton and Vlad had persisted on the path of wickedness and Magdalene never existed.

A monstrosity had been conceived. The evilest being greater then even the devil himself been born out of that timeline. Furthermore, it was debated by even Clockwork himself if Danny had the strength required to change that future since it was also a probability in the first place to exist.

The creation of Dan Phantom. The evilest ghost on the planet. One even the Ancients had no power of stopping because this monstrosity had not only assassinated his human self but yet somehow massacred the Ancients who were deemed to be timeless.

That he somehow committed the near genocide of the whole human race as well as the Ghost Zone? It was too horrible to imagine it made you want to vomit even to know that was also a possibility. That was also a secret the Ancients had been keeping from them for 14 years? It was shocking enough. Like their family secret wasn't enough of a shock?

Given all they'd learned in those six agonizing weeks in the Rockies more then the had let on to anyone either human or Ghost, they all were adjusting in various ways. So wisely, no one had spoken any of this to Jazz. She had just reunited with her brother, and they're slowly building their relationship, no need to let her know about THIS shit. Still, she, as his mother, was hoping right now her words made sense to him, and he does the right thing to avoid creating Dan Phantom in another way.

For she feared that Dan could be brought about another way if he didn't deal with these emotions and face his past. Jazz was right. He did need to tell the Fentons the truth and exorcise whatever poison was in his heart.

She knew Danny was a miracle. He was a turning point. But to get to the next point in his destiny, he must confront his past. And she knew this was what he must do. Hopefully, now, with all his friends and his sister by his side. Brought out of her troubled thoughts, she looked back at her precious son, and the miracle he was and listened to him give her his answer.

"I understand, Mom. I promise to tell them the truth before the court date. I promise with both God and the Ancients as my witness. I'll do it."

"Good. Now get some sleep. I've to deal with your father. He thinks he can just phase-in. But I'll deal with him in my own way." with that Danny went to bed.

Mag left the room, and next time she appeared, it seemed she'd changed her hologram to some rather lovely lingerie. She waited impatiently for her husband to return, and when he did, she went right at him. She yelled at him for sneaking out instead of just telling her where he was going that he hadn't bothered to leave a note even!

She chastised him so severely and made sure to shame him as much as she could and even ended it the best way she knew how, with another verse from the Bible, to make him feel regretful.

"Hatred stirs up strife, But love covers all sins" Proverbs 10:12

"Father, You help me to see my mate with loving eyes. My spouse and I know each other so well that we finish each other's sentences and anticipate each other's actions. But even though we know one another so intimately, I still find that the person I married is a mystery to me. Lord, let me look at my spouse with new eyes. Let me appreciate the mystery of this changing human being who shares my home and my life. Let me look past skin deep problems and see the heart within. Amen"

"So, I guess I'm in deep trouble, huh?" Vlad acknowledged with his head hung low, and her eyes and frown told him all he needed to know.

"You want to make it up to me?" she asked him with her arms crossed, eyeing him intensely.

"Yes, how?" he asked in a defeated tone. He was willing to do anything to make the love of his life happy again. To make up for his mistake.

Smiling, she laid on the king-size marital bed and tried to look seductive, "You know what I want," she purred like a kitten batting her eyes at him.

"But how am I suppose to give you that, Mag? No offense," he said in an embarrassed way. Not that he hadn't dreamed of this. They had done a few things to the effect in the holosuit back at the castle. But they had never actually done it in real life, not even when she was alive as she didn't want to endanger her pregnancy.

Mag gave a girlish laugh, still acting coy before explaining. "I had the girls help me with this one. I had Desire to grant my wish for a body for the night and am using Prima's necklace to stabilize it for the morning, so when we wake up so we can do a quickie. They agreed I should be allowed once and while to have what everyone woman in a marriage needs. So you want to make it up to me? So come on over here. Let's have some fun! Don't make your wife wait another second!" she patted the bed and again looked seductive.

He was crimson and nervous as a baby bird taking his first flight from what she was asking and how she looked. But his body was all for it. Boy, was it for it!

"Come here, Vlad."

Smiling, the room went dark as the two lovers made up for the lost time and their little marital spat.


	14. First Human Date

First Human Date

The subsequent morn Vlad slept late as he didn't desire to awaken from his dream night. He didn't wish for Magdalene to once more shifted back into a hologram. It had been an extremely gratifying evening, admittedly. Unequivocally one of the best nights of his whole life and he didn't want the dream to desist.

However, all good things come to an end ultimately. Even Desire as a genie ghost didn't have the capability of the Ancients to raise the dead, nor did Prima. All they could manage was utilize a loophole for a night. Although this couldn't become a daily thing either or it would overtax their powers. Or worse, Vlad might be called into interrogations as a proper guardian for them in the human world. Neither was a viable possibility at all.

They solely converted the holographic woman solid for a single evening, plus imparted her humanity for two hours in the morning. Though alas, she wasn't actually 'alive' once more. Merely it was a feeble imitation of life again intended to give Mag and Vlad a chance to make up as well as have a night of enjoyment.

"Honey, you are gonna have to wake up now. Please wake up, sweetheart. I want to taste your breath on my lips and your touch on my fingertips before the hourglass runs out of the sand," pleaded his wife as she lightly shook his broad shoulders.

"Mag," he murmured as he casually and unwillingly opened his cerulean eyes then rolled over to gaze at her proceeding to caress her attractive face with his gentle hand, "Why did you do this? Make me only long more to hold you again in my arms?"

Kissing his hand, she wept authentic tears, "Because I love you, Vlad. Furthermore, you may think I don't know, but I do. I know for a fact, you've been secretly working for years to find a way to persuade the Ancients to bring me back to life.

I know you've tolled through all the Ancient literature, including all the knowledge on everything the Ancients have ever done. That you even made inquiries with Lilith when Danny was young and had play dates with his friends."

"You think I'm parsimonious and that what I seek is not appropriate, right? I've previously played God once that I shouldn't do it again?" he questioned her in a blameworthy voice only for her answer to surprise him.

"I believe you are behaving like an ordinary man who has mourned for one he loves. Sometimes it seems you've gone through all five stages other times you have not. But then again, my love, we are not a traditional family furthermore regarding my background?"

"Mag...I wish I hadn't done..." she pressed her fingertips to his lips and whispered, "Hush beloved, the heart needs no words." She leaned her head into his chest as he stroked her auburn tresses identifying they only had a half-hour left together before she was once more her holographic self.

He was drinking in every single sensation of having her with him. The sweet scent of her hair which smelled like fresh lavender. The silky smoothness of her naturally tan skin. The soft, steady breathing was emitting from her carnation pink lips.

"I wish this moment could last forever. I wish we could've wedded and raised Danny in a more normal fashion. I wish we could've made all the experiences in the holosuit a reality."

"As do I Vlad. I wish to have seen the fruits of our labor prosper and bloom in a more normal way. I wish we could attend special events together. Such we could've attended Stacy and Ian's wedding or all their family events."

"Yes, that would've been nice. You do know that her sister getting married this June, right?"

"Yes, and it was just posted on social media last night her younger brother got engaged to his girlfriend, and they plan to get married in January. It seems his bride likes the idea of a winter wedding."

"Yeah, it would've been nice to attend those weddings or other events of our friends as a normal couple. Or they attend our wedding."

"Oh, Vlad, I've had our wedding all planned out to the last detail. Even picked out the perfect dress. If only it could be so," she sighed whimsically.

"Simple or elaborate? I would've had the Pope marry us if it made you happy, beloved."

"Geez, Vlad, I know you never do anything half done. But no, I don't need anything too extravagant. You know me, I look desirable in just about anything. Plus, I'm more humble and simple. Even if you do treat me like a queen."

'What did you want then?" he asked, curiously to his beloved would-be bride. Her blue-violet eyes sparked as she unveiled her dream, the dream all women share.

"What did I desire? A simplistic outdoor wedding at twilight with close family and friends at the perfect picturesque location. All the right symbolic flowers there. I wanted instead of the wedding march "Ode to Joy" to play as I walk down the aisle. I desired our dance to be to the song "Testify to love" from Touch By An Angel. I want us to provide gifts to our guests, not the other way around. That be my perfect wedding," she sighed in pure rapture

"I wish I could give you all that. You have given me more then I ever deserved, Mag, unexpectedly your forgiveness, which I'm not even worthy of. I wish I could give you more, then I can. If only," Vlad was starting to say as she was creeping in for a kiss.

Therefore they've locked in quite a sexual kissing and wrapped back in the sheets enjoying there last few moments together and then like it was a planned Hollywood sitcom scenario guess who walked in on his parents that weren't so decent?

"Dad you home? I got a question for you...What is in the name of the rings of Saturn is going on?! MOM?! DAD?! OH ANCIENTS?!" he covered his eyes but not quick enough as young Danny had seen his parents in a way that he wasn't prepared for at all.

Danny was 14 years old, and yes, both his parents HAD given him the sex talk previously. They had done that as soon as he became a teenager. Not only done that, but they'd also gone into comprehensive specifications moreover lengths to explain it to him. But then again, he was only 14 years old, and he had only ever kissed a girl. He by no means ever seen something like this. It was quite shocking. Immediately they covered up, and his mother took the lead, "Danny, how much did you see?" she squeaked her face burning red.

"Enough that I wanted to ask Brook to obliterate it from my short-term memory?" he answered back with his eyes still concealed.

"Well," Vlad started to say in a somewhat abashed tone, "At least we aren't giving you any ideas then, are we, Daniel?"

"DAD! Look, this is gross enough! And by the way, both of you giving me the "Talk" was more then I thought I could handle. But given the fact, Mom burned into my brain as far back as I can remember, WHY I shouldn't do it with a girl till I'm married, I don't think I need to phase into the room and see this!

Consequently, if you were trying to give me a practical lesson, because me and my friends are going on a group date this coming Friday, and that we shouldn't go end up at a hotel. I got the message loud and clear!"

"Wait for what? Group date? Friday? What are you talking about Danny?" his parents asked him genuinely perplexed.

"Are you decent now, and I'll tell you?" he asked in a hesitant tone.

"Yes, we are covered up, son. And I only have about 15 more minutes of humanity left before I'm a hologram again. So please hurry up."

Lowing his hand, he explained immediately how he and ghost friends were going on a group date with their human friends this Friday. It wasn't anything more then seeing what for humans was the latest flick and then going to the Nasty Burger afterward.

"What kind of movie are you guys seeing?" Vlad wanted to know. He certainly didn't want his son or his friends to get any ideas. Between what spoilers they'd witnessed through the Ghost Zone, plus, just what did play on everyday media, it's no wonder the kind of trouble kids got into.

"Some monster movie Sam chose. Three female monsters she's thrilled about. She's doesn't have a date to go with on the date. So we at least thought it be nice if she got to pick the flick," his son muttered, still not able to look at his parents quite in the eye.

His mother decided to speak as she had an easier time talking to their son when he was embarrassed, "Danny, please don't feel so awkward here. I know this wasn't you were thinking when I said I would punish your father.

Also, of course, you weren't expecting me to have found a loophole either to gain a body for the night and to 8:00 in the morning. So I'm sorry if this is awkward and embarrassing to you.

Though I'm sure you are aware normal couples do this, right?"

"Mom, if you think I don't know what married couple does when there are alone, I'm not that innocent. You don't expect to walk in on it. And yes, I never imaged you managed to find a loophole at least for a one night deal."

"Well, at least keep this to yourself. We don't need anyone else finding this, son. I don't want your sister of all people to find out. I don't even want to hear her screaming at me for exposing your fragile mind to this," his dad started to say, and Danny held up a hand.

"Dad, don't even go there! Look, we've kept from everyone else what Clockwork and Lilith told us about Dan Phantom and some other murky things they were willing to say about me.

I know what I can and can't say to Jazz. But this is something I won't tell her! Even an average teen isn't going to tell someone they walked in on their parents doing this! Only I didn't walk in I phased in, but that's beside the point!"

"Okay, so now that we've all acknowledged all that. Plus, you know right from wrong, and what's appropriate for a relationship your age, anything else before I turn back into a frog?"

"Umm. I'd like to have a real kiss and hug from you if you don't mind, Mom?"

"Come here, son," as she embraced him and gave him the biggest hug and showered him in kisses.

Shortly afterward, Cinderella's time at the ball ended, and Mag was back to being her usual holographic self. They didn't talk about it but went about their business, though the whole Masters's family was thinking the same thing.

They all be lying if they didn't admit the truth. That even if they couldn't bring Magdalene back to the life they'd been saddened by the fact she hadn't at least become a ghost. They could've lived with the fact she had died; however, if she at least became a ghost, then it would overcome the limitations the hologram technology had.

Two days later, while the kids were at school, Vlad and Mag were alone at the house. Mag was sitting at the piano, running her hands over the keys. "Oh, I wish I could play for you again, Vlad. It's not the same having to use technology to play the piano as it would be to play this piano," she sighed disheartening.

"I miss hearing you play while we're in the atrium. The way you would sing to your birds and butterflies. The way you could grow anything how you brought fresh flowers to the office every day. The way you brought a smile to everyone's face. You knew how to turn a frown upside down and find a rainbow when the sky was gray. You brighten up the room so much."

"Yeah, I did. I miss doing that...Vlad! There someone at the door!" she cried in alarm.

"What?! Who?!"

"I've got to hide!" she hastily disappeared as the sound of the front door opening and a familiar voice calling out. "Vlad! Are you home? I need to talk to you!"

"Stacy? Stacy, how in the world did you find me?" he demanded as he left the living room and came to the front of the house to see his lawyer dressed in a brand new designer suit.

"Well, it was a process of elimination of which company house you were hiding in — plus figuring out where your disposable cell phone was pinging from when you called my husband to go that Packer game in disguise.

I admire your brilliance. This is the LAST place anyone from the media would think to look for you. I mean, who would even think you own a company house in the very town of the couple you hate the most? Let alone we are suing in a class-action lawsuit?" she replied in an impressive tone.

"I came here because I wanted to be closer to Magdalene. This was built as her dream home. Now, why are you here?"

"Besides, I needed to check on you? And my husband is your right-hand man? And we have got a class-action lawsuit?"

"Yes. Besides all that?"

"Vlad, you and your son, are like family to my family and me. Of course, I'm concerned about you after your home got blown up! Keeping the media vultures away has been no easy task. Brooke has been going nuts about her adopted cousin and wondering if he's okay! You think I'm not gonna find out for myself if my friend is okay?"

"Well, thank you for the concerns, and I'm happy I'm your friend and not just your boss. But please don't blow my cover either. Danny is finally adjusting to the real world."

"Really? Where is he? And what exactly is going on here?"

"Well, if you come to the kitchen, I'll tell you over drinks what's been going on."

So they went to the kitchen and found to his surprise somehow their favorite coffees were already waiting. Mag had used the tech in the house to program the coffee maker to make their favorite coffees.

"Were you expecting me?" Stacy asked in confusion, seeing her favorite drink and breakfast meal was awaiting her. Which were chocolate raspberry flavored coffee served with a bowl of instant maple and ginger flavored oatmeal with slices of fresh strawberries and a few blueberries on top of it?

"Um no, I wasn't expecting you at all. How could I when I've been in hiding for nearly two months?" he asked as he went and got his favorite coffee and brought over Stacy's meal.

"It's just bizarre."

"How?"

"Well, I don't know if you remember, and I'm sorry if this is painful. But back when Magdalene was alive, she used to bring everyone in the main office breakfast. Most of us didn't have time for breakfast, and her being the angel; she was, she always made sure we had breakfast.

I wonder if this still tastes as she made it?" she tried it and smiled delightfully. "Hmm, oh, this coffee still tastes as if she made it! And this oatmeal? It's my favorite brand, and it's like she grew these berries!" she recalled delightfully.

"Well, that was Mag for you. She always acted in the grace of God, and she could speak the language of flowers and could grow anything. Always giving to others."

"Yes, she was a truly extraordinary soul. I even remember a time she made these outstanding watercress sandwiches for Ian and me because we had to work late. Oh, I've missed her."

"Yes, so have I," Vlad admitted sorrowfully as his lawyer enjoyed her breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Vlad, for bringing up Mag at a time such as this..."

"It's alright. But if you must know right now, I'm playing host to a lot of teenagers, and I can only wish she was here to help me out."

"Host? Teenagers? Say what? What going on?"

"Well, first, my son and I went to a cabin I've in the Rockies were I finally developed his medicine enough to carry in an epi-pen like form. Consequently, he could finally interact with the world outside the castle.

Then to give him a small taste of ordinary life, we secretly came to the house I built for his mother. We, along with his friends, his particular school, are staying here and going under the cover story of being exchange students while attending the local high school."

"And your not afraid someone will recognize your son? Or the school will uncover the truth or something?"

Laughing, he smiled, "Stacy, people, are outstanding at only seeing and hearing only what they wish too. Danny was mostly unseen by the world, and no-one in Amity Park ever seen him, aside from Jazz Fenton.

Furthermore, you and I both know that girl the only reason my son is alive. She's the only one who knows the truth. Moreover, she's already agreed not to tell her parents because she sees my son as a brother.

So she's keeping an eye out for my son and his friends. They're gradually integrating themselves into the local culture as I put it and made some friends and are going on a group date this Friday."

"Well, I know you trust Jazz Fenton, and I find no reason she would betray your son's trust after saving his life. Still, this is extremely hazardous to being here. Are you sure you can do all this? Play host to how many teenagers are in this house?"

"My son, his girlfriend, and four other friends. I can handle this, Stacy. Don't worry about it," Vlad reassured her, and she seemed to want to say more but decide in the end not too.

"Well, if you are sure, Vlad. Still, I feel better if the rest of my family and I stayed in the other company house to keep a closer eye on things. If that's alright with you, I mean?"

"Not a problem. I'll get the key, and you all can move into it this weekend and stay as long as need be. It will be easier to handle the day to day matters of Vlad-Co with Ian that way. Furthermore, it should be easier on you as well to work on the lawsuit if we are at least in the same town."

"I would think so. Um, I need to freshen up some. Which way to the bathroom?"

"We've got two full baths and a powder room in this house. The powder room down the hall and to the right next to the laundry room. You go up, and I'll get the key to the other company house in town."

"Alright."

Vlad started to head up to the master bedroom to get the keys only to almost scream when Mag was waiting for him. "Mag! What are you doing?! Do you want to be caught by Stacy?!"

"Did she like her breakfast? The little upgrades Techna added to the house helped me greatly for doing household work."

"So, what are you now a Smart House?"

"Again, Vlad, in case you forgot, we have the latest technology, both human and ghostly in this house. I control all of it. I need some help. Seeing how I can't lift an object," her voice dripping with cynicism.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, Mag. But are you trying to tell Stacy you are here?!" he said in an irritated tone. Mag's face had a painful expression as she wept her answer back to him.

"I miss her! I miss Ian! I miss helping out directly with the company! I've only been working behind the scenes for the last 14 years! Keeping track of my old friends by sneaking peeks through their computer data.

Would it be that awful if you at least told our two closest friends the truth?"

"The truth?! Mag hasn't the truth already caused enough problems for us?! Do you think my attorney or her husband is going to be so sympathetic? Or they do not have me locked up in either the loony bin or jail if they knew the full story?!"

"Okay, maybe our family secrets are meant to remain secret. Though I long for some more human contact, you don't have to tell the truth about our son, but couldn't you at least be honest about me?" she asked him, and he looked at her flabbergasted.

"What that I played GOD?!" he screamed so blatantly it was a shock that Stacey didn't come barging in demanding to who he was talking too.

"No, that you gave me a second chance at life. We don't have to tell them every bit of the truth, just that I'm not completely dead. I don't want to be lonely. I want a girlfriend," she whined in frustration.

"We'll see. I've to right now get the key to the other house in Amity Park to let the Kents stay there, and we'll discuss this. For now, why don't you busy yourself with figuring out how to make sure the kids don't give their ghostly nature away on that date this Friday?"

"Alright."

As for the kids? The school was getting more comfortable to deal with the second week around. They were pretty good about holding human form. More importantly, they'd integrated themselves into the school rather flawlessly and not aroused any suspicious at all.

"So, how are things going today for you guys?" Jazz wanted to know at lunch as they sat down to eat.

"Oh, that dumb Mr. Lancer is pretty much as boring as any of our old teachers back in our normal high school. Just a stick in the mud," Vanity remarked off handly as she looked at the cafeteria food disdainfully.

"Yeah, we much rather still be reading and discussing what we were reading back at our old school, then talking about another old timer's book. Like we haven't already done, "Pride and Prejudiced" grumbled Hunter as he sniffed the lumpy mash potatoes.

"Yeah, what's with everyone being so last century? Seriously? We are in the 21st century now! We don't use beepers or records or whatever they had from decades past! I mean, my mom Pixel makes more advances in technology before breakfast then these old geezers seemed to do in their whole lives!" Techna complained as she was busy sketching out something on a notepad.

"What are you sketching today, Techna? New graffiti?" Desire wanted to know as she was busy trying to eat her lunch and update her blog at the same time.

"Desire, it's not graffiti for the last time. I'm a graphic designer. Not a graffiti one. Tucker had some ideas for some designs. I'm trying to make them come alive."

"Okay, speaking of your nerdy boyfriend, where is he?" Desire asked as she couldn't see their human friends, and she was anxious for Valerie.

"Don't worry about them, guys. Danny and the rest will be here in a few moments. Their math class got held up a few moments because their math teacher had a pop quiz. And she doesn't let anyone leave till everyone finished the pop quiz.

'Ugh, that explains it then. Danny can't do the math to save his life!" Prima commented off-hand. "At least it's not one of Enstine's test he's failing. Still, he's never been good at math."

"Yeah, from what we heard, Ms. Hauntly was trying to find him a tutor, so he didn't flunk the semester. But again, we deal with the "Greatest Minds" to ever live as our teachers." Hunter recalled.

"Well, don't make him feel worse because here they come now." Vanity informed them as the rest of the group came over.

"Ugh, I thought we never get out of that class or have time to eat lunch!" Sam growled as she sat down to eat her tofu waffles and soy milk.

"How can you possibly enjoy that junk, Sam? You need real food!" Tucker gagged at seeing Sam's food, and she gagged at his plate of greasy sausages.

"At least I'm not gonna have high cholesterol!"

"Can you two please not fight again about that stupid argument of your diets? It's ancient, and I don't think our new friends want to hear an old song." Valerie kindly interjected to which made them stop. Valerie herself was just fine with eating a turkey club sandwich, chocolate pudding, and sparkling water.

As for Danny? His mother had made him his lunch, again through whatever devices she could use to help her complete a task. So he'd like a ham sandwich with the works, yogurt, an apple, and a homemade raspberry smoothie.

"I never want to go through another math test like that again! I thought my old math teacher was bad. Now I know all maths teachers are bad!" he grumbled as he sipped his smoothie.

"So, you are just bad at math in general?" Sam asked him, and he glared.

"Math is the one thing I can never do. I can do a lot of other things, but I can't do the math. Still, math is not my forte. So let's drop it."

"Okay, so everyone looking forward to the best female monster movie this Friday?" Sam asked with great enthusiasm in her voice.

"Well, it's not exactly a Rom-com you think someone would go for a first date, if you ask me," Vanity pointed out to the Goth girl who glared her purple eyes into the green-eyed girl.

"What? Just pointing out a fact here! I savor reading romance novels; moreover, I'm the best actress in school plays. I aspire to be an actress when I get out of school. Just never been one for monster movies. I'm more for love stories is all," she defended herself.

"I'm more an action flick guy myself, Vanity, but we agreed for Friday night that Sam would get to pick the movie. So let's be nice about it, okay?" her boyfriend Hunter encouraged her.

"Well, Hunter, I wasn't trying to be dismissed or mean. I apologize if I was, Sam. I like romantic comedies and dramas. And yeah, it's my dream to be an actress one day."

"Please don't tell us that's why you customarily dress with more skin showing," Prima asked, and the others looked at Vanity, who blushed carmine. "Okay, so I liked showing my body, and I wasn't always modest. My name is Vanity, not Modesty. Blame it on my mother, okay?

Mom has always been the one to say 'flaunt it if you got it." It takes my dad to remind her to dresses respectful for her work at the mental health clinic."

"So, your mom a bit obsessed with her looks?" Valerie picked up, and Vanity sighed, "It's the Spectra Family's fatal flaw. Being vain to the max. At least I'm trying to change it now that I'm here."

"Do any of you other guys family have certain flaws we should know about?" snickered Val as Desire spoke up to her new girlfriend.

"My mother's fatal flaw is being impulsive in her actions and doesn't think the consequence through. Mother is so enthusiastic about helping others; she never thinks things through. Unfortunately, I have got that too at times.

I've had to learn impulse control. It's taken me years to learn to stop and think and not just rush into things without thinking. So that's Jinn family fatal flaw."

"Hubris, the Skulker family problem. We've always taken to much pride in being the best hunters. Even if we changed what we are hunting, it's is a problem for us," Hunter instantly knew what his family's common fatal flaw was.

"The Technus family problem is we can be reckless in our abilities. We get so confident we don't stop at times to think we might have made a mistake, or who we might endanger from not thinking about our actions, or the problems we created from being so overconfident and reckless."

"The Tempest family problem? Or fatal flaw we have as a family? I would have to say as a family we are unforthcoming. We don't always tell the whole truth or everything that people should know when they ask a question and need answers."

"So what is your family's problem, Danny? What're your family's problems? Or your fatal flaw?" the others were asking now.

Danny didn't want to admit all his friends' families' flaws were all in his own family one way or another. What he felt, though, was his flaw was his inability to be decisive. He didn't know if it was his fatal flaw or not.

He wasn't sure what his parents' fatal flaws were, nor did he feel up to talking about them. He didn't want to get into another philosophical discussion. So to steer the topic away from what was making him uncomfortable, he asked them about these beautiful cars they'd seen on the way to school.

After school that day, the gang split up. Techna was going to go rollerblading with Tucker to the computer store so they could get some upgrades. Vanity wanted to get a manicure, and Hunter was going to go to the nearby arcade while she got her nails done.

Desire and Valerie planned to get some smoothies before heading off the nature trails to snap some pictures. Sam had promised to take Prima to the local library so the girls could get to know each other better by learning about the different tastes in books.

So that's just left Jazz and Danny by themselves. Danny wanted to know where Jazz where she wished to hang out. "Well, I've to go to tutor Dominique today. So you should come with me too."

"What does Dominique need tutoring in? She never mentioned in all the time I've known her that she struggles in any of her classes," as they walked towards Jazz's foster aunts home.

"Dominique has never been particularly good at science. She's not passing biological science, and I'm tutoring her."

"Okay, we'll let's see how this works out," as they came to the apartment, and Jazz knocked, and a woman with short blond hair with highlights opened it. She spoke with a faint French accent.

"Jazz! How are you?"

"Fine, Aunt Jackie. How come your not working today?"

"Well, Dominique got the flu, and Kate couldn't get time off from the hospital. So I had to take time off to take care of her. Who, your friend?"

"Um, this is Danny Fen, an exchange student I'm responsible for at school along with all his friends."

"Oh, how many Dannys are you running into?" as she leads them into the apartment.

"Well, Jazz only knows one, Danny, Ms. Jackie. I wasn't brought up to lie to an officer of the law," Danny admitted as he could see Jackie's police badge on her shirt. She had forgotten to remove it.

"What?" she asked, confused at the teenage boy, and he sighed.

"Dad may not be happy, but Mom wouldn't want me to lie. Look, "Fen" was my mother's last name. Jazz is only telling you the cover story that my family and friends are using while we are hiding in Amity Park to avoid the media attention.

My name is Daniel Vlad Masters, son of Vlad Masters and Magdalene Fen. Jazz told me she told you guys how we met in Wisconsin? And what happened between my father and her parents?"

"Oh, so your the boy... and the whole lawsuit..." she glanced at Jazz, who stared at her feet.

"Yeah, this is the boy who becomes like a brother to me, and he accepted me as a sister. This is the last place in the world anyone would be looking for them. So please don't say anything, Aunt Jackie!" Jazz implored.

"Okay, I swear I won't. But it's just peculiar, and I don't know strange all over."

"Believe me, my dad and my life always been on the strange side, Ms. Jackie. But we are trying to stay low-key. And I'm attempting for the first time in my life to have a normal life.

My dad only just finally found a way to treat my health problems with something that most people will think I have diabetes. But for now, I wish to live an actual life."

"Okay, well, please do be careful all the same. The flu is no fun, and I rather not catch it. Especially if you got a weakened immune system."

"Not a problem. I'll take my meds now," as he took out something that looks no different then an epi-pen and inject himself with something. He shivered for a few seconds before he seemed to return to normal.

Looking up at the female cop, he put her fears to rest. "It's a bit of a rush when it goes in since it acts so quickly. My father's scientist has made leaps and bounds in the fields of medicine, which includes stem cell research, cures for rare diseases, and his time and money in the fight against cancer.

My health issues he's spared no expense to come up with an effective treatment. Like he spared no expense on my mother during her life to try and save her from death."

"I see. Well, I still feel better if you didn't have direct contact with Dominique, Danny. Jazz, could you please go give her her homework and help her study for biology, and I'll keep your new 'brother company?"

"Okay, I'll be an hour, Danny."

"Okay. Say hi to your 'sister' for me."

"Okay."

So Jackie got out some cookies and laid them in front of Danny as they sat and talked. She regaled him with stories about her, her wife, and their daughter for half an hour. Then she asked him to tell her about himself,

Danny didn't know why he felt she was fishing for something. Maybe it was because she was a detective, and he was paranoid, along with all that was going on. Still, he tried not to give anything away.

So he regaled her with stories about his adopted aunt, uncle, and cousin. What kind of person his mother had been? A few of the foundations that his father had founded in his mother's name.

"So, your father loved your mother a lot?"

"Yes, is that wrong?"

"No, I love my wife very much."

"Okay, what's with the third degree? Is it just because I'm the son of the richest guy on the planet or something?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, just curious is all. I've just seen my adopted niece so unhappy for so long, and to see she accepts as the brother she lost. I don't know how I feel about that. Or how Kate might feel about that. Or her parents giving your father's company and old college is suing them."

"Well, not to be rude, that's not your call to make. I've got to get back to the house. Is Jazz done with her tutor session?"

"Yes, Danny. Let's get you back home."

"Hold on for a second! Can I get a photo of you two? I won't share it with anyone other then Kate. Promise. Just the two of us."

"Okay, as long as that's all you show. Don't tell anyone, my father and I are hiding in town," Danny conceded, and she promised and snapped a picture with her digital camera.

Neither Jazz or Danny knew what Jackie was going to do with that photo. Or what her police brain had been thinking. Or what Jazz had unwittingly done. It had been a mistake coming here. Or Danny being honest like his mother had taught him to be.

The rest of the week played out relatively alright up till Friday. Vlad and Mag were having their problems with Mag starting to long for more in life. Vlad was wanting to give her more while at the same time dealing with the Kents.

The kids were dealing with teenage problems. Things had gone alright at the movie. It wasn't till after the film that things had gone south for all of them. Then they had to handle a crisis.

It was nearly 10:00, and they were sorts of loitering behind the Nasty Burger in the darkness, all having had a good time. Things were going great, and then it happened.

Danny, due to his naiveness, had accidentally been giving Sam the wrong impression that he was flirting with her, and she hadn't realized that he was with Prima. So she just worked up the nerve to kiss him on the lips.

Unfortunately, this happened just as Prima was returning from the bathroom, and everyone else who had also been kissing was shell shocked. The heightened the emotion of the event was the trigger that caused Danny to go ghost inadvertently!

"What the hell?!" Sam cried audibly, and then all of them dropped the human forms, and everyone was freaking out. It was only thanks to some quick thinking on Danny and Jazz part of knocking out the power, then the ghosts teens flying everyone to the woodlands that saved them from being discovered.

"Again, what the hell?! Or who the hell are you?!" Sam demanded as she looked at Danny and then at Prima, who was giving her a death glare.

"First off, you should NEVER kiss another girl's boyfriend!" she snapped angrily at her. Her pink eyes were glowing brightly as Jazz had to hold her back.

"Danny, your boyfriend?! I didn't know or realize! I thought he was single and flirting with me! I swear I didn't know!" Sam tried to stop the ominous-looking teenager from attacking her when Danny got between them.

"Prima! Stop! Okay! This is my fault! I accidentally led her on! We knew to come to the human world that we were flying blind! I've spent my life with almost no human contact! So if I accidental led a girl on, I'm sorry!"

Jazz still held the girl back and started talking to her, "Remember Prima, my brother has no experience with human girls. And no experience with human teenagers or humans in general. Plus, I don't think he realize how physically attractive he is.

So we knew his naiveness was going to cause trouble. But you know he's not trying to two-time you, and he's not skirting around your back! So cut him some slack. We have more significant problems then my brother, not realizing he gave a girl the wrong idea!"

"Okay! Your right, we have three humans find out a huge secret, and Ancients knows what going to happen to us for blowing cover!"

"Um excuse us, but we 'three humans' are a little clueless as to what's going on? Can someone please explain what's going on? Like do we need a PowerPoint presentation or some other slideshow?" asked Tucker as he held up his hand as if he was in class.

"Well, seeing as the cat's out of the bag, we might as well explain where we are really from and what we are! But I guess visuals wouldn't hurt," Techna press some buttons on her wrist computer, and holograms appeared.

"We aren't from an unheard foreign country. We are from another world that's the flip side of yours known as the Ghost Zone, and our leaders are called the Ancients. Which you already know if you spoke Latin," Techna unabatingly revealed to their new friends as she began the narration of the revelation. Danny wished he had visuals a few weeks ago when he'd told his sister the truth. Would've made things so much easier on the both of them.

"Wait. What? Ghost Zone?" Sam asked as she tried cleaning her ears to make sure she heard right. Everything had just gone a total 360 from ordinary to abnormal in three seconds flat. Although neither she, Tucker, or Valerie was hightailing or screaming like their heads been cut off. Just listening and trying to absorb everything they're being told, furthermore not freaking out too much. Which was a great sign to the ghosts teens, given they're quite happy to see as Danny had been with his sister their new friends weren't discriminatory at all.

"Wait, are you guys saying your all dead or something? Your ghosts?" Valerie asked in a dumbfound voice as she looked a Desire's true form. For some reason, she found the real Desire more attractive then her human form. Glancing at Tucker, it seemed he felt the same about Techna. Teenagers, hormones, and love? Who could make sense of it all?

"Well, we ain't 'dead' Or at least not how you think of as 'dead." Ghosts are merely a different species then humans that evolved in their unique way. Either your born a ghost-like we all were, except for Danny," Desire started to say nervously.

"Or your chosen to become one, which depends on several factors that are mysterious and unknown. But ghosts aren't like you to think of them in your movies and stories. We aren't just spirits of dead people. We do have DNA, and instead of blood, we have ectoplasm. We've our own culture and world." Vanity cut in as she was starting to return to her human form. She'd been forced into her shadow body, and she despised that part of her. Calming down helped tremendously. Although she honestly didn't like it when she became a shadow person, it was the one thing she detested most about her powers.

"So, all you told us is true?" Tucker asked, and they nodded. Again the ghosts teens all looked apprehensive as they were in their natural forms and struggling to revert to their human forms. Even if it half looked like the trio of humans, it is wanted to stay in ghost forms.

"Yeah, we have got a world that defies your world logic and reason. Furthermore, believe us when we say our biology and anatomy would be too difficult to describe as would attempting to explain how we have capabilities that humans don't. Instead of trying to strain your brains on that problem, think ghosts as a part of human evolution that broke off and went in another direction. That might be a better way to think of us." Hunter proposed to explain them in more simplistic terms better.

"I mean, I guess that how you might see us. We evolved in our own way in our world but are still connected to yours. So yeah again think of us, your evolutionary cousin. Since a few members of the human race are occasionally born with Ghost Genes as a result." Prima pointed out a few unintentional facts that did make sense.

"Ghost Genes?" they asked in an inquiringly way. They were in high school and took biology, but that didn't mean they understood a think about DNA.

"Mutations of random ghost DNA that gives humans supernatural abilities. You call them psyches, mediums, or whatever. It's part of my mom's job to find them, train, and protect them."

"So what about Danny? And why did you call him brother Jazz? Everyone in town knows your brother was kidnapped at birth!" Sam pointed out what was a known fact in Amity Park.

"First off, I was born like this," Danny interjected for everyone. He was tired of everyone talking like he wasn't there. Next, he declared in a firm voice, "Second off Jazz is my sister. Different parents, but she's still my sister. I was just born twice. I'm biologically the son Vlad Masters and Magdalene Fen. They are my parents, and I love them.

Furthermore, if you all must know and I suppose you do need to know. This was my fate and destiny always to become half-ghost," and he held up a hand to cut off everyone from asking additional inquiries. "And no, we are not getting into that. The point is, even if Jazz is nevertheless biologically the daughter of my ex parents Jack and Maddie, she is still my sister.

I've already given her my Mark, so we are bound together for all time. I won't be separated from my sister ever again. I reckon we will have to give you our Marks now that you know this. Considering I don't believe we desire to order either Brooke or Dominique to wipe your memories."

"Who?! What?! Memories?!"

"I don't want Tucker not to know the truth about me. If we are gonna have an honest relationship, then he should know the truth about me." Techna agreed, and Desire nodded her head in agreement.

"But who is gonna Mark Sam? It's one thing to Mark your true love or in Danny's case, his sister, due to it being a personal connection. But Sam no offenses your a close human friend, but no-one got a deeper personal connection to you.

Usually, when someone Marked there, a deep personal connection and the bonds forged from Marks are stronger when their strong relationship through them." Vanity explained the power of one Marks. Everyone was quiet for several moments when a voice broke the silence.

"I'll Mark her," came a surprising voice as all turned to see Prima had said it. "What?! Prima, you were just super furious at her! How is a bond forged out anger going to help when you Mark someone?

You know what we were all told when Marking someone. They have to be made out of genuine feelings of love and friendship. With a deep personal connection. Or you may kill whoever your Marking!" Hunter pointed out the danger of Marking someone like a target and not a friend.

Prima sighed and said, "I don't hate Sam."

"You don't hate me? Because about five minutes ago, I thought you want my head on a platter."

"Just because I was mad for a moment doesn't mean I hate you. Anger and hate aren't the same. I've felt for the last two weeks we've had a special friendship growing. Plus, the fact you love Danny as much I care about him? Well, I'm glad someone else cares about him as much as you do."

"Well, I'd admit I can see why he's special to you. And I've liked you a lot since meeting you and have had a lot of fun with you. But you say you see me as your best girlfriend?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I know in my heart you wouldn't intentionally hurt my feelings, and you've been friendly to us. Moreover, you got my back, and I've got yours. Also, I know if I can't help Danny, you will. If Jazz or I can't, you will be there to take care of him."

"Wow."

"So shall we get the Marks done and then call this a successful date?" Danny asked for everyone. So Techna, Desire, and Prima all Marked Tucker, Valerie, and Sam respectfully.

They promised to tell them more tomorrow. Hence that was one problem solved, but there were still many more to go. Like how that lawsuit next month was going to go, how would Danny ever get the nerve to talk to his former parents, would Vlad and Mag get their wish?

Also, a new problem no one was anticipating as Jackie was at her computer using an age progression program with that photo and thinking it was having some impressive results.


	15. Caught between two totally messed up worlds

Caught Between Two Totally Messed Up Worlds

It was astonishing how time could move both at an accelerated rate speed as well as a drawn-out feeling at the same time. How many things life could be paradoxical. Or how speedy things could change in the blink of an eye.

Only two months ago Danny and his friends all were leading what was normal lives for them. Attending high school in the Ghost Zone, and enjoying watching and reading TV/movies and books, that wouldn't be accessible for over a decade on Earth, thanks to the bewitched Ghost Zone items and still being typical teenagers.

Danny was living his life with his father, and his holographic mother still not sure where he belonged but again, for the most part, comfortable and satisfied. Now two and a half months later?

The castle Danny's family lived in was blown to smithereens, the ghost teens were finishing their freshmen year of high school in the human world, and Danny had gained a sister while learning the truth about his mysterious origins.

All these colossal and life-altering circumstances should've been a lot more challenging to deal with, and yet they'd all readjusted rather well. Danny and his friends got along excellent with Sam, Tucker, and Valarie, who were the best human friends they could ask for. Also, Tucker and Valarie were faithful and devoted boyfriend/girlfriends to Techna and Desire respectfully.

Sam and Prima, despite the whole incident with Danny, had become better much inseparable best friends. It did appear Prima had gotten over her emotional arousal over the entire kiss and was grateful for a friend like Sam. Plus, Sam seemed to have gotten over unintentionally two-timing and just exhilarated to have a female best friend who understood her.

Danny, knowing what his father had done, had forgiven him for his unrighteousness. Whether other people could believe or not, neither he or his mother held any ill will to their father/husband. They had sincerely 100% forgiven Vlad Masters for his actions and still loved him with all their hearts unconditionally.

Jazz was still working to come to terms with how Danny had been able to do this. Though given what kind of mother he had? Furthermore, the miracle Magdalene had worked with Vlad himself? Jazz was beginning to be less surprised.

Jazz was just blessed to have had these past few weeks gotten to know her little brother, and he was blessed to know his sister. They'd genuinely made up for 14 years apart in a few short weeks.

Which everyone was feeling a good deal of vast trepidation for what was coming in a fortnight, the legal proceeding against Jack and Maddie for their actions at the college reunion was in two weeks. Of course, Stacy Kent had an air-tight case against them and well Jack and Maddie? It was gonna be worse the term "Kangaroo Court."

At this point, none of the kids were looking forward to the court case. It was bad enough all the media attention still surrounding it. Only knowledgeable of the reality would be opprobrious. Plus, the judge by the end of it also apt order Jazz be removed from Jack and Maddie's custody as well? It was no wonder no one was looking forward to this.

"I in truth wish they'd just agreed to settle matters outside of court. I mean, they don't have any practical defense against what happened at the reunion. There too much evidence against them.

Not to mention their numerous flaws are all going to be brought up in court then highlighted for the world to hear! I don't know if I want my parent's fatal flaws to be brought to the attention of the world. This is not gonna be pretty!" Jazz was crying as she sat at the island at Mag's house as the holographic woman listened to her.

Mag was presently the only one in the room because everyone else was out except her family. The other teens were all out on dates excluding Prima and Sam. They'd gone to a health food store. Sam prearranged to make a couple of her favorite dishes for Prima to try so they'd gone to pick up the food.

Vlad was currently in the master bedroom having a telecasting conference with some investors, and Mag had taken a firm stand that Danny takes a snooze given his fragile state of mind. Thus she had him take a mild sleeping pill, and he is out for the next two hours.

And so that just left her and Jazz in the kitchen at which point she'd given Jazz a pint of brownie fudge ice cream then just sat back and listened to the poor girl. Jazz didn't seem like the typical kind of person who regularly threw pity parties or drowned their sorrows in ice cream.

However, Mag was a good mother and a good listener. Naturally, she knew what children needed and could tell sometimes someone just needed to cry as well as something to eat.

Today Mag had elected to wear an unambiguously designed magenta blouse with a peacock blue and light-green skirt and bright indigo heels. She also wore on a silver chain a gleaming peculiar pinkish stone around her neck.

Jazz proceeded to eat a big spoonful of the comfort food before pausing to think about her next words. "I honestly feel confused and torn, Mag. It feels like my brother is not the only one caught between two messed up worlds, now," the adolescent psychologist sighed as she put the pint back on the island top in a sad demeanor.

Mag laughed softly at that and nodded. "Yes, this whole family from the start been caught between worlds. Life and Death, Heaven and Hell, Good and Evil. The choice of whether to love or hate, whether to seek revenge or forgiveness. Though Jazz so is everyone else throughout every day of their lives," the holographic woman replied in her wise and sage voice.

"What do you mean by that?" the redhead asked as she glanced upward.

Smiling warmly, the angelic woman began to elucidate her answer about her point of view on life itself to the young girl before her.

"I mean the world diversity isn't just based on ethnic or working class. The difference is thoughts, opinions, beliefs, ideas down to the body's cells.

Every day your caught between worlds and walking a fine line," she paused to see if Jazz was following her train of thoughts. It seemed she was a little bit, so she carried on.

"Perhaps it's not the two domains of my family. Human and Ghost Zone, but we are still caught between the world of who we are and who we could be. Whether that is someone better or someone worse."

They let five minutes pass so Jazz could absorb that and finish her ice cream. After throwing it in the trash, Mag resumed talking.

"Back to what I was saying, There is the What Ifs of life. Life is full of such a man complexity along with choices it has worlds within worlds, and it's gonna get messy no matter how neat and tidy you try to keep it," Mag said in conclusion Though she couldn't breathe technically she seemed out of breath, and it showed.

Neither spoke for a couple of moments. The young teenager looked deeply into Mag's blue-violet eyes for a moment. I am carefully considering the woman deeply profound words before speaking. "You genuinely think outside the box, don't you? I mean, you've got the face of an angel, a heart of gold and soul of a philosopher."

She blushed profoundly from the teen's compliments. "I may have had my unique birth along with my own unique life. But life is overflowing with an unanticipated turn of events along with changes, of course," as she tucked her hair behind her ear as she carried on some more in this very in-depth conversation.

Vlad may have played a part in giving me life, Jazz, make no mistake in that. All the same, he couldn't have done that without my TRUE father giving him the means. So God is still my father, and I'm his child. I know he believes in me and loves me.

As such, like you, my husband and son, and even all the Ghosts who are led by the Ancients? They wouldn't exist without God's help. So, in the end, we all serve the same All Mighty Father.

And thus, we should remember each day what God Almighty who gives life, even those of a ghostly nature, should remember."

"What's that?"

"That the ultimate creator is the one who gives us brains, a heart, talent, imagination, passion, and emotions. He provides each person with all they need to fulfill their unique purpose in life, whether it's in the world of humans or the Ghost Zone.

So I know this question is always asked, and it's hurting Danny the most right now. When do we ask ourselves, Who Am I? What is my purpose in this life?" Mag paused for a second, looking at her son's beautiful and intelligent sister to see if she knew the answer.

Seeing she didn't, Mag merely gave the answer that was clear as day. "The simple answer to life most burning question, Jazz is this. God creates us to be who we are, for no one else can be who we are.

No one else in this world or any other can be Magdalene Fen no more then anyone else can be Jazz Fenton. No one else can be that person but yourself. The trick is staying alive."

"So, in the end, no one can be Danny, doesn't matter his last name, but Danny is what your saying?"

"Yes, no one can be your brother and my son other then he. God gave him all the tools he needs to fulfill his unique purpose. The Ancients may have their own needs and means for him as well, which they will reveal in time.

But even they weren't created without the actual creator coming first. So yes, even the Ghost of the Ghost Zone are God's Children. And the Ancients are also servants of God. They take care of a different branch of gods children are all," this saintly female who had one astonishing journey of her own.

"Well, I didn't expect to have a half spiritual and half philosophical discussion when I came over here today. Although everything of what your saying makes a lot of sense. Furthermore, I see that no matter how different the two worlds are in the end, it is like water and rain."

"Yes, in the end, you can say this. Different bodies and different abilities, and we may live in different worlds. But in our hearts and souls, we are the same, just like water and rain."

"Still, what happened to my brother? Plus, the fact that Vlad won't be punished by human law? Along with a few other things. It's all hard to think about," Jazz sighed, thinking it was still a bit of injustice.

Mag placed a hand over Jazz's and looked at her squarely. "Do you genuinely pass that judgment on Vlad, Jazz? That you sincerely believe he was never admonished for his actions? That karma never pays someone back for their wrongful conduct?

That he doesn't fear what both the Ancients and God has waiting for him? Don't you think a guilty conscience hasn't eaten him alive? You think life hasn't punished in ways that he hasn't been a prisoner of his mind?" Mag questioned her in an incredulously way.

"How? How could Vlad be made to suffer that would be equal to that of a prison sentence? Since he never did the right thing and confessed? Let my family suffer?" demanded Jazz to her brother's mom. How could Vlad ever possibly suffer like she had and been rightfully punished if he never spent a day in jail?

Mag gazed unblinkingly into Jazz's bluish-green eyes and told her precisely how Vlad been punished for what he'd done.

"Do you think my death wasn't a punishment for him? To lose the woman he loved? Don't you think that was suffering enough for him? To know by his hand, he created the woman of his dreams only to die, and he couldn't save her?" she demanded to the young woman in a severe tone.

"Well, I..."

"Do you believe all of Vlad's business investments were just for net income? Did you know some were out of guilt? Because he sought to help others while simultaneously punish himself for his guilt for his disgraceful and ungodly actions?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Jazz was taken aback by that statement.

"My husband to punish himself when he created his healthcare facility and a financial institution in my name. The best of the best work there and all the latest procedures, drugs everything you want to be done at the hospital but never could afford is done there.

Though this hospital was built out of guilt and to punish him, he's helping those in pain and suffering by giving them life-saving medicine and treatments. Changing their lives by giving them admittance to operations or other things they get nowhere else. It's a constant reminder of his wrongdoing."

"Meaning?"

"Every child he cures of a rare disorder or face he fixes is to remind him of what he did to his son. Whenever he performed the miracle of saving someone from the brink of death like a new mother, he was reminded of me. That hospital is a place of miracles but a reminder of his sins."

"Thus, your saying he was mentally torturing himself and letting a place of healing be his punishment? Seeing others be granted miracles and knowing he was causing others pain?"

"Yes. Vlad has been a prisoner of his own mind for 14 years, Jazz. He's done a lot of good in the world to make up for every sin he's ever committed. While at the same time trying to be a good father and husband.

But don't think he was ever free and went unpunished. He was never free or unpunished. Sometimes you don't need a small room with iron bars to make someone suffering. Occasionally other people's pain and being trapped in your own mind will suffice."

Jazz considered all that. She began to genuinely evaluate what the past fourteen years had been like for Vlad. She also remembered the reason he'd done it. She did understand WHY he was enraged with her parents, and she found she couldn't blame him for his feelings of anger towards her parents.

Not that it justified what he did, although she could still empathize. Her own life with her parents wasn't much better and well aware of their faults herself. She could see why things were at this point.

After doing a lot of personal debating with struggling with herself, she asked a very straightforward question. "Danny said he's scared to talk to my parents about the truth. That he is their son only with his DNA altered. Can you explain that to me in a way I might better understand it?"

"Besides a ghost POV, your parents are extreme racist? Hmm," Mag rubbed her chin, trying to put this in human terms and thought about it. Then settle for the best explanation she could.

"You know the old expression, "A Mother's love is unconditional?"

"Yes."

"Well, we both know that's not true, Jazz."

"It isn't?"

"Jazz takes a good hard look at life and what history shows. People have disowned family members for not meeting their expectations throughout all time. It can be for any number of petty reasons. Their sexuality, religious beliefs, friends, or several other petty things like that. And don't try to deny it you know its true."

Jazz shamefully hung her head. It was woefully truthful, and it was a depressing fact of life. That there were more then a couple of people in this world, who put conditions on love. Or why there was so much hatred in this world and why people couldn't be themselves.

"So your saying my brother telling my parents the truth would be like if he was telling homophobic parents, he was gay?" Jazz used as a comparison to which Danny's mother nodded.

"Afraid so. Think about it. Your parents again are the most racist ghost hunters in the whole world. Furthermore, your father alone is inconsiderate, ignorant, insulting, and never understood his actions have consequences or be able to know how other people feel.

Your mother is extremely passive in countless ways as she's never done anything to try to change the circumstance in life or tell Jack when he's out of line. She has let him continue to act like a child and never voice her displeasure in his actions.

Also, besides being passive, she's submissive by going along with what he's doing and never questioning it.

They're both in denial about their obsessions or that their actions have hurt others. That they refused to see their faults. Or pay attention to the needs of others. So they come off as apathetic in some ways. Plus, they can be reckless at times.

Also, they have some issues with pride as they never admit they have problems and needed help.

So the question is Jazz. All these flaws and their past behavior and current mindsets they have? Would they even be opening to the thought of the truth or accept Danny for who he is or also forgive Vlad?"

"I honestly don't know. I honestly don't," which then left the two women in silence just thinking about what had led them to this moment as they thought about the boy they loved so much.

They're so lost in thought they both fell out of their chairs when the front door slammed open, and two young voices yelled out. "AUNT MAG! JAZZ! HELP! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!"

Then running like chickens with their heads cut off into the state of the art kitchen were Brooke Kent and Dominique Wyler-Devlin. They both looked like they'd just run the Boston marathon without training and no water.

They're out of breathing but also looked in reality dumbfounded to see their aunt and sister on the floor rubbing their tender bottoms. More so for Mag given she was a hologram. Although given the fact Mag was alive in every sense of the word omit nobody, it wasn't an astonishment, she still had a human reaction. Or there tended to be periods forgot she wasn't alive.

"Oh, we are so sorry! We didn't mean too cause you harm!" Brooke quickly apologized in English. Dominique was so worked up she was stammering a slew of apologies in every language she knew.

"Hold on, girls! Calm down! Breath! In an out! In an out! Deep cleansing breathes," Mag instructed the girls who finally calm down.

"Now, please tell me how you got into the house without alerting me? I am connected to the security system, which by the way, has everything humanly and ghostly possible to keep this house protected?" Mag inquired to the young ladies who both flashed guilty looks.

"We may have used our powers to override the system?" Brooke admitted in a quiet voice.

"But it was an emergency!" Dominique insisted.

"Wait! Before we hear the emergency, would someone please for my sake explain?"

"Explain?" the two young girls looked at Jazz in confusion.

"Danny told me both of you have Ghost Genes, and even though he did introduce me to you Brooke last week, neither you or my adopted sister Dominique have ever explained exactly what that means. So please explain. NOW."

"Well, girls, it would be helpful if you did give her a short version of what you can do. She is Danny's sister, and he did Mark her. So you don't have to fret about breaking your Oath or the laws in the Ghost Zone."

"Okay, we'll try to tell the short version, but can we get something to drink first, Aunt Mag?"

"Sure, there a picture of ice-cold lemonade and plate of cookies in the fridge. Jazz, can you get it for them, and we can talk over that?"

"Yes," as Jazz got them their snack, and after they got settled, the girls immediately but smoothly described what it meant to have a Ghost Gene also, as prodigies meant.

Jazz knew from movies like the Six Sense or watching the Travel Channel what people who claimed to be psychics or mediums could do. Like see and talk to the dead, see visions of past, present and future events, or channel spirits or even draw their pictures things along those lines. She knew about all those things. The girls confirmed those were authentic powers, which of course, they did possess.

They'd apportation, astral projection, aura reading, automatic writing, they'd all the "Clair' for all five sense and their minds. Minimal levitation, telekinesis to a degree, pyschometry, remote viewing, scrying, telepathy. They also could see past any ghost disguises, exorcise anyone possessed by a ghost, were immune to being overshadowed, and, lastly, could rewrite one's memories.

"Wow, no wonder you two are prodigies! That's like almost every supposes psychic power list on Wikipedia!" Jazz said in a dumbfounded voice.

"Yeah, and it's not been easy to practice the self-control needed to keep them under wraps! We have to keep our families from finding out! Sometimes it better if some things are kept secret." Dominique acknowledged.

"Also, we can't ever use these powers for personal gain, of course. We are allowed to use them for life-threatening emergencies or purely altruistic reasons, but for the most part, the Ghost Zone wants people like us not to use them openly."

"And those that do tend to usually at least use them for the renegade ghosts."

"Renegades? Danny used that word before. I think he attempted to explain before, but I don't think I got it's meaning."

"Renegades sis. Ghosts who have to separate themselves permanently from the Ghost Zone and renounced the Laws of the Ancients. That wish to do immoral acts to humans and ghost alike. Who desires to undo the veil of anonymity and put everyone in peril." Dominique explained rapidly as she also shoved two sizable cookies into her mouth, which Mag frowned at her for. She looked down and started to take smaller bites, and Mag nodded at her refined manners.

"Oh, those are the ones who do all the hauntings. Hurt people like in the movies and on TV," Jazz realized now what they were conversing about.

"Or they keep several spirits who are supposed to ascend earthbound as a sick form of amusement. Then it's hunky-dory for those with Ghost Genes to do their part to assist dealing with renegades or trapped souls." Brooke explained once more with clarity for her adopted cousin's older sister, who seemed to be figuring it out now.

She also minded her manners, given she knew how moms could get if you have bad manners when your guest homes. Thus she ate her snack courteously and didn't attempt to make a mess of Aunt Mag's dream home. Though these chocolate chip cookies were better then anything ever bought at the store. Home-baked was forever better then store-bought.

"But you have to at least register with Ghost Zone Special Task Force, and not everyone goes through proper channels or gets proper training, which is what Danny was trying to explain to you." Mag clarified to the boy's sister.

"Okay, well, thanks for clearing everything up. Now, what is the emergency?"

"What do you mean there is an emergency?" someone called from behind them. They all once again fell out of their chairs as they saw Vlad entering the kitchen. He cringed, and they all once again were rubbing their sore rear ends.

"Did I miss something? Brooke? Dominique? What are you doing here? Furthermore, how did you get in without setting off the alarm system? Jazz, why do you look so distressed? Mag, beloved, what is going on? And where is Danny?" he asked his questions in a quick session.

"In order, beloved husband. What you missed was Jazz and me having an exceedingly profoundly in-depth and personal discussion. Brooke and Dominique are here undetected because of their advance prodigies skills. And the reason we are all distressed is that Brooke and Dominique were just about to inform of us of a crisis.

As for our son? I gave him a sleeping tablet because he, in truth, needed a nap. So he's in his room sleeping. He'll be fine, Vlad. After all, he's got Little Badger with him. We were so fortunate we succeeded in saving that when the castle blew up.

I don't want to consider how awful things would've been if we didn't save Little Badger," and then saw Jazz look at her with a question on her lips, and she answered it before she could speak.

"Little Badger is a stuff badger doll in a football uniform Vlad gave Danny for his 1st birthday. You have your Bearbert doll, correct? Well, that's what Danny's favorite childhood/ most prized possession is. We were fortunate to save the darn thing before the castle blew up!"

Jazz flushed crimson as she mumbled. "Oh, I was wondering about that. I mean, doesn't every kid have a particular stuff animal or toy of theirs? Been wondering what all this time he was."

"Well, now you know, not that it's relevant presently. Thus please tell us, girls, what is the actual emergency?" Vlad wanted to know what mattered.

"Well, it deals with our parents and Danny. Also, the court case. It's all extraordinarily serious news. And it could do a lot of damage and even jeopardize us along with the Ghost Zone!" Brooke exclaimed loudly, and everyone's breath hitch.

"Um, please try to calm down and speak slowly, calmly, and understanding what is going on. Take your time with this matter. And take turns if that helps. Brooke, you, please start?" Mag recommended, and the petite biracial young lady nodded.

"Okay, as you know, my parents are the prizewinning employees of Vlad-Co. Why else would my dad be Uncle Vlad's right-hand man and Mom be his lawyer? As well as the only two people he regards as his friends?"

"So I've some interpersonal relationship difficulties. However, may I remind you all that I do treat every one of my employees like family? Brooke, you know this."

"I know Uncle Vlad, but my parents are the only ones among the infinite masses employed for you that you have an actualized friendship with. It's alright. You don't have to be ashamed of it, does he, Aunt Mag?"

Smiling at the young preteen girl, she nodded. "No, he doesn't need to be ashamed. They're my nearest and dearest friends as well. Which is why I wish they knew I wasn't completely dead. Which is what we've been speaking about for a couple of weeks, haven't we dear?"

"Now isn't the time to bring up personal matters of letting our best friends know about your extraordinary state of being, dear. Darling niece, if you'd please proceed?"

"Well, of course, Mom and Dad have been working non-stop to keep the company afloat and make certain the lawsuit is an open and shut case. Seeing how everything from a human standpoint and in terms of human science is in your favor, you'll win."

"Which isn't anything worth celebrating at the moment, Brooke. Keep it moving, girlfriend!"

"Getting there, Dominique! Don't rush me!"

"Sorry!"

"Okay, well, it happened a few nights ago. I was training using my powers discreetly when I circumstantially and unwittingly utilized them to um 'listen in" on my parents."

"Which let me take a wild guess here, Brooke. This isn't what your suppose to do with these special gifts of yours?" Jazz asked the girl who turned the girl maroon and hung her head shamefully.

"No, Jazz, but it's challenging to have self-control at times. Moreover, stress and strife don't help matters!" she shot back defensively. Calming herself, she went on to explain what she had overheard, " My parents were arguing angrily about something to do with the court case. Something they didn't want to inform Uncle Vlad about." That raised a few eyebrows. Seeing she had their attention, she continued.

"Dad was arguing it was of the essence to tell Uncle Vlad, and Mom said it was already judgment of dismissal. In any case, the Fentons couldn't use it in any event. They debate about it for an hour. Then I caught some names. Names, I knew," she paused. There were sure it was for drama or not.

"Dad said this wasn't a joke if the law enforcement agency were gonna start investigating Uncle Vlad. The fact the very police detective who was initially assigned to the missing person case of their son was stirring up trouble needed to be taken seriously.

That they also need to worry about the detective's wife. Seeing she was the physician who delivered the boy. Together the pair could cause some serious trouble or ruin the company image. Mom said they already had proof to debunk what they were saying, and Dad was like they'd still be a problem this late in the game."

"Do you mean your parents were talking about Aunt Jackie and Aunt Kate? How are they caught up with this?" Jazz asked in disbelief.

"Jazz, you should've never brought Danny over. My mom Jackie? She's never been happy about the fact your brother kidnapping case never got closed. Nor are my moms happy they essentially had to raise you given your parents... well, your parents weren't parents!" Dominique promptly supplied, and Jazz looked astonished.

Her adopted sister rapidly went on to explain. "My moms? Well, let's say they felt a lot of guilt feelings over the whole kidnapping. My mom Jackie couldn't solve it. And my mom Kate that she couldn't prevent it. And again, both share the guilt they'd to raise you instead of your parents.

So naturally, my mom Jackie's brain never let it go. When did she saw Danny? Her mind was already operating in police officer mode. She took that picture she did an age progression photo thingy and well? Even with your brother's DNA entirely rewritten, the results still were in good favor," everyone was getting paled, and the girl in the neutral colored palled sighed before finishing with what she had to say.

" Plus, even though my mom Kate not wanting to break the code of conduct or anything? On the other hand? She has heaps of online physicians' friends she chats with all the time, and things are not looking good on that front. So the two of them are trying to find a way to discount the DNA evidence in the lawsuit."

"Which means an astronomical problem if they found out the whole truth. It exposes not only my husband's past actions, but it could also potentially uncover the existence of the Ghost Zone and its people, or even your two's powers and other's like you," Mag verbalized quietly in horror.

"And who knows if even the Ancients would be able to stop them? Humankind throughout history has established all too well. They seek to destroy what they fear and don't understand. Or conquer and control things!" Brooke pointed out the fatal flaws of humanity.

"More importantly, we have an ethical dilemma! We don't know what to do! Do we do nothing and hope nothing happens? Or do we risk exposing ourselves and the Ghost Zone by destroying the evidence and erasing our own family members' minds?" Dominique wanted to know.

No one was sure what to say after that. Everyone was looking incredibly anxious as well as exceedingly sick. Even Jazz was grasping the magnitude of the situation. This was even bigger then they could potentially envision.

This wasn't just about Danny any longer nor Vlad's immoral misdeed 14 years ago. This was risking the exposure of the Ghost Zone and the entire Ghost Race! Along with all the secrets and powers that came with it.

That included all the Ancients, and they're all but omnipotent powers! More to the point, humanity HAD proven time and time again, what it did to its own brethren over petty differences. The never-ending wars, hate crimes, and just crimes against humanity seen throughout time! Plus, just everyday life was proof enough that humanity still hasn't learned it's lessons.

That humankind as a whole had yet to learn to get the better of its own fatal flaws. The most important one? Acceptance. If human beings can't even get along with each other and accept one another without seeking dominance and power over one another? Then what would they do the Ghost Zone?

The higher the power, the greater the corruption. People were infamous for outstandingly giving into the seven deadly sins, particularly greed. Numerous humans had shown again and again forever wanting more than they had. To the point, it was never enough.

Furthermore, when greed, power, and fear were involved, it was forever a disaster. Hadn't just history itself taught that? Kingdoms built on the backs of slaves, wars started because of different viewpoints of religions, whole cultures wiped out because of someone wanting another country's wealth.

No wonder the Ghost Zone had separate itself from humans. Not only to protect its people from the worst of human nature. But to protect their secrets and items that would only bring about the end of both worlds!

Sure as shooting the Ancients given they'd been around since before time began and were deathless, knew more about human nature, as well as all the secrets of the Ghost Zone, and been thinking very far ahead. Yes, they'd have predicted this coming, right?

"What are we going to do? No ghost alive nowadays has seen all the Ancients! The only one that remains in the public eye is Clockwork. No one has any idea where the other nine live or how they work.

It's all part of the mystique and working behind the scenes thing for them. I mean, even finding out any individualized information regarding the Ancients is exceptionally challenging as Ghost Writer keeps that under lock and key.

So much of the Ancient Text surrounding them, their origins, and their personal stories aren't for the public knowledge!" Vlad pointed out in a frustrated tone. He was speaking from personal experience.

"Danny told me they haven't all been seen publicly in about ten thousand years? And it's very uncommon to see or hear from them? Do they like working in the shadows for a reason?" Jazz asked the group at large about the founders of the Ghost Zone and their cryptic style.

"Again, when you wield such awe-inspiring powers and live in a realm that goes on for infinity? Having a certain level of mystique and namelessness is kind of essential. Some have hypothesized they don't gather together very frequently to avoid what could be like splitting an atom," Mag familiarized her of one the popular hypothesis in the public eye.

"You mean coming together, their powers could cause the end of the world?!" she yelled obstreperously in fearfulness.

"Well, again, they control such awesome power, and the line from Spider-man isn't a joke in the least bit. With great power comes great responsibility. Why do you think Lilith keeps track of everyone or at the schools their P.E. Classes teaches them to control those awesome powers?" Vlad challenged her as if she was a dummy.

"So no one gets too powerful, and we don't have doomsday?" she surmised sheepishly now, and there was a nod.

"Another reason renegades have to be taken seriously, sis. Like any fugitive or terrorist, they can't be allowed to do what they want. Too many lives are at stake," Dominique replied seriously as she played with her plait uneasily.

"Which is why we've got to train so hard to control our powers as well." Brooke pointed out reasonably as she cleaned her pink glasses.

"But this time I'm guessing the Ancients can't hide in the shadows. Not when so numerous lives and their fates at stake. Look, I've come to accept my brother is who he is. I accept him for who and what he is. Furthermore, I love him unconditionally, and that will never change.

But we can't disregard the fact of what's going on with Brooke and Dominique's parents. But at the same time, Danny still needs to tell the truth to mine."

"With all that's going on, you still want Danny to talk to Jack and Maddie?!" Vlad was growling as he looked at her like she was berserk.

"They can't live their lives being forever denied the truth about their son, Vlad. Even if he was fated to be half-ghost, even if technically speaking, Danny Fenton is dead. My parents have the right to at least know what happened."

"Even with the fate of the world at stake?" he demanded to her angrily when the beautiful voice of his spouse cut in to break up the argument.

"Vlad, please remember what else Clockwork and Lilith told us when we're in Rocky Mountain? What if this how it happens? What is he comes about because of this threat, and because Danny doesn't tell them the truth?!" Mag spoke in an urgent voice choked with overwhelming fear and a myriad of emotions.

"You can't be serious to think that our son would ever become him, Magdalene. Not the way we raised him, and that was if he'd lived as Danny Fenton," Vlad countered back, but Mag shook her head before she snapped back at him.

"Vlad, remember Clockwork said if it was possible in one life, it could still happen in this life. If we don't want our son to become that...that...abomination then I don't think there any way to avoid that unless he talks to Jack and Maddie and we end this threat."

"But he became him because he lost everyone he loved in an accident! And it involved cheating on a test!" Vlad said in an insisting voice though his voice betrayed the doubt and fear rising in him.

"But we are about to lose all we love, and both worlds are at stake. And this is worse then just cheating on a test!"

"But I'm a good guy! I'm not evil like I used to be! I've changed!" he cried out defensively. Mag looked at him sorrowfully and wept a solitary teardrop before she spoke in a breaking voice her reply to that statement.

"Trauma is still trauma, beloved. Your past sinfulness would still cause the same reaction even though you have repentant. You have to be honest with yourself, Vlad, your again infuriated at Jack, and that would be sufficient enough for the transformation!

Not to mention, no matter how much you've atoned for your sins? Well, you know one evil act still be enough for that...creature to come out."

The three girls by now realized they were locked out of the loop of something highly of the essence. Furthermore, whatever it was, it greatly concerned Danny in a significant way. As a result, Jazz whistled loudly to get the two adults to stop fighting and remember they were there.

"Look, we don't have any idea what your fighting about. But if it's about my brother, I want to help prevent whatever fate your seeking to prevent from occurring him. Still, either way, there a few things we need to do.

Someone needs to contact the Ancients. All of them. This is bigger then anything we can imagine, and only they have the power to deal with all of it

Brooke and Dominique need to make sure neither of their parents figures out any more information at all. And destroy what evidence they have already.

Danny has to talk and come clean to my parents. "

"That's a good plan, but how are we gonna pull it off is the question? We do have many responsibilities. And I for one will NOT let Danny speak to your parents by himself," Vlad stated firmly.

"Vlad, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to be present when he DOES speak to them. That's just asking for trouble. I need to be the one there," Magdalene stated in her firm voice, and everyone looked at her like she was crazy, which for once everyone agreed she was.

"MAG YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!"

"Vlad, don't try to talk me out of this. I know who and what I am. I know full well the dangers I'll be facing, and you don't think I can protect myself or Danny if he gets into trouble. But I'm his mother, and I can do this."

"But you can't exist, OUTSIDE! And we can't have them come here, and you can't go there either. I won't put Danny or you in a compromising situation!"

"I know I can't exist technically in an outdoor space. It has to be within a building. I also know we don't want the Fentons here, and it is foolish to talk to them on their home tuft where Danny be in the most danger.

What we need is a place that is neutral and safe, where they will NOT bring weapons and is also secluded so no one will walk in on us. Jazz, you got any ideas?"

"Well, there one place right up your alley for that, the old Amity Park Church. It's next to the old cemetery. It is not used anymore for religious purposes, but people use it for things like A.A. Or charity drives or events that they can't host any other place."

"Holy ground. Perfect. Even your parents have to respect that."

"Well, we do celebrate Christmas, and my parents fight every year over the existence of Santa Claus, but we never been ones to go to church."

"Well, I'll arrange a meeting with them. I'll need you to drive Danny and me there. You'll need to take my portable with you," gesturing to a small silver device the size of a thermos.

"What's that?"

"My home away from home. I can travel the internet, cell phones, or WiFi, but we will need that for me to take physical form. It's a portable hologram generator, but this one also comes with a few security measures."

"Okay, so that takes care of one problem, but what about protecting the Ghost Zone and contacting the Ancients?"

"How about you leave that to all of us?" called a familiar voice behind them. Now they saw everyone had returned from the outings. It was, of course, Prima who had spoken on behalf of everyone. Both humans and ghosts alike. They all wore the same expression on their faces.

"How long have you all just been standing there and listening?" Vlad wanted to know to direct his question to his son's girlfriend. The only child of an Ancient flipped her blue-green hair over her shoulder before answering his inquiry.

"We've all been invisible and intangible for the last 40 minutes, Mr. Masters. So we've got the gist of what's going on. Enough to know that this is the most serious crisis of all crises."

"And we want to help our friends. So if we can do something to improve on either end, we are more the up too it. If it means keeping our new friends world a secret, then we shall do it.

We are after all part of it now that we all bare their Marks. So their problems are our problems," Sam pointed out as she held out her right palm showing the glowing Mark of Prima. Which was looked at a gemstone that was half hot pink and half lilac?

Tucker and Val held up their right hands to show their Marks glowing brilliantly as well. Techna's Mark on Tucker was a T made out of binary code, Desire's Mark on Val was the letter D in the Arabic language.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Prima wanted to know from the adults.

"Well, we need half of you to find a way to contact all the Ancients and make sure all of the Ghost Zone is aware of this dangerous threat. The other half have to destroy the evidence that could lead to its discovery, and if forced to erase some memories," Mag made plain what needed to be done.

"Okay, so we shall break into two teams then. Myself, Vanity, Hunter, Sam, and Brooke will go back to the Ghost Zone and meet up with my parents. If anyone gonna knows the location of the other Ancients and knows what to do, it will be them." Prima started to come up with plan A.

"Meanwhile, Team B lead by myself, and Val will go with Techna, Tucker, and Dominique to deal with things in the human world. I think with each of our unique skill sets. We have got the best chance of getting rid of the data in this world that could endanger our world."

"And likely not arousing suspicion or getting caught. I like how you think girlfriend," as Val kissed her girlfriend's cheek with made her cheeks burn.

"Okay. Let's get those plans into action right away. No time to waste. Mag? Pick out your best outfit, and I'll write the letter to Jazz to take to her parents about meeting Danny at the church.

We want this done as quickly as possible. Let's go do this!" Vlad declared as everyone gave a group high five and promptly set out to do what they had to do.

Danny, on the other hand, just kept sleeping oblivious what was going on. In his mind, he was dreaming he was doing a ghostly version of singing Eugene's solo from the Tangled the Series Season two finale though that wouldn't even be seen or created until the year 2019.

The ghost teens had admittedly shared more then a few spoilers with their friends. Primarily it was a book series that became movies, a few future popular TV shows, and things of that nature.

The human teens were envious that Ghost Teens all the cool stuff in entertainment in advance courteously of their supernatural items in the Ghost Zone.

He had no idea what was waiting for him when he woke up. Or why at the moment his father was laying out a new outfit for him to wear. He just slept on till the pill effects wore off.

Then he woke up and stretched. "Oh, that nap felt very good. Wonder what's for dinner? Um huh? What this? New clothes?" as he saw what was lying at the foot of his bed. It was a cotton fiber jet-black T-shirt with his Mark on it. A white D with a black P inside it. There was also a decent pair of denim jeans, coal-black Sketchers sneakers, and his standard wrist-length snow-white fingerless gloves.

"What is going on? Why did someone put this out for me? Well, I guess if someone put this out for me logically, I should put this on." as he first went to his bathroom to take a shower before changing clothes.

When he came downstairs in his new outfit, he was surprised to see his parents and his sister all with worried expressions. He was also wondering why his mother was dressed in one of her best and most respectful outfits.

Her outfit was in two tones of amaranth and sky magenta, and amaranth pink sundress with a sky magenta flower embellished into the skirt. Over the dress, she wore a sunburst yellow lightweight cardigan.

She also wore her best accessories for this outfit. On her headband was three butterflies of azure blue, gold, and hot pink. All of her jewelry was made out of sunburst pearls, pink tourmaline, garnet, morganite, pink diamonds, rubies, and pezzottaite.

"Mom, why are you wearing your church clothes?" he inquired. He knew his mother as well as she knew him. That meant he knew exactly what she wore for any occasion. Even as a holographic woman, Mag tended to any other person to wear certain outfits for specific occasions.

Consequently, Danny knew precisely what his mother wore for every holiday, celebration, event, etc. He, therefore, knew this was the outfit exclusively reserved for church. She'd worn this both before and after her death when she was going to church. They'd take the pictures to prove it.

Of course, his father had had the outfit plus accessories customized for her. Even if his mother were not of confirmed domination, she'd still gone with all of Vlad-Co employees to a non-domination church when she was alive. Growing up, they'd attended "Church" in the holosuit.

So yeah, he was quite familiar with his mother's Sunday best outfit. Or any other special outfit in her wardrobe for that matter. He gets around to explaining that to his sister at a later time, seeing her befuddled expression.

"Well, son, we are going to church."

"It's not Sunday. And there no reason to go to one."

"There is a reason. We are going to go talk with Jack and Maddie tonight."

"Say what?! Mom! Dad! Jazz, are you serious?!"

"Danny, we don't have time to put this off any longer. The court case is coming up, and because of some unforeseen developments, the whole Ghost Zone in danger," Jazz started to inform him, and he interrupted.

"Then why don't we wait till after the court case?!"

"Because, son, if so that we believe the worst possible fate could be the end of the world. Not just Earth or just the Ghost Zone but both," his father informed him gravely.

"The worst thing we fear is this how the dark prophecy would come about, and you'd bring about the apocalypse if you don't confront your past and deal with it, son," his mother whispered.

Danny became as stiff as a board and paler then snow and whispered a single name in a voice so quiet you almost didn't hear him speak. "Dan Phantom."

"Yes, we fear that this could be how he's created in this world. We know you promised, but..."

"But I can't run from my past anymore. And if we don't want him ever to have a chance to exist, we have to deal with this," he conceded.

"Good, now we got you some new clothes, so you at least look nice and respectable. Now Jazz is taking us to the old church to meet her parents. I want to think they at least honor a church by bringing no weapons," his mother spoke in a hopeful tone.

"Now remember to be on your guard son and protect your mother. But still, tell the truth even if it must reveal what I did."

"Dad, all you have ever done is love Mom and me unconditionally. I told you I don't hate you, nor will I ever hate you. You are my father, and always will be."

"Either way, Danny, you're gonna have to tell my parents the truth. Still, be on your guard nonetheless."

"I'll tell them the truth, Jazz," Danny started to say but stopped. He seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say. Finally, he got out. "But if I tell them the truth, I want the truth from them in return."

"I don't understand what you mean by that Danny," Jazz said in an uncertain tone.

"Well, we will find out what the truth is when we tell them, won't we?" he replied cryptically.

Two hours later, Danny, Mag, and Jazz were waiting in the hallow halls of the whole church, awaiting Jack and Maddie. They'd spent the last two hours while waiting for the Fentons to show up in a three-way phone call with their friends, making sure the other parts of the plan were coming to fruition.

Danny was visibly nervous, and even Mag was starting to lose her patience, and she was said to have the patience of a saint! "They are two hours late! Where are they?" she asked Jazz, who looked at her watch.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. I've left them five messages, they've got to get at least one of them."

At that moment they heard a car pull up and the engine turn off. "That's them. Okay, let me start this off. I'll do the introductions, and hopefully, we can make sure this goes well," Jazz suggested as her parents came into the old church.

"Jazz? What are you doing here, young lady? Do you know what time it is? What's with this nonsense calling us for some crazy meeting?" her mother demanded.

"Yeah, unless this is a haunted church, and we are going to find some spooks in the cemetery. If there no ghosts here, then we got no reason to be dragged out for some spur of the moment meeting," her father scolded her.

"Um, there no haunting here, but this is very important."

"What is more important then ghosts?" her parents wanted to know.

"There is a lot of things more important then ghosts, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Like the lives of your children. Or you are sharing special moments with your family. Or simply enjoying little life moments and not taking anything for granted, which you both seem to do to excess," spoke up a beautiful female voice.

That's when Jack and Maddie finally notice a vaguely familiar female in the room dressed rather nicely thought her expression said she wasn't in the best of moods.

"I'm sorry we didn't notice you there. I'm Maddie, and this is my husband, Jack..." Maddie tried to make up for her bad manners when Magdalene cut her off.

"Your apology would mean a great deal more, Maddie Fenton, if the behavior wasn't so recurrent. Though from my observations, I've noticed you both severally lack proper etiquette. Particularly your husband, who quite plainly is very thoughtless and doesn't at all see his behavior as inappropriate or that there is a repercussion for his actions."

"I beg your pardon!" Maddie snapped, and Mag held up a hand. "I'm merely speaking from experience and how you both acted when you stormed in here and when you were in my husband's home.

Though let's start over with proper etiquette, shall we? My name is Magdalene Faith Fen. You've already met my son Daniel Vlad Masters and my husband Vlad Masters," she began slowly and carefully as she could see the confusion in their eyes.

"Vlad Masters?! Vlad isn't married! And everyone who spoke of his son's mother said she was dead!" Maddie exclaimed rudely.

"Yeah, the only way you could be around if you were a ghost!" Jack thundered, and he looked like he was reaching for a weapon and Jazz step forward.

"Mom! Dad! For once, please be quiet and listen. Listen to what Magdalene and her son Danny have to say! Please be quiet and listen!" she pleaded with them.

They stood down though very reluctantly, but Mag could already sense this wasn't going to go precisely well. Still, she began to talk to them the way she did to everyone.

"I'm trying to make peace with you two and end the feud between you and my husband. To love thy neighbor and so our children will no longer have to suffer. I'm a woman of faith, and I serve the Lord.

"He who does not love does not know God, for God is love." 1 John 4:8 That is about improving relationships. This one is about making peace. "Peace I leave with you, My peace I give to you; not as the world gives do I give to you." John 14:27" Magdalene started but again was cut off rudely.

"What gobbledygook are you speak off?" Jack Fenton asked in a very uninterested tone. It was genuinely getting on the other three people last nerve seeing all of Jack Fenton's flaws in full force.

"Mr. Jack Fenton, you in truth need if you are to work on your flaws, demonstration some genuine interest in what other people have to say. That also means their interests! That does not mean continuing to act like a small child. That is one reason your conduct at my former home didn't amuse people.

You do realize acting like a small child isn't befitting for a man in his 40s? That sometimes you have to take heed to what others are talking about? That you need to show them some regard?

Thus right now, you need to show me some respect and listen to what I'm saying. Also, show the Lord the respect he rightfully deserves in his home. As those are HIS words, you just mocked. What is more, they never merit the disrespect you're showing them or HIM," she scolded the manchild for his immensely unfitting behavior.

"This is a place of worship, Dad, and you and Mom should show your respect to it. Also again, be quiet and listen to what Mag and Danny have to say. So again, for once in your lives, LISTEN." Jazz emphasized already seeing this time she had to put her foot down.

"Thank you, Jasmine at least you know when to assert your authority when it's needed. Now I'll get to the point. Fourteen years ago, I met Vlad Masters, and subsequently, we fell in love and had a child together. A son we named Daniel Vlad Masters.

However, our son's story and mine are a little more complicated then the rest of the world knows. Except for a select few who have earned the right to be told the truth like your daughter, no one knows the truth.

But I've had to raise my son in a rather unusual way. Seeing as Jazz will have to inform you how I met her and why I revealed my true nature to her."

Jazz took a deep breath and explained. "When you Dad, peppered Vlad's castle with your untested chemical that caused Danny nearly to die, which you didn't even seem to understand given your reaction after the fact," she hung her head and clutched her fists tightly.

Finally, she looked at her parents in the eye and told. "I was only able to save Danny because his mother revealed herself to me, which she was forced to do. She had to lead me to the medical room in the castle and talk me through how to give him his medication.

Then she revealed the truth of who and what she was. Vlad knew the love of his life was going to die when she gave birth. Between her chronic illness and how she was born, there was no way she'd lives through giving birth.

Despite his many efforts to save his love, which was in a valid Hail Mary Pass to save Magdalene's life, she did the last die," but before her parents could say or do anything, she continued.

"But she sadly didn't become a ghost which would have at LEAST made Vlad happy. Instead, he did the next best thing to keep her alive. Before she died, he transferred her conciseness to his computer systems.

It was a month after he spread her ashes that he turned on the program, and thus Magdalene was alive once more as an actual Ghost in the Machine. What your looking and interacting with right now is a living hologram. A person's soul who lived for 14 years in a computer and been a wife in every way that matters except not having a body actually to marry the man she loved."

"It's true. I've had to raise my son in this unusual state of being. I've continued to live and thrive in this state of being. I'm living hologram. And I know everything that was going on back at the castle, and so I know what you did at my former home.

I had to appear to Jazz to have her save my child!" Magdalene expressed with her lips thinning.

"But that's not the only thing you need to know before the court case. And why there needs to be peace between our families. There something more. Danny?"

"Yes, Jazz?"

"It's okay, you can tell them."

"Fine. But again, if I tell them the truth, I want from them the truth back."

"Okay, for whatever that means."

Jack and Maddie watched as Vlad's son walked over till he was about 15 feet away, and he began to talk without really looking them in the eye.

"Jazz and I bonded well when you guys came to my home for the reunion. We indeed became like brother and sister. So much, I told her all my secrets, and she told me all of hers.

She informed me that you lost your second child to a kidnapping on the day of his birth. Well, I can tell you what became of him to give you closure, but how you react will say to me the truth to my questions."

Jack and Maddie had no idea what this kid was talking about. Still, he took a deep breath and explained. "Your son Danny Fenton lived for one hour. After this time, he died. But as a phoenix rises from the ashes, he was reborn. He was born again out of his true mother's womb, who shortly afterward died, and his father then gave him his first injection.

To treat the chronic illness, he'd inherited from his mother while simultaneously keeping his genetic code stable because of his father's DNA was very ambiguous.

The boy was raised in a very loving but sheltered environment though in a rather unorthodox upbringing. He was always caught between two very messed up worlds being who he was.

He did have great friends, a loving sexy girlfriend, and loving parents on the one hand. On the other hand, he could only explore one half of who he was. As a result, he was never quite sure where he fits into the world being caught between two.

Then a little over two months ago, he finally met three people who would change his life forever. Two people he, his friends, and family loathed for various reasons. Their daughter was curious about it.

They became close to the point they became like a true brother and sister. It is what each had wanted their whole lives. More so after the girl had saved the boy's life.

Still, it was only after the girl told him about her sorrow of losing her brother they talked to the boy's father who told him the truth about him being born twice and how his mother came to be in this world.

Now the son has forgiven his father for his actions and still loves him with all his heart. Since he understands why he did what he did and that he does love him and his mother and after learning a few more things from his girlfriend's parents realize one part of his fate was sealed.

Now he's about to reveal that fate. To those, he was before he died and was reborn. And wants to know the truth."

"What are you talking about, boy?" Maddie asked him straight out. She and Jack hadn't been able to figure it out from what he was talking about.

Danny now looked at them in the eye and stated boldly. "I was first born Danny Fenton, but reborn Daniel Masters, and THIS is the truth I need to know from you!" as he turned into his ghost form.

For a second, everyone held their breath, and then all hell broke loose. Even though they weren't supposed to bring weapons, Jack and Maddie had, of course, brought them. And they were trying to attack Danny with them.

Jazz tried to defend her brother, but he was already on the defensive using all the skills he had honed over the years. Mag, on the other hand, was protecting Jazz by extending her force field to protect the child.

At the same time, she was trying to build enough power to release the same pulse that had disabled the weapons back at the castle. But she didn't get that far as Danny seeing his mother and sister getting caught in the crossfire was so enraged he let loose his Ghostly Wail and knocked the Fentons out of the sanctuary and two rooms over into rubble.

Thankfully they weren't dead, badly battered and bruised but alive. But Danny just looked at them in disgust. "Well, I guess that the truth I need to know!" he snapped at them as they emerged from the rubble.

"So that you know your son is truly dead now. If you were hoping for some shred of Danny Fenton to be still alive, you just lost him for good. He's gone. Also, now that's two counts of hate crimes for the attempted murder of a child!

So now, not only are you facing legal trouble in the human world, you'll have to finally face charges for these actions and all your racist actions in the Ghost Zone for this! And don't expect any leniency to come from me.

We don't have any connection as far as I'm concerned. I'm HAPPY I'm not your son! So now you got your truth of what happened to your child 14 years ago. I hope that satisfied you.

And for me, at least I got my truth. The truth is you'd never accept me for who and what I am. EVER." he turned and walked away in tears.

"Danny!" Jazz went over to hug him. "It's gonna be okay. You still have me. I'll never forsake you or abandon you. You'll always have me, little brother."

"Thank you, Jazz. Thank you for accepting me. I'll be at home waiting to see if the others were successful. I love you, my big sister."

"And I love you, little brother."

"I'm taking Mom home. Will you be safe?"

"I'll be fine, and soon we will be together forever. Don't worry about it, Danny. You and your mom get home safely. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." as she gave him Mag's portable and they left, and Jazz's eyes flashed red at her parents, and she had no pity for them.

"How could you?! How could you attempt to murder your own son not once but twice?! My brother, your son?! "

Her parents got up and said, "That thing wasn't our son. It was an abomination. It wasn't human! They brainwashed you and..."

"MOM! DAD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THAT WAS DANNY! IT WAS YOUR SON! OR AT LEAST HE USED TO BE BEFORE HIS REBIRTH AS DANIEL MASTERS.

BUT YOUR TOO BLIND, RACIST AND STUPID TO GET IT! I'M ASHAMED TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU CAN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE YOUR OWN SON! NO WONDER HE FORGAVE VLAD THE MAN WHO DID TAKE HIM AND YET LOVES HIM!

IF DANNY DID GET HIS GHOST POWERS AS DANNY FENTON, YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM JUST AS YOU TRIED TO NOW!

NO WONDER HIS FATE WAS TO BE RAISED AS SOMEONE ELSE. IT WAS THE ONLY WAY HE EVEN BE ALIVE!

WELL, YOU BLEW YOUR CHANCE TO KNOW YOUR SON AND NOW YOU'VE NOT ONLY LOST HIM YOU'VE LOST ME! BECAUSE AFTER THAT COURT CASE I'LL BE GLAD TO BE REMOVED FROM YOUR CUSTODY!

GOODBYE!" and she stormed out, leaving her parents shocked and not understanding anything that just happened.


	16. Can Fate Be Changed?

Can Fate Be Changed?

It took several hours for Jack and Maddie to get out of the wreckage of the obliterate house of prayer and get their RV running once more, thanks in part that Danny and his mother had disabled the vehicle the same way as before.

Jazz had stormed out after screaming at them hours ago. They have taken for granted she'd gone home to cool down. Jack and Maddie had entirely convinced themselves that the monstrous ghosts that Vlad Masters had beyond any doubt been offering sanctuary to along with doing god knows what experiments had brainwashed their daughter.

Furthermore, they're so convinced that all ghosts were horrendous, that they steadfastly viewed the abomination that alleged he'd once been their son had arranged this as a sick joke. They're already striving to utilize as their brainsick justification for the court case against them.

It was still not clicking. They had already lost the war a long time ago. Their unnatural behavior, multiple flaws, obsession, and the way they genuinely didn't care for Jazz? Nor would they have for Danny if he'd remained with them?

Not to mention the dodgy and unsanitary state of affairs of their domicile, as well as their dubious mental status and Jack's unquestionably low-level IQ? Well, given all those put together? It wasn't that sensational why they're facing felony charges, and their rationality was now being called into question in the human world.

But of course, that was next to nothing that they were facing for constitutional changes in the Ghost Zone! Now they had two counts of ATTEMPT MURDER OF A CHILD who had been their child at one point. They already had a long rap sheet of felonies against Ghost Kind! If their human trial was going to be just extraordinarily detrimental, their Ghost Zone trail was going to be hell!

Still, it was well after midnight by the time Jack and Maddie ultimately plodded home from the disastrous gathering at the old church. They're so bushed they just wanted to hit the sack. Except as fatigued as they were, they actually for once notice something was missing.

Their daughter's pinkish motor vehicle was missing from the carport. Feeling something was off, they called out for their daughter, and she didn't answer them. Feeling more fear growing in them, they rushed to her room and opened it then gasped. Jazz's bedroom had been cleared out. Everything was gone! It was barren!

"JAZZ!" they shouted in distressed as they tried to find some clue where she could of gone. Jack and Maddie strived to think of who to call. All of a sudden realizing they didn't know the names of any of Jazz's friends. Or the fact if Jazz even had friends.

It the span of half an hour of questioning what to do they'd come to the chilling realization. They, in truth, knew next to nothing about their daughter how their child of sixteen years was a virtual stranger to them. How could they not know one thing about their child?

Still, they'd to call the police regardless and report her missing. Not surprisingly, one of the police officers who showed up was Jackie Devlin, along with her partner. It was, thankfully, not her old nemesis.

Garry Martin had been forced to take early retirement 12 years ago after he'd to get triple bypass surgery. Since then, he left Amity Park and moved to Denver, Colorado, to be closer to his family.

Her current partner right now was a rookie. She was training by the name of Marinette Gardien. Like most rookies, she was overenthusiastic to prove herself and aspired to show the senior officer she could do her job correctly.

Jackie couldn't fault the gorgeous, brilliant young 24 years old fresh out of the Academy for it. She'd been just like that when she'd joined the force after all. Therefore she was willing to let her take the lead and only help her when she truly needed it.

"So I do know these people as I've had a relationship with their daughter. And so it is a good thing you'll be taking the lead, but don't lose focus, Marinette. Keep to the procedure and ask the questions — even the gut-wrenching ones.

Also, don't let your personal feelings get in the way of your judgment. Furthermore, keep an open mind to all possibilities. Thirdly? Next time, please remember it's not just about being professional, but it is safer if you pin up your luxuries indigo hair. Honestly, is it suppose to be blue or black?" she questioned her partner as they pulled up.

The young woman's emerald green eyes twinkled brilliantly as she immediately pins up her flowing indigo hair. "Sorry, I'll try and keep it in mind next time. Do I look like a cop?" she inquired queasily, and the French American woman replied sincerely.

"You look the part now act the part. C'mon," as they got out of the police cruiser and approached the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Detective Devlin and this my partner Officer Gardien. She'll be taken your statements tonight as she needs the training. Therefore if you will give her your statements."

"Okay, first off, I'd like to start by asking about the events of this evening?" the rookie asked as she got a pad of paper out and began to take their statements.

What came out of the people's mouth she couldn't believe at all. How they insisted they'd gone to the old church on the outskirts of town because their daughter asked them. How they'd confronted a ghostly abomination, who pretended he used to be their son along with some freakish computer hologram thingy.

That both things had brainwashed their daughter and they'd assaulted them, turn their daughter against them. They also sabotaged their RV, and when they came home, their daughter's room empty and car gone.

Both cops were looking at each other in skepticism. Therefore Marinette asked the next reasonable question. "Um, how much have you had to drink tonight? Would either of you be willing to submit to a breathalyzer test?"

"What?! We're not drunk!" Maddie screeched incredulously only to be met with even more dubious looks by the two female cops.

"So if I get a search warrant, I'm not gonna find illicit narcotics either? No marijuana, cocaine, heroin, methamphetamine? Or any other drugs you might be hiding?" the rookie pressed them hard.

"What are you talking about, miss? Drugs?!" Jack couldn't believe they were asking them this, but the young cop wasn't not backing down.

"Sir, it is common knowledge by now with everyone you are facing serious charges in an upcoming court case. The police force is well aware of you possessing unidentified biochemical substances.

It was on the recommendation of Vlad-Co attorney, Stacey Kent, in fact, that we get a search warrant to find out about potential narcotics or alcohol possessions. Which given what we see tonight? Let's a fast track that warrants now. I'd also like to know, given your current wounds, are there any domestic issues going on?" she questioned them, and they looked aghast, but she again didn't back down. She laid out what she thought in truth happened and tried to make them come clean about it.

"Is that what in truth transpired this evening? You both got high on something and then got into an argument of some kind? That it just escalated out of control? So what you imagine occurred to explain your injuries from the fight is the result of the drug use? A delusion?

Because that's a far more probable explanation then what you're claiming, which fits no logical grounds, it would also explain why your daughter was able to disappear without you noticing. You have no recollection of it again."

"We are NOT CRAZY!" Jack and Maddie asserted, which now both cops frowned on that. They didn't believe them at all. Who really would? Domestic, drugs, and alcohol made a lot more sense and were realistic. Not stories of people turning into ghosts or holograms or whatever they dreamed up.

"Well, we can take a look. And of course, we'll try to find your daughter. However, given what we've been kept up to date on by DCFS? Also, everything that currently been shared with the police department? Along with your impending court case, which isn't that far off? The probably is she left during whatever happened to you, and you didn't notice till your high wore off."

"So we will classify your daughter as a runaway for now. But you two a going to have to go to the hospital for a toxic screen. Meanwhile, we are gonna call to get a search warrant to exam for possible drugs and other illicit items."

"What?!"

"Please step into the car. We'll escort you to the hospital for the toxicology test, and you'll then be held overnight. Come on. We shall find your daughter, but for now, we must sort out what happened here tonight."

And with no say in the matter, Jack and Maddie were made to go to the hospital and spend a night in jail on the charge of probable cause of DUI, drug possessions, and domestic issues.

Meanwhile, back at Mag's dream house, they'd finish setting up Jazz's belongings in the basement. After the attack on Danny and seeing how her parents would never accept her brother, plus just everything she'd been through her life, Jazz had reached her breaking point.

Not wanting to wait any longer to be legally removed and not wanting to be with her parents if they're willing to kill her brother, she'd left them for good. With help from the Ghost Teens and Vlad's three vultures, they'd gotten her room empty and moved everything over here.

While Mag's dream house did have four bedrooms, the master bedroom went of course to Vlad and Magdalene, Danny got his room, and his friends had to split the two other places between them.

That didn't mean they couldn't make a place for her. When Vlad constructed the house, of course, he made sure the basement was sizable to conceal a Ghost Portal, holosuit, and a spare room, which was at present Jazz's place.

At the moment, they passed out after crying themselves to sleep was Danny and Jazz on Jazz's bed. Magdalene was looking upon them in a motherly fashion, and it was clear she wanted to tuck them in. Though she could not do that, luckily, Vlad got the cue and did it for her.

"Let them sleep. We need to talk upstairs, beloved. It's been a long hard day. They deserved to rest." Vlad informed his wife, and she nodded but not before she walked over to the bed and gently kissed both children's foreheads.

They both reconvened in the kitchen. Thankful for now, everyone was asleep, and it was just the two of them. Vlad regularly would not drink liquor, but given the mood he was in, nothing else would suffice. So he pours himself a tall glass of tequila not that it seemed Magdalene approved, though she wasn't in a position to argue about this one.

Only to say. "Go easy on the hard stuff, Vlad. The last thing we need at the moment is for you to be hungover. Its been years since you touched any alcoholic beverage. I mean, you don't even drink when the company has parties!" she blurted conspicuously, noting he was a departure from his typical behavior.

"Believe me, my love, the way I feel right now, the only thing that is gonna numb the pain and anguish is hard liquor."

"Okay, but no more then two and a half drinks. I will not have you become an alcoholic nor set a bad example for the children." Mag told him sternly, and he nodded as he drank his glass slowly.

"So," she drummed her fingers on the island, "What ARE we going to do? I'm pretty certain we can be safe in saying no one will believe the Fentons, and I know for a fact that the old church did NOT have any CCTV. Thus we don't have to worry about that."

"Only this will unquestionably leave a scar mentally on Danny forever and a day, nonetheless. I mean, he has come to terms with what I did. But..."

"But he was still curious about the What If? Of course. What if he'd lived as he was first born and gotten his powers another way? Would his parents accept him? What would his life been like?" the young mother said aloud what Vlad had meant to say. She let out a big sigh before continuing with their shared train of thoughts.

"For some reason, I can't help but feel like this whole thing is like being part of the LGBT community in a ghostly way.

I mean, sure the Ghost Zone takes great pride in being part of Pride Month and fighting for the rights of the LGBT community given the Ancients and the Laws. I mean for heaven's sake! Ghosts are far more acceptable due to their bodies and powers towards this stuff then human beings are!

Is it any wonder they, IN REALITY, assist in fighting for these rights in the human world? Given they want the select humans, who do become ghosts to have, what they should have in life, not just have in when they become part of the Ghost Zone?" Mag asked out loud in an exuberant manner.

"I'm just surprised you and your faith..."

"Vlad," she spoke sharply to him but still with a fiery passion. "God creates all of us in his image, and nothing he makes is an abomination or queer or a mistake. That all HUMAN THINKING and twisting the words of God's love," drawing herself to her full height, she reminded him of lesson another angel had taught someone who didn't 'get it' on this particular subject.

"It's like Monica said in that one episode of Touched by an Angel about the violins. Nothing created by God is queer. Everyone is his child, and everyone receives his love.

No one is perfect. As she said, everyone like a violin. And whatever wood we are made from the music is the most beautiful when we put ourselves in the hands of the master.

God, I love that show. Not overdone at all delivering the right messages," Mag confessed as she flipped her long curly hair with a longing sigh escaping her lips. Then she got right back to her point.

"But how Danny's situation is a ghostly version of the LGBT community? Well, Jack and Maddie don't accept him for who he is. That's his whole being and his body.

That's like not accepting everyone who is part of the LGBT community if they can't accept Danny at all — thinking him fully as an abomination. It doesn't matter what his sexuality is, what gender he identifies with,

in a way, being half-ghost is almost similar to be gender-fluid. As he goes from human to ghost and back again so quickly. But yet, they can't accept him at all. So still, that's what it was like for him."

"I hate that he had to suffer like that. Do you know how much Vlad-Co fights for the rights of so many causes? That does include the LGBT community?"

"I know, honey, I know. But seeing Jazz's face when she saw her parents take aim at her brother without a second thought and try to murder him on the spot? Don't think she was ready for that."

"Who could be? Is this my fault, Mag? Did I cause him almost to be murdered?"

"Vlad, you know as well as do from Clockwork and Lilith themselves Danny was fated to be half ghost even if you hadn't taken him. He would've become half ghost one way or another.

He couldn't escape that fate, and neither could you. That was your destiny. As for what part of your fate that has changed? Well, you've become a wonderful husband and father and done a lot of good in this world.

Which we both know you would not have done if neither of us where in your life. But again, we can't second guess that right now. The most important thing we need to discuss is what to do with the children."

"Yes, what to do with Danny and his sister. No doubt, Jack and Maddie reported Jazz missing. What am I suppose to do?"

"Well, you have to tell the police she's here."

"But do you want them snooping around here? We are still seeking to prevent the end of the world here!"

"Look, call Stacy and Ian first. Explain to them what happened in the church," he looked at her thunderous, and she quickly said, "In human terms that doesn't expose the ghostly nature. THEN call the police."

"Are you sure?"

"Vlad, do you want to be held accountable for TWO kidnappings? Danny may be our son biologically, and we have all the paperwork to back that up. Not to mention, even by his own mouth Danny Fenton is dead.

But Jazz is a different story. You can't just keep her without facing a kidnapping charge. Therefore you have to call Stacey and Ian and get them over here and talk about it with them. Then let them figure out what to tell the police."

"Okay, but what about you?"

"Look, tell them the truth about me. They are our FRIENDS. Let them at least know what you did to SAVE me. You don't have to tell them how you played GOD. Just let them know you did all you could to SAVE me. It's the only way out of this pickle, and you know it, Vlad!" his wife snapped at him.

He extraordinarily looked taken back and said in a small voice, "You really must be pushed to the edge. If you rarely act like this, Magdalene. Everyone always called you a real-life angel."

"Vlad, our son was all but murdered! His sister was just about put to death as well. How the HELL do you expect me to act?!" she raged at him and was now eyeing the booze herself as if she wished she could drink it herself.

"This is how to expect you to act honestly. Your angelic self threw out the window and your mama bear persona coming out full force," he looked like he was being turned on by the change in personality.

She wasn't amused by that fact but said, "Make the call to Stacey and Ian. I'm going to change and get the electronics to start making some strong coffees. We are not serving them more booze.

Also, I need to make sure all the kids are alright by the time they get here. By the way, honey, what out of my large wardrobe on file do you think I should wear?"

"Well, I know your closet of the outfits you have on file is quite extensive, as are most women's closets I'm told. But again, you've told me your simplistic and humble. Thus just a modest shirt and pants should do it. Not too pretentious, and I would think upbeat colors would be nicer then darker or neutral tones."

"Okay, I'll see what I can find in my virtual closet. You make the call. I hope they are up to coming at 2 in the morning."

"If we say this an emergency, they should be. And let's face it. This is an emergency."

Predictably Stacey and Ian weren't thrilled to be woken up in the middle of the night and told to come over to Vlad's in the middle of the night. Though he did say it was an emergency and given the urgency in his voice and the way he phrased, it was clear it couldn't wait till morning.

They managed to get Brooke up enough that she got dressed, and they drove the 25-minute drive over to the company house Vlad was staying in at the moment. Brook was still half asleep. Vlad told his 'niece' that there was a cot waiting for her in the basement. The preteen nodded and assured her parents she wouldn't have any trouble getting to the basement to sleep while they talked.

"Okay, Vlad, I pray this doesn't get me fired for saying this. But if I may be so forthcoming. Why the hell do we have to talk at 2:30 in the morning? What is so important it couldn't wait till the actual morning?" Stacey wanted to know as she and her husband sat down on the sofa.

"I'm afraid the situation with the Fentons just got a lot more complex. Furthermore, I don't desire to get into more legal trouble over what is going on in this house right now as we speak." Vlad started, and Ian picked up there was more going on.

"Vlad, my friend, what happened? What's going on? Please, your our best friend and adopted uncle to Brooke. Please tell us what is going on. There are no secrets between us. Please."

"Well," putting down his coffee, if they're no secrets between us, then I should tell you what happened. Or at least my wife should as she was there."

"WIFE?!"

"Mag? Could you come in here, please?" he called over his shoulders and to Stacey and Ian shocked someone they had known to be dead for 14 years and even been there when her ashes were spread walked into the room.

She looked the same as she did 14 years ago like she hadn't aged a day. She was attired in a simplex garden pink shirt and billowy aquamarine pants with flats. She smiled her warm angelic smile at them and said as if this wasn't awkward at all, "Hello, Stacey, hello Ian, been a long time."

"Magdalene?! What?! How?! Your dead!"

"Allow my husband to explain, and please hold your questions till he's done speaking. But not a word to anyone else when he's done."

Vlad described step by step the truth or most of it. He disclosed he had made leaps and bounds in holographic and virtual engineering science. So much so that it was all but on par with Star Trek.

That when Mag was living. He feared he lose her due to her extensive medical problems. So he'd transferred her conscience into his computer mainframe so a part of her life on after death. Subsequently, a month after her death, he turned on the program, and since then, Magdalene had been a "Ghost in the Machine" She was genuinely alive only without a body. She could access anything on the internet in seconds, was hooked up to the security system, while also able to access any electrical device plus WiFi.

More importantly, she'd appear in a human form in a specialized holosuit or at least indoors in a hologram form that had a force field around her 'body" As a result, she could make at least physical touch a person. Still, she couldn't genuinely move physical objects.

She'd only ever interacted with her family for the past 14 years. However, when Danny's life been threatened, before the reunion by the careless actions of Jack Fenton, she'd been forced to reveal herself to Jazz Fenton to save her son's life.

Mag then took over explaining after Jazz had saved her son she'd revealed the truth about herself to the girl who had accepted her and promised to keep her a secret. She'd also saw that Jazz and her son had become close as a true brother and sister.

Shortly afterward, Jazz had disclosed how she lost her little brother, also named Danny, to a kidnapping. Feeling extremely sympathetic and wanting to pay their debt back to her, they decide to help end her pain.

Mag and Danny had done everything their power to solve the unsolved case. Using the advanced technology and resources of Vlad-Co, that neither the police or even FBI had, they'd determined the fate of Jazz's brother.

That her brother was dead, while they couldn't determine who'd committed the crime, they could at least confirm that Danny Fenton was no longer among the living.

It was in that instant that Jazz and her Danny became each other new brother and sister. AND IT WAS THIS THAT the Fentons had come guns blazing into! Which they knew the events that had followed.

"And so they've been bonding this whole time Danny and his friends been here under the cover story as "Exchange Students," which was for countless reasons. But tonight, we went to try and end the feud for both Jazz and Danny's sake." Mag was starting to explain.

"But it didn't go as planned, did they?" Stacey asked her old friend who she was already starting to accept her strange fate. She and her husband had missed Mag considerably. Moreover, they'd understood why this was something Vlad didn't want others to know about at all.

One, it was extremely crazy sounding. Two if other rival corporations found about this advanced technology, who knows what would happen in the wrong hands? And third, all families deserved some privacy. Then there was also the moral questions that may come with it. Consequently, Ian and Stacey understood why Vlad hadn't told them why he'd done what he'd done to save the woman he'd loved until now.

"We tried to talk to them at the old church which we thought they'd at least respect the sanctity of the church. But no, it didn't go well at all," Mag started to say as she recalled the events of earlier that evening.

"Danny TRIED to explain what comes about to their son and how he was now reborn as metaphorically as Jazz's new brother after their son died. I mean, he and Danny Fenton were born on the same day.

Thus he said, "I was born Danny Fenton and reborn as Daniel Masters" he was speaking metaphorically. Trying to say for Jazz's sake, she lost one brother, and her brother was born-again in him after he'd died."

"Not the best choice of words. But you did say he was taking a philosophy class at his normal school. I'm sure that influenced his word choice." Stacey admitted wistfully since a majority of people didn't get creative wordplay or metaphors.

"So, they went on the offensive because of that?" Ian inquired in a concerned tone, and both Vlad and Mag shook their heads. Mag cried as she wept in a broken voice as she told them tragic events that followed.

"No, it wasn't just that set them off. My hologram malfunction and he was asking for the truth, wanting to know what they genuinely thought of him. Like could they ever accept him and bury the hatchet with his family. At that exact moment, my portable malfunction, and they thought he transformed into a ghost," she paused, looking at her friends' startled expressions before she said her next words.

"That what made them go insane and try and kill him. My portable had never been used outside the castle or this house, which Vlad specifically constructed to accommodate me. Therefore we should've anticipated there could be a few glitches or unexpected difficulties in a building like an old church."

"Not to mention the fact, with their absurd devices, it plausible didn't help with your um needed frequency. And thus generate even further difficulties," Stacey pointed out sensibly as her mind was racing with a dozen thoughts.

Were these people willing to shoot at a kid? For the most insane reason! This wasn't the behavior of a rational person! This was unquestionably someone not fit to be in society! The sooner they were locked up, the better! Demented people almost murdered her adopted nephew and his new 'sister'! Who was next?!

"Well, they were unquestionably NOT helping me back at the castle! Part of the reason the castle blew up was they damaged the core and my program back at the castle. Vlad barely was able to get my backup download before kaboom!" Mag snarled, and it was quite odd for the Kents to see Mag snapped. It wasn't how they remembered her but could understand why she was doing it.

"So these 'ghosts" they claim they were seeing?" Stacey said as she was now putting the final piece of the puzzle together, and Mag filled in the blanks for her old friend.

"It is both a combination of their long term exposure to hazardous chemicals plus MY holograms seeking to protect my family. Only I was previously going a bit haywire because of them," she informed them of what was the truth. It was the truth. Sure her family was half-ghost, although she wasn't exaggerating either what the Fentons had done to her back in their original home.

Ian took a deep breath and said, "I wish you would've trusted us sooner. Sure this makes this no easier on us for the court case. But it adds few extra charges and explains even more what happens. It will also be necessary to explain to the police what happened tonight if they come knocking here."

"That's part of the problem, Ian. Jazz packed up with the help of Danny's friends and currently in the basement. She had enough of her life with her parents and wanted to be with her brother.

We don't want to be accused of kidnapping her. But how do we prove she's here on her own free will and that you know things aren't what the Fentons claim and all that?" Vlad asked, glancing at his wife sitting next to him on the couch.

"Well, we were already filing to have her removed from their custody, and I'll work on explaining what I can to the police. I'll make sure your not in any legal trouble. Don't worry, Vlad.

As for Mag? It will be challenging to explain the existence of AI. But rest assure my friends, somehow I'll do it. Furthermore, I'll strive to establish her rights." Stacy affirmed as her mind was now wide awake, already working a mile a minute trying to work this out.

"We will do all we can to make sure everything is alright and that you both don't get into trouble. We promise." Ian promised his best friend and his 'wife."

"Thank you for your help, and please try to keep this as discreet as possible. It's bad enough the media circus still going on. I rather not my wife is made a freak or my son's attempt at a semi-normal life be ruined by what has already been unpleasant business."

"Don't worry, Vlad. We will take care of all of them. I promise before the 10:00 news; we will have everything figure out. Just keep Danny and Jazz in the house till then. I need to reexamine some legal texts, and I know just the judge to call. Trust me about this," Stacey assured the couple.

Well, none of the adults got any sleep that night. The children were excellent but not the adults. The Ghost Teens had returned for a short trip back home to the Ghost Zone to still working on the problem there. Their human friends were doing what they could on their end and knew right now was also not the time to be at the house. So they're currently at Sam's while her parents were out of town working on solving the problems their friends/lovers faced.

As for Danny and Jazz? They slept late in the basement. They'd been each left of a plate of pancakes and a glass of blended fresh fruits and veggies for when they eventually woke up.

But upstairs, Vlad and Mag were waiting apprehensively for what was going to happen. True to her word Stacey was back before the 10:00 news with her husband. It was 9:40 with the story.

"Okay, I've good news and some bad news. What do you want to hear first?" she asked the anxious and peculiar couple.

"The good news, of course," Vlad responded as he was trying to cradle his wife, who was still odd for Stacey and Ian to see but was gradually accepting.

"Okay, you're not in any legal trouble with Jazz being here. The police are aware she is here on her own free will and that you are not holding her against her will. So there is no kidnapping charge."

"So, what is the bad news?" Mag asked, knowing at least her husband wasn't going to have a second kidnapping on his conscience.

"Well, while the police at present have warrants to collect shreds of evidence for what's genuinely going on inside the Fenton's property? They still will want to get statements from you. Case in point, they want your version of events at the church.

They may not have found things in the toxicology report of NORMAL things, but they are not discounting it quite yet. They still have to go through everything within the Fenton's residence thoroughly.

But they'll want statements from all people who were at the church which is now partly in desolation and had no CCTV. And since no one trusts the Fentons, we need your guys' statements."

"But that would mean..."

"Yeah, Danny, Jazz, and Magdalene would have to give statements. And it would have to match the physical evidence to back it up. They are processing the scene at the moment, but we need all three of you guys to talk to them and the evidence to back it up."

"But that would mean exposing me, and no one is gonna believe me and..." Stacey held up a hand to stop Mag from speaking.

"I've convinced the ONE Judge, who also happens to be both a sci-fi enthusiast and has degrees in applied science, to come to meet with you privately. If you promise to demonstrate to him EVERYTHING to do with Mag, along with your holosuit and can vivify what comes about, then he swears he won't tell anyone else. It will all be kept from the public record. So he'll be here in two hours. So can you do this? Show him exactly what happened and replicated it, and then the forensic back it up?"

"Sure, no problem. All the data on my program is stored inside the holosuit. The memory compendium will replay everything exactly as I remember it. No tampering at all." Mag assured her though naturally, she was uncomfortable with it.

"If he needs assurance, he can check the program itself works just like the human brain does when retrieving the memory. Again I download her mind into the computer, so its her heart, soul, and mind that are this thing you are calling a 'program," which I find offense highly."

"I know I find calling Magdalene a 'program" is offense, Vlad. And establishing her rights as a sentient being will be hard enough. After all, this does seem like something out of Star Trek. But I'll do my best okay? I promise," his lawyer assured him to which he nodded. Smiling, she said, "Okay, well, he'll be here in two hours. I suggest you get the kids up and dressed."

Vlad went to get the kids up and ready for the judge, and Mag and Stacey got caught up. It was like any other girlfriends getting caught up. Stacey wanted to know what her life was living like this.

Mag admitted it taken her a whole year to get used to her new state of being. But she'd gotten a chance to raise her son and still stand by her husband. She kept up to date with her friends by accessing their social media pages. She'd done her best to be a good mother and wife. Honestly, she said she only regretted the little things she couldn't do. Like take proper vacations or go outdoors with her family because of her limits. Or how she and Vlad felt deprived in the bedroom because they couldn't make love.

Still, they'd done their best to accept what was and live their lives and raise their child. Danny, of course, didn't find it weird since he'd grown up with it. Though he was a bit sad like any average child, that despite the force field that allowed her limit ability to touch, she couldn't do all the things normal moms could do.

"Dad, are you sure we can pull this off?" Danny wanted to know desperately as he and Jazz got dressed downstairs in the basement. Both of them were especially anxious, and it showed in their words and their body language. After last night how could they not be concerned moreover afraid?

"Yeah, I know we've got secrets to protect, but will you be able to back up Mag version of events?" Jazz wanted to know. She'd been shaken to her core by what her parents had done. She wasn't going to be the same ever again. She knew she'd to protect her brother at all costs now. But what was going with her mental health was still a mystery to everyone else around her. They just knew she'd been in emotional turmoil last night when they'd spirited her away to the basement.

"Don't worry about it. I've been secretly preparing for this for years. Life lessons. Always have at least three backup plans."

"So you know how to make ghost powers match Mom's story and everything?"

"Son, I've had to come up with proof to back up anything in human science for are ghost powers since I became half-ghost. When your mother died, I came up with everything to explain to her if this happened. Yes, I know how to make this work and work flawlessly."

"So, there is nothing to worry about?" Jazz asked who looking at Vlad differently, a way that surprised him. After everything that had happened, she didn't want anything else to happen. She was almost ready to forgive Vlad for what he did entirely.

After what had just happened, she had seen with her own eyes that her parents would NEVER accept her brother, THEIR son, for who he was. So if fate had to cruel to be kind, then so be it. If Vlad had to kidnap and completely rewrite her brother's DNA to save his life, then she could live with it now.

At least he was alive, at least he'd been loved and cared for. At least he had friends and people who had accepted him for who and what he was. And at least fate had been kind enough to reunite them.

Vlad now looked at both children protectively and said in an as reassuring voice as he could. "I promise nothing will tear you two apart again, and nothing is going to go wrong. All our secrets will be safe. This family is going to be just fine. I'll make sure of it."

"Okay, I trust you, Vlad," Jazz said sincerely. She actually hugged him, and Vlad realized then and there she already forgave him. And that she was thankful for him protecting her brother.

Honestly, with everyone on pins and needles, no one was sure what to expect when the judge Stacey had called came. Judges were supposed to be serious and all about law and order. They wore suits and were stuffy and no-nonsense. They just looked the part.

What they got was pulling up to the house in black Mustang was a very average looking guy. He was of medium height and built with slightly tan skin with messy blondish-gray hair, gray eyes, and he needed to shave. He wore faded blue jeans and a shirt that looked like the result of lousy laundry.

He strolled up to the house and was allowed in and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is official Judge Gerald St. Clair. Call me Gerry," as he shook Vlad's hand, who was a little weird out by a judge wanting to be called by something so informal.

"So, um...I know what we are here to talk about something rather unusual, and it's hard to believe and.." and the judge held up his left hand.

"Mr. Masters, mind if I call you Vlad?"

"Um, sure if we are gonna be so informal?"

"Look, don't think I'm a stick in the mud that I'm 'just the facts" kind of guy. With some of the things, my family has seen over the years? And how so many times real-life been proven stranger then fiction? Nothing surprises me.

I mean, I'll like to put things into perspective. You take a few of things we have this decade that wasn't available ten years ago, and people think you were crazy.

My family always believes everything and anything possible, and every day, the impossible is being proven real. And with imagination, there are no limits. If you lived a century ago, computers and cell phones would seem like a dream, but they are a reality.

Again keep things in perspective. So yeah, Science fiction is just things that are yet to be brought into reality. Anything can be achieved within time."

"So, you really would like me to introduce you to my um, wife?"

"Yes, I'd like to see this. I've got a cousin who works as a special effects technician for movies. So I know about this stuff. I got a brother-in-law who a computer wiz as well. SO again, we all talk and put our brains together, and we all learn each other skills.

Not to mention, we all love going to car shows and cons together. So let me see this set up and met your wife. Then show me proof of what happened at the church, and I'll make statements, and we will go from there."

So they did spend the next two hours showing Gerry the holosuit thoroughly. Explaining exactly how Mag's mind was download into the computer system. She then introduced herself and clearly showed she was a sentient being.

Then she, Danny and Jazz told the truth and showed what happened to omit the ghost part. Though they clearly showed how the hologram portable projector malfunctioning would've caused the same damage as Danny's Ghostly Wail did.

By the end of the day, they're just sitting in the living room with the judge eating some cheesecake, waiting to see what he had to say about everything. Mag was worried as she kept clutching her cross.

Finally, after he finished his cheesecake, he spoke. "After thoroughly examine your equipment and taking the witness statements. And the call I got from the police two hours ago, it seems your story holds water," as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I do recognizance you are a private citizen, Mr. Masters. Also, I can understand with you being who you are, the reasons you wouldn't want some of your technology not be made public. And this is more then a little odd."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"While the legal charges of the felonies committed by the Fentons must be pursued, I will not make public the nature of what happened at the church. That will remain off the record. So what transpired with the children and your wife and the Fentons will not be made a public matter."

"Thank you very much, Gerry. But what about Jazz staying here? Or you going to make her go to foster care or return her to her parents?" Magdalene wanted to know.

"Considering all the charges her parents are facing along with what DCFS and police have collected so far? As well as what happened last night? I will grant you the right temporary custody as the family from records has no other guardians for young Jazz here.

And she came here first and naturally felt safe with you both. So you may keep her for now till the trial, and the rest of the details are figured out."

"Thank you," said Vlad as he shook the judge's hand.

"Very well. That being said, I do think it important you all testify at the upcoming trial and that we know all that is going on. Till then, have a good rest of the day. See you later," as the man bid them goodbye.

"Well, I didn't expect him to be so... so accepting of the abnormal." Jazz confessed as Vlad closed the door behind him.

"Well, at least, sis, we are all safe, and no one knows about the ghost thing. And at least you'll be safe finally."

"True, little brother. It's just," sighing, "I'm just starting to see this was so long in coming. I wonder why fate had to make me suffer so long before it got to this point?"

"I'm afraid. I don't understand what you mean by that, sis. You seem to be trying to say something else."

"Fate is cruel to be kind, Danny," his sister told him as she looked at him so lovingly. "That's all I can figure out right now that makes any sense. That people had to suffer because fate was trying to be kind."

"Why does everything in my life have to be paradoxical?" he wondered out loud, and his mother then translated for him.

"Your sister is saying, my son, if your father had done what he has done, you'd be likely dead. Or worst case scenario Dan Phantom would come into existence and then pretty much everyone in both the Ghost Zone and on Earth would be dead."

"So it's a good thing what happened to me? Even if my sister had to suffer?" he looked perplexed at hearing that.

"If this was the plans of the Ancients all along, I suppose so. But right now, we have to get through the HUMAN Trial, my children. So let's focus on that. We can at least breath a little easier, knowing that soon things will be better." Magdalene assured them as she did hug both her son and new daughter.

Danny and Jazz smiled happily and then left the room. Danny wanted to unwind by playing the piano, and Jazz wanted to listen to him. Mag said she be with them shortly. She and Vlad just needed a moment.

"Well, what do you think, husband?"

"Well, we have a LOT going on. But from what I can see, at least the children are all safe. Though I'm not sure about the Ghost Zone or how things are going making sure all the evidence that might reveal it being erased."

"Well, you go find out that, and I'll give the kids a music lesson."

He raised an eyebrow. "A music lesson?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Trust me, music functional medicine, and it will heal thy soul — Danny's prodigy on the piano. I've got a feeling with Jazz? I could teach her no problem to play the flute like a master in a week.

Trust me. I can see the potential and 'know' these things. Besides, in my opinion, the best trio of instruments together is a piano, flute, and violin. Which is why they all happen to be in this house."

"True, the flute in question is locked in the safe with the other valuables in the house. If you wish to try and teach Jazz to play, go ahead. I'll try to be back not too late."

"Okay, go, my love. Make sure everything else is alright. I have got a music lesson to teach." and with that, each went their separate way. Vlad spent the rest of the day split between the Human and Ghost World, while Magdalene gave Danny and Jazz their music lessons.

Turns our Mag's hunch about Jazz's untapped potential was right. Jazz had spent so much of her life has to be an adult. She had study psychology as a way to cope with her life. She'd never tried any creative pursuit.

But after only one lesson with Mag, she was playing the flute as well as Danny played the piano. Which only made Jazz thirsty and eager to explore other things to see what else she could do.

Jazz ended up doing with the remaining days — leading up to the trial with her brother and his parents — exploring the possibilities. She was willing to try anything and everything.

Danny even shared with her his ghosts powers! By using the power of Mark and giving her the experience of a lifetime. A chance to see the world as he did, which she said was the best damn thing that ever happened to her.

Finally, it was the time for the trial, and well, there again was a lot of media attention on this, and it was like the most significant thing to happen in Amity Park since Danny's kidnapping, which now seemed like a blessing in disguise.

Jack and Maddie again didn't even have an income. They didn't have a lawyer. So one had been given to them. But also he didn't look like he wanted to be representing them. He looked like he just wanted this to be over as quick and painless as possible.

The courtroom right now was packed with both people, both humans, and disguised ghosts, and of course, the media. The front two rows were everyone who was closest to the case. Even Magdalene was there. Luckily almost no one knew who she was, and she'd done her best to disguise herself. Plus, Danny and Jazz sat on either side of her, so no one got too close to her.

Stacey was working with another prosecutor on the case. The full list of charges was then read out loud; it was quite shocking. Attempted murder in the first degree. Unregistered firearms, child abandonment, conspiracy to commit terrorism, terrorism. Also reckless endangerment, disorderly conduct, destruction of public and private propriety. Plus, intent to dispute drugs, multiple DUI, and to pose a severe safety risk to both the public and health of others.

Jack and Maddie couldn't believe the charges at all. They were not criminals. Just ghost hunters! But then prosecution laid out everything. Several photographs of the inside of Fenton Works. That stupid UFO could be seen as a sign of one who is a terrorist.

That they did own several firearms without a permit or any paperwork.

That the chemical and god know what else in their house not only posed a severe danger to the public, but the environment nor could it also not be ruled out as means to manufacture or sell drugs.

Then they reviewed what happened at the reunion and their behavior there and what it leads too. Testimony from their old college classmates was fierce to hear.

It was also fierce and heartbreaking when Vlad, Danny, and even Jazz gave their testimony. Particular when Jazz spoke about her life growing up. How her parents weren't there for her and also submitted some of her journals.

Then they called in a panel of professional psychologists. They not only all agreed the Fentons suffered from psychotic depression. Plus were completely delusion. But Jack Fenton IQ was even lower then Forrest Gump was smarter then him.

The Fentons had nothing they could say in their defense. Because what they did have to say in their case didn't hold much water in the court. Finally, after 6 hours of the trial, it was time for it to go to the jury.

"This is gonna be rather quick," Danny whispered to Jazz, who was fidgeting. "Yeah, it doesn't mean we have to like it."

The jury was back in less then hour. Everyone rose as the foreman read the verdict. It was what everyone expected it to be. "Guilty" on all charges. For one single moment, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Then you'd Jack and Maddie protesting saying this was absurd again they weren't criminals. But the judge slammed his gavel for order. "I naturally understand why anyone who is found guilty is upset. That doesn't change the verdict nor the sentencing." the judge wasn't the same one who came to Vlad's home but a different one. Still, they watched him closely.

"Now, given the serious nature of the crimes and you've been found guilty of all of them, you both shall receive a mandatory life sentence without the possibility of parole. Now there are some other matters to discuss before you both transferred to your new homes."

"Excuse me, your honor," spoke up a voice from the back of the courtroom, and all eyes turned to the doors. A petite woman in her late 20s with dark red hair in a bob cut walked in. She seemed to be someone incredibly crucial with the way she carried herself and dressed in her tan suit and the metal briefcase she was carrying.

"Yes, Ma'am? You are?" the judge asked, and the woman flashed her badge at him. "I'm Special Liaison Anastasia Ravencroft. I understand I'm a little late arriving, but I've got papers here that these two you just sentenced are as a result of this to be extradited to face additional charges for crimes abroad."

"WHAT?! We've never left the country! How could we do anything in another country?!" demanded Maddie, who wasn't listening to the lawyer. She needed to be quiet.

"These papers seemed to be in order, and all countries must be satisfied with justice. So you may take them into custody."

"Thank you. The Special Task Force of Exspiravit Zona and the Veteres will decide their fates."

And without further ado, Maddie and Jack Fenton were escorted outside to a strange-looking van with even stranger dressed people. The hidden ghosts and their friends knew what this meant.

Human justice had now been served on the Earth. Now it was time for Ghost justice. Time for the next trial!


	17. Happily Never After Or Is it?

Happily Never After, or Is it?

For the first time in ten thousand years, the Nexus of the Ancients materialize. As a Nexus was according to the Webster Dictionary had three meanings. 1. a connection or series of connections linking two or more things. 2. a connected group or series. Or 3. the central and most important point or place.

So, therefore, the Nexus of the Ancients was all three of these things. It was even far more awe-inspiring then the "Battle Nexus" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 version. Which was something of the "present time" that the Ghost Teens could talk about with their human friends?

Considering it was something they all could take satisfaction in seeing that it wasn't part of the vast Spoilers they'd viewed. Saving, of course, if it was a few seasons in advance, although that be a more natural thing at this stage, not the decade advance Spoilers they're ordinarily exposed too.

Nevertheless, returning to what the Nexus of the Ancients looked like. For one thing, it had the otherworldly capability to accommodate a limitless number of people. For another thing, while the Nexus was operational, all of Time and Space in all creation cease to operate in the Nexus bounders would anyone be capable of moving or making any alterations.

Likewise, the Nexus was where the Ancients' capabilities were at their zenith, so consequently, they were all but God himself at this location. Furthermore, whatsoever transpired here was changeless and could not be undone unless the Ancients opened the Nexus afresh and undid whatever they did here.

Inside the Nexus, there were reliquaries devoted to each of the Ancients. All of them leading to an extensive pantheon, a pantheon that seemed to be an amalgamation of different civilizations throughout time and space where the Ancients met.

The Council Room had again the kind of raise seats you find in a university classroom. Additionally, on the high stone raised pedestal was some bejeweled semi circle table with a silk tapestry with all the Ancients' symbolic representation where they convened.

Everything in the Nexus was either illuminated by ectoplasm energy or solidified ectoplasm crystallization. It was fascinating and entrancing, and yet you knew you'd to honor the capabilities and leadership of the Ancients at the same time.

Right now, EVERYONE was there every single ghost, everyone with a Ghost Gene and all those Marked. The Marked were in a tiny minority since only a few people had ever had the honor of being Marked.

It also come out that Special Liaison Anastasia Ravencroft was yet another person with a Ghost Gene. She'd explicitly been instructed in the ways of working with government and law enforcement. Therefore she was a special agent in Ghost Zone Law Enforcement and Special Task Force and took on high profile cases.

Right now, this WAS an exceedingly high profile case that Ghost Zone Law Enforcement had been working years against the Fentons. Everyone from Walker who operated the standard Ghost Zone Jailhouse, STF, plus the Ghost Zone own variant of the FBI had been building for years a case against the Fentons.

It had in reality kickoff the precious day of Vlad's accident, and they'd just been keeping tabs on them and building a case against them since then, but finding out about their attempted murder on Danny doubly? That especially ramped up the situation, and also the human trial only added fuel to the fire.

By now its common knowledge what Vlad had done. It had also leaked what Danny's life would've been if he'd been left with the racist Fentons. So like Jazz had come to conclude, fate had to be cruel to be kind.

Likewise, everyone knew if Clockwork and his wife Lilith, the only Two Ancients who persisted in the public eye, had been thoroughly knowledgeable since the beginning of this transgression. Furthermore, they hadn't spoken against it. Then there must be an extremely legitimate rational motive for it.

What is more, the sole logical reason they hadn't punished Vlad for his actions if they'd foreseen a far worst fate for Danny or the Ghost Zone? Thus Vlad's actions must have prevented an outcome worst then death for his son along with the Ghost Zone.

As everyone was assembling, the trepidation was building rapidly as this was the biggest deal to ever come about in the Ghost Zone since perhaps locking away Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. Hostility was beyond high, and everyone was on pins and needles.

Finally, in what was an incredibly flamboyant and sensational entrance (potentially just done for entertainment and a bit of fun) came forth all 10 Ancients, the nine formalized ones, and the 10th honorary one (Lilith).

One may notice they're garbed in a similar style to Clockwork with hooded robes and gloves. Though again, everyone had various color schemes, different scepters with somewhat different accents to their robes. Also, some were male and female, and others were neutral, meaning without a gender.

Still, they calmly sat down and placed their staffs in their holders on their left sides, and the first to speak was Clockwork. He seemed to be well trained in public speaking the way he spoke and held everyone's attention effortlessly.

"This Trial isn't just to pass judgment on two criminals. It will decide the fate of one and all within the universe. Let that be known here and now.

We will go through all evidence, testimony, and consider all factors thoroughly before we make our definitive verdict. Now let us begin. Please bring in the prisoners," he commanded aloud.

Walker, the Ghost Warden, was flanked by some of his most dependable guards. They brought in the bewildered Jack and Maddie Fenton, who couldn't believe where they were. Despite everything that happened to them, they still wanted to hunt and capture the ghost before them.

Walker and the security task force were followed closely by a young blue-skinned woman with pink hair. Dressed in an outfit that resembled the short uniforms from the first season of Star Trek TNG. Only it was indigo and black. She'd Tasha Yar's hair with face and body of Deanna Troi.

Though no mistaking who she was Techna's mom and Technus's wife, Pixel, who must've been a Trekkie given how she styled herself. Plus, how her handheld tech sincerely looked like it was out of Star Trek.

"Okay, according to my data, their vitals are stable, so they are doing satisfactory in the Nexus. Along with that, the modifications I've done to your stander confinement will keep them from breaking free and jeopardize any of us. I've got a hypospray on standby to knock them out if they should cause a problem," she correlated her findings in a tone that again made her sound very Star Trekkie. She sounded like a cross between Data in her manner of speech. However, her voice sounded like Guinan's the bartender from Ten Foreword.

"Nerds. Why do we need them?" muttered one of the guards, and Pixel kicked him hard in the shin. "Oww!"

"Gentlemen, this "Techie' as you have called me? I want to inform you both that I have thought up a sufficient amount of equipment along with advancement that is two centuries ahead of those humans. Which I am sure to many would-be quite impressive

Furthermore, we are dealing with two of the worst humans to exist, who both pose a legitimate threat to both Human and Ghost. So believe me when I inform you that my presence is needed here. Plus, I would like to remind you both I'm a consultant on the Special Task Force."

"Men, don't argue with the good-looking lady. Now let's get this done according to the rules of the law. No more horsing around got it?" Walker scowled menacingly at the men, and they shut up.

Finally, Jack and Maddie were fully brought in and seated in specifically designed chairs that were enforced by Ghost Zone technology and the powers of the Ancients. It was only now they started to look a tad bit frightened.

"What is going on here?! We were just in one kangaroo court, so who ordered this second kangaroo court?!" demanded Maddie rudely. Despite everything she was trying to show she wasn't about to wet her pants. Though she wasn't doing as good a job as she thought she was.

"Yeah! This is cruel and unusual punishment! Why is everyone against us?! All of you spooks will be in a lot of trouble when we get free! This is..." but it was clear Jack didn't know the right word he wanted to use. Thus showing distinctly, he wasn't very well-educated if he couldn't think to say "Unconstitutional" or something more appropriate.

"Silence! Madeline Kathleen Fenton and Jack Robert Fenton, you are here for crimes against Ghost-kind as well as being a danger to humans and the very existence of the universe!

These are NOT trumped-up charges! You HAVE committed these crimes willfully, and as such, you will be held accountable for your actions, and YOUR fate will be decided right now! Now you will be silent and respectful, or things will be far worse for you. Do you understand?" demanded Lilith in a tightly controlled voice, her pink eyes radiating her ire.

For once, the two ghost hunters who never had the brains to shut up before or think their actions through finally did the smart thing and shut the fuck up. They bowed their heads and zipped their lips and let these legal proceedings play out.

"Now, that we've got those on trial behaving, we shall subsequently commence the trial. Therefore each of the Ancients will ask questions and offer their wisdom and insight. We shall review the evidence and hear the testimony. After it's all reviewed, we shall make our final decision.

Now we shall start with my husband Clockwork the Ancient Ghost of Time. If you will begin my love?" Lilith gestured to her husband, who bowed and spoke to one and all.

"My fellow brethren who have gathered here today as you know I can travel through time. For me past, present, future, it makes no difference, and as my wife and daughter will have you know, I see things from all points of view. Not just right in front of me but up, down, right, left, all the twists and turns.

I can see every possible timeline. Consequently, my wife and I have to the full time-danced all timelines affiliated to the soul known as Danny..."

"Danny Phantom," rang out a voice, and all eyes in the huge assemble turned to face the 14-year-old boy who'd spoken. Ordinarily, someone would've shrieked with that many eyes on them. However, the hybrid adolescent boy stood up and calmly clarified what he had said for all to hear.

"I know my name has been changed many times over. But I'd like it to be known for one, and all the name I choose for myself will always be Danny Phantom," he spoke in a secure and steady voice.

It showed while Danny understood that most of this trial involved his life, he at least would have a say on at least what one thing. One name for himself. Not the Fentons name for him or even his parents of this timeline for him. But a name he chose for himself. And that was always going to be Danny Phantom.

"Thank you, Danny, the Ancients will recognize you by your identity as Danny Phantom no matter what comes about. So let it be known. No matter your name, the name you choose for yourself will always be Danny Phantom," Lilith acknowledge to him with a warm and compassionate smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tempest. And all of you esteemed Ancients." he bowed respectfully then sat down as they continued.

"As we were saying before the one as Danny Phantom whose fate here is of great importance here said," Clockwork who also gave the boy an affectionate look, "we reviewed his life in all timelines concerning him. In the timeline, if he'd grown up under his first identified as the human Danny Fenton, there would be some rather dire consequences."

As the Ancients then used their united powers to project on a viewscreen. All could see what they're speaking about at this trial. Everyone was immediately taken back by the sheer power of the act but also by what they're observing. Yet also the knowledge that the Ancients had known this all along.

It was then the Ancient of Wisdom Cognite spoke up. As the Ancient of Wisdom, all knowledge was at its fingertips. Also, Cognite was gender-less. But for pronoun use, everyone in their heads was using the word "He" when it spoke since it was more respectfully. Cognite was still a living being. And as a person, you can't in grammar use it.

Cognite's source of power the Book Staff glowed brilliantly, and 'he' began to recite the facts and data on what 'he' and the other Ancients had known for years.

"If the timeline of "Danny Fenton" had been permitted to pass, it would've been a disaster in more ways then one. With the costs being too high to pay.

We would've had a 95% upswing in renegade ghost activity a direct result of Jack and Maddie Fentons reckless actions. It would've forced Danny to become Danny Phantom to correct the predicament, only in turn spurring on even more renegade activity in retaliation.

Also, due to those same irresponsible actions of Jack and Maddie Fenton, not only would they forced that fate onto their son? They'd also be liable for multiple unbirths given with that 95% increase in renegade activity, that numerous ghost children would not have been born at all.

Given their parents be all consumed with renouncing the Ancient Laws and beating up a teenager forced to play hero, because of his own racist parents' slipshod actions.

Moreover, those as mentioned earlier, slapdash furthermore inconsiderate actions demonstrate a more prominent hazard to humans as well as those who could reform wouldn't have that chance at all.

Case in point Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, would never have reformed only deteriorate into further villainy if Danny had been left Danny Fenton given his human parents' actions.

Devoid of both the family, friends, and opportunities that have come along in this world, Vlad Plasmius would not only be one of the evilest ghost and a renegade, but he'd also been forced to leave the Earth and perish!" Cognite tediously articulates in a severe tone about the fate of what had awaited Vlad if Danny had remained Danny Fenton.

There was a lot of arguing among the masses now the parents of those who unquestionably their cherished children. They wouldn't have been born at all if they'd become renegade in another timeline were hugging and kissing their children.

The Ancient Ghost of Energy Dynama stood up. Gripping her power staff, The Energy Staff, she began speaking in her invigorating voice and using her powers over energy to demonstrate what she was talking about right now.

"Additionally, the Ghost Zone itself would've taken a big hit in progress," showing how there would've been an imbalance of energy. "Our people, along with our society, would've been stunted. Plus, the other advancements we've made would be set back by more then a century.

Furthermore, that's just energy production from things created for use in everyday living. If we were to talk about spiritual energy? The energy within our mind, heart, and souls?" her cheerful voice suddenly grew mournful as the energy almost shut off. Putting on a smiling face, she continued onward.

"The energy inside us would've been extremely nefarious. Just sheer morose power, and that would've been sheer poisonous substance for all of us. Thus the infinite miracles both the humans and our world wouldn't come about.

More to the point threats that didn't need to happen at all! Instead would've come about, by an increased flux of renegades. Along with numerous racist ghost haters and other contributory factors," she stops speaking for a moment as she looked sullen.

Then the ghost who most resembled the Grim Reaper stood up. The Ancient Ghost of Death himself Cronos. His staff was a scythe, and he did have the personality of the Grim Reaper with him being bleak and cynical. He also talked in a deadpan tone when he did speak.

"But regrettably, the worst thing that would've come about would be the end of all life as we know it, in both the Ghost Zone and the Human world with the creation of the being known as Dan Phantom who'd bring about the end of all living things and destroy us all.

That alone would be the worst thing of all the dangers besides being a child living with racist parents and all the other dangerous and threats in the timeline we saw as Danny Fenton."

"Which is why the Ancients have already pardoned Vlad Plasmius for his actions as it was fate that Danny Phantom would come into existence, but in the end, it was for the greater good and saved more lives.

If fate must be cruel to be kind, so be it. But if we state here and now, the Ancients have not punished Vlad Plasmius, who was only doing what was meant to be which has saved both worlds and a child whose fate would be far worse if left with racists parents." Lilith spoke the truth for one and all.

"Lilith, if you would be so kind as to let me interject?" The Ancient Ghost of Life Vida cordially requested of Clockwork's wife.

"Yes, of Vida, you have the floor."

Standing up the stunning Ancient Ghost responsible for all life and was holding her staff that held that real power began in her thoughtful and caring voice. "I believe we have already established the fact, that if the boy in question Danny Phantom, been left as he was many lives would've been affected in an antagonistic fashion, included his own.

I want to point out numerous lives again were given birth with Danny Phantom being born-again as Daniel Masters. We've had an abundance of children born in both the Ghost Zone as well as the human world.

All with great potential, their fates have already altered the outcomes of those who previously were fated. Because of the lives born in this timeline, they can also change the future potential. That even us, the Ancients can't conceive; however, its likely for the better." She showed a demonstration by letting a seed grow into a beautiful flowering plant to uses as a visual metaphor of what she meant.

She spoke again as the beautiful wildflower was growing as she spoke. "Given a child's potential is boundless. Children, along with the young lady known as Magdalene Fen? They've already made changes that transformed both worlds in ways that helped many people grow in life. They grow as well," as the beauteous flower now had fully grown into a beautiful blossom of numerous colors.

Smiling at her successfully grown flower, she spoke again clearly to one and all as she now used her powers to interweave the flowers into a heart-shaped wreath. "I'm more then excited for each birth that comes about. Though I am even more proud and thrilled to see people supersede their unlimited potential, and as I can see, that can be succeeded even more.

Another life could be brought into proper existence if we were to come to consequences that would help better the world. Whether it's in friendship or romantic love." The wreath now completed and the grown big enough to be hung above them.

"While we can all constituted the dangerous of what one timeline posed verse, the one we lived. Everyone knows it's a scientifically complicated matter that even the minds of the most celebrated geniuses shouldn't try to strain their brains over," interjected Dimensie, who again was gender-less.

So if you needed to add a pronoun, most just called Dimensie "he." "I mean our world doesn't obey the reasonable laws of physics and we don't fit human logic. Yet between logic, reason, and that which sounds like pure science fiction, we are trying to decide fate.

I may have power over dimensions, and I understand the concept of alternate universe and parallel dimensions. Nevertheless, my friends, we must take into account all the variables of what our efforts will have.

And not even the humans who become a ghost and work to teach the younger generations can figure out such a problem. How is trying to figure out something so illogical going to fit a logical situation?

These humans are from a world bound by a different set of rules and limits. And yet we are trying to impose our brand of justice on them. However, even I can see the dimensions are overlapping as neither of our worlds can exist without the other. It's a symbiotic relationship as ghosts and humans evolved from the same evolutionary bloodline. Still even in all the multiverse and the metaphorical tree that contains all of us? Can we possibly think through all the consequences that we might inflict in this world and might affect us in different dimensions?" he said in his mysterious and cryptic voice.

"Is that not why WE exist, Dimensie?" spoke up a cunning voice from the far end of the table that everyone who ever watched Star Trek TNG would say sound precisely like the annoying Q. It was Discord the Ancient of Chaos, who was pretty much a ghost version of Q and controlled chaos.

But next to him was who balanced him out was Harmony. They were opposite in personality and powers and the fact he turned into a crow, and she turned into a dove. But there must always be a balance between chaos and order. So they balanced each other out and keep the extremes in check in every aspect of life and death.

"Yes, Dimensie, Discord may cause chaos, and I balance it out with peace. But the two of us agree that the accused would've truly upset the balance. Causing too much chaos, and I would not have been able to balance out the peace."

"Furthermore, even if I like to have my fun with chaos, yet, I know my limits and have too many renegades, and the danger of Dan Phantom is not my idea of fun. Having that kind of chaos lose?

It's tampering with things beyond control. It's even worse then what they tried to do in those Jurassic Park flicks. Seeking to control life and not respecting it. That is beyond even chaos or peace power to control when someone tampers with that!"

"That being said, we are conscious of the fact Magdalene Fen wasn't born like an average human. Vlad Plasmius admits to playing God but also acknowledges he repents and torments him with guilt. But it's unquestionably distinct. He loves Magdalene for herself. Moreover, she recognizes her as a human being and sought to save her because he LOVED her.

It's also apparent notwithstanding how she was born, she also her human being, and given the unique afterlife, she's grown as a human. Consequently, the Ancients have to pardon this from the growth and seeing the lessons learned. We also fully recognize Magdalene Fen as a person and her unique destiny." Harmony spoke for all to hear why they pardon that offense.

"It also seems despite the chaos creating a living being could've caused, she has prevented chaos and brought order and peace throughout her existence. Which boggles my mind, but me and Harmony agree it's delightful to see the difference one life can make to one life," again giving the reason the Ancients hadn't locked up Vlad for his actions.

"Yet right now, let's look at the seasons as they've played out. You two may control two extremes, but it is I keep all extremes of all the seasons in check." Tempest the Ancient of the Elements pointed out critically, causing all eyes to go to him.

"Speak to us, brother. You, after all, not only symbolize the four elements and seasons, but the unique Elemental Spirits, a rare sub-group of Ghosts," Clockwork offered his fellow Ancient.

"Thank you, Clockwork," Tempest nodded appreciatively to his old friend. He then addressed everyone in the room of his concerns regarding this grave matter.

"It's true, I do control the weather conditions, and I represent the Elemental Spirits. Elementals aren't spirits of those once lived, nor are they quite the same as your average born ghosts either.

We are born from the pure heart and soul of the very land itself. Our mother and father are the very unity of the four elements that gives the Earth itself life. A friendship of the four elements. It's a unique birth and lifestyle for us.

As such, I feel a considerable amount of sympathy for two unique hybrids Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom. They, too, have had an unusual birth and are dissimilar from the rest of us. With being caught between worlds and yet in some manner the bridge between worlds." He paused in his speech to give both Danny and Vlad a look. It made them feel both happy but concerned where he was going with this.

The powerful Ancient of the Elements continued with where he was going. "Their existence brings an essential question to mind: one that may seem a bit insensitive phrase right now, but its still relevant.

We've got countless different types of ghosts and people with Ghost Genes. So speaking biologically, are we soon to have a brand new species added to the world with even more hybrids of half-ghosts? If that's true that Vlad and Danny are only first of many to come of a new species, then they must be protected here and now and all future hybrids."

While no one wanted to think of themselves talked about like they were animals on the Endangered Species List, what Tempest had just said made a lot of senses. How Jack and Maddie weren't just racists, but as Ghost Hunters and actively hunting them with intent to kill, they could be considered poachers in another manner of thinking.

Tempest looked grim as now the viewscreen manifested images to reflect the truth of his words. "I know better then anyone how destructive the raw powers of the elements can be or just how devastating a natural disaster can be.

But the natural disasters that are caused by human meddling? Their pollution, forest fires, oil spills, or any number of other ways of misusing my gifts?" They gazed at all the massive devastation humans had caused by their thoughtless actions on their world and how it inadvertently affected the Ghost Zone.

Giving a moment for his words to sink in and take the appropriate amount of weight on one and all minds, he spoke again. "We cannot tolerate the continuation of this devil-may-care behavior.

It matters not if they're humans or ghosts, as each directly influences the other's behavior to some degree. However, if anymore ruination is brought down upon either jeopardize them further because they are symbolically connected? That already unspeakable enough to even consider.

On the other hand? When it comes to an endangered species or a brand new species? I say we must act now and take out the threat. For the safety and welfare of both worlds from further desolation and allow those vulnerable to thrive."

"I would agree with all of you on all accounts, but I think we must also think of the potential danger these two pose not just to the world, but what if they gained access to our sacred artifacts?" proposed Enchantra, the final Ancient of Magic.

Again everyone in this temple was quiet. Listening to her with rapt attention as she gave her opinion and wisdom. She glanced down at the Fentons and voiced her concern.

"Everyone knows the power in the end corrupts, and that has been established since time began. We've been around since before time began to recognize that better then anyone.

And as the Ancient who looks after all mythical artifacts and makes sure they don't fall into the wrong hands, I'm grievously haunted by the very thought if people like them get a hold of them." she sighed profoundly and carried on.

"Some items may seem a tad innocuous in comparison to others, such as the Omni-Cameras or Ghost Writer's Library, where you can get books from the future. Consequently, our ability to extrapolate decades ahead of human entertainment may not do any genuine harm.

I mean, with our laws, we do still honor human copyright laws. More to the point, we don't permit future knowledge or items outside the Ghost Zone so they won't contaminate the Earth.

Again with the exception being with Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom themselves. Yet that was exclusively restrained to their home and never went beyond personal pleasure or schoolwork," she paused to get a drink of water before becoming deadly serious with her train of thoughts.

"Though we know much more deadly items in the wrong hands? The Reality Gauntlet? The Infinity Map? Other unmentionable but godlike objects? That would be all but the end of the world!

Remember the last time a magical item was lost to us, and it took us centuries to get back safely? Remember the excruciating and suffering entangled in getting back from Freakshow, the Orb of Mentis Imperium?

The fact that the Orb was stolen centuries ago by his family and forced ghosts into slavery for his family circus," she growled as the viewscreen showed the pale-skinned freak in question which had caused them such trouble.

"Do you want him or others such as the Guys in White to gain access to our ordained and influential items because of these bigots bumbling knuckleheads? Since it unquestionably entirely their fault in the other timeline for setting off a domino effect?

Only an idiot puts an 'on' button on the inside of a machine. Then only continues to egg on massive destruction forcing their child to have to play the 'hero' to counteract it. And only make said child fear for his life every day!

The evidence clearly shows in both this world and that other world that Jack and Maddie Fenton cannot accept responsibility for their actions nor accept their former child for who he is." Enchantra explicitly pointed out the facts.

"I hate to say as a mother, I agree. No one can be that clueless. Dan Phantom may be the worst being in creation, but he had a point. How could no one not see they are the same?" Lilith stressed as she looked at the two different Phantoms on the screen.

Bright as the day she and everyone else in that room could see despite the different outfit and coloring, it was the same boy. No one could be that stupid. So why was it in both timelines were Jack and Maddie seeking to exterminate the boy? It was either they were too ignorant, or they did know and couldn't accept their son and had conditions on love that they used the excuse of being 'stupid' as a reason to kill him.

It was in the opinion of the Ancients as well everyone in that Temple. It was the latter as no one in the world was that stupid they couldn't tell the child was the same. Only if you were mentally challenged would you be excused!

Now there was no question that Jack and Maddie had some mental issues, and Jack's IQ was extremely low without a doubt. But all 10 Ancients agreed without a doubt they weren't so mentally challenged or stupid they shouldn't be able to recognize Danny if he'd grown up as their son.

Given what was shown in that timeline and the fact Danny didn't appear in the timeline, trust them with the truth showed he was petrified and feared for his life. And given the evidence of both worlds, they absolutely couldn't accept a half-ghost child. Also, again, then there were the constitutional questions of human laws that they had broken and committed to being taken into account. It was time for some more in-depth questions.

"We've covered a lot already. Now each member of the Ancients will go to one of our Shrines to talk confidentially for a one on one interview those who can give us the most insight on what to do next," Lilith announced what step was next.

So that's what the Ancients did. The Ancients went to privately speak with the Ghost Teens and their families, Brooke and Dominque, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Danny's family in private.

Those private interviews lasted over three hours as they were as thorough as possible. Asking extremely tough questions and using their powers to expunge memories and other details to help them make critical choices.

In the meantime, everyone else was growing increasingly antsy in the Nexus. During the interviews, everyone else had left the temple's courtroom and gone to some adjacent areas in the Nexus meant for relaxation behavior.

After four long hours in which three were spent conducting the interviews, and one was devoted to allowing everyone to eat and freshen up court resumed. The hostility was still high. But at least everyone had had the chance to burn off some of their anxiety. Plus, have their bellies filled.

The 10 Ancients seemed to be a sobering mood as they returned to their seats on the High Council. Their power staffs were all humming and glowing with power still. It looked like the view-screen was either damaged or overwhelmed with too many mental representations by whatever occurred in those private interviews.

They're still talking to themselves in hush whispers and with again quite grim expressions. Finally, they seemed to come to a final agreement. They all looked to Clockwork and Lilith as their spokespeople. Lilith nodded, indicating she would take the lead in this.

Standing up, she cleared her throat, and the whole room went silent, and she began to speak. "We'd first like to thank you all for coming here. We know we've been talking about a great deal about one soul in particular.

However, as the old saying goes, a single butterfly beating its wings can change the weather in another country. What we've seen is the individual known as Danny Phantom? His fate, in the end, ties to the future of both the Human World and the Ghost Zone. In what ways we cannot foresee all.

Though from what my husband and I determined from when we did time-dance his timelines and the countless lives he's touched? All I can is this. Danny?" She gazed her magnificent pink eyes into his glowing green ones since he was in his ghost form right now.

"Yes?" he said in a hushed whisper as he again realized all eyes were on him.

"Not to make you feel like you got the weight of two worlds on your shoulder or anything," Lilith started off trying to make this not sound as dramatic or overwhelming, even if there was no other way it was going to come out.

"But in more words or less, you seemingly do. Something about you makes the winds fate blow both ways. You are a turning point, Danny. You and all the lives you touch will change things in ways that we cannot again entirely envision. But there is so much more to you then you realize. That we can much assure you," his girlfriend's mom spoke with pride in her voice and was grinning jubilantly at him.

"Okay, so no pressure, right? I just wanted to be a normal kid, not a "Chosen One," or anything. Guess someone has to be the "Chosen One" Why not be me?! Ha! Excellent!" he was now looking anything but steady. If his family hadn't been there to keep him steady, he'd fallen right over.

Lilith just smiled at him again and continued. "Danny Phantom, I don't think you comprehend what you achieved so far. More significantly, none of these achievements were made with your ghostly powers at all. Rather your human heart.

Just by being yourself, you've reformed your father, Vlad Masters, into an honorable, righteous man who do great good deeds. Instead of him being another timeline, your archenemy and never reforming. To only fall so deep into evil and left to drift in space without any hope of saving him.

You and your mother, Magdalene Fen, have reformed him into a better person. Well done. That is no small feat to help someone change as its easy to do nothing while it's rather hard to change. So again, well done.

By doing so, you've prevented who would've been your enemies from going rogue as well. They've as an alternative become loving parents of your friends and helped the Ghost Zone and your father's company doing miraculous work.

If not for you being you in this timeline, Brooke and Dominique would not exist, and there be no one to take my place in the future. Your human friends and ghost friends would not have met and found true love and everlasting friendship.

And you and your sister have a stronger bond, and both of you will be better for it. Thus at present, both of you are then ready to be older siblings to your younger sister.

None of that was done with ghost powers. That was just you being you. And yet still being half-ghost makes you a bridge between worlds which we shall need shortly."

He stared once more at Lilith and then said, "Well, when you put it that way, all I can say is wow."

Jazz then interjected. "All of that sounds awe-inspiring, and I'm proud of my brother, dear Lilith, but what do you and the other esteemed Ancients plan to do?"

"That is what we were just getting to young Jasmine Fenton as you will soon no longer be known," Clockwork stood up, and both Danny and Jazz said, "Say what?!"

Clockwork took a breath before sighing heavily then said, "We the Ancients have determined the only option we have to guarantee that everyone is safe as well granted happiness is to start over from the beginning completely. We've to both rewrite history as well as recode reality," which left everyone ghost, human, and those with ghost genes both speechless as well as clueless.

"What do you mean, rewrite history, and recode reality?!" Magdalene demanded in a fearful voice, and to her surprise, the Ancient Ghost of Life Vida was smiling at her.

"We are fundamentally restarting time but not at the very beginning. Just the last 20 years, so certain circumstances are transformed, and other events don't come about at all. We also make some events occur that didn't come about the first time around." Clockwork started to explain and saw everyone was panicking, and Lilith took over.

"Please calm down, everyone. There will be no unbirths, but there will be re-coding who is born to who. Furthermore, making certain someone is, in reality, born and not created and lives."

"Meaning what exactly?" Vlad desired to know desperately eyeing the powerful Ancients.

"To simplify all the universe will fall into a coma-like sleep as we use our abilities to perform the rewriting of history and the re-coding. In your coma, your souls will live the lives of the new world. In a week, you'll awaken to your new reality, and it will be permanent. Unless we perform the act again, nothing will change it.

We are going to make sure Jazz, Danny, and who was a clone in Fenton timeline Dani with an I are now actually born to you and Magdalene as your biological children.

Magdalene's implanted memories will no longer be that. For when we recode reality, we will make them real by giving her life as well as parents, and all that was implanted in her head will have occurred in the real world. Only how you two met and got married will be altered. As well as the fact all five of you will be a family of half-human and half-ghost," Lilith explained what they had in mind.

"As for the rest whose fate tied to you. Well, you'll have to see how that works out in your favor though we won't impede with human justice. Other then changing the fact the Fentons will be childless in this new reality, they will still face human justice from their actions," Clockwork familiarized the rest of the people assembled what was about to happen.

"WHAT?!" Jack and Maddie screeched shrilly. They'd all but been silent this entire event couldn't accept they were still being treated like felons. However, all the Ancients stared profoundly at them with expressions that brooked no criticism.

From Vida to Dynama spoke the first half of what they wish to say to the Fentons. "Whether or not you understand this or not, you've committed felony crimes against your fellow men as well as Ghost Kind. You have broken several laws and, as such, need punish according to the full extent of those laws."

Then from Discord to Enchantra, finished by saying. "We also must think of a way to protect everyone you have harmed in some manner of fashion with your negligent activities, moreover capricious behaviors.

Regarding how you've never acknowledged your imperfections, nor done anything to improve your conduct. Even more disturbing is you don't even realize you've made such errors and spent the last 20 years with this appalling behavior and the fact it placed children in mortal danger?

Therefore the only suitable penalization is to ensure you never have children. That is why when we recode reality, you shall eternally lose your children. One because you've neglected to provide them a nonhazardous and stabilized home environment. You did NOT accept your son and left him in fear of his life. Furthermore, you have proven your willingness to murder him on multiple occasions." At this point, all of them looked extremely pissed off, and the Fentons recoiled and shrank back in terror at the omnipotent ghosts.

"Given all that we've witnessed, and you've provided for us, we've come to the same judgment. The only way to protect those children along with Danielle "Dani" Phantom, who has every right to live, is to ensure you never come into contact with children again. You are far too dangerous to be around children.

As parents ourselves and ones who've known Danny. Plus gotten to know Jazz, we feel this is in their best interested as well as Dani, who has every right to live in this world too.

But just as Magdalene as a real person and not born out of a test tube. Therefore we are granting them real life. Magdalene shall have her life as her memories dictated, and Dani will be born as a normal girl with her being the youngest child with two loving older siblings.

Your punishment is fitting enough. To be locked up for your crimes and to lose your children, yet have no memory of them." Lilith stated as a parent herself, she knew there no more considerable pain then losing a child.

But this was going to be a more significant pain with touches of irony and poetic justice. They wouldn't just lose them. They'd forget they even had them. It is their fault, and it was even worse then if they had willingly given them up because it was their own mistakes that had cost them also to lose their memories of them in the first place.

"It is time," was all Clockwork said as he picked up his staff, and the others did the same. Nodding Lilith picked up one of her Orbs. The Ancients all began immediately vocalizing in that creepy-crawly way you see in movies when people usually are doing something related to the occult.

What was happening was quite similar to what was seen in any standard horror film or thriller movie. The Powers of the Ancients within the Nexus was unleashed in all their fascination. Your thinking what the hell is going on?

A crash of thunder and a brilliant flash of light and everyone was out like a light and in the deepest sleep imaginable as they'd promised. While everyone in the Nexus slept, the Ten Ancient Ghosts went to work rewriting history as well as re-coding reality ever so gradually as not to rip apart the delicate fabric of the universe.

While the souls slumbered, they lived out their new lives as the world around them was being written. Even these dreamlike sleep, they still lived them sincerely, and all their memories were made.

Magdalene Faith Fen was truly born this time around. She was born to Roland and Loralie Fen in Meridian Idaho. Just as her implanted memories had stated before now were the real deal.

She saw her parents that she looked exactly like her mother other then her tan skin, and blue-violet eyes came from her father. That her parents worked paycheck to paycheck, they'd got to a nondomination church, and her parents had raised her to be the person she was. They that died just as she remembered from a carbon monoxide leak before she left for college, and again, she had struggled to get through college and was left penniless afterward.

What changed for her was when she was forced into the same hospital as Vlad shortly after his accident. She'd become too sick at the hotel she'd been staying at, and the manager called the local hospital.

It was bedfellows they'd started to fall in love and progressively get better. But at this point in her life, what she needed wasn't a blood transfusion or more iron pills. What she needed to help her genuinely was a bone marrow transplant.

Despite Vlad being a patient himself, he was virtually mended and demanded to be tested and was a match. Furthermore, after an ethics committee weighed in, they approved of the transplant. This saved her life and also made her half-ghost.

Her ghost form was her hair was now tangerine and fuchsia with a neon green headband. Her outfit was tangerine and neon green crop top and shorts with fuchsia fingerless gloves and boots with azure butterflies as a few accessories. Shortly afterward, they got married and started Vlad-Co honestly this time and then began their family.

This where Jazz's new life began as Jasmine Magdalene Masters, her new self wasn't like Jazz Fenton. For starters, she dressed differently. She was wearing a ruby pink short-sleeved shirt with matching accessories, headband, studs, necklace, bangles, and shoes with lavender pants.

Also, Jazz Masters didn't just like studying psychological science. She was also an accomplished flutist, Olympic level swimmer, a gifted writer, and as great a horticulturist as her mother.

Her ghost form was still the black and white coloring of Danny's. With a two-tone crop top, wrist-length fingerless gloves, her midriff showing, black and white capris, and ankle boots.

Danny was still the same as before living as Daniel Masters, just happier with his mother being alive and having two sisters and them going to school and having friends.

But then the family was complete with Danielle or "Dani," which was a bit confusing. Dani from who they saw when they watch Danny Fenton timeline had the same outfit only difference was as Danielle Faith Masters it was in black and white and she wore earrings. But her ghost form was the same. But her interests had expanded. She was now a master violinist, Olympic level gymnast, and a talented artist.

The Masters all lived quite happily in this new life and with both their ghost friends and human friends.

For as the rewriting and re-coding continued, so did the many changes that came with it. The Ghost Teens were still born just as before and had more friends to play with, and they got to keep their human friends and love.

In this new reality that was being formed, much had changed. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie's families had all moved to Wisconsin when offered jobs at Vlad-Co. They'd all become friends at an early age and been Marked when about five this time around though growing up differently also changed them physically them as well by the time they reached age 14.

Sam, at age 14, wore her hair as she'd at the school dance and wore a completely different outfit and accessories. She'd a matching pair of amethyst studs with a choker for accessories. Her fashionable outfit was a red-violet corset with matching elbow-length gloves, black leather jeans with an amethyst purple pinstripe, and spiked black leather boots.

Tucker's new look was still wearing his usual hat, but more fashionable glasses with his hair remaining the same except for a single long braid on the right side with a purple and blue string of beads weaved in to match his new clothes. A navy blue t-shirt with a long-sleeved royal purple one underneath it with an indigo vest, rust-red slacks, and purple sneakers, with some kind of gizmo around his neck.

Valerie's new colors were chartreuse and Spanish orange. Her new self wore Spanish orange scarfs in her hair and around her neck, with a chartreuse tank-top with her midriff showing and matching jean multi-pocket short skirt and footwear.

Then it came to those with Ghost Genes in this new reality? This time Brooke and Dominique also lived in the same state and town as Dominique's moms had been both offered better jobs in Wisconsin. Kate at Vlad's hospital and Jackie to help assist Stacey with legal matters.

At least they physically looked the same as did their parents, though at least their parents were friends, and it was easier for them to go both to a human school and attend training sessions with Lilith.

As for the Fentons? All the charges, except the ones concerning the children, which was changed to child endangerment, still stood. They'd been tried and found guilty a year before they would've come to the reunion, and now we're serving a mandatory life sentence in two different prisons.

At least this what everyone in their enchanted sleep was being brought up to speed with that would be their new reality as the Ancients finished with rewriting the last 20 years of history and finally were done re-coding reality.

All of a sudden, everyone let out a gasp of breath and found themselves waking up in what would be their beds on a wonderfully sunshiny morning. It was the correct date, but they all now had the memories of their new lives and the full experience of having LIVED those lives.

Only slightly lingering memories existed in the minds of those that been most affected before the Ancients had done rewriting and re-coding. But those memories were very faint now, almost like forgotten dreams.

Right now, for all five of the Masters's family, they were waking up back in their castle and the three children now that Dani with an I was a real girl and had her older sister and brother stepped outside their rooms.

"Wow, anyone catches the number of that bus that hit us?" Jazz asked as she held her head to stop the throbbing headache she had.

"No, I didn't catch any bus, Jazz. Did you, Danielle?" Danny turned to his little sister, who answered in a slightly snarky tone.

"No, I didn't, but how about we stop bugging about whatever the heck happened and go to the training room? I've been practicing, and I going to kick your two butts now!" their 12-year-old sister said confidently.

Jazz laughed happily before saying, "Danielle, do you ever think of anything other then taking names or kicking butt? Besides, we've got music lessons in an hour with Mom. And after that, we've to help her and Dad get ready for that huge party. You know that everyone is coming."

"And when Jazz says everyone is coming, she does mean everyone, little sis. So the butt-kicking is going to have to wait. Besides, hasn't Mom asked you to try and channel some of this extra energy into your other pursuits?" her older brother questioned her, and Danielle sighed.

"I'm still struggling with doing the bars and not using my powers as Mom points out I can't give myself an unfair advantage. I'm excellent on the balance beam and need to work harder on the horse."

"Well, I still need to train harder if I want to beat my best swim time. So training and practice are essential, Dani."

"I know, I know! But it's just so hard! And I want to be perfect for the next competition! And I'm also struggling to think about what to do for the next art show!"

"Hey, sis, listen to me, okay?" Danny crouched down and looked his little sister in the same eyes as his. She gazed at him with adoration.

"Look, I know we are an unusual family. We are seeing how we are a family of half-ghost. We got ghost friends and human friends. We go to ghost schools and yet are involved in human after-school activities. But you do know Mom and Dad want us to have as normal a life as possible and give us the best of both worlds, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, then don't stress out about it. We are doing fine, and our family is doing great, and our friends love us. So, whatever happens, we will be fine. Now go grab your violin and let's get to the atrium and do our music lesson, okay?" he ruffled her hair.

The 12-year-old then smiled and rushed into her room to get her violin and joined her siblings as they all went to their mother's atrium for music lessons. They found their mother tending to her pets and wildflowers, which were alive and well as was she.

Today Magdalene was dressed in a chartreuse silk blouse with cyclamen colored jeans with sandals. Her headband and earrings matched her shirt, and she looked more at peace then ever.

"Hello, my most precious treasures. How have you been today? Have you remembered to count your blessing, write down what your thankful for and think sunny thoughts?" she asked them as she petted a small bluebird perched on her finger.

They nodded, and she smiled, and they began their music lesson, which went well. Soon after they finished, they spent some time as a family helping with the plants and animals before all working together with their ghostly powers for the huge party they're hosting.

They all got along great with their father even if the kids found it a little gross after a while with their parent's lovey-dovey mushy stuff. Some people just really were in love and just had to show it.

But this was a party for all their friends and their families to celebrate new beginnings. They wanted it to be perfect. Their ghostly friends would arrive first via the portal in their basement. Then their human friends an hour later and then they have the time of their lives.

This party was much better then that disastrous reunion. Namely, because everyone was getting along, no one was being disrespected or humiliated. There were just friends having a good time, and at least everyone was happy.

While it was true only the kids had any idea about the whole truth, at least all the adults were still friends even if the Ghost Teens parents had to be in human form when interacting with the other humans. But for now, it was perfect.

Maybe in other timelines, they would've had a Happily Never After. But it looked like they had finally got to a Happily ever after.

The End.

Vida- Nicole Oliver. Most famous role to date Princess Celestia of MLP. She raises the sun and is positive and beautiful full of wisdom and life. It seems to fit Vida's personality. So that's why I think the voice fits.

Cronos- Mark Acheson- Lord Tirek- the final villain of season 4 MLP. It is draining everyone of magic and the mention of their version of Tartus. It seems to go with Death to me.

Dimensie- David McCallum- Ben Ten Alien Force Professor Paradox. Time Travel. Go anywhere through time and space. Fits the character

Dynama- Juliet Landau- Verdona- Ben Ten's grandma. An Alien who can manipulate energy which is what Gwen so-called magic is.

Cognite- Chris Britton- Starswirl the Bearded. Famous Unicorn wizard pony in MLP seems an ancient wizard should be wise, right?

Discord- John De Lancie- Discord from MLP duh

Harmony- Britt McKillip- Princess Candace MLP

Tempest- Steven Yeun- Avatar Wan The first-ever Avatar.

Enchantra- Catherine Tate- Magica De Spell DuckTales 2017.


End file.
